O Filho do Mar
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Percy Jackson não deveria existir. Isso ficou bem claro quando ele soube do pacto proibindo a existência de filhos de Poseidon (que acontece de ser seu pai). Ele passou a vida inteira escondido, mas agora o mundo está à beira do caos, e Percy pode ser o único capaz de salvá-lo. # UA #
1. Eu ganho um amigo sátiro

**Oi! Essa é uma das minhas fics-xodós que postei por aí e resolvi postar aqui também.**

 **Já está terminada, então a velocidade de postagem dos capítulos depende inteiramente das reviews e follows e etc...**

 **Espero que gostem. :***

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Eu ganho um amigo sátiro**

Eu não deveria ter ficado tão chocado. Quer dizer, meu olfato certamente não é dos melhores, mas aquele sátiro não estava tão bem disfarçado. Ele parecia até assustado, o que eu honestamente não entendi. Mas quando ele apareceu na minha sala sendo apresentado como aluno novo, eu praticamente virei uma estátua daquelas de olhos bem arregalados e boca aberta. Ainda bem que eu sentava na última fila.

Tentei, juro que tentei, ficar longe dele e não fazer amizade com ele. Meu pai me mataria se qualquer um no _nosso mundo_ descobrisse quem eu sou. E de quebra, eu provocaria uma guerra.

Mas eu também não pude evitar a curiosidade. Além dos seres mágicos que eu via sempre que visitava a casa do meu pai, nunca tinha visto ninguém do nosso mundo zanzando por aí. Não que eu soubesse, pelo menos.

Mas o sátiro, Grover Underwood, recém-transferido (aham, tá certo), era obviamente um sátiro: meio humano, meio bode. Bom, era óbvio pra mim.

Caso esteja se perguntando, eu sou um semideus. Filho de um deus olimpiano que se apaixonou por uma humana. Meu pai é Poseidon, deus dos mares e terremotos. E, mesmo que ter filhos fosse algo BEM RARO pra ele, há séculos ele tinha jurado pelo Rio Estige (aquele rio negro sinistro que corre no Mundo Inferior) que nunca mais teria filhos semideuses.

O que acontecia era que, quando conseguia engravidar uma humana, meu pai tinha filhos poderosos _demais_. E eles sempre davam problema. Depois da última guerra mundial, Zeus e Hades o fizeram prometer que não procriaria mais. Eles se juntaram a ele no juramento, e os Três Grandes não tiveram filhos por muito tempo. Mas meu pai me contara que Zeus quebrara o juramento dois anos antes de _eu_ nascer.

Meu pai conheceu minha mãe, Sally Jackson, na casa de praia da avó dela em Montauk. Minha mãe podia ver através da Névoa e adorava o mar, e isso fez o trabalho. Meu pai se apaixonou, de verdade. Até hoje meu pai tinha um carinho especial por ela, apesar de nunca ir vê-la ou nada assim.

Quando eu nasci, os dois acharam uma boa ideia que eu me chamasse _Perseu_ , nome de outro semideus antigão que fizera algo incrível (eu realmente não sei). Eu apenas prefiro ser chamado de Percy. Perseu é tão... ugh.

De qualquer forma, no seu primeiro dia, Grover acabou sentando na última fileira bem pertinho de mim, e me olhava de vez em quando, desconfiado.

Isso ia dar problema. Sátiros podem sentir o cheiro de semideuses e o meu cheiro era _bem difícil_ de mascarar. E eu supostamente não deveria existir. Ótimo, né?

Consegui evitar Grover por três semanas, evitando até lhe dizer um 'oi' ou 'bom dia' antes das aulas (ele começou a sentar bem do meu lado mesmo, mas eu resisti bravamente).

Então, na quarta semana dele na Yancy, a professora de literatura passou um trabalho em dupla, e designou as duplas.

"Percy Jackson, você fará o trabalho com o Sr. Underwood." disse a voz firme da Sra. Matthews.

"Sim senhora." eu disse, derrotado.

Meu pai teria que relevar isso. Eu não tinha mais escolha.

Grover e eu nos apresentamos oficialmente e passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias depois da aula na biblioteca para fazer o trabalho. Eu me limitava a falar o mínimo possível e tinha todo cuidado do mundo para não escorregar e acabar falando o que não devia, mas Grover era mais esperto do que eu previra. Ele simplesmente _sabia_.

Eu só achava que ele pensava que _eu_ não sabia quem eu era, e por causa disso ele também não dava muita bandeira.

Tirando a tensão de falar besteira que eu sempre tinha perto dele, eu gostava de ser seu amigo. Era uma mudança, já que ninguém na Yancy parecia ser muito com a minha cara (era isso que acontecia quando você não estava em clube ou time nenhum e era um perdedor com Dislexia e Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade). Era bom ter um amigo, pra variar. E um amigo sátiro... Bem, isso era um bônus.

~.~

Dois meses depois que Grover chegou à escola, já estava bem mais à vontade com ele. Comecei a confiar em mim mesmo que não ia escorregar, então ficava mais relaxado.

Ele e eu estávamos no meio de uma escursão escolar. Era brega, considerando que estávamos no terceiro ano do ensino médio, mas a professora de História achou que seria legal. Nos levou à nova exposição greco-romana do museu de história natural e contou histórias sobre Zeus, Poseidon e Hades derrotando seu pai, Cronos, e também algumas façanhas de Hércules.

Apesar de conhecer todas as histórias, fiz cara de interessado porque Grover estava do meu lado, o tempo todo me olhando. Em um momento, cansei disso.

"Por que você me olha tanto?" perguntei num sussurro furioso.

Ele pareceu envergonhado.

"Desculpe. É só que..."

Esperei que ele continuasse, mas obviamente ele não fez isso. Eu o ignorei pela próxima meia hora, até que a professora terminou seu discurso e nos liberou para explorar entre as galerias.

"Não vão namorar entre os monumentos!" ela gritou com um casal enquanto eu e Grover nos afastamos e fomos de volta até a seção grega.

"Você gosta de mitologia grega, Percy?"

Opa. Território perigoso.

"É legal." eu disse, parecendo indiferente.

"Só legal?" Grover parecia, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso e ofendido.

"É, bem. Você sabe. Seria mais legal se tivesse sido verdade." eu disse, segurando meu riso enquanto olhava para uma pintura. "Mas são só mitos."

 _ **Muito engraçado, Percy.**_

Revirei os olhos para a voz do meu pai na minha cabeça. De vez em quando ele fazia isso, conversava comigo por pensamento. Eu não sabia se me sentia satisfeito que ele falava comigo ou se me sentia irritado porque ele estava me espiando.

"Bem, talvez eles tenham sido verdadeiros." Grover disse, me olhando desconfiado, procurando qualquer reação minha. Eu coloquei minha melhor cara de pôquer e dei de ombros.

"Tanto faz."

A excursão terminou pouco tempo depois disso, e eu voltei com Grover para o apartamento em Upper East Side que era da minha mãe. Era um apartamento modesto de dois quartos, o suficiente para mim e minha mãe, e era bem aconchegante. O cheiro de todos os humanos que moravam ali era um bom disfarce, mas mesmo assim meu pai tinha protegido o apartamento com mágica. Nossa casa de praia em Montauk, herança da avó da minha mãe, era protegida com o mesmo tipo de mágica, e passávamos quase todo fim de semana lá.

Grover, como sempre, se despediu de mim na porta do prédio. Eu nunca perguntei por que ele fazia isso, porque eu não precisava, mas sabia que não podia convidá-lo a entrar porque ele poderia acabar descobrindo e isso seria uma tragédia.

Assim que fechei a porta do apartamento e saí do hall de entrada em direção à sala, encontrei meu pai olhando para mim – e ele não estava satisfeito.

"Ei pai." eu disse.

"Não venha com 'ei pai' pra mim." disse Poseidon. "O que foi aquilo?"

Franzi, confuso. "Aquilo o quê?"

"O sátiro quase descobriu, Percy."

"Como? Eu não disse nada."

Poseidon respirou fundo.

"É mais o que você _não_ disse. Ele está chegando perto demais."

Revirei os olhos e passei por ele, largando a mochila no sofá e indo até a cozinha beber alguma coisa.

"Não pode ficar me culpando pelo que _deixei_ de dizer, pai. Estou fazendo tudo direitinho. Grover pode até pensar que sou um semideus, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não sabe que eu sei, e muito menos _de quem_ eu sou filho."

"E se ele quiser levá-lo para o acampamento?"

Eu não podia dizer a ele que era tudo que eu queria, porque ele era capaz de me levar para o Palácio e me deixar lá o resto da vida para me 'proteger'. Gah.

"Ele não vai fazer isso, pai." eu disse, categórico, não olhando para ele enquanto falava.

"Olhe para mim, Percy."

Suspirei e me virei. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, que ele assumia sempre que pensava que eu estava em risco de exposição e morte iminente.

"Você sabe por quê não quero que vá para o acampamento."

"Eu sei." suspirei de novo. "O mundo inteiro vai descobrir e minha vida vai ficar um trilhão de vezes mais difícil."

"Sem contar os deuses que vão querer arrumar briga comigo. Você não imagina como Zeus e Hades podem ser rancorosos."

Suspirei. "Eu só... não entendo. Eu queria ser _normal_."

Meu pai sorriu de lado, quase zombando. Revirei os olhos de novo.

"Você entendeu. Eu queria ser um _semideus_ normal. Sem me esconder. Combater monstros. Ir ao acampamento. Ter amigos iguais a mim." sussurrei a última parte, meio encabulado.

Poseidon deu a volta na bancada de granito e me encarou de frente, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros e me obrigando a olhá-lo em seus olhos verde-mar, que eram iguais aos meus.

"Eu só quero protegê-lo Percy. Todos vão tentar matá-lo quando você for revelado ao mundo. E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Você é meu primeiro filho semideus em mais de um milênio e eu... eu apenas me preocupo _muito_ com você."

Meu pai evitava a palavra com 'a' porque não queria parecer um maricas, mas eu sabia que ele me amava. Qual seria sua outra razão pra ser tão preocupado e, mais importante, tão presente na minha vida, se ele tinha tantas coisas mais pra fazer?

Deixei isso pra lá, e me concentrei na parte principal de sua frase.

"Então você admite que eu _vou_ ser revelado ao mundo um dia?"

Ele sorriu. "Quando estiver pronto, sim. Não posso te esconder sua vida inteira."

Eu assenti. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer. Poseidon largou meus ombros e fez um gesto com a cabeça para o corredor que dava nos quartos.

"Pegue suas coisas, estamos indo mais cedo hoje."

"Mas já? A mamãe nem chegou ainda!" eu disse.

Era sexta-feira, e iríamos para Montauk. Bom, minha mãe iria. Nos últimos oito anos, eu ia com meu pai ao seu palácio embaixo do mar, treinar minhas habilidades.

"Você voltará mais cedo no domingo, e sua mãe estará esperando por você em Montauk."

Eu assenti. Corri para o quarto e peguei minhas coisas, e quando voltei, meu pai tocou em meu ombro.

"Pronto?"

"Pronto." eu disse de imediato. Treinar no fim de semana era, de longe, a melhor coisa da semana.

Poseidon sorriu e começou a se transformar em água, e eu fechei os olhos, pronto para ir com ele.

* * *

 **Adoro Poseidon-Papai. haha**

 **Então, o que acharam? Próximo capítulo virá assim que alguém se manifestar por aqui. :)**


	2. Grover chama reforços

**Obrigada a quem comentou no primeiro capítulo. Cá está o segundo! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Grover chama reforços**

"Só estou dizendo," disse Tritão, meu meio-irmão imortal e companhia de treino. "você é um ótimo esgrimista."

"Obrigado." eu disse, bolhas saindo da minha boca. Eu odiava isso, mas não podia fazer nada. Eu ainda era um humano embaixo d'água.

"É sério. Quando você for ao acampamento, vão ficar chocados." ele disse, enquanto nadávamos de volta ao palácio.

"Acho que todos no acampamento vão ter muitas coisas para ficar chocados." eu disse.

"Com certeza." ele disse. "Mas não deixe nada disso abalar você, Percy. Você _nasceu_ pra ser grande. Você é o filho do deus do mar."

Eu assenti. Era muita pressão em cima de mim, mas tudo que eu podia fazer no momento era fingir que não ligava.

"Farei o possível."

Tritão riu. "Tenho certeza que sim."

Chegamos ao palácio e me despedi de Tritão pela semana. Meu pai tinha ido resolver algo no Olimpo e eu estava por conta própria para voltar à superfície. Tritão chamou um dos tubarões militares e ele me deu uma carona, que eu apreciei.

Passei o resto do domingo comendo torta de mirtilo azul na cabana com minha mãe, e tarde da noite voltamos ao nosso apartamento em Upper East Side.

No dia seguinte, eu estava de volta à Yancy. Grover não apareceu, o que me deixou ansioso e preocupado. O que tinha acontecido com ele?

Lá pela hora do almoço, eu descobri. Bem, mais ou menos. Grover sentou ao meu lado na cafeteria, com um prato de _nachos_ e uma coca diet, como se ele não tivesse passado o dia inteiro fora da escola.

"Onde você estava?" perguntei.

"O que quer dizer?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia de _nachos_.

Eu bufei.

"Você passou a manhã fora, G." eu disse. "Onde você estava?"

Ele me olhou atentamente, e por um momento eu achei que tinha falado demais.

"Eu precisei resolver uns assuntos de família." ele disse. "Mas está tudo bem agora."

Ele voltou a comer e, apesar de desconfiado, não falei mais nada.

Antes de voltarmos à sala de aula, ouvi a voz do meu pai, severa e preocupada.

 ** _Prepare-se._**

 _Me preparar pra quê?_ Perguntei de volta, mas meu pai não me deu qualquer resposta. Ótimo. Odiava brincar de adivinhação.

As aulas de trigonometria e ciências passaram torturantemente devagar, e a última aula, educação física, deixou todos os alunos animados. Por algum motivo, porém, eu estava meio nervoso.

Algo... Quer dizer, _alguma coisa_ estava errada.

Segui Grover e o resto dos alunos até o vestiário masculino, e depois de colocar minha caneta esferográfica especial no bolso do short de educação física, segui os alunos até o ginásio.

Era dia de basquete e o treinador nos separou em times para que pudéssemos jogar. Grover foi para o banco de reserva, já que ele era dispensado de Educação Física por ter um atestado que o liberava disso. Eu sabia a verdadeira razão, mas enfim. Não era como se eu pudesse (ou fosse) confrontá-lo sobre isso.

Deixei Grover no banco e fui jogar com os outros alunos. Entre ser empurrado, derrubado e chutado e não ter nenhuma falta ao meu favor, o jogo estava indo bem. Meu time estava ganhando (não por minha causa), então estava ótimo.

Lá pelo meio da aula, as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Peguei um vislumbre do banco de reservas e vi que Grover não estava lá. A sensação inquietante que eu tivera quando saíra da sala para o vestiário tinha voltado, e eu olhei ao redor do ginásio, procurando uma fonte para minha inquietação.

"Jackson, olho na bola!" gritou o treinador.

Eu bufei e deixei de olhar as arquibancadas, roubando a bola do time adversário e desviando para fazer uma cesta de três pontos. Os caras do meu time me olharam com olhos apertados, e eu realmente não entendia. Eu estava no time deles ou não?

"O que foi? Eu fiz uma cesta!" eu reclamei.

"Que seja, perdedor." disse Brady, um dos grandalhões do time.

Rolei os olhos e voltei à minha posição, e então um som de explosão ecoou no ginásio. Eu me abaixei instantaneamente, assim como todos os outros. O treinador gritava para que ficássemos calmos e abaixados.

O arrepio na espinha estava lá de novo, e eu arrisquei dar uma olhada para o outro lado do ginásio, onde ocorrera a explosão.

E o que eu vi me deixou completamente chocado.

Um enorme ciclope tinha destruído completamente uma das paredes do ginásio, que dava para o lado de fora da escola. Ele segurava uma menina de cabelos pretos de cabeça para baixo, pelas pernas, e a menina sacudia furiosamente uma lança de um metro e meio, sem conseguir acertar o ciclope.

Eu engoli em seco. Perto do ciclope havia outra garota, loira, acertando pequenos golpes nos pés do ciclope. E um cara grande atirava algumas pequenos explosivos contra o monstro, a alguns metros de distância. Grover estava perto da garota loira, tentando inutilmente acertar o ciclope. Tudo parecia ser inútil.

Eu percebi tudo isso em menos de um minuto, e então meus membros voltaram a se mover. Eu precisava sair daqui.

Percebi que os outros alunos e o treinador ainda estavam abaixados e me levantei rápido, correndo até a porta do ginásio que dava para os vestiários. Meu plano era simples: pegar minhas coisas e correr pra casa. Era covarde e horrível, mas se eu não fizesse isso, deixaria meu pai furioso e provocaria uma guerra. Não era o que eu tinha em mente.

Justo quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta e sair, ouvi um grito estridente. E cometi o erro de me virar.

O ciclope tinha agarrado a outra garota e o garoto com uma mão só e os apertava na mão fechada. Grover parecia desesperado, e enquanto a garota de cabelo preto acertava alguns golpes minúsculos no braço do ciclope, parecia que tudo estava perdido. Eles não iam conseguir escapar dali.

"Semideuses para o almoço, hahahaha. Hoje é meu dia de sorte." disse o ciclope, enquanto levantava a garota de cabelo preto até o nível de sua boca.

Droga.

 _Desculpe, pai_ , eu disse em pensamento, enquanto puxava minha caneta esferográfica e clicava.

A caneta se transformou na minha espada de bronze celestial, _Anaklusmos_ , que significa Contracorrente em grego. Eu corri pelas arquibancadas. Esperava de todo o coração que o ciclope não me notasse antes que eu chegasse lá, mas mais importante, nenhum dos semideuses, e nem Grover, podia me notar também. Era a única maneira de eu sair anônimo de tudo isso.

Pretendia dar apenas uma pequena ajuda. Observei a área ao redor do ciclope, que balançava a garota e apertava os outros dois na sua outra mão horrorosa.

Meu coração batia a mil por hora. Eu nunca tinha enfrentado um monstro de verdade antes, mas eu tinha estado treinando pra isso nos últimos oito anos. Me concentrei. Estendi uma mão para o chão abaixo do ciclope e senti meu estômago apertar. Um pequeno terremoto balançou as estruturas do ginásio, bem abaixo do ciclope, que se desequilibrou e soltou os semideuses.

Eu me encolhi quando os três caíram no chão, mas por sorte, não tinha sido uma queda muito alta. Logo eles estavam se levantando. O chão ainda tremia.

Eu me aproximei pelo lado, mantendo o terremoto e o ciclope confuso. Os semideuses correram com Grover para o outro lado do ginásio, provavelmente pensando em alguma alternativa.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, subi até a última arquibancada, que me dava uma boa vista dos ombros do ciclope. Parei os tremores, corri e dei o maior pulo que consegui.

Foi o suficiente. Atingi o ciclope com Contracorrente bem no ombro, e saí escorregando até o chão, arrastando a espada comigo. O grito do ciclope ecoou por todo o ginásio e quando eu caí no chão, ele se tornou poeira, sendo arrastada pelo vento que vinha da parede derrubada.

Olhei ao redor. Aos poucos, os alunos foram tossindo e se levantando, olhando ao redor. Eles estavam bem.

Então meus olhos pousaram em Grover, que olhava para mim boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados. Eu vi quando ele movimentou os lábios, e percebi o que ele dizia, incrédulo: "Percy?"

Ótimo.

Os semideuses perto dele me olhavam espantados também, e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser correr pela abertura da parede.

Eu ouvi Grover chamar meu nome, assim como um ' _Só queremos conversar_ ' do que deveria ser o cara, mas não parei. Entrei na escola por uma entrada lateral, corri para o vestiário e peguei minhas coisas. Ouvi Grover entrando no vestiário também, me procurando, então pulei pela saída de incêndio e corri para casa.

* * *

 _ **Ui, e agora? Vamos ver o que o Percy vai fazer...**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo sai logo logo. Não esqueçam de comentar! ;)**_


	3. Eu consigo permissão para ir

**Coisas legais acontecem nesse capítulo *sorrisinho***

 **Aproveitem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Eu consigo permissão para ir ao acampamento**

Não adiantou muita coisa. Eu deveria saber que Grover iria até minha casa. Aparentemente, eu fugir dele não tinha sido uma dica de que ele não deveria me seguir.

Assim que cheguei em casa, esbaforido e com a roupa de ginástica, minha mãe percebeu que tinha algo errado. Eu não conseguia nem respirar, e fui pegar um copo d'água para que eu pudesse explicar a ela.

Enquanto eu bebia água, e achava estranho o fato do meu pai não ter dito uma palavra na minha cabeça sobre a coisa toda, eu ouvi a campainha tocar. Meu coração disparou de novo, e eu ouvi minha mãe abrindo a porta.

Parei imóvel ao lado da bancada da pia, escutando. Então, minha mãe me chamou.

"Percy, seu amigo está aqui!"

 _Oh mãe_!

Eu não poderia fugir de novo, poderia? Pensei nas minhas opções, mas não eram muito boas. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, Grover surgiu na cozinha, me olhando com olhos arregalados e também sem fôlego. Os três semideuses que eu vi na escola estavam bem atrás dele.

Tentei me fingir de burro.

"E aí, G." eu disse, continuando a beber minha água como se eu não tivesse destruído um ciclope menos de meia hora atrás.

"Por que você fugiu?" perguntou Grover, com o cenho franzido.

"Você não viu a explosão? Eu apenas achei que seria mais seguro vir pra casa."

Minha mãe surgiu atrás dos três semideuses, me olhando com cenho franzido. É, mãe, tarde demais.

"Não venha com essa, Percy. Você destruiu aquele monstro!"

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos, só então entendendo, e eu me fiz de burro de novo.

"Que monstro? Tá louco, Grover?"

"Não venha com essa, cara." disse a garota de cabelo preto. "Nós quatro vimos você destruir o ciclope com uma espada."

"Uma espada de _bronze celestial_ , nada menos do que isso." disse o cara, cruzando os braços.

Eu me encolhi na bancada. Merda, merda, merda. Como eu ia sair dessa? Não ia adiantar continuar mentindo.

 _ **Confirme, Percy. Está na hora.**_

Arregalei os olhos com a voz do meu pai, e Grover e os outros pareceram confusos com minha reação. Meu pai continuou falando.

 _ **Está na hora de ir para o acampamento. Só não diga que é meu filho ainda.**_

Esperei que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas foi inútil. A menina loira me olhou impaciente, e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa. Seus olhos cinza tinham um brilho estranho.

"Então? Não vai dizer nada em seu favor?" ela perguntou.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para minha mãe uma vez antes de suspirar, colocar o copo na pia e olhar para Grover.

"É, você venceu."

Grover me olhou mais espantado que nunca.

"Você não está negando mais?" ele perguntou.

"Não". confirmei.

"Então você... sabe?" ele perguntou, ele e os semideuses com olhares surpresos e arregalados.

"Sei o quê?" perguntei retoricamente. "Que sou um semideus? Sim, Grover, eu sei."

Seu queixo poderia ter deslocado por ter ido tão para baixo. Os outros também me olharam espantados, com exceção da menina loira, que me olhava com uma intensidade estranha, quase como se já soubesse de tudo. Desviei o olhar dela.

"C-como? Por que você não disse nada? Por que nunca foi ao acampamento? Você já tem dezessete anos!" Grover divagou, parecendo completamente perdido.

Eu suspirei e decidi dizer apenas o básico.

"Eu não podia, G. Não até hoje." eu disse, olhando de soslaio para minha mãe, para que ela entendesse. Ela me deu um sorriso pequeno e saiu, me deixando a sós com os outros.

"Por que não?" perguntou a loirinha.

"Não posso dizer por quê ainda." eu disse, odiando omitir fatos, mas meu pai sabia o que estava fazendo... Ou assim eu esperava.

Grover suspirou.

"Então eu chamei três semideuses para uma missão de resgate pra nada, porque se você já sabia..."

Eu ri um pouco. "Você não sabia que eu sabia."

"É, que seja." ele disse. Então me olhou com um pouco mais de simpatia. "Então... Pode vir ao acampamento agora?"

Eu os olhei, os três me olhavam com expectativa. Meu coração estava disparado.

 _ **Vá, Percy.**_

Sorri para Grover.

"Sim, agora eu posso." eu disse feliz.

~.~

Logo depois, fui apresentado aos outros. Annabeth era a garota loira, Thalia, a de cabelo preto e o cara grandalhão era Charles, mas preferia que chamassem pelo seu sobrenome, Beckendorf.

Minha mãe os convidou para o jantar, e enquanto comíamos, eles explicaram como acabaram encontrando um ciclope na estação de trem e como ele os tinha perseguido até a Yancy. Que azar.

Graças aos deuses, eles não perguntaram nada sobre mim, e minha mãe os convenceu a dormir aqui em casa e recarregar as energias antes de todos irmos para o acampamento no dia seguinte. Meu estômago dava voltas. Eu não via a hora.

Depois que nos despedimos para a noite, eu arrumei uma mochila com tudo que eu poderia precisar: roupas e cuecas extras, meias, um tênis extra, um pouco de ambrósia, um cantil de néctar e um de água, alguns salgadinhos, dinheiro mortal e dracmas. Minha mãe me ajudou a arrumar tudo, o tempo todo suspirando e sendo lenta de propósito.

"Mãe," eu ri. "não fique tão triste."

Ela me olhou sorrindo. "Não estou. Estou feliz que seu pai finalmente o deixou ir."

Dei de ombros. "Eu também. Não sei o que ele está planejando, mas ele disse que está na hora."

Ela sorriu, mas não durou muito.

"O que foi, mãe?"

"É só que... se seu pai está permitindo que você vá para o acampamento agora, algo muito sério e ruim está para acontecer, Percy, e vão precisar de você. Você sabe o que ele sempre disse."

É, eu sabia. Meu pai tinha me dito que quando eu fosse revelado ao mundo como filho de Poseidon, era porque as coisas estavam prestes a ficar bem feias. Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu sei. Mas desde que soube que sou um semideus, eu quero fazer isso, mãe. Destruir monstros, treinar com pessoas iguais a mim." Sentei na cama e suspirei. "Eu não posso deixar de me sentir animado, mesmo que com isso venham coisas horríveis."

Ela sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu não o culpo. Só vou sentir sua falta." ela disse, e eu sorri para ela. "Me prometa que vai entrar em contato sempre que puder."

Eu ri. "Prometo, mãe."

Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa, então se despediu de mim para a noite.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu não consegui dormir. Depois de fechar a mochila e me deitar na cama, me revirei para todos os lados, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era no dia seguinte. Nada de escola, nada de professores chatos... Eu finalmente iria ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o acampamento especial para semideuses que existia em Long Island. Eu só tinha ouvido falar dele, e não podia estar mais ansioso para ir.

Finalmente, por volta das quatro da manhã, cansei de rolar na cama e me levantei. Fui até a cozinha beber água e achei Annabeth sentada em um dos banquinhos, olhando para seu próprio copo d'água como se ele tivesse as respostas do futuro.

"Er, oi." eu disse.

Ela deu um pulo na cadeira.

"Desculpe, não quis te assustar." eu disse, passando por ela e pegando meu copo d'água.

"Não, eu... Estava distraída. Não vi você entrar." ela disse, me olhando atentamente.

Eu comecei a ficar desconfortável. Sentei ao lado dela em um dos bancos da bancada de granito e apoiei um cotovelo na bancada para olhá-la de lado.

"Então, quem é seu pai olimpiano?"

Ela sorriu de leve.

"É mãe. Sou filha de Atena."

Uh. Não era à toa que ela tinha aquele olhar sabe-tudo mais cedo.

"Uau. Deusa da sabedoria, certo?" perguntei.

"Sim. Estratégias de batalha também. Atena é a melhor estrategista." ela disse com orgulho.

"Suponho que você tenha herdado isso dela." eu disse, mais provocando do que outra coisa.

Annabeth deu de ombros.

"Talvez. E você, quem é seu pai?"

Eu desviei o olhar e tomei mais um gole de água, sem responder.

"Não sabe ou não pode dizer?" ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Número dois." eu disse, com um sorriso de desculpas.

Ela não sorriu de volta. Em vez disso, mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou atentamente, me analisando. Eu não pude desviar o olhar dessa vez, porque a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados estava me segurando totalmente.

"É você, não é?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Franzi. "O quê?"

"O semideus que não deveria existir." ela disse, ainda mais baixo. Mas era como se ela tivesse gritado. Todo meu corpo congelou. "É você."

Eu não respondi. E nem precisava. Eu vi o brilho de entendimento nos olhos dela quando ela percebeu que estava certa, mesmo sem minha confirmação.

Nem sequer tentei esconder.

"Como você sabe disso?" sussurrei de volta.

Ela suspirou e olhou sua própria água.

"Eu recebi uma profecia do oráculo sobre isso há dois anos. Dizia que eu encontraria um semideus que não deveria existir."

Eu não disse nada, e Annabeth continuou.

"Quando Grover nos chamou para um resgate e eu te vi segurando a espada de bronze celestial, a mesma linha da profecia voltou à minha mente: ' _Você encontrará o semideus que não deveria existir_ ". ela citou. "Eu sabia que era você."

"Então você sabe quem é meu pai?" eu perguntei, sem olhar para ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então eu a olhei. Ela me olhava intensamente, com curiosidade.

"Não com certeza. Mas eu desconfio." ela disse.

Eu mordi o lábio e assenti, sem dizer mais nada. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Annabeth saiu de seu banco.

"Vou tentar dormir antes de ter que acordar daqui a..." ela olhou o relógio da parede e riu. "Duas horas."

Eu ri com ela, e ela colocou o copo na pia, sorrindo para mim quando saiu da cozinha.

"Até de manhã, Percy."

"Até." eu disse de volta.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei na cozinha por mais alguns minutos, até que voltei ao meu quarto, certo de que essa garota tinha algum tipo de ligação comigo. Ela não poderia ter recebido uma profecia sobre _mim_ por acaso... Poderia?

* * *

 _ **Uhh esses dois s2**_

 _ **Ao anônimo que deixou review dizendo que Thalia é cinco anos mais velha, e não dois: eu sei disso, mas como isso é um universo alternativo, eu resolvi deixá-los com idades mais próximas. Por motivos de plot. rs Obrigada pela review, de qualquer maneira.**_

 _ **Comentem e logo logo tem mais. :D**_


	4. Eu tenho um desentendimento com

**E Percy chegou ao acampamento! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Eu tenho um desentendimento com o deus do vinho**

Na manhã seguinte, eu mal podia conter minha animação. Minha mãe riu de mim enquanto eu comia minhas panquecas e muffins azuis com pressa.

"A comida não vai fugir, Percy." ela repreendeu, rindo.

Grover, Beckendorf, Annabeth e Thalia também riram de leve, e eu me senti corando. Desacelerei a velocidade.

"Desculpe." eu disse quando engoli um pedaço de muffin.

Diferente do jantar na noite passada, não houve muita conversa no café. Dei alguns olhares para Annabeth do outro lado da mesa, e ela sempre parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa comigo. A conversa da madrugada ainda ressoava na minha mente. _O semideus que não deveria existir_. Era eu, mas como _ela_ sabia tanto?

Decidi me preocupar com isso depois, e depois de ajudar minha mãe na cozinha e escovar os dentes, voltei para a sala, onde os outros já esperavam prontos para sair.

"Não devia deixá-los ir tão cedo." minha mãe choramingou atrás de mim.

Eu ri dela.

"Mãe, está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. E seis e meia da manhã não é cedo para Nova Iorque." eu ri.

Ela fez bico, mas me abraçou com força em seguida.

"Fique seguro. E me mande uma mensagem quando chegar ao acampamento." ela disse séria, logo após me soltar.

"Claro, claro. Podemos ir?"

Ouvi Grover rir atrás de nós e rolei os olhos.

"Claro, vá." ela riu e me deu um beijo na testa. "Fiquem seguros, todos vocês."

"Obrigada por tudo, Sra Jackson." disse Annabeth.

"É, obrigada." disse Thalia, e Beckendorf e Grover as imitaram.

"De nada, queridos. Espero vê-los de novo."

Eles sorriram para ela e tomaram o caminho da porta, e eu abracei minha mãe mais uma vez.

"Me deseje sorte." pedi baixinho.

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei que vai se sair bem, Percy."

Sorri uma última vez para ela e lhe disse meu último adeus, e então eu estava no corredor do prédio com os outros, fechando a porta do apartamento. Dei um longo suspiro.

"Então, pra que lado?" perguntei.

"Estação de metrô." disse Annabeth, com um pequeno sorriso. "Precisamos pegar o trem pra Long Island."

~.~

Você pensaria que quatro semideuses e um sátiro andando pela cidade de Nova Iorque e pegando o trem chamaria a atenção de muitos monstros. Eu certamente esperava lutar com dois ou três no caminho, mas surpreendentemente, não encontramos nenhum.

"Isso é estranho." disse Beckendorf baixinho enquanto o trem parava na estação. "Nenhum monstro até agora."

"Não fale." disse Thalia. "Senão pode atrair."

"Sério?" perguntei.

"Não." Annabeth rolou os olhos. "É apenas questão de não tentar a sorte."

"Entendi." eu sorri.

Entramos no metrô e nos sentamos juntos, atento a todos os movimentos e pessoas que entravam e saíam. Ninguém deu uma palavra, o que era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo.

Annabeth, sentada ao meu lado, parecia um pouco nervosa.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Apenas pensando."

"Em quê?" insisti.

"Coisas."

Revirei os olhos.

"Que coisas?"

Ela me olhou de lado, irritada.

"Sério? Estamos na pré-escola?"

Eu dei a ela um sorrisinho de lado.

"Não, mas eu sou curioso."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Mantenha sua curiosidade pra si mesmo, Jackson."

Eu dei uma risada, mas deixei-a só com seus pensamentos.

Algumas estações se passaram, e então finalmente descemos. Pegamos um táxi na estação e com exceção de Beckendorf, que foi no banco da frente, nós nos apertamos atrás.

Beckendorf deu o endereço e o taxista nos olhou de lado.

"Não tem nada lá, tem certeza que é o endereço certo?" ele perguntou.

"É." disse Beckendorf. "Apenas nos deixe lá."

O taxista deu de ombros e deu a partida. Uns vinte minutos se passaram até que ele parasse no pé de uma colina. Não se via nada ao redor. Absolutamente nada. Um pinheiro enorme e o que parecia ser um dragão estavam no topo da colina, mas o taxista não pareceu perceber.

 _Névoa_ , eu lembrei. O acampamento era escondido aos olhos humanos.

Beckendorf pagou o táxi e todos descemos. Eu me estiquei, estralando os ossos que quase tinham sido esmagados no carro pequeno.

"Estou supondo que o acampamento é atrás dessa colina." eu disse, enquanto subíamos.

"Sim." disse Thalia. "Colina Meio-Sangue."

Assenti e continuei subindo, e no topo, paramos bem ao lado do dragão. Ele me olhou por um momento e então suspirou, uma coluna de fumaça negra saindo de suas narinas. Notei que em um dos galhos do pinheiro, estava o que parecia ser o Velocino de Ouro.

Não consegui me conter.

"Aquele é o Velocino _de verdade_?" perguntei, parecendo um total idiota, mas eu não ligava.

Grover riu.

"Sim, Percy. O Velocino de Ouro. Ele ajuda a proteger o acampamento contra monstros e olhos mortais curiosos."

"Muito legal." eu disse, com um sorriso estampado na cara.

"Espere pra ver o resto do acampamento." ele disse, e então apontou para o outro lado da colina.

Eu admito, fiquei sem fôlego por um momento. O lugar era enorme. Não dava pra ver tudo só da colina, mas eu já podia ter uma ideia da dimensão.

A coisa mais próxima do topo da colina era uma casa enorme, toda branca e azul, com o que pareciam ser três andares. Tinha uma varanda ampla que rodeava toda a casa e um lance de escadas na entrada.

"Aquela é a Casa Grande. É tipo a diretoria. O Sr. D. fica lá."

"Sr. D?" perguntei.

"Dionísio." disse Annabeth. "Ele é o diretor do acampamento."

"Punição de Zeus." disse Beckendorf, rindo.

Eu ri um pouco, e então Annabeth falou de novo.

"Certo, bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Percy." ela sorriu, e eu retribuí. "Agora venha, vamos te apresentar a Quíron."

~.~

Beckendorf se despediu assim que entramos no Acampamento, então apenas Thalia, Grover e Annabeth me levaram até a Casa Grande. Não que eu precisasse de tanta escolta, mas acho que eles estavam curiosos. Grover me olhava desconfiado e Thalia também. Annabeth tinha uma melhor cara de pôquer, mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ela também estava desconfiada.

Entramos na Casa Grande e eles me fizeram esperar na varanda. Não muito tempo depois, Grover voltou trotando.

"Estão te esperando lá dentro. Não provoque o Sr. D."

Franzi. "Okay..."

"Preciso fazer umas coisas, ahn... A gente se vê no almoço, okay?" Grover murmurou.

"Okay." ele começou a se afastar, mas eu o chamei antes que pudesse ir mais longe. "Desculpe nunca ter falado nada."

Ele suspirou. "Por que você nunca disse nada?"

Deixei os ombros caírem e suspirei.

"Eu não podia. Ainda não posso."

Grover me estudou por um momento e então assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Acho que você tem seus motivos."

"Ainda somos amigos, certo?" perguntei, me sentindo um idiota.

Ele riu/baliu. "Claro, Percy. Te vejo no almoço."

Ele foi embora. Eu respirei fundo e entrei na Casa Grande. Segui por um curto corredor e entrei na sala principal, que era cheia de móveis escuros e tinha uma lareira, que estava apagada. Acima da lareira havia um tigre empalhado.

Na sala estavam Annabeth, Thalia, uma garota ruiva com jeans rasgados e uma blusa laranja que dizia ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE e um homem gorducho com camisa havaiana, bermuda e chinelos. Ah, e um centauro.

Não precisei me anunciar, já que todos olhavam para a porta, provavelmente me esperando. Eu senti meu rosto queimar e engoli em seco. O que era apropriado dizer num momento desses?

"Ora, ora, então é você o novo pirralho." disse o sujeito gordinho.

Quando olhei pra cara dele, soube que era o Sr. D. Era exatamente como meu pai tinha descrito, além daquela óbvia aura de bebedeira ao redor dele.

"Tenho dezessete anos, senhor." foi tudo que eu disse em resposta ao 'pirralho'. Eu não era um pirralho.

"Que seja." ele disse.

"Bem-vindo, Percy." disse o centauro. Eu me aproximei. "Eu sou Quíron."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." eu disse verdadeiramente. Tinha ouvido tantas histórias que eu não conseguia nem processar o fato que estava conhecendo O Quíron.

"Pelo que a Annabeth me falou ontem na MI, eu suponho que você já saiba bastante do mundo olimpiano." ele disse, cuidadosamente me estudando.

Franzi. "MI?"

"Mensagem de Íris." Annabeth esclareceu.

Eu assenti. Claro. Respondi a resposta de Quíron.

"Sei algumas coisas." eu disse, colocando a mão na alça da mochila e trocando o peso dos pés, desconfortável. Ninguém me disse que eu passaria por uma entrevista. "De ouvir falar."

"Hm. Bem, então suponho que não devo lhe explicar nada mais do que as regras do acampamento. Mas por favor, qualquer coisa que deseje saber, pode perguntar a mim."

"Obrigado."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, este adorável senhor é o diretor do acampamento, nós o chamamos de Sr. D." ele apresentou.

Sr. D. bufou, sem um segundo olhar pra mim.

"Esta é Rachel Dare. Ela é mortal, saiba disso, mas pode ver através da Névoa e foi escolhida pelo Espírito de Delfos para ser nosso oráculo por alguns anos." ele apontou para a menina ruiva, que me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e alegria.

"Olá." eu disse.

"Oi. Percy, não é?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Isso."

"Nome legal."

"Valeu." eu corei.

"Thalia e Annabeth você já conheceu." Quíron continuou. "Suponho que só devo dizer que Thalia é uma filha de Zeus, nossa campista mais poderosa por aqui."

Thalia corou um pouco, mas parecia orgulhosa pelo elogio. Eu sorri e acenei pra ela, mas não disse nada.

"A senhorita Annabeth é uma filha de Atena, e também conselheira do seu chalé."

"Conselheira?"

"Oh sim. Os campistas são divididos de acordo com seu pai ou mãe olimpianos. Cada chalé possui um líder, um conselheiro que é responsável pelas atividades e organização do chalé." ele explicou.

"Legal." eu disse, sorrindo pra Annabeth. "Ela tem cara que gosta de mandar."

Ela ficou vermelha e travou a mandíbula. Rachel e Thalia riram.

"E ela gosta!" disse Thalia rindo enquanto Rachel concordava.

Quíron deu uma risadinha, mas mudou de assunto, para o alívio de Annabeth. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em quão bonitinha ela tinha ficado com raiva.

"Os campistas não são reclamados pelos seus pais assim que chegam, o que você deve ter notado..." ele disse.

Eu sorri, assentindo.

"Até que eles sejam reclamados, eles ficam aqui, na Casa Grande. Temos muitos quartos no segundo e terceiro andares."

"Okay... Então suponho que vou ficar por aqui." eu disse.

"Isso."

"E se nenhum deus reclamar seus filhos, o que acontece?" perguntei curioso.

"Bem, aí... O campista vai para o Chalé Zero."

"Chalé Zero?" franzi.

"Um chalé para indeterminados." disse Rachel, parecendo triste. "Quando um deus se esquece ou não quer determinar seu filho, o campista vai pro Chalé Zero."

"Isso é... triste." eu disse, meio chocado.

"É." disse Quíron com um suspiro. "Não acontece muito, felizmente, mas acontece. Todo campista tem o prazo de um mês para ser reclamado, ou vai para o Chalé Zero. Se for reclamado depois disso, ele se muda para o chalé certo."

"Tudo um bando de bobagem, se quer saber. Deveriam todos ir logo pro Chalé Zero e pronto." disse o Sr. D., enquanto jogava um pequeno _gameboy_.

"Mas isso não é certo!" eu protestei. "É quase como ser órfão. Por que um deus não reclamaria um filho?"

"Deuses são ocupados, garoto." disse o Sr. D. num tom irritado. "Às vezes eles não lembram."

"Dos próprios filhos?" perguntei cético.

"Sim." ele me olhou com olhos zangados. "Você vai mesmo discutir comigo? Que pestinha impertinente você é!"

"Eu só não..."

"Percy, chega." interrompeu Quíron. "Não é uma boa ideia discutir com um deus. Principalmente sobre isso."

Eu ainda não tinha terminado de falar o que pensava, mas resolvi ficar quieto. Não seria _nada legal_ deixar Dionísio zangado comigo no meu primeiro dia. Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais algumas coisas, Dionísio se levantou e olhou para mim mais de perto.

"Eu conheço esses olhos." ele disse desconfiado.

Oh-ou.

"E esse cabelo." ele franziu a testa, obviamente tentando lembrar de _onde_ ele conhecia essas características. Rezei pra que ele não lembrasse.

"Hm, provavelmente é filho de um dos olimpianos, mas que seja. Não vou lembrar agora mesmo." ele se virou e sentou novamente, e eu deixei sair um suspiro de alívio.

Percebi que Annabeth e Rachel me olhavam com as sobrancelhas levantadas e eu fiz cara de pôquer de novo. Não acho que as enganei, mas não custava tentar.

"Bem, é o suficiente. Rachel, dê um quarto vazio à Percy, e depois vocês podem levá-lo a um tour." Quíron disse. "Eu tenho aula de arco e flecha agora, senão eu mesmo mostraria o lugar a você, Percy."

"Sem problemas." eu disse.

"Ótimo, tudo certo então. Vemos vocês no almoço."

O Sr. D. resmungou alguma coisa e continuou jogando seu _gameboy_. Dei passagem a Quíron, que saiu da Casa.

"Bem, eu tenho treino agora. Vejo você depois, Percy." Thalia se despediu.

"Até mais Thalia."

"Parece que somos só nós." Rachel sorriu. "Vamos, venha conhecer sua nova casa."

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?**

 **Para o Guest: A linha do tempo aqui é completamente diferente da dos livros e filmes, então não pense muito nelas. A história é um "universo alternativo", como eu disse, e as coisas são um pouco diferentes aqui. Inclusive a profecia, e etc. A profecia, inclusive, é outra. Será mostrada daqui uns capítulos. Obrigada por comentar! (If you're better at english you can talk to me in it. I know a little)**

 **Não deixem de comentar também, e logo eu volto com mais.**


	5. Eu ganho minha reputação

**Capítulo 5 - Eu ganho minha reputação**

Annabeth disse que nos esperaria na varanda enquanto Rachel me levou pelo corredor até a escada no final, e subimos para o primeiro, e então para o segundo andar. Assim que pus os pés no segundo andar, um garoto de mais ou menos dez anos tropeçou perto de mim.

"Opa, cuidado aí, Tucker." disse Rachel.

Tucker corou. Era um garotinho de cabelo marrom e olhos castanho-escuros, e tinha a pele muito morena.

"Tropecei." ele disse.

"Percebi." disse Rachel, e então ela apontou pra mim. "Este é Percy, ele é novo por aqui."

"Oi Percy." Tucker disse, me olhando curioso. "Por que você é tão velho?"

Tentei não ficar ofendido enquanto Rachel ria da pergunta.

"Eu só pude vir pro acampamento agora." eu disse.

Ele me olhou por mais um segundo e então deu de ombros.

"Bem-vindo, então. Preciso ir, tenho aula de grego agora." ele disse e então saiu correndo pelo corredor.

"Cuidado pra não cair!" Rachel gritou, e depois se virou pra mim, rindo. "Ele tem um sério caso de hiperatividade. Vive correndo."

Eu ri com ela. Rachel andou mais um pouco e abriu a quarta porta do nosso lado direito.

"Bem, este quarto está vago. Pode ficar aqui por enquanto." enquanto eu entrava e colocava minha mochila na cama de solteiro, Rachel mostrava o lugar. "O guarda-roupa está cheio de camisetas do acampamento, que eu sugiro que você coloque agora... Ali é o banheiro, e tem tudo que você possa precisar. Mas se quiser algo que não esteja aí, é só passar na loja do acampamento, é bem perto do anfiteatro, eu mostro."

Eu sorri e agradeci.

"Bem, coloque uma camisa do acampamento e nos encontre lá embaixo, okay?" ela disse e sorriu, e eu me despedi dela.

Por um segundo, tudo que eu pude fazer era olhar para o quarto. Eu sabia que não ficaria aqui por muito tempo. Eu _sentia_ isso. Mesmo assim, tirei minha camiseta e coloquei uma das camisetas laranjas com o nome ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE que estavam no guarda-roupa.

Passei uma mensagem de Íris pra minha mãe fazendo um arco-íris na pia do banheiro. Disse que tinha chegado bem e me empolguei falando sobre como conhecera O Quíron e o Sr. D., vulgo Dionísio. Ela foi uma mãe e me disse pra não esquecer de escovar os dentes e outras coisas que mães falam. Eu sorri pra ela porque sabia que ela sentia minha falta. Prometi que mandaria outra mensagem à noite para contar meu dia, e então me despedi.

Assim que terminei a mensagem com minha mãe, fiz o caminho de volta até a varanda da Casa Grande, onde Annabeth e Rachel conversavam. Assim que eu saí, as duas pararam de falar.

"Agora sim. Um legítimo campista." disse Rachel.

Eu ri e saí com as duas. Elas me mostraram o refeitório, a loja do acampamento, a oficina onde os filhos de Hefesto passavam a maior parte de seu tempo, o Artes e Ofícios, que tinham alguns sátiros construindo um busto do que parecia ser um deus... Grover estava lá e acenou pra mim quando passei.

As duas me mostraram o anfiteatro para a cantoria e outras reuniões, o pátio de treinamento, a parede de escalada, os estábulos... Os pégasos enlouqueceram quando eu cheguei. Eles sabiam, é claro. Pensamentos de uns dez cavalos na sua cabeça não é uma coisa muito agradável. Murmurei alguma coisa sobre estar tonto e logo saímos dali. Os pégasos gritaram suas desculpas em pensamento, me chamando de 'mestre', 'senhor' e um deles me chamou de 'chefe'.

Então chegamos a arena de treinamento. Alguns campistas estavam ali treinando luta de espadas, arco-e-flecha e combate corpo a corpo... Tirei um momento pra apenas observar. Era aqui que eu teria meu treinamento.

Tudo bem, eu já treinava desde os nove anos, quando meu pai resolveu que quanto mais cedo eu começasse, melhor. Eu já era bem treinado. Mas treinar com outros semideuses, com o próprio Quíron... Seria outra experiência que eu estava morrendo para ter.

~.~

No horário do almoço, eu sentei numa mesa junto com outros campistas que estavam na Casa Grande. A mesa era longa e retangular, e tinha o símbolo do acampamento no meio dela.

Notei as outras mesas em volta do refeitório... A maioria cheia de campistas, irmãos. Notei Beckendorf do outro lado do refeitório e ele acenou para mim quando eu olhei. Acenei de volta.

Involuntariamente, meus olhos foram parar nas mesas dos Três Grandes. Eram menores que as outras, mas eram distribuídas muito perto de onde o Sr. D. se sentava com Quíron ao lado.

Thalia estava sentada sozinha na mesa do meio, a de Zeus. Do lado direito dela, um menino de pele pálida e cabelos negros sentava também sozinho na mesa de Hades. Eu franzi. Meu pai nunca tinha me dito que Hades _também_ tinha quebrado o pacto...

Então meus olhos vagaram para a mesa à esquerda de Thalia. A mesa de Poseidon. Eu voltei a olhar para minha comida antes que me vissem encarando demais a mesa do meu pai.

Deuses menores também tinham suas próprias mesas ao redor do acampamento, e eu nunca tinha visto um refeitório ao ar livre tão grande.

Quando todos os campistas estavam sentados diante de seus pratos vazios, o Sr. D. se levantou, parecendo o tédio em pessoa.

"Olá pestinhas." ele saudou. "Eu suponho que deva dizer-lhes que temos um novo campista. Peter Johnson."

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e Quíron se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido do Sr. D.

"Ah, que seja." ele disse, contrariado. "Percy Jackson. Viva. Agora podem comer."

Tucker, que estava à minha frente, sorriu pra mim.

"Não se preocupe. O Sr. D. erra o nome da maioria dos campistas. De propósito."

Eu ri e assenti. "Ele não parece gostar daqui."

"Que deus gostaria?" ele riu.

Ninfas começaram a passear entre as mesas e servir-nos de tudo que eu poderia sonhar em comer. Pão assado, uvas, peito de frango, todo tipo de frutas e pães... Me servi do que queria e em seguida Tucker falou de novo.

"Fale com o copo. Ele pode encher de qualquer coisa que você queira. Não alcóolica."

Hm... Olhei para o copo vazio e falei.

"Coca-cola azul."

Meu copo se encheu com o líquido borbulhante, da cor de cobalto. Eu sorri.

"Muito legal."

Tucker riu comigo, mas não perguntou nada sobre a bebida azul. Em seguida, vi todos se levantarem em direção ao braseiro que queimava perto da mesa principal do Sr. D.

"Vamos." disse Tucker, enquanto andávamos em fila até o braseiro.

Os campistas da Casa Grande foram os últimos a passar pelo braseiro, e percebi o que era feito ali. Cada um jogava um pedaço de comida do seu prato e murmurava o nome de um deus – geralmente seus parentes olimpianos.

Oferendas. Hm. Fiquei pensando o que diabos os deuses faziam com o cheiro da comida queimada. Eles _gostavam_ disso?

Vi quando Tucker jogou seu morango mais vermelho no fogo e pediu silenciosamente para ser reclamado. Eu não sabia quando o garoto tinha chegado, mas parecia algum tempo. Eu imaginava que seu prazo de um mês estava se acabando... e ele não queria parar no Chalé Zero.

Quando chegou minha vez, joguei um pedaço de frango no braseiro e apenas pensei.

 _Quando quiser, pai. Estou esperando._

Não recebi resposta, mas meu pai não tinha falado comigo desde quando me dera permissão para vir para o acampamento.

Voltei para nossa mesa e comecei a comer com todos os outros. Notei alguns campistas do Chalé Zero, a mesa ao lado da nossa, comendo desanimados. Suspirei, apenas desejando que os pais deles um dia percebessem como estavam errados em não reclamar seus filhos.

Quase no final do almoço, houve uma comoção na nossa mesa. Eu olhei para Tucker, que tinha o símbolo de um martelo flamejante acima da cabeça, como um holograma.

Eu sorri feliz. Parecia que a oferenda de Tucker tinha chegado até seu pai com sucesso.

No meio da comoção e do choque de Tucker de ver o símbolo, Quíron falou.

"Temos um novo campista para o chalé de Hefesto!" ele anunciou. "Tucker Hastings!"

Todos aplaudiram e então Beckendorf apareceu na nossa mesa.

"Seja bem-vindo, Tucker!"

O garoto parecia que ia desmaiar de emoção. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria grandemente. Ele abraçou Beckendorf, o que fez todos rirem. Eu pisquei para ele quando ele mudou de mesa e sorriu para mim.

Bem, ao menos um campista mais feliz.

~.~

À tarde, fui até a arena de combate com outros campistas. Encontrei Annabeth em uma das arquibancadas.

"Então," eu chamei. "o que um cara tem que fazer pra conseguir alguma ação aqui?"

Ela me olhou e rolou os olhos. "Alguns filhos de Ares estão treinando." ela apontou. "Se você tiver coragem, pode tentar duelar com eles. Suas aulas oficiais só começam amanhã, certo?"

Eu assenti. "Foi o que Rachel me disse."

"Então pode tentar a sorte. Estou vendo que já está armado." ela disse ao olhar para Contracorrente pendurada no suporte no meu quadril. Eu não disse nada. Então ela sorriu, como se um plano muito bom tivesse passado por sua mente. "Olhe. Aquela é Clarisse."

Olhei para onde ela apontava e vi uma menina musculosa e atlética com uma lança nas mãos e armadura grega. Ela duelava com outro cara musculoso, que estava perdendo feio.

"Ela é filha de Ares?" perguntei.

"Sim. E também conselheira do chalé. Por que não duela com ela?"

Eu queria dizer a ela que faria Clarisse passar vergonha, mas não podia me gabar ainda.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo." eu disse.

Ela riu. Eu me surpreendi ao perceber que não gostei quando ela parou de rir. Queria ouvir a risada dela de novo.

"Não estou." então ela percebeu que Clarisse derrotara seu oponente e estava procurando o próximo. "Ei, Clarisse!"

A garota olhou em nossa direção.

"Por que não mostra alguns movimentos ao Percy?" ela gritou, apontando pra mim.

Eu olhei para Annabeth. "Você é louca ou quer me ferrar?"

Ela riu de novo, e eu não estava me importando muito com o resto dos campistas na arena olhando para nós enquanto Clarisse subia as arquibancadas até mim.

"Então o novato quer ver alguns movimentos?" ela disse, a voz de deboche. "Bem, olá Persiana."

Eu franzi para ela. "É Percy."

"Que seja. Vai vir ou é amarelão?"

Eu suspirei e me levantei. Ouvi gritos e aplausos e notei que todos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo para ver o que Clarisse faria.

Desci as arquibancadas atrás de Clarisse e notei o Sr. D, Quíron e Thalia chegando perto de Annabeth, como se fossem assistir.

Ah, ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

Clarisse se posicionou no centro da arena, e notei que os campistas agora estavam nos cantos da arena, apenas observando. Eu imaginava que eles estavam ansiosos para ver Clarisse acabar com o novato.

Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho a ela. Não mesmo.

"Espada versus lança." ela disse, ainda debochando. "Está pronto pra perder, Persiana?"

Eu peguei minha espada e segurei. E rezei para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa ao deixar meu treinamento aparecer nesse momento.

"Manda ver, Clarisse." eu disse sério.

Ela riu, e alguns de seus irmãos também. "É o que eu farei."

Então ela atacou.

 **:: Annabeth POV ::**

Quíron, Thalia e até o Sr. D. tinham vindo ver como Percy estava se saindo nos treinamentos. Eu sabia qual a curiosidade deles. Um semideus com treinamento prévio, que sabia o que era e que sabia sobre o acampamento... com dezessete anos? Isso era no mínimo estranho.

Meus sonhos dos últimos dias me deixavam inquieta. Eu tinha a sensação que eles eram sobre _Percy_ , desde o dia em que o vi derrotando o ciclope com tanta facilidade na Yancy. Mas não podia ser ele o garoto que saía do mar dos meus sonhos... podia?

Meu coração deu um pequeno pulo quando Clarisse atacou. Eu me perguntei se fiz a coisa certa ao mandá-la desafiá-lo por dois segundos. Então Percy bloqueou o ataque dela com uma precisão profissional.

Ouvi alguns arquejos ao meu redor, mas não olhei para ver quem tinha sido. Continuei observando a cena, vendo como Percy bloqueava e recuava, para em seguida atacar e deixar Clarisse – e todos que assistiam – pasmos.

Ela começou a atacar com mais ferocidade, percebendo que ele não era um _novato_ , afinal. A espada parecia uma parte dele, e ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela.

"Ele tem um ótimo treinamento." disse Quíron, perto de mim.

"Sim." Sr. D. concordou. "Eu me pergunto..."

Percy bloqueou outro ataque de Clarisse, então desequilibrou a lança das mãos dela e foi para trás.

"Você é muito lenta." ele disse.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Ele falava sério? Ele estava duelando com a filha de Ares e estava lhe dizendo que ela era _lenta_?

Clarisse não gostou daquilo. Ela atacou mais depressa, mais feroz. Mas Percy bloqueava todos os seus ataques e os mandava de volta para ela, com cada vez mais força. Ele desviava, e o corpo todo dele estava em sintonia com seus golpes.

Logo ficou claro que Clarisse não tinha chance contra ele.

Num acesso de raiva, ela foi de frente para atacá-lo com a ponta da lança elétrica. Percy bloqueou o ataque com a espada e fez um movimento muito rápido para meus olhos. Mas ele jogou a lança de Clarisse do outro lado da arena e deixou a ponta de sua espada a milímetros do pescoço de Clarisse.

"Você está morta." ele disse, com um sorriso meio de lado e causador de problemas.

Clarisse bufava de raiva. "Você... Como?"

"Não sou novo nisso, Clarisse." ele disse, abaixando a espada. "Você é boa, mas é lenta pra mim."

Ela bufou. "Você é um..."

Ela parou de falar quando um pequeno terremoto sacudiu a arena. Eu olhei para o Sr. D., que flutuava sob o chão e tinha o cenho franzido na direção de Percy.

Então o terremoto parou e uma luz brilhou acima da cabeça de Percy, e todos arquejamos quando vimos o símbolo.

Um _tridente_.

Um tridente verde e muito, _muito_ brilhante, pairava sob a cabeça de Percy Jackson, e todos ofegaram.

"Isso não é possível." disse Thalia ao meu lado, sussurrando.

"Ele não o reclamaria se não fosse." disse Dionísio, a voz mais séria do que eu jamais tinha visto. "Parece que o Barbas de Alga teve um filho. Depois de tanto tempo."

Enquanto o tridente desaparecia, os campistas se curvaram à Percy, inclusive Clarisse, que não estava feliz com isso. Percy parecia extremamente desconfortável. Quíron quebrou o silêncio.

"Salve Percy Jackson," ele disse numa voz grave e séria. "Filho do deus do Mar, Pai dos Cavalos, Portador das Tempestades, Senhor dos Terremotos... o grande Lorde Poseidon."

* * *

 **Percy foi reclamado, yay! E agora veremos no que isso vai dar. :P (Muitos problemas)**

 **Comentem e logo logo eu volto com mais!**


	6. O filho de Hades me faz uma visita

**Capítulo 6 - O filho de Hades me faz uma visita**

A experiência toda de ser reclamado não foi tão ruim. O ruim foi o que veio depois. Tritão sempre me dissera que eu era uma espécie de príncipe. De fato, muitos dos súditos de Poseidon me chamavam de príncipe e se curvavam quando me viam.

Eu sempre achara aquilo desconfortável, mas ver o acampamento _inteiro_ fazendo a mesma coisa? Milhões de vezes pior.

Quíron e o Sr. D. chegaram perto de mim enquanto Clarisse se retirava com um misto de ódio e surpresa nos olhos. Ótimo, parecia que eu tinha feito uma inimiga.

"Percy." chamou Quíron.

Eu suspirei e me virei para ele. "Sim?"

"Você já sabia?" ele perguntou, a voz calma.

Todos esperavam a resposta para essa pergunta, e eu não iria disfarçar mais. Não tinha ponto nenhum nisso.

"Sim." eu disse. "Sei desde os nove anos."

Os olhos do Sr. D. e de Quíron se arregalaram. Eu preferi olhar apenas para eles dois.

"Então ele o treinou?" perguntou Dionísio. "Porque eu nunca vi ninguém chegar ao acampamento e duelar desse jeito com um filho de Ares."

"Sim." eu admiti, preferindo ocultar o fato de que tinha passado a treinar debaixo d'água e com outros instrutores depois de um tempo.

"Suponho que também seja essa a semelhança que notei mais cedo em você." Dionísio continuou. "Você é a cara do seu pai. Não sei por quê não percebi antes."

Eu dei de ombros, sem saber o que responder, e tanto Quíron como o Sr. D. me olharam como se não soubessem o que fazer comigo. Então o Sr. D. suspirou.

"Preciso ir até o Olimpo. Volto em breve."

E simples assim, ele evaporou em fumaça roxa, deixando o cheiro de uvas para trás. Eu deixei um suspiro de alívio que eu nem sabia que estava segurando escapar.

Quíron sorriu para mim.

"Dá para ver porque você tem uma aura tão poderosa." ele disse. "Você deve saber que agora que foi reclamado, tudo vai mudar."

"É, eu sei." resmunguei.

Quíron sorriu para mim.

"Não se preocupe. Se seu pai passou pelo trabalho de contar tudo e lhe treinar desde pequeno, ele deve ter um grande plano pra você."

Eu bufei. "Isso que me preocupa."

Ouvi Quíron rir e acabei rindo com ele.

"Muito bem!" ele disse alto para os outros campistas ouvirem. "O show acabou, voltem às suas atividades."

Todos me olharam pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de voltarem ao que estavam fazendo, e Quíron me pediu para acompanhá-lo.

"Hora de fazer sua mudança. Não há razão para você dormir na Casa Grande agora."

Eu sorri e fui com ele. Annabeth, Thalia e Rachel vieram atrás de nós.

"Então." disse Thalia com um sorriso. "Parece que somos primos."

Eu sorri de lado. "É, acho que sim."

Ela me deu um soco de leve no braço. "Bom trabalho com Clarisse. Ela merecia perder ao menos uma vez."

Annabeth e Rachel riram, concordando, e eu relaxei um pouco mais. Por algum motivo, eu tinha ficado com medo delas agirem diferente.

"Merecia mesmo." disse Annabeth, me olhando intensamente.

"Você não me odeia, certo?" perguntei a ela, antes que pudesse me conter.

Essa pergunta surpreendeu a todos e eu me senti ficando quente. Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto andava ao meu lado.

"Eu deveria." ela disse. "Sou uma filha de Atena, afinal, e Atena não se dá bem com Poseidon. Mas há algo sobre você... Eu não sei o quê. Mas eu não te odeio. Nem mesmo um pouco."

Eu sorri de lado para ela. "Poseidon e Atena trabalharam juntos uma vez." eu lembrei. "Talvez não precisemos nos odiar."

Ela assentiu e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você é muito esperto para um filho de Poseidon."

Eu dei de ombros antes de perceber que tinha sido uma ofensa.

"Ei!"

Os outros riram da minha indignação atrasada.

"Talvez nem tanto." disse Thalia, e então dirigi minha indignação a ela.

Reclamei com as duas (e elas implicaram comigo) até que chegamos a Casa Grande, e eu fui até o quarto onde tinha colocado minhas coisas para pegar tudo de volta. Encontrei-os de novo na entrada da Casa e Quíron nos levou até o espaço dos chalés, andando direto até o Chalé 3, o primeiro da esquerda, ao lado do de Zeus.

"Fique à vontade." Quíron disse. "Esse chalé nunca foi usado, porque o acampamento foi construído depois que o último filho de Poseidon já tinha morrido. O chalé é trancado."

"Por que trancado?" eu franzi.

"Em um gesto para dizer que ninguém além de sua prole legítima teria acesso ao chalé, Poseidon o trancou. A lenda diz que apenas um verdadeiro filho dele pode abrir o chalé." disse Rachel.

"Todos somos curiosos para saber o que tem aí dentro. Os filhos de Hermes costumam aterrorizar os novatos dizendo que o chalé é assombrado." disse Thalia.

Eu ri. "E funciona?"

"Claro que funciona." ela respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Notei vários campistas olhando em nossa direção.

"Eu suponho que todo mundo está curioso para ver o lado de dentro agora." eu apontei.

Annabeth riu. "Pode apostar. Por que acha que estamos aqui?"

Eu rolei os olhos. Quíron estendeu a mão até a porta.

"Depois de você, Percy." ele sorriu.

Eu ri para ele e subi o pequeno lance de três degraus que acessava a varanda do chalé 3. O chalé era baixo, de apenas um andar, feito com pedras cinzentas do fundo do oceano. Por toda a superfície haviam conchas e pedaços de corais, e o cheiro de maresia era tão intenso que eu me senti instantaneamente em casa.

Em cima, havia um grande tridente verde, bem ao lado do número "3". Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta também verde, e girei.

Ouvi arquejos quando empurrei a porta aberta para dentro, e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Entrei no chalé, e luzes automaticamente se acenderam. Eu sorri largamente ao ver a decoração.

Era obviamente para apenas uma pessoa. Parecia um apartamento pequeno, só que sem divisões. De um lado, uma pequena cozinha americana com balcão e armários, e uma geladeira pequena. Eu não sabia para quê precisaria de uma cozinha, mas ela estava lá de qualquer maneira. Talvez fosse bom para um lanchinho noturno.

Também havia uma sala comum com móveis verde-escuros e um rack com aparelho de TV e blu-ray. No canto mais distante, era o que parecia ser o quarto. Uma cama de casal com colcha verde-azulada e pequenos criado-mudos de cada lado com porta-retratos em cima. Um guarda-roupa no canto da parede, ao lado da janela que dava para o mar.

Uma fonte de mármore jorrava água salgada, bem ao lado da janela. O arco da água fazia um arco-íris na fraca luz do sol que entrava pela janela, e eu imaginei que era para isso que a fonte estava ali.

No outro lado, uma porta parecia levar ao banheiro.

Era o lugar mais incrível que eu já vira. E era todinho meu.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, seguidos dos cascos de Quíron e então, mais arquejos.

"Mas isso é..." Thalia começou.

"Impossível." Rachel terminou.

"Não se Poseidon deixou para decorá-lo quando Percy chegou." disse Quíron.

"Foi exatamente isso que ele fez." eu disse feliz, jogando minha mochila no sofá perto de mim e desabando na poltrona de couro ao lado dele. "Valeu, pai."

 ** _De nada_** _._

Sorri largamente e olhei para os outros.

"Isso é injusto." disse Thalia. "Por que Zeus não me fez um chalé legal assim?"

Ela parecia emburrada e magoada, e eu tentei não piorar as coisas.

"Poseidon não tem filhos há mais de mil anos, Thalia." eu disse. "Ele me mima demais, até."

"Você mantém contato com ele?" perguntou Annabeth, chocada.

"Sim." dei de ombros.

"Mesmo assim." disse Thalia. "E isso é TV a cabo? Eu quero TV a cabo!"

Eu ri e fiz um sinal para ela sentar ao meu lado.

"Pode vir assistir TV comigo quando quiser... prima."

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, enquanto sentava ao meu lado, no braço da poltrona. "Tudo bem, vou aceitar isso."

Rachel andou até o sofá ao lado da minha poltrona e também sentou, cruzando as pernas.

"Isso aqui é bem confortável." ela disse.

"Eu acho que Percy já está bem instalado." Quíron riu.

Eu corei e assenti para ele. "Sim, obrigado Quíron."

"Não se preocupe. Vou terminar alguns afazeres. Vejo vocês no jantar."

Bem quando ele começou a sair, o menino pálido que eu vira na mesa de Hades apareceu na soleira da porta, parecendo nervoso com o olhar de muitos campistas atrás dele.

"Nico." disse Quíron, surpreso. "Por onde esteve a tarde toda?"

"Eu... estava no meu chalé. Ouvi dizer que o campista novo é filho de Poseidon."

"Sim." disse Quíron, apontando para mim. "Percy Jackson."

Eu me levantei e fui até eles. "Oi. Eu sou Percy."

O menino pareceu surpreso por eu ter falado com ele. "Nico diAngelo." ele disse.

Ele parecia ter no máximo doze anos, e por algum motivo estava desconfortável.

"Prazer." eu disse, estendendo minha mão. Ele parecia ainda mais surpreso, mas apertou minha mão de volta.

"O prazer é meu. Sou filho de Hades." ele disse baixinho. "Acho que isso nos faz primos."

Eu ri, porque lembrava que foi quase a mesma coisa que Thalia me disse, não muito tempo atrás.

"Sim." eu disse com um sorriso.

Nico sorriu de volta para mim, seus olhos negros brilhando. Olhei para Quíron, que nos olhava curioso. Ele logo recompôs sua expressão e saiu, se despedindo.

Eu percebi que haviam muitos campistas curiosos tentando ver o interior do chalé, e eu não estava disposto a ter tanta gente lá dentro agora.

Mas alguma coisa me dizia que esse menino Nico era um cara legal. E eu não entendia por que ele estava tão desconfortável. Parecia que ninguém gostava dele, e eu entendia o medo por ele ser filho de Hades, mas ele era um semideus, certo? Deveria ser tratado igualmente. Assim como eu e Thalia.

Não que eu estivesse certo que seria tratado como qualquer um depois do _show_ que meu pai dera na arena ao me reclamar. Sério, um pequeno terremoto antes do holograma? Depois ele dizia que _Zeus_ que tinha tendências teatrais.

"Entra Nico." eu disse, segurando a porta para fechá-la.

"E-eu não... Só vim ver se o que eu ouvi era verdade. Já estou saindo."

Eu segurei sua mão fria antes que ele pudesse se virar.

"Não, fique. Estou curioso." eu disse sem pensar.

Ele franziu. "Com o quê?"

"Hm. Apenas entre. Vamos conversar." eu disse sorrindo.

Ele suspirou, e olhou para os campistas que nos olhavam e cochichavam.

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Isso o quê?"

"Ter pena de mim." ele disse.

"Não estou com pena de você." eu disse firmemente. "Só quero conhecê-lo. Ninguém me disse que tinha outro filho dos Três Grandes além de Thalia, e agora eu quero conhecer você."

Ele me olhou como se pensasse que eu estava mentindo. O que ele viu em meus olhos deve ter sido suficiente, porque ele suspirou e entrou, e eu fechei a porta atrás dele.

De início, Annabeth, Rachel e Thalia se surpreenderam ao ver Nico na sala conosco, e depois de algum tempo, elas deram uma desculpa qualquer e saíram do chalé. Eu bufei de frustração.

"O que foi?" Nico perguntou, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior.

"Eu não entendo isso. Parece que ninguém quer ficar perto de você."

Ele suspirou, como se estivesse acostumado a isso.

"Sou filho do deus dos mortos, Percy. Sou uma aberração. Não uma celebridade como você ou Thalia."

"Eu entendo o medo por você ser filho de quem é." eu disse. "Mas isso não é desculpa pra te tratar desse jeito. Você é um semideus como qualquer um."

Ele me olhou agradecido, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Obrigado Percy. Meu pai disse que você seria uma boa companhia. E ele estava certo."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Seu pai mantém contato?"

"Sim." ele respondeu. "De vez em quando ele fala comigo. Ele me disse que logo um outro filho dos Três Grandes chegaria, e que ele não seria como os outros."

Eu franzi. Então Hades sabia sobre mim?

"E quando ele disse isso?" perguntei.

"Essa semana." ele deu de ombros. "Você sabe, Hades não quebrou o juramento."

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, mais surpreso ainda. "Não?"

Nico balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Eu nasci há mais ou menos setenta anos."

"O quê?" perguntei em choque.

"Longa história. Pra resumir, depois que minha mãe morreu, meu pai escondeu a mim e minha irmã no Cassino Lótus, um lugar em Las Vegas que te mantém preso no tempo."

"Como assim?"

Ele suspirou. "É um lugar mágico. Não sei explicar o que realmente acontece ali, mas uma vez que você entra, não quer sair. O tempo passa como minutos, horas, mas na verdade se passam anos e anos e você nunca percebe. Ficamos lá por anos. Até que no ano passado meu pai mandou um sátiro para lá e ele nos trouxe para o acampamento."

"Onde está sua irmã?" eu perguntei, meio com medo da resposta.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Ela morreu no caminho para o acampamento. Um monstro a pegou."

"Sinto muito."

"Obrigado."

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu e eu sabia que precisava quebrá-lo.

"Olhe... Eu não me importo com o que os outros campistas pensam ou falem. Pode andar comigo. Eu quero ser seu amigo, Nico." eu disse, plenamente consciente de que era isso que devia fazer.

A voz do meu pai soou na minha cabeça.

 ** _Ele será um grande aliado._**

 _Não só aliado,_ pensei de volta, _um amigo._

 ** _Isso também_**.

"E eu quero ser seu amigo, Percy." ele sorriu.

"Então está decidido." eu disse, esticando as pernas no sofá e pegando o controle da TV. "Agora vamos ver o que tem aqui..."

Nico riu com a súbita mudança de assunto, e logo sentou ao meu lado enquanto assistíamos alguns programas sem sentido na TV, até que ouvimos o som da trombeta anunciando o jantar.

"Hora de inaugurar a mesa de Poseidon." eu disse.

Nico riu e ambos saímos do chalé em direção ao refeitório.

* * *

 **Tenho um carinho especial pelo Nico rs**

 **O que acharam? Comentem e logo volto com mais. :***


	7. Annabeth me usa como isca

**Capítulo 7 - Annabeth me usa como isca**

Não demorou para que os outros campistas percebessem que eu não ligava para o fato de Nico ser um filho de Hades. No começo era desconfortável, alguns chegavam a dizer que eu não devia me 'misturar' com ele e tudo mais, ao que eu respondia com raiva que eles não sabiam do que estavam falando.

A parte boa era que, depois do choque inicial, Annabeth tinha entendido o que eu entendera: Nico era só mais um semideus igual a todos nós. Thalia ainda tinha seus medos, mas andava com a gente também e a cada dia percebia a mesma coisa.

Na primeira semana, parecia que o fato de eu ser um raro filho de Poseidon tinha criado uma espécie de grupinho de elite no acampamento: eu, Thalia, Nico e Annabeth, todos juntos. E todos queriam andar com a gente, e alguns chegavam a me dar pequenos presentes, como estatuetas de cerâmica, penduricalhos em forma de peixes, e alguns me deram até armas que não combinavam comigo.

Eu não gostava do fato de ser popular. Tinha sido o 'Zé Ninguém' da escola desde que começara a estudar e ser o cara que todos queriam acompanhar era um pouco desconfortável e desconcertante.

Mas passada uma semana, as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal. O fato de eu não ter feito nada de mais extraordinário (a não ser derrotar Clarisse _de novo_ quando ela pediu revanche), tinha feito o trabalho de esfriar a fofoca. O filho de Poseidon era só mais um semideus, afinal.

Fora a atenção um pouco indesejada, meus dias no acampamento eram ótimos. Pela manhã eu tinha aula de grego com Annabeth, e mesmo sendo _aula_ , era a parte mais legal do meu dia, porque éramos só eu e ela. Eu estava começando a desconfiar que meus sentimentos por Annabeth eram mais profundos do que apenas amizade.

Depois da aula de grego, eu tinha treinamento na parede de escalada, que ocupava boa parte da manhã. Depois de almoçar, tinha aula com os pégasos, e essa era outra coisa fácil. Os pégasos me amavam, e era fácil como respirar. Em pouco tempo eu passei a ajudar o instrutor, Buck, um filho de Afrodite.

Depois dos pégasos, eu tinha aula de combate na arena. Não era apenas para combate com espadas, o que era bom porque eu variava. Quando o treinamento acabava, eu tinha aula de esgrima com Luke Castellan.

Luke era filho de Hermes e conselheiro do Chalé 11. Ele tinha dezenove anos, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis com aquele brilho malicioso típico dos filhos de Hermes, e tinha uma cicatriz branca que ia da parte de baixo do olho até perto da boca. Eu não sabia como ele tinha conseguido a cicatriz, e nunca perguntei.

Luke era o melhor esgrimista do acampamento, por isso Quíron o designou para treinar comigo, já que na primeira semana eu tinha derrotado todos os instrutores e filhos de Ares que duelaram comigo. Era um pouco desestimulante, e eu começava a me perguntar se não seria melhor apenas pedir a meu pai para voltar a treinar com Tritão.

Mas Luke era incrivelmente bom. Era rápido e quase letal. Eu tinha que realmente prestar atenção e me esforçar para ganhar dele.

Algo nele, porém, não parecia certo. Ele brincava com todos, até comigo, mas seus olhos frequentemente me diziam que ele não estava muito feliz. Eu tinha essa sensação estranha na boca do estômago que ele escondia alguma coisa, algo perigoso. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era, então me contentei em apenas manter um olho nele.

Meu pai tinha me dito uma vez para sempre confiar em meus instintos, e meus instintos me diziam que havia algo de errado com Luke.

Até então, três semanas tinham se passado, e nenhum sinal do meu pai. A última vez que ele falara comigo foi no primeiro dia de acampamento, quando Nico tinha me visitado pela primeira vez.

Depois disso, eu soube pelo Sr. D. que o Olimpo teve uma pequena reunião e alguns ânimos foram inflamados (aparentemente, meu pai ter tido um filho era uma afronta, segundo Zeus). Os deuses tinham decidido não me matar e manter um olho em mim, mas as coisas não estavam boas por lá. Eu continuava me perguntando quando tudo iria explodir na minha cara (porque eu tinha certeza que isso ia acontecer, em breve).

Um dia, depois da aula de esgrima, eu voltava para o meu chalé para tomar um banho antes do jantar, quando Annabeth me chamou.

Eu parei de andar, mas voltei a andar quando ela me alcançou.

"Então, sexta temos o Capture a Bandeira." ela lembrou.

Eu me animei. Tinha ouvido falar muito sobre o jogo de Capture a Bandeira, e me perguntava como seria. Nico tinha me dito que nunca jogara, porque os campistas tinham muito medo do que ele poderia fazer, então Quíron e ele chegaram a conclusão que seria melhor que eu não jogasse. Eu achava isso revoltante e estava disposto a arrastá-lo comigo para o time que eu fosse.

"Mal posso esperar." eu disse.

"Conversei com o pessoal do Chalé e, bem... Ninguém se opôs a uma aliança com Poseidon."

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Sério? O Chalé de _Atena_ não se opôs?"

Annabeth deu de ombros. "Somos estrategistas antes de tudo, Percy. Sabemos que você vai ser um bom aliado. Isso é o que importa."

Eu a olhei, procurando indícios que ela estava brincando com a minha cara, mas não achei nada. Então eu sorri para ela.

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo." ela sorriu. Então suspirou. "Agora preciso convencer Nico a participar."

"Você convenceu o chalé a aceitar Nico também?" perguntei surpreso.

"Na verdade, eu apenas _informei_ que teríamos Hades do nosso lado dessa vez. Eles não protestaram. Não muito, desde que você viesse junto." ela franziu o cenho. "Você está certo, está na hora dos outros campistas perceberem que Nico é apenas um semideus. Um semideus importante, é verdade, mas ainda um semideus. Como você e Thalia e todos nós."

Eu assenti. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Sabidinha."

Ela rolou os olhos para o apelido. Eu tinha começado a chamá-la assim na nossa segunda semana de aulas em grego, e ela ficava irritada e vermelha toda vez que eu o usava. Isso só me fazia usar mais vezes.

"Cale-se, Cabeça de Alga." em compensação, ela tinha inventado seu próprio apelido para mim, e embora eu não tivesse gostado muito no início, vindo dos lábios dela era até agradável de ouvir.

Balancei a cabeça para evitar que meus pensamentos fossem a lugares não permitidos. Então percebi que estávamos na frente do Chalé 3, e que Nico estava sentado nos degraus, jogando alguma coisa no pequeno _gameboy_ que ele tinha.

"Oi Nico." eu disse, subindo os degraus.

"Ei Percy... Só deixa eu terminar aqui." ele disse, sem nem olhar para cima.

"Ok." eu ri. "Vocês dois me esperem aqui fora, vou tomar banho." eu disse, dando um olhar significativo à Annabeth, mostrando que era a hora dela falar com ele, e então entrei no Chalé.

Assim que entrei, notei o envelope de carta em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Franzi, porque ninguém poderia entrar no chalé de Poseidon a não ser eu, ou um convidado meu. Caminhei até a mesinha e abri o envelope.

Lá, na caligrafia antiga e forte do meu pai, estava escrita apenas uma palavra:

 _Prepare-se._

Eu senti um arrepio na espinha. Não fazia ideia do que estava para acontecer, mas sabia que se meu pai tinha mandado um bilhete, as coisas eram um pouco mais sérias do que eu imaginava. Ele nunca mandava bilhetes. Ele geralmente apenas falava na minha cabeça.

Desisti de tentar encontrar um significado e resolvi apenas fazer o que ele pedia. Fui até o chuveiro e tomei um banho rápido, trocando de roupa para shorts e outra camiseta do acampamento, e chinelos. Saí do chalé e fechei a porta.

Nico e Annabeth conversavam nos degraus e se viraram para mim quando eu apareci.

"Nico está do nosso lado." Annabeth anunciou com um sorriso.

Nico, por sua vez, estava corado e tímido.

"Vamos arrasar com o time adversário." eu disse a ele para animá-lo, sentando ao seu lado. "Você vai ver."

Ele riu, relaxando um pouco a postura. "Espero que sim."

"Vai ser moleza." disse Annabeth, piscando para nós. "Atena sempre tem um plano, não se preocupem."

~.~

Na sexta-feira, era quase palpável a animação entre os campistas. Desde o café da manhã, tudo o que se falava era no Capture a Bandeira. Os campistas eram divididos em equipe azul (a nossa) e equipe vermelha. Os chalés se aliavam uns aos outros e formavam as equipes.

Na equipe azul, estavam o chalé de Atena, comandando tudo, o chalé de Poseidon, o de Hades, o de Hermes, o de Afrodite, Apolo, Zeus, Hefesto e Nêmesis. A equipe vermelha era liderada pelo chalé de Ares, então eu imaginava que o restante dos chalés tivessem se aliado por conveniência.

Annabeth me contara que o chalé de Ares tinha ganho a última partida. Ela me disse que com sorte, e minha ajuda, nós ganharíamos essa. Fiquei me perguntando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas deixei pra lá.

O treinamento e as aulas durante o dia seguiram seu curso normalmente, mas havia algo mais no ar. A animação era inconfundível. Todos não viam a hora de começar o Capture a Bandeira.

Depois do jantar, todos nos dividimos nas equipes e adentramos a floresta. Eu usava armadura grega, e _Anaklusmos_ estava pendurada no suporte preso ao meu quadril. Coloquei o elmo com penacho azul da equipe e fui até onde Annabeth estava com Thalia, bem na linha de frente.

Era fácil saber que Annabeth era a líder da equipe. Todos iam até elas para fazer perguntas e ela designava o que cada um deveria fazer.

"Onde você me quer?" perguntei a Annabeth.

Ela me deu uma olhada de lado. Ela também usava armadura, e tinha um velho boné azul dos Yankees preso no short. Seus olhos eram ferozes, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava maquinando todo seu plano na mente, tendo a certeza que tudo sairia perfeito.

"Patrulha de fronteira, por favor." ela disse. "Fique no rio e impeça que os adversários atravessem."

"No rio." eu sorri. "Já vi porque você me quer por aqui."

Ela sorriu levemente. "Apenas faça isso, Percy."

"Pode deixar." eu pisquei pra ela.

"Se vocês pararam de namorar," Thalia disse, empunhando sua lança e seu escudo enquanto olhava para Quíron que chegava perto do regato. "Quíron está vindo. Vai começar."

Eu corei, e vi que Annabeth também. Nenhum de nós falou mais nada, e Nico chegou perto de mim. Ele parecia muito empolgado em sua armadura, com uma espada completamente preta pendurada no quadril.

"E aí, Percy." ele cumprimentou. "Onde Annabeth colocou você?"

"Patrulha de fronteira." respondi. "E você?"

"Vou ajudar a proteger a bandeira." ele deu de ombros.

"Uau. Quem vai ficar com você?" perguntei, porque era impossível que Annabeth deixasse apenas Nico na bandeira. Até eu sabia que era burrice.

"Um filho de Atena e dois filhos de Apolo." ele corou. "Não lembro os nomes deles."

Eu ri. "Tudo bem. Arrebente algumas bundas."

"Você também." ele sorriu, e então saiu correndo para seu lugar.

Nesse momento, Quíron bateu com o casco duas vezes, bem alto, e todo o acampamento silenciou.

"Todos em seus lugares!" ele gritou, e logo as duas equipes estavam organizadas, cada um de um lado do regato que servia como fronteira. "Para os que nunca jogaram o Capture a Bandeira, bem-vindos! Todos os itens mágicos são válidos! Usem suas armaduras! É proibido mutilar ou matar, suas armas devem apenas atrasar ou incapacitar _levemente_ o seu oponente! A primeira equipe que trouxer a bandeira adversária de volta ao lado a qual pertence, vence! Prontos?"

Gritos encheram o silêncio da floresta. Eu segurei Contracorrente mais apertado na mão, animado com a ideia do jogo.

"Serei o juiz e médico do campo de batalha!" disse Quíron. "Ao meu sinal... AGORA!"

Ao sinal, os campistas se espalharam, cada um para o seu lugar. Eu fui até a borda do regato onde Annabeth me designara e me posicionei para desempenhar meu papel. Vi Nico correr com os outros semideuses para algum lugar mais adentro da floresta. Annabeth tinha sumido, certamente ido com outros campistas atrás da bandeira do time vermelho.

Thalia conduzia outro grupo de semideuses em um ataque corpo a corpo com o time adversário. Não pude evitar ficar com um pouco de inveja. Eu estava sozinho na beira do regato, a ação estava acontecendo toda longe de mim. Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente.

Vi um campista do time vermelho vindo na minha direção, mas logo que me viu ele virou e saiu correndo para o outro lado, certamente achando mais seguro dar a volta do que me enfrentar. _Ótimo_.

Bufei de frustração. Annabeth tinha feito isso de propósito? Por que ela faria isso?

Então eu ouvi risadas, e me virei para ver Clarisse e mais três filhos de Ares me encarando do outro lado do regato.

Empunhei a espada.

"Não dê mais um passo, Clarisse." eu avisei.

Ela riu, debochando. "Não quero ir atrás dessa bandeira estúpida, Jackson. Tenho contas a acertar com você."

Eu franzi. Mas o que...

"Vai me pagar por ter me feito de idiota na frente do acampamento. _Duas vezes!_ " ela disse com raiva enquanto atravessava o regato até mim, a lança empunhada.

"Você não precisa de mim pra isso, Clarisse." eu disse sem pensar.

Era óbvio que aquela era a coisa errada para se dizer.

Clarisse avançou, e eu dei um passo para o lado no último minuto, fazendo-a errar a mira. Ela ainda era muito lenta.

Ela rosnou de raiva e avançou, e eu bloqueei sua lança com minha espada. Antes que eu pudesse fazer meu próximo movimento, senti dois braços me puxando, um de cada lado. A força com que me puxaram me fez derrubar a espada, e olhei desorientado para trás e vi os filhos de Ares me segurando enquanto Clarisse ria.

"Isso é baixo até pra você, Clarisse." eu cuspi. "Pensei que os filhos de Ares travavam suas próprias batalhas, ao invés de trazer capangas pra segurar seus oponentes."

Clarisse rosnou.

"Isso é um acerto de contas, otário. As regras são diferentes."

Ela estava prestes a descer a lança elétrica em mim, mas eu tinha uma vantagem: os filhos de Ares tinham me arrastado para dentro do regato.

Pedi que a água se movesse, apenas o suficiente para desequilibrar Clarisse. Ela não ia encostar essa lança em mim, mas eu não estava a fim de mostrar meus poderes com a água agora.

Ela se desequlibrou com o movimento, e os filhos de Ares me segurando também. Eu peguei minha espada e rapidamente a desarmei, segurando a lança apontada para os irmão dela que tinham tentado ajudar.

"Chega Clarisse." eu disse. "Não sou seu inimigo. Pare de pensar isso."

"Você me fez de idiota!"

"Não fiz ninguém de idiota." eu disse, firme. "Eu apenas lutei com você. Ficarei feliz em fazer isso de novo como treino, mas você tem que parar de pensar em mim como inimigo. O inimigo está lá fora. Não aqui."

Ela bufou e levantou de onde tinha caído, pegando sua lança com força da minha mão e saindo em direção ao lado vermelho.

Bem nessa hora, um filho de Atena passou correndo pela floresta, pulando o regato com a bandeira do time vermelho em mãos. A bandeira tremulou e ficou cinza, o retrato de uma coruja no meio, o símbolo de Atena.

Então era isso que acontecia quando alguém ganhava. Eu precisava pegar aquela bandeira da próxima vez.

"Foi uma armação!" Clarisse berrou.

"Se chama estratégia, Clarisse." disse a voz de Annabeth, vinda de lugar nenhum. Então ela se materializou ao meu lado, ao tirar o boné azul dos Yankees da cabeça. Eu a olhei estarrecido. "Uma estratégia digna de Atena."

"Você me usou como isca!" eu acusei, antes que pudesse me parar.

Ela me lançou um olhar apologético, dando de ombros. "Eu disse. Atena sempre tem um plano."

"Um plano pra me ferrar, pelo que estou vendo."

"Você não se ferrou." ela apontou. "Sabe se cuidar, Percy, eu sabia que não seria problema."

Eu bufei, sabendo que ela estava certa, mas não querendo lhe dar razão.

Quíron se aproximou, encerrando o jogo e anunciando o vencedor como o chalé de Atena. Então eu tive essa sensação esquisita. Como se alguém... Não. _Algo_ estava me observando.

Eu me virei para ter certeza, e assim que fiz isso, todo o acampamento parou de vibrar ao ouvir o som aterrorizante de um rosnado. Não demorou para sabermos de onde vinha ou o que era.

Um cão infernal enorme espreitava dentro da floresta do acampamento, e agora, saindo de dentro das sombras, ele olhava diretamente para mim.

* * *

 **Ih rapaz, as coisas tão complicadas hein Percy?**

 **O que acharam do capítulo? Comentem e logo volto com mais. :)**

 **Beijo!**


	8. Eu escuto a Grande Profecia

**Capítulo 8 - Eu escuto a Grande Profecia**

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa para acabar com o cão infernal, ele pulou para cima de mim. Era óbvio que ele estava ali para apenas uma coisa: aniquilar Percy Jackson.

Sorte que eu tinha sido treinado.

Bem na hora que ele estava prestes a chegar em mim, eu fiz o regato inteiro responder à minha vontade e o derrubei com força na margem. Eu ouvi os arquejos quando a água se movia, mas não me virei para olhar as reações dos campistas.

O cão infernal se recuperou rápido, e partiu novamente para o ataque. Não adiantava ficar apenas atrasando-o, então quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, eu desviei e estiquei o braço, com Contracorrente esticada para o lado, bem em cima do cão infernal. Foi certeiro, e o monstro virou poeira, sendo dissolvida na água agitada.

Só então eu me virei e vi que todos me olhavam chocados.

Eu estava, honestamente, um pouco irritado.

"Bem, obrigado pela ajuda, pessoal." eu disse meio amargo.

Eles pareciam envergonhados. Quíron chegou mais perto.

"Só ficamos surpresos, Percy." ele disse. "Mas você não pareceu ter problemas para destruí-lo."

Eu não respondi, subitamente desconfortável.

"O que importa é que ele está bem." disse Annabeth, chegando mais perto e me olhando com tanta intensidade que eu corei.

"É verdade." disse Quíron, e então olhou para os outros. "Muito bem, campistas. Todos aos seus chalés!"

Houve alguns murmúrios e reclamações, mas logo todos estavam se retirando. Nico chegou perto de mim.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Assenti. "Sim, não foi nada."

"Truque legal, aquele com a água." ele disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta para ele e baguncei seu cabelo, já que ele já estava sem o elmo. "Valeu."

"Percy..." Quíron chamou. Eu o olhei por um momento. "Preciso falar com você amanhã de manhã. Vá a Casa Grande depois do café, certo?"

Ele parecia sério, e meu estômago revirou um pouco. O cão infernal não parecia coincidência ou algo aleatório, e Quíron parecia pensar em algo que explicasse o ataque. Eu assenti.

"Sim, claro."

Ele assentiu e se despediu de nós.

Eu, Annabeth e Nico tomamos o caminho para os chalés, seguindo os campistas que andavam agitados, conversando sobre o jogo e sobre o cão infernal e sobre como ' _oh meus deuses você viu o que o Percy fez?_ '. É, eles não eram muito discretos.

"Você não está mais zangado comigo, está?" Annabeth perguntou. "Por ter colocado você na mira de Clarisse, eu quero dizer."

Eu suspirei. "Não. Só queria que você tivesse me colocado em um lugar com mais ação."

"Agora eu vejo por quê." ela riu. "Não se preocupe, da próxima vez você vem comigo pegar a bandeira."

Eu sorri e assenti para ela. Thalia apareceu correndo bem perto de nós.

"Truque legal aquele com a água, Percy." ela disse.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e apontei para ela e Nico, que estava meio corado.

"Vocês combinaram de falar a mesma coisa ou...?"

Thalia corou também, e eu não sabia muito bem o que pensar disso, mas Annabeth riu.

"Feitos um pro outro." ela murmurou sob a respiração, e eu tenho certeza que apenas eu, que estava do lado dela, ouvi.

Fiquei no vácuo. Thalia e Nico estavam corados e eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Então vi o o sorrisinho cretino de Annabeth e subitamente entendi.

Oh.

 _Ooh._

Thalia e Nico...

Sério?

Eu não ia falar nada agora, mas Annabeth e eu precisávamos ter uma conversinha em particular sobre isso, muito em breve.

Nos despedimos na área comum dos chalés, e cansado demais para fazer outra coisa, assim que tomei um banho e coloquei um pijama confortável, eu caí no sono.

Mas, infelizmente, não tive bons sonhos.

~.~

Acordei no dia seguinte, meio suado e ofegante, a cabeça doendo e ainda confusa, tentando processar o que parecia que tinha sido um pesadelo. Ou uma visão. Eu realmente não sabia.

Tudo que eu lembrava era de vermelho, muito vermelho, e em seguida fogo. E então uma risada horrível que eriçou cada pelo do meu corpo com o medo. E então fumaça. E escuro. Preto e interminável, enquanto a risada ficava cada vez mais alta.

Tinha sido, de longe, o sonho mais louco e sem sentido que eu já tivera na vida, e mesmo que fosse sem sentido, tinha me deixado completamente apavorado. Eu não sabia o que significava, e honestamente, estava com medo de descobrir.

Tomei um banho rápido, tentando fazer com que a lembrança do sonho fosse embora. A água ajudou, como sempre, a colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

 _Uma coisa de cada vez, Percy_ , eu disse a mim mesmo. Então saí do chalé para o café d manhã.

Alguns campistas me cumprimentaram no caminho, todos ainda com o rosto meio surpreso e admirado de quando tinham me visto mover a água. Eu sabia que teria que me acostumar com isso, mas por enquanto era meio desconcertante.

Não vi os outros enquanto me sentava e me servia, apenas quando levantei para a oferenda vi Annabeth, o rosto franzido como se ela tivesse se concentrando muito em alguma coisa. Vi Nico e Thalia, mas eles pareciam normais. Eu me convenci que minha mente estava me pregando peças.

 _Ótimo, Percy_ , ralhei comigo mesmo. _Primeiro monstro e você já fica assim? Cresça um pouco._

Quíron comia distraído de seu lugar na mesa principal, e eu me lembrei que ele queria falar comigo. Rachel me observava durante o café, e eu comecei a pensar que talvez eu não estivesse com uma mente louca, afinal. Os rostos dos dois pareciam graves e preocupados, e eu tinha a impressão que tinha a ver comigo.

Como combinado, assim que o café terminou, eu me dirigi para a Casa Grande. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Annabeth, Thalia e Nico também lá.

"Quíron também chamou vocês?" perguntei.

Nico assentiu, o cenho franzido. "Algo sobre precisarmos conversar. Eu não sabia que vocês também tinham sido chamados."

"Acho que ele nos chamou separadamente, eu me pergunto por quê." disse Thalia.

Annabeth estava quieta. Sentei ao lado dela no sofá e lhe cutuquei. Ela me olhou distraída.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu só..." ela suspirou. "Só pensando."

"Isso eu estou vendo." franzi. "Você parece preocupada."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos cinza tempestuosos.

"Ótimo, já estão todos aqui." a voz de Quíron quebrou a conexão entre nós, e Annabeth e eu nos estreitamos no sofá. Nico e Thalia sentaram em poltronas uma ao lado da outra, enquanto Quíron e Rachel permaneciam de pé a nossa frente.

"Por que chamou todos nós aqui, Quíron?" Annabeth perguntou.

"Porque vocês precisam ouvir algo." ele olhou gravemente para Annabeth. "Annabeth, querida, você lembra a profecia que recebeu há dois anos, certo?"

Ela assentiu, sentando um pouco mais reta.

"Por causa dela, eu soube que você tem uma participação importante na Grande Profecia. Não pelo que ela diz, mas pelo que você ouviu há dois anos." ele disse.

Ela franziu. "Espere, a Grande Profecia?"

Rachel assentiu. "Depois do ataque do cão infernal ontem, eu e Quíron concordamos que algo grande está para acontecer. Talvez a Grande Profecia. Nenhum monstro nunca foi capaz de entrar no acampamento, principalmente depois que o Velocino foi trazido para cá."

"Isso só me faz pensar que alguém o convocou." disse Quíron. "Alguém daqui de dentro."

"Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" perguntou Nico.

"Não sei, Nico. Mas quem quer que seja, precisamos descobrir o mais rápido possível."

"E o que isso tudo tem a ver com a Grande Profecia?" perguntei.

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca." murmurou Thalia.

"Talvez tudo." disse Rachel. "A Grande Profecia fala de um mal que está para surgir, e de um semideus filho dos Três Grandes que terá o poder de mudar o destino, de salvar ou destruir o mundo."

Ela deixou que aquilo afundasse nas nossas mentes antes de continuar.

"O cão infernal foi obviamente convocado por alguém daqui de dentro. E mais importante, ele veio aqui com o propósito óbvio de destruir Percy, um filho de um dos Três Grandes deuses."

"Nós achamos que vocês três, Nico, Thalia e Percy, como filhos dos Três Grandes, devem ouvir a Profecia. Eu tenho quase certeza de que um de vocês é o semideus destinado a mudar o destino do mundo." ele disse, mas ele olhava única e exclusivamente para _mim_ enquanto dizia aquilo, e eu estava certo que ele estava apenas abrandando as coisas ao dizer que pensava em nós três.

"E Annabeth?" Nico perguntou. "Como ela se encaixa nisso?"

Annabeth ficou desconfortável. Quíron interviu.

"Há dois anos, Annabeth recebeu uma profecia específica, não relacionada a qualquer missão ou coisa particular. Essa profecia, resumidamente, dizia que ela estava destinada a algo grande; algo grande e perigoso que poderia decidir o destino do mundo. Eu apenas assumo que seja da Grande Profecia que o oráculo estivesse falando na época."

"Vocês já conheciam a Grande Profecia nessa época?" perguntei.

"Sim." disse Annabeth com cuidado, ainda olhando para Quíron. "A Grande Profecia veio assim que Rachel se tornou nosso oráculo, há quatro anos."

"Quantos anos você tem?" perguntei estupidamente à Rachel.

"Dezenove." ela deu de ombros.

"De qualquer forma," Quíron continuou. "sempre achamos que a Grande Profecia demoraria a acontecer. Às vezes elas levam anos, décadas ou até séculos para se cumprirem. Depois do que vi ontem, não acho que este seja o caso."

"E é por isso que nós decidimos que vocês quatro deveriam ouvir a profecia. De alguma forma, os quatro estão envolvidos nisso, eu posso sentir." disse Rachel, com tanta certeza na voz que me deixou desconfortável. "Eu honestamente não sei quem de vocês é o semideus de quem a profecia fala, mas eu _sei_ que é um de vocês. E quanto mais cedo vocês começarem a se preparar para o que está por vir, melhores são as nossas chances de um final favorável."

"Ou seja, melhores as chances de um de nós não estragar tudo e salvar o mundo, ao invés de destruí-lo." disse Nico, parecendo um pouco chocado e assustado com tudo.

"Pois é." Thalia concordou.

"Então o que estamos esperando?" eu perguntei.

Rachel e Quíron se olharam por um instante e Quíron assentiu uma vez. Annabeth se ajeitou no sofá ao meu lado, nervosa por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Rachel respirou fundo, e recitou as palavras numa voz séria:

 _"_ _Com o mundo à beira do caos e terror,_

 _Uma ameaça ressurge tenebrosa._

 _Em meio ao desespero e loucura,_

 _Vem o inimigo com a mais ardente vingança._

 _Um dos Três Grandes nascido,_

 _Em sua maioridade, destinado está_

 _A mudar o curso do destino,_

 _e ao Olimpo e o mundo, destruir ou salvar."_

Eu senti um tremor que ia da base da minha espinha até o pescoço. Eu me sentia tremendo. Me lembrei do meu sonho/pesadelo da noite anterior, me perguntando se tinha algo a ver com a profecia. Se _eu_ tinha algo a ver com a profecia.

"Ok. Isso é meio assustador." disse Thalia, o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis agitados.

"Tenho que concordar." disse Nico. "É muita responsabilidade para um semideus só."

Então todos na sala olharam para mim. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel e Quíron me olhavam, como se tivessem pena de mim. Eu engoli em seco.

"Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?" perguntei em voz baixa.

Annabeth suspirou, pegando na minha mão enquanto falava. "Dos filhos dos Três Grandes que temos aqui, você é o mais velho, Percy. O mais próximo da maioridade."

"Quando é seu aniversário de 18 anos, Percy?" Quíron perguntou, a voz baixa, mas séria.

"Agosto." eu disse. "Dezoito de agosto."

"Isso nos dá três meses, mais ou menos. Estamos em vinte e oito de maio, certo?" disse Rachel.

"É." disse Annabeth, dando um pequeno aperto na minha mão enquanto falava para todos. "Se Percy é o semideus da profecia, então as coisas estão para ficar muito, _muito_ feias."

"Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso." eu disse. "Ter toda a responsabilidade de destruir ou salvar o mundo... E se eu estragar tudo?"

 _ **Não vai.**_

A voz do meu pai parecia calma, apenas dizendo um fato. Eu não tinha certeza se acreditava nele.

"Temos fé em você, Percy." disse Annabeth, e eu a olhei. Seus olhos cinza mostravam que ela realmente queria dizer isso. "Você fará a coisa certa no final, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Eu também." disseram Nico e Thalia, juntos.

Quíron e Rachel assentiram e sorriram para mim. Mesmo que a Grande Profecia não dissesse nada mais claro sobre isso, os cinco pareciam ter se convencido que _eu_ era _mesmo_ o semideus da Profecia.

E o pior de tudo era que eu achava que eles tinham razão.

* * *

 **Eu sou péssima em criar "profecias". Não sou o tio Rick, nem de longe hehehe**

 **Mas o que acharam do capítulo? Sejam sinceros.**

 **Comentem e logo estarei de volta. :)**


	9. Uma visita casual ao Rei dos Titãs

**Capítulo 9 - Uma visita casual ao Rei dos Titãs**

Depois de ouvirmos a Grande Profecia, Quíron nos liberou para nossas atividades no acampamento. Eu fui para a aula de grego com Annabeth, mas estava muito distraído. Em um ponto, ela me deu um tapa.

"Ei!" reclamei. "O que foi isso?"

"Vamos lá, Percy." ela ralhou. "Eu sei que você deve ter muito na sua cabeça agora, mas enquanto nada concreto acontecer, você precisa continuar treinando."

"Não estamos treinando." eu fiz bico.

Ela riu. "Estamos sim. Estamos treinando o _cérebro_. E isso é tão importante quanto os golpes de espada."

Eu revirei os olhos. Maldita ela e sua sabedoria.

"Me diga de novo por que eu achei que ter aulas com uma filha de Atena seria uma boa ideia." eu pedi. "Toda essa _'sabedoria'_ " fiz aspas com os dedos "é irritante."

Ela riu de novo. "Você achou que era uma boa ideia porque você é um cara inteligente. Por incrível que pareça."

"Por que todo mundo acha que por ser um filho de Poseidon, eu sou meio idiota?" ralhei.

"Você _é_ um pouquinho idiota às vezes." ela disse. "Um idiota adorável."

Eu não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio mascarando a ofensa, mas não podia pensar muito sobre isso pelo bem do argumento.

"Mesmo assim..." fiz bico de novo.

Ela riu mais uma vez, apertando minha bochecha. "Não se preocupe com isso, Cabeça de Alga. Apenas se concentre no livro agora."

Claro que ela ia dar um jeito de usar meu apelido e me mandar estudar tudo na mesma frase. Maldita ela.

Voltei os olhos para o livro, tentando me concentrar nos nomes de deuses, deusas e monstros que o livro, todo em grego, mostrava. Annabeth continuou explicando uma e outra coisa, me dizendo tudo que ela sabia. Uma das partes boas de estudar com ela era o olhar nos olhos dela quando ela explicava as coisas pra mim. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela se empolgava de um jeito fofo enquanto dizia um e outro fato acontecido há tantos mil anos.

Sem contar que, bem... Estávamos meio próximos e eu adorava sentir o cheiro único que ela sempre parecia exalar. Por que garotas como ela tinham que cheirar tão bem? Era quase tortura. Meu TDAH não me deixava me concentrar muito no livro quando o cheiro me atingia, e isso era tudo culpa dela.

Se eu morresse porque não conseguia me lembrar o nome de algum monstro horrível, a culpa seria toda de Annabeth Chase.

~.~

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, com Nico, Thalia e Annabeth lançando nem tão casualmente alguns olhares de esguelha pra mim sempre que me viam. Não era muito legal, mas eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando: _Será que é ele o semideus da profecia?_

É, eu também me perguntava isso. E quanto mais eu me perguntava, mais eu tinha certeza que era. Meu pai tinha me dito que quando me revelasse ao mundo, era porque algo grande (e ruim) estava para acontecer. As Parcas tinham avisado-o disso há séculos, muito antes que meu pai tivesse se envolvido com a minha mãe.

E agora, eu estava aqui. No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tendo sido reclamado como filho de Poseidon no primeiro dia. Já fazia quase um mês que eu chegara, e por enquanto estava tudo normal.

Até ontem, quando um cão infernal, aparentemente invocado por alguém do acampamento, tinha aparecido e tentado me matar.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em _quem_ teria feito isso. E por quê. Por que alguém iria querer chamar um cão infernal para me matar? Eu não me lembrava de ter sido grosso ou rude com ninguém, e eu sempre procurei tratar todo mundo bem. Ser o filho raro de Poseidon já era difícil o bastante sem ninguém tentando me matar.

Depois do jantar, durante a cantoria na fogueira, eu senti um par de olhos em mim. Procurei pelo anfiteatro, discretamente, a fonte do olhar que estava me deixando incomodado, e devo admitir: não fiquei surpreso ao ver Luke me olhando, do outro lado do anfiteatro.

Seus olhos pareciam ferozes, duros, mas sua expressão era ilegível. Quando viu que eu o olhava, ele desviou o olhar para a fogueira, e a sensação de incômodo passou.

Voltei meu olhar para frente também, cada vez mais certo de que Luke tinha tido algo a ver com o ataque do cão infernal. Só podia ser ele... certo? Mas o que eu tinha feito a Luke que o deixara assim comigo?

Algo me dizia que não era _comigo_ , mas eu não podia definir o que era exatamente. E como eu não podia provar nada, também não queria dizer minhas desconfianças a Quíron ou mesmo Annabeth, Nico ou Thalia. Ainda era muito cedo, e Thalia e Annabeth conheciam Luke desde que chegaram no Acampamento. Eu não podia soltar nenhuma bomba dessas para elas sem provas.

A fogueira terminou, e fomos dispensados para a noite. Eu sabia que deveria ir para o meu chalé, mas fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar, esperando que o anfiteatro esvaziasse. Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, precisava colocar minhas ideias no lugar.

Thalia parou perto de mim no seu caminho para os chalés.

"Não vai pro seu chalé, Percy?" ela perguntou, o cenho franzido.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não agora."

Ela suspirou.

"Ainda com a história da profecia na cabeça, hein?" ela perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

Vi Annabeth franzindo ao olhar para nós enquanto saía do anfiteatro com seus irmãos de chalé. Quando me viu olhando, ela desviou o olhar. Eu franzi, sem entender sua reação.

"É..." respondi Thalia.

Ela me deu um tapinha amigável nos ombros. "Não se preocupe. Tudo vai se encaixar na hora certa."

Eu assenti. Olhei para ela por um segundo, pensando, egoísta, em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Thalia tinha nascido dois anos antes de mim. Mas Annabeth me contara que quando ela, Thalia e Luke chegaram no Acampamento, estavam sendo perseguidos por ciclopes. Thalia se ofereceu para atrasá-los e acabou morrendo. Zeus teve pena de sua filha e a transformou num pinheiro, que ainda existia no alto da Colina Meio-Sangue, bem na fronteira.

Uns bons seis anos se passaram até que o Velocino de Ouro foi resgatado e trazido ao acampamento, e sua magia tinha trazido Thalia de volta, como Annabeth me dissera. Mas Thalia não tinha envelhecido enquanto era um pinheiro. Ela tinha doze anos quando fora transformada, e, um ano depois do Velocino tê-la trazido de volta, cá estava ela, com apenas treze anos.

Se Thalia nunca tivesse sido transformada em pinheiro, ela já teria dezenove anos agora. E a Grande Profecia poderia já ter acontecido e ter sido sobre _ela_. Mas agora, comigo chegando ao acampamento, era muito mais provável que fosse sobre _mim_ , que estava com dezessete.

Era egoísta, eu sabia, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar: e se eu fosse o semideus da profecia e acabasse estragando tudo? O primeiro monstro que eu enfrentara num combate real tinha sido o cão infernal na noite anterior; e eu certamente não estava pronto para salvar o mundo.

Thalia se levantou, tendo ficado em silêncio pelos últimos minutos enquanto eu divagava.

"Eu vou pra o meu chalé. Não fique muito tempo fora, o toque de recolher é feroz." ela riu. "As harpias podem te pegar."

Eu ri e assenti. "Tudo bem, obrigado. Já já eu vou."

Ela assentiu e saiu do anfiteatro, me deixando completamente sozinho. Não demorei ali. Saí do anfiteatro e me dirigi à praia dos fogos, bastante deserta, principalmente a essa hora da noite.

Havia um pequeno cais num ponto da praia, e foi pra lá que eu fui. Andei pela pequena estrutura de madeira e me sentei na ponta. Tirei a sandália e coloquei os pés para fora, mergulhando-os na água do oceano.

Fechei os olhos e imediatamente me senti melhor. O oceano sempre me fizera sentir melhor. Minha mente pareceu se limpar de pensamentos indesejados, e tudo que eu podia pensar no momento era em aproveitar a brisa do mar e deixar que as preocupações fossem para o fundo do meu cérebro.

"É bom, não é?"

Eu pulei ao som da voz do meu pai. Abri os olhos e o vi ao meu lado, sentado com os pés também para fora. Ele usava bermudas e uma camisa havaiana. Seus olhos estavam fixos no oceano.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"A sensação de calma." ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei muito bem por quê você veio para cá ao invés de voltar para o chalé."

Eu me senti corando, então desviei o olhar dele para o oceano escuro à nossa frente.

"Eu precisava respirar." eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não é sua culpa."

"É, sim." ele disse. "Você não teria tantos problemas se não fosse meu filho."

Parei por um segundo antes de responder.

"De todas as coisas, jamais pensei que o deus do mar fosse de se lastimar." eu brinquei.

Ele sorriu, e isso era prova de que tinha funcionado.

"Tem razão, não sou. Só quero protegê-lo, Percy. E isso ficou mais difícil." ele disse. "Um cão infernal te atacou ontem. Se não fosse proibido pelas leis antigas, eu teria ido até o Mundo Inferior chutar o traseiro de Hades por isso."

Eu ri um pouco, mas então lembrei das minhas suspeitas. Eu poderia contar ao meu pai, certo?

"Pai..."

"Sim?"

"Eu não acho que Hades tenha algo a ver com isso." comecei. "Alguém de dentro chamou o cão."

"Ele tem um filho aqui, Percy." meu pai disse, calmamente.

"O que, você acha que Nico o chamou? Isso simplesmente não faz sentido!" eu reclamei. "Nico é meu amigo."

Meu pai franziu, mas não respondeu. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão.

"Mas tem um cara. Eu acho que foi ele. Desde que eu cheguei que percebi que ele tem algo estranho, eu só não sei o que é." eu disse.

Ele virou para me olhar.

"Quem?"

"Luke Castellan." eu disse baixinho, meio com medo de ser ouvido. "Filho de Hermes."

Meu pai franziu e voltou a olhar para o oceano.

"Me lembro dele. História triste, sim..." ele disse, quase como para si mesmo. "Eu não sei. Você tem alguma prova?"

Me encolhi.

"Bem, não... Mas eu sinto que tem algo estranho com ele. E hoje, na fogueira, ele me olhou de um jeito muito... inquietante."

Meu pai assentiu.

"Continue de olho nele. E tome cuidado." ele disse.

Eu assenti. Não falamos mais nada por alguns minutos, então ele suspirou.

"Você sabe que é você, não é? O semideus da Grande Profecia?"

Eu assenti, engolindo seco. "Já imaginava."

"Eu sei que você fará a coisa certa, Percy." ele disse. "Você nasceu pra isso."

"É muita responsabilidade." eu disse.

"Eu sei. Mas você não vai estar sozinho. Nunca."

Eu olhei para ele e seus olhos verde-mar, como os meus, me encaravam com genuína preocupação, mas também com sinceridade e, eu ouso dizer, amor.

"Nunca." ele repetiu.

Eu assenti e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta. Então se levantou.

"Preciso ir. E você precisa ir para a cama."

Eu ri e me levantei também. Ele me deu dois tapinhas nas costas e me desejou boa noite, e eu voltei para o meu chalé.

Assim que fechei os olhos, desejei que não tivesse conseguido dormir.

Meus sonhos me levaram ao escuro interminável que eu tinha experimentado apenas na noite anterior. Mas dessa vez, havia uma voz.

"Você irá me ajudar, garoto." a voz era sombria, e parecia vir de todos os lugares. "Irá ajudar a me reerguer."

De algum jeito, eu sabia que a voz falava comigo.

"Seja lá quem você for," eu disse, minha voz inexplicavelmente trêmula. "eu não vou ajudar você."

Uma risada foi a resposta que eu recebi. Uma risada fria e maligna, que arrepiou todos os pelos do meu corpo. Então o preto foi substituído por um tom escuro de vermelho, e eu percebi que estava à beira de um abismo. Dei dois passos para trás.

"Você _irá_ me ajudar," a voz falou, agora vinda de dentro do abismo. "querendo ou não. Seu pai ajudou a me colocar aqui, e agora você irá me tirar."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Desista, eu não vou fazer nada por você." eu tentei soar firme, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. O abismo exercia uma força gravitacional em mim, era como se me puxasse, tentando me convencer a fazer o que ele queria...

"É o que veremos, filhote de deus." disse a voz, agora zangada, o que me deixou completamente apavorado. "É o que veremos."

* * *

 **Uia, e agora?**

 **Desculpem a demora, o tempo voou e eu nem percebi rs**

 **Logo volto com mais. Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	10. Uma amiga desaparece

**Capítulo 10 - Uma amiga desaparece**

Seria um eufemismo dizer que acordei suando frio e completamente assustado. Meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, e eu só conseguia ouvir a risada maligna na minha cabeça.

Assim que percebi que estava na segurança e conforto da minha cama no chalé 3, sentado enquanto ofegava e suava como fruto do pesadelo, eu me encostei na cabeceira e passei a mão no cabelo, nervoso. Respirei fundo várias vezes para tentar controlar meus batimentos cardíacos e minha respiração, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente.

Não era. E eu não conseguia me acalmar.

Joguei os lençóis para o lado quando ouvi a concha de caracol que avisava o horário do café. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, e isso ajudou um pouco a me acalmar. Mas de qualquer forma, eu precisava falar sobre isso com alguém.

A questão era: em _quem_ eu podia confiar isso?

A resposta veio na forma de uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos que chegou perto de mim no caminho para o pavilhão de refeições.

"Bom dia, Percy." Annabeth disse, franzindo o cenho. "Você parece cansado, não dormiu?"

Eu engoli seco. "Dormi, mas... tive um sonho ruim."

Ela pareceu entender.

"Faz parte. Quer falar sobre isso?"

Aí estava. Eu a olhei e assenti. "Depois do café, pode ser? É meio... assustador." eu disse.

Ela franziu, mas concordou. "Claro. Te encontro depois do café."

E com isso, ela foi para a fila onde estavam seus irmãos e irmãs.

Ok, eu já tinha com quem falar. Mas como eu diria a ela o que tinha sonhado? Era tão insano, tão assustador, que eu sequer sabia como começar.

Parei de pensar muito nisso quando a fila começou a andar e logo eu estava fazendo minha prece no braseiro, pedindo a meu pai que me ajudasse a desvendar o sonho e enfrentar o que quer que estivesse na minha frente.

Quando me sentei para comer, notei Thalia na mesa ao lado parecendo distraída. Eu observei enquanto comia, porque não tinha como falar com ela agora sem que todo o acampamento visse, mas ela me pareceu cansada. E um pouco assustada também, olhando para todos os lados como se estivesse esperando um ataque. Será que ela tinha tido um pesadelo como o meu também?

Ela saiu mais cedo do que os outros, então eu fui atrás dela quando terminei.

Fiquei surpreso ao achá-la no anfiteatro vazio, mas antes que eu fizesse algum movimento para me aproximar, vi Luke chegando perto dela para conversar.

Os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. Meus instintos me diziam para ficar e ouvir o que Luke tinha a dizer, mas eu não podia chegar mais perto para ouvir sem que fosse notado. Então eu me escondi atrás de uma pilastra na entrada e observei.

Luke parecia querer convencer Thalia de algo, e ao mesmo tempo, ele olhava o tempo todo para a entrada do anfiteatro, me fazendo ter que me esconder muito bem pra não ser pego. Ele parecia preocupado que alguém ouvisse a conversa, o que só me deixou mais desconfiado.

Thalia, por sua vez, parecia mais assustada do que no café da manhã, e quando ela começou a gritar com Luke, eu arregalei os olhos. Luke colocou a mão na boca dela e olhou ao redor, ansioso. Os dois tiveram uma discussão acalorada depois, e Luke saiu do anfiteatro por uma saída lateral, com raiva.

Olhei para o lugar onde Thalia estivera conversando com Luke bem na hora que ela andou alguns passos e desabou em uma das arquibancadas do anfiteatro. Ela parecia tão arrasada que eu não pude evitar: saí do meu esconderijo e andei até ela.

"Thalia?" chamei.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim e o azul neles era tão confuso que eu nem sequer sabia por onde começar.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntei, sabendo a resposta.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas não elaborou nada. Sentei ao lado dela e esperei um pouco.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Percy?" ela perguntou de repente. "Você não tem aula com Annabeth agora?"

Eu mordi o lábio. Droga. Eu tinha esquecido disso e Annabeth ia me matar.

"Tenho, mas..." olhei para ela e ela parecia tão perturbada que eu deixei escapar. "Eu vi você e Luke conversando e não parecia bom, então... Com o quê ele te chateou?"

Thalia piscou várias vezes como se não acreditasse que eu estava dizendo aquilo. Me perguntei vagamente se tinha sido uma boa ideia, e Thalia me deu a resposta ao dizer:

"Não é da sua conta, Jackson." E levantou, saindo do anfiteatro com pressa e parecendo mais chateada do que antes.

Tentei chamá-la, mas foi em vão. Suspirei no meu lugar e então soube o que precisava fazer.

~.~

"Você está atrasado." reclamou Annabeth secamente quando me encontrei com ela na biblioteca da Casa Grande, onde estudávamos grego todas as manhãs. "Pensei que quisesse falar comigo."

"E queria... Quer dizer, quero, mas..."

"Eu te vi conversando com Thalia no anfiteatro." ela disse olhando para o livro.

"Sim, é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você..."

"Sobre o quê, exatamente?" ela me olhou, os olhos azul-cinzentos duros e frios.

"Espere, o que houve com você? Você não estava tão agressiva de manhã." eu reclamei antes que pudesse me segurar.

Annabeth rolou os olhos e suspirou. "Deixa pra lá, Cabeça de Alga. O que você queria me falar?"

Eu pisquei, surpreso pela mudança súbita de assunto e como ela parecia irritada apenas dois segundos atrás. Percebendo que o que eu tinha a dizer poderia ser mais importante do que entender as mudanças de humor de uma filha de Atena (que provavelmente estava de TPM), eu soltei.

"Eu vi Thalia e Luke conversando no anfiteatro, e eles discutiram. Thalia parecia chateada então eu fui até lá ver se ela estava bem." eu disse, e de alguma forma isso pareceu deixá-la menos tensa.

"Continue." ela disse.

"Eu não sei o que é, mas..." escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado. "Tem alguma coisa estranha no Luke. Eu notei desde que cheguei aqui mas nunca disse nada porque nunca tive motivos, e eu poderia ter me enganado. Mas depois de vê-lo discutir com Thalia e depois do sonho da noite passada... Bem, eu tenho quase certeza."

Annabeth parecia tensa de novo, me olhando com atenção.

"Certeza do quê, Percy?"

"Certeza que ele está envolvido com algo grande, e algo perigoso." eu disse, observando seus olhos voltarem a endurecer. Engoli seco antes de continuar. "Eu não sei o que é, e nem tenho como saber agora, mas acho que tem algo a ver com meu sonho da noite passada. E, na verdade, era sobre ele que eu queria falar quando falei com você de manhã."

Annabeth não disse nada, apenas continuou ali, me olhando e me fazendo ficar autoconsciente, então eu apenas derramei tudo sobre o sonho. A escuridão, o vermelho, a voz maligna que queria minha ajuda para se reerguer.

Quando terminei, Annabeth parecia atordoada.

"Você está honestamente me dizendo que acha que Luke está envolvido com _isso_?" ela perguntou. Eu apenas assenti. "Percy, o que quer que isso seja, é algo muito ruim. Muito ruim mesmo. E eu apenas não posso acreditar que Luke estaria envolvido em algo assim, seja o que for."

"Por que não?" perguntei.

Ela me olhou com raiva.

"Ei, só estou perguntando. Eu não conheço Luke. Estou apenas dizendo o que vejo."

Ela suspirou e olhou para o lado, para a janela da biblioteca que mostrava um pedaço dos campos de morango.

"Luke veio comigo pra o acampamento, Percy. Ele é praticamente um membro da minha família. Sei que não parece, porque ele tem estado distante ultimamente, mas a mãe dele morreu uma semana antes de você chegar aqui. Ele está diferente, mas..." ela suspirou e me olhou. "Eu não acredito que ele poderia fazer algo ruim."

Eu suspirei.

"Annabeth, eu entendo isso." eu disse. "Mas... Tem algo com ele. E não é só tristeza por ter perdido a mãe, acredite, eu sei."

Ela então pareceu irritada de novo. Deuses, eu odiava a TPM.

"Como você sabe, Percy? Como? Você ainda tem sua mãe. Seu pai foi presente na sua vida, apesar de tudo, e isso é algo que _nenhum_ semideus tem." ela soltou. "Luke acabou de perder a mãe e só viu seu pai uma vez. Uma. Ele passou por muita coisa que você não entende. Então como possivelmente você saberia que há algo de errado com ele se você nunca experimentou nada disso?" ela estava em pé agora, gesticulando e vermelha, com raiva.

"Annabeth, eu apenas sei. Meus instintos me dizem..."

"Ah, e porque _seus instintos_ de filho do deus do mar fodão te dizem que há algo errado com Luke, isso é verdade?"

"Eu nunca disse isso." eu me levantei, ficando cara a cara com ela. "Por que você está sendo tão irracional?"

"E por que você está sendo tão convencido?"

"Eu não estou sendo convencido!" argumentei. "Só estou dizendo o que vejo."

Ela bufou.

"Pois então talvez você precise de óculos porque você não está vendo claramente." ela disse, pegando suas coisas na mesa. "Arrume outra pessoa pra te ensinar grego, eu estou caindo fora."

"Annabeth, isso é ridículo!" eu fui atrás dela. "Só porque eu disse algo que você não concorda..."

"Eu não só não concordo como acho uma tremenda falta de consideração sua!" ela cuspiu, no meio do corredor.

"Por quê?" perguntei o mais pacientemente que consegui.

"Porque ele é um semideus como nós, Percy." ela disse. "Ele merece o benefício da dúvida."

"Eu não estou acusando ele de nada, Annabeth." eu disse, já cansado de discutir. "Eu apenas disse que _acho_ que tem algo de errado com ele e acho que nós devíamos descobrir o que é."

Ela balançou a cabeça e virou na direção da saída.

"Faça isso sozinho, então."

Ah, ótimo.

~.~

Annabeth não falou comigo durante todo o resto do dia. Nico percebeu que as coisas estavam estranhas entre a gente e tentou me fazer dizer o que era, mas eu apenas disse que tínhamos discutido sobre algo e que não estava a fim de falar agora.

Minha aula de esgrima com Luke naquela tarde foi, pra dizer o mínimo, muito estranha.

Eu tentei ver o que Annabeth me dissera: um semideus adolescente que nunca tinha tido contato íntimo com o pai como eu, e que tinha praticamente acabado de perder a mãe.

Eu acho que posso ter visto essas coisas, mas _havia_ algo mais ali. Havia uma coisa mais perigosa, mais escura em Luke que eu não podia definir o que era, mas que estava ali. Por que Annabeth não podia me ouvir e tentar ver o que eu via? Ou eu estava vendo coisas onde não existiam?

À noite, eu tentei falar com Annabeth antes do jantar, mas ela me viu e saiu com um de seus irmãos em direção ao refeitório antes que eu pudesse me aproximar. Eu entendi que ela estava chateada comigo, mas para uma filha de Atena, ela poderia ter sido mais racional sobre isso.

Talvez eu estivesse certo e ela estivesse super sensível de TPM e eu tivesse escolhido um péssimo dia pra dizê-la sobre Luke. De uma forma ou de outra, eu iria respeitar sua privacidade, e até que se provasse o contrário, eu não mudaria minha opinião sobre Luke. Tinha alguma coisa ali e eu sabia disso.

Thalia não parecia melhor no jantar, mas me pediu desculpas por ter sido grossa mais cedo, alegando só estar com muita coisa na cabeça.

"Thalia, se tem alguém com muita coisa na cabeça, sou eu. Eu entendo isso." eu a assegurei. "Pode confiar em mim."

Ela sorriu, mas não chegou aos seus olhos.

"Melhor eu ir dormir. Falo com você amanhã, Percy." ela disse, me dando um abraço de boa noite.

"Boa noite, Tha." eu disse.

Ela acenou e foi até o chalé. Eu me virei instintivamente ao perceber alguém olhando para mim e me surpreendi ao ver que era Annabeth, da porta do Chalé 6. Eu acenei e sorri timidamente, tentando fazer uma oferta de paz ou algo assim, mas ela ainda parecia chateada. Apenas suspirou e se virou para entrar no chalé, como se não tivesse visto nada.

Eu fiz o mesmo, então, desabando na minha cama e caindo no sono apenas minutos depois.

No dia seguinte, acordei da mesma forma. Suando frio, tendo tido o mesmo sonho da noite anterior, mas... não era eu que ouvia a voz. Eu tinha estado escondido, ouvindo enquanto a voz aliciava outro semideus, que parecia muito mais inclinado a cooperar do que eu.

Fui para o café perturbado com isso, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao pavilhão, Nico me parou, parecendo assustado.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"Quíron quer falar com a gente antes do café. Ele disse que é importante e eu estou com esse pressentimento estranho..."

"Calma." eu disse, fazendo-o parar de balbuciar enquanto tomávamos o caminho da Casa Grande. "Vamos encontrá-lo e saber do que se trata."

Assim que chegamos lá, encontramos com Quíron, Annabeth e Rachel.

"Ótimo, vocês chegaram." disse Rachel, com um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei.

Quem me respondeu, pra minha surpresa, foi Annabeth. Ela parecia abalada, chocada, e eu fiquei surpreso com o que saiu da sua boca.

"É Thalia. Ela..." ela engoliu seco. "Ela desapareceu."

* * *

 **Ixi. Parece que a missão está chegando *risos***

 **Não esqueçam de comentar e eu volto logo.**


	11. Eu ganho minha primeira missão

**Capítulo 11 - Eu ganho minha primeira missão**

"Como assim Thalia desapareceu?" Nico perguntou assustado.

Eu tinha a mesma pergunta na cabeça, mas estava chocado demais pelo fato de 1) Annabeth estar falando comigo e 2) Thalia ter desaparecido.

"Ela não está em lugar nenhum do acampamento." disse Quíron.

"Será que ela só saiu e ninguém viu?" sugeri, tentando não entrar na onda de pânico em que Nico estava, bem ao meu lado.

"Não." Rachel respondeu, os olhos um pouco vagos. "Ela sumiu. Eu venho tendo essas visões estranhas sobre desaparecimentos há uma semana, e hoje Thalia não pôde ser encontrada em lugar nenhum. Eu tenho certeza que isto está relacionado."

"Mas..." eu engoli seco. "Como uma pessoa desaparece do nada?"

"Algum deus pode ter tirado ela do acampamento, e esta é a hipótese mais fácil." um trovão ressoou no céu. Quíron olhou para cima e franziu. "Mas eu creio que esta não é a resposta para o que aconteceu."

"Meu palpite é que ela foi sequestrada." disse Rachel. "Mas ninguém quis me ouvir."

"Rach, por que alguém sequestraria Thalia? E como? O acampamento é protegido, não tem como nenhum monstro ter entrado e sequestrado Thalia e ninguém de dentro faria isso."

Eu pensei em uma pessoa que poderia ter feito isso, de repente. Annabeth me olhou ao mesmo tempo, e eu resolvi não dizer nada. Mas eu estava com um forte pressentimento que Luke tinha algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Thalia.

Antes que Rachel pudesse refutar o argumento de Annabeth, fomos interrompidos por Travis Stoll, do chalé de Hermes.

"Quíron, temos um problema."

"O que foi, Travis?"

"Luke não está em lugar nenhum do acampamento."

Pisquei surpreso, olhando para Travis.

"Como assim?"

Travis deu de ombros.

"Nós acordamos e ele não estava no chalé. Pensamos que ele tinha acordado mais cedo, mas ele não apareceu até agora. Alguns garotos foram procurá-lo pelo acampamento, mas ninguém o encontrou. Ele sumiu."

Ouvi um arquejo e me virei para ver Annabeth olhando incrédula para Travis.

"Isso faz dele o segundo campista desaparecido." ela sussurrou.

"Isso não é uma coincidência." murmurou Rachel, falando consigo mesma, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cabeça. "Não é uma coincidência..."

Travis nos olhava confuso e Quíron delicadamente lhe pediu para assumir as atividades do chalé enquanto Luke não fosse encontrado. Travis assentiu e saiu, não sem antes nos olhar desconfiado.

Ótimo. Agora o acampamento inteiro saberia que tinha algo errado acontecendo.

"Eu acho que Rachel tem razão. Isso não é uma coincidência." eu disse, ignorando o olhar de Annabeth em mim. Eu olhava para Quíron. "Ontem de manhã eu vi Thalia e Luke conversando. Eles chegaram a discutir e no final, Thalia parecia chateada, e Luke, irritado."

Quíron franziu, assim como Nico.

"Você sabe sobre o quê eles conversavam?" perguntou Quíron.

"Não." respondi. "Mas seja o que for, acho que era importante. E que está, de alguma forma, relacionado ao sumiço deles."

"Percy..." Annabeth começou, mas eu a parei.

"Annabeth, eu sei que Luke é seu amigo. Eu entendo. Eu sei que Thalia também é, e eu nunca vou saber o que vocês passaram juntos até chegar aqui. Mas eu não posso ignorar esse pressentimento, esse instinto que me diz que tem algo errado com Luke. Eu sinto muito."

Ela apenas me olhou, sem discutir. Então Nico falou.

"Espere, algo errado com Luke? Do que está falando, Percy?"

Eu suspirei e contei a Quíron, Rachel e Nico tudo que tinha contado a Annabeth no dia anterior, acrescentando meu sonho dessa noite que tinha me deixado ainda mais perturbado.

Quando terminei, Quíron estava pálido e Rachel tinha sentado, olhando concentrada para o nada. Nico parecia em choque.

"Isso não... faz sentido." Nico murmurou.

"Na verdade, faz um pouco." disse Quíron, com aquela expressão distante que ele tinha quando pensava em algo que nós não sabíamos.

"O que você..."

Rachel me interrompeu. Ouvimos um arquejo e nos viramos para ver Rachel envolta em névoa verde, uma luz fantasmagórica ao redor de seu corpo. Nos levantamos por instinto, e quando os olhos de Rachel abriram, completamente brancos, os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

A boca de Rachel se abriu, e ela falou numa voz que não era a dela. Era uma voz parecida, mais sibilante, definitivamente não-humana.

" _Filho do mar, ouça com atenção_

 _Para salvar a filha do raio você precisa de uma missão_

 _Encontrará respostas no lugar da canção_

 _E partirá para o leste, tendo o oceano como direção_

 _Mas se apresse! O destino do mundo está em suas mãos."_

A névoa verde se dissipou e Rachel piscou freneticamente, caindo mole no sofá atrás dela. Annabeth a ajudou a se posicionar melhor, enquanto eu, Nico e Quíron estávamos chocados demais para falar. Eu continuava repassando as palavras na minha cabeça. Era óbvio o que tinha acontecido ali. Principalmente pra mim.

Eu tinha recebido uma missão. Uma missão pra salvar Thalia. Eu não sabia o que metade da profecia significava, mas eu sabia de uma coisa: tudo isso era o começo da Grande Profecia, tudo isso estava relacionado com meus últimos sonhos.

E eu não tinha tempo pra pensar muito em nada se quisesse ser bem-sucedido e evitar uma tragédia. Eu tinha que ir. Agora.

~.~

Depois de conversar sobre a profecia e missão iminente, Quíron me fez escolher dois campistas para irem comigo. Escolhi Nico e Annabeth. Não havia ninguém que eu confiasse mais ou que eu quisesse ao meu lado na minha primeira missão.

Nico aceitou alegremente, e Annabeth apenas assentiu. Acho que ela estava dividida entre ficar com raiva de mim e se juntar na busca por Thalia. Eu realmente não me importava. Eu esperava que pudesse convencê-la do meu ponto de vista no meio do caminho. O importante era que ela viesse.

Quíron nos dispensou e nos mandou fazer as malas. O oráculo não tinha dado um prazo, mas pediu pra eu me apressar. Então todo segundo era precioso. Partiríamos depois do almoço, então precisávamos resolver algumas coisas antes.

Tomamos café após isso, com Quíron falando sobre a minha missão e o desaparecimento de Thalia e Luke. Todos no acampamento ficaram agitados, e eu reparei que o Sr. D. não estava em lugar nenhum.

Depois do café da manhã, eu estava voltando para o chalé quando senti uma brisa marinha por perto. Franzi, porque o mar era perto, mas não tanto. Eu a segui, e me encontrei na entrada do anfiteatro.

 _Pai?_ pensei. _Está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?_

Não tive resposta, mas entrei no anfiteatro mesmo assim. Andei até o local onde Thalia tinha conversado com Luke no dia anterior.

Me sentei no mesmo banco onde Thalia sentara, olhando ao redor do anfiteatro vazio. A brisa marinha tinha ido embora, e eu estava tentando descobrir por quê ela tinha aparecido em primeiro lugar.

Então eu vi um brilho com o canto do olho. Ali, no lado esquerdo, no final dos bancos da arquibancada de pedra, havia um brilho prateado. Me aproximei e percebi que era um pingente. Eu o peguei, levantando a altura dos olhos e percebendo do que se tratava.

Era um pingente de foice.

~.~

Logo depois de achar o pingente eu voltei para o meu chalé, com ele no bolso. Eu não sabia o que significava, mas pretendia mantê-lo comigo até descobrir. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele era o que meu pai queria me mostrar quando mandou a brisa, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada sobre isso.

Arrumei uma mochila com troca de roupa, roupas íntimas, néctar, ambrósia e mais um monte de bugingangas que eu poderia precisar. Fui até a loja do acampamento como Quíron tinha dito, e peguei cém dólares em dinheiro mortal e alguns dracmas.

Pela hora do almoço, estávamos todos prontos. Almoçamos num clima estranho e sombrio, todos no acampamento me olhando e alternando olhares para mim, Nico e Annabeth. O Sr. D. ainda não aparecera.

Peguei minhas coisas no chalé depois de comer, me encontrando com Annabeth e Nico lá. Os dois usavam jeans e camiseta do acampamento, como eu. E, como eu, tinham mochilas penduradas nos ombros. Annabeth tinha seu boné dos Yankees pendurado no quadril e Nico tinha óculos escuros nos olhos.

"Prontos?" perguntei.

"Sim." disse Annabeth. "Quíron pediu pra esperarmos ele aqui em cima antes de ir."

Eu assenti, olhando de lado para ela, que não disse mais nada. Me virei para Nico.

"Então, animado?" perguntei a ele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Sim. É minha primeira missão. Mas ao mesmo tempo é meio assustador."

Eu ri. "Também é minha primeira, Nico."

Ele rolou os olhos, sorrindo. "Mas você é diferente."

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, Quíron apareceu trotando, com Rachel a tiracolo.

"Vejo que estão prontos. Mas precisam de mais uma coisa. Uma direção."

Eu olhei para os outros dois.

"A profecia diz que temos que ter o oceano como direção, certo? Para o leste, com o oceano como direção." eu disse.

"Sim." disse Rachel. "Você está certo. Então sabe para onde ir?"

"Acho que sim." eu franzi. "Pensei no cais de Montauk."

Quíron assentiu, acariciando a barba por um momento. "Deve funcionar. Siga seus instintos, Percy. E tomem cuidado."

"Tomaremos." disse Annabeth.

"Mandem uma mensagem de Íris se precisarem de algo daqui e eu providenciarei." ele acrescentou.

"Obrigado, Quíron." eu disse.

Ele assentiu, e então nos despedimos dele e de Rachel, descendo a colina e dando início à minha primeira missão.

* * *

 **Yay! Vamos, Percy, resgatar Thalia! xD**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar, assim eu volto logo. :)**


	12. Uma ajuda inesperada

**Capítulo 12 - Uma ajuda inesperada**

Pegamos uma carona com Argus, o cara cheio de olhos e chefe da segurança do acampamento, até a estação de metrô mais próxima, onde compramos passagens para Montauk.

Eu tinha um pressentimento de que deveríamos começar por lá, talvez por ser o local onde minha mãe e eu tínhamos um chalé, talvez porque parecia como se fosse minha casa. De qualquer forma, começaríamos por ali.

Enquanto estávamos no metrô, como tinham poucas pessoas por perto, acabei contando a Nico e Annabeth sobre o pingente que eu tinha achado no anfiteatro.

"Mas pode ser de qualquer pessoa." Nico disse.

"Eu sei. Mas tem que haver uma razão para eu ter ido lá e eu não vejo nenhuma outra resposta..." tentei argumentar.

"Você está com ele aí?" perguntou Annabeth.

"Estou."

Estiquei a mão para pegar o pingente que eu tinha colocado em um dos bolsos externos da minha mochila. Quando o encontrei, passei para ela.

"Aqui."

Assim que viu qual era o pingente, Annabeth arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

"Não... não pode ser." ela sussurrou.

"Annabeth, você está bem?" perguntei, honestamente preocupado com sua reação.

Ela balançou a cabeça e esticou o pingente de volta para mim como se fosse um bicho muito perigoso.

"Guarde isso."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, então repeti minha pergunta.

"Você está bem?"

Ela me olhou e parecia verdadeiramente amedrontada. Coloquei uma mão no seu ombro.

"Eu vou ficar bem. É só... eu tive um sonho com esse pingente."

"Que tipo de sonho?" perguntou Nico.

Annabeth olhou ao redor e balançou a cabeça.

"Aqui não é o melhor lugar pra falar disso." ela disse. "Quando ficarmos sozinhos, eu conto."

Nós assentimos, e eu passei o resto da viagem de metrô observando Annabeth franzir, morder o lábio, e agir como se estivesse esperando um ataque a qualquer momento (o que poderia ser verdade, mas ela estava agindo de uma maneira mais paranoica que o normal).

Infelizmente, nossa calma e tranquilidade durou apenas até sairmos da estação de metrô.

Assim que colocamos os pés na rua, ouvimos sibilos. Nico arregalou os olhos e disse:

"Górgonas. Corram."

Nós o obedecemos, porque 1) não queríamos lutar contra monstros no meio da rua, cheia de gente; e 2) porque parecia ser a coisa certa.

Infelizmente para nós, haviam dois filhos dos Três Grandes nessa missão, então logo as górgonas nos rastrearam e nos perseguiram pelas ruas lotadas.

"Elas nunca vão nos deixar em paz." disse Annabeth enquanto corria entre mim e Nico. "Precisamos cuidar delas."

"Não podemos fazer isso no meio de toda essa gente!" eu disse.

"Precisamos atraí-las para algum lugar mais calmo, então." disse Nico. Então apontou para frente. "Ali, parece um beco. É perfeito."

Corremos na direção que ele apontava, e vimos que ele estava certo. Era um beco, mas ao contrário do que pensávamos, ele não estava vazio.

Três monstros enormes estavam sentados ao redor do que parecia ser uma pilha de madeira. Nós paramos abruptamente quando os vimos, mas era tarde demais para voltar.

As górgonas apareceram na entrada do beco na mesma hora que os monstros nos olharam. Ótimo. Eram ciclopes. E pela cara, estavam famintos.

"Ora, ora." disse a ciclope do meio, que parecia ser uma fêmea. "Semideuses para o almoço? É o nosso dia de sorte!"

"Nem pensem nisso, seus imundos!" sibilou uma górgona atrás de nós. "Nós os vimos primeiro."

Nós demos as costas uns para os outros para ficarmos de olho em todos os monstros. Isso ia ser complicado.

"Nós caímos na nossa própria armadilha." resmungou Nico.

"Se pensarmos direito, dá pra sair daqui." eu disse.

Annabeth concordou. "Precisamos distraí-los."

Os ciclopes agora estavam em pé, e eu notei que a fêmea era a maior deles. Ela ainda estava discutindo com a górgona.

"Vocês podem tê-los visto primeiro, mas eles entraram no _nosso_ beco." ela disse, resmungando.

"Isso não é justo!" sibilou a outra górgona.

"Nós poderíamos simplesmente sair daqui, sabe." disse Nico. "Eles já estão distraídos."

"Nem pense nisso, filhote de deus." disse a primeira górgona, olhando diretamente para Nico.

"Vocês serão nosso almoço." disse a ciclope.

"Vocês precisam se decidir." disse Annabeth, confundindo todos nós. "Não podemos ser a presa das górgonas e o almoço dos ciclopes ao mesmo tempo, e temos que ficar juntos ou uma terrível maldição cairá sobre aquele que nos separar."

Eu contive a vontade de rir e entrei na história.

"É verdade. Nossos pais são poderosos, vão amaldiçoar vocês a séculos no Tártaro se nos separarem." eu inventei.

Os monstros se olharam e estremeceram, e Annabeth continuou:

"Vocês precisam decidir logo, não temos o dia todo." ela disse, parecendo ansiosa.

"A menina tem razão." disse a ciclope. "Eu proponho um jogo. Aquele que ganhar, fica com os semideuses."

As górgonas se olharam. "E enquanto jogamos, onde eles ficam? Eles podem fugir!"

"Juramos pelo Rio Estige que ficaremos aqui." disse Nico em voz alta para elas. Em seguida, sussurrou para nós: "Não podemos destruí-los se fugirmos."

"E é melhor destruí-los do que ficar sendo perseguido o resto do dia." eu completei.

"Exato." Annabeth sorriu.

Os ciclopes tinham decidido que seria um jogo de azar. Algo sobre escolher ossos de uma pilha, e aquele que pegasse o maior osso (sem olhar antes) ganharia.

As górgonas passaram por nós em direção aos ciclopes, deixando a saída do beco descoberta. Nós ficamos onde estávamos, olhando para os cinco monstros que agora estavam distraídos com a pilha de ossos.

"Eu pego as górgonas." disse Annabeth. "Vocês dois cuidam dos ciclopes. Não façam barulho, precisamos ser rápidos e então tomar o nosso caminho."

Assentimos. Eu destampei Contracorrente, que cresceu em forma de espada na minha mão. Nico pegou sua espada de ferro estígio, e eu realmente precisava saber onde ele guardava aquela coisa. Annabeth pegou sua faca.

"Vamos nos aproximar devagar." eu disse. "Eles estão muito distraídos, mas podem nos sentir."

Nico e Annabeth assentiram, e então fomos pelas sombras do beco, devagar, até os monstros, que gritavam uns com os outros, acusando-se de estarem roubando.

A primeira górgona então farejou o ar, e eu soube na hora que tínhamos sido descobertos.

"Agora!" gritei impulsivamente, mas felizmente Annabeth e Nico estavam preparados.

Assustados pelo meu grito inesperado, os ciclopes nos olharam tarde demais. Nico perfurou o pé de um com sua lâmina, fazendo-o se transformar em poeira, enquanto eu me desviava do pé do outro e o cortava, também transformando-o em poeira.

Pelo canto do olho, vi que Annabeth desviava-se dos ataques furiosos da Górgona Nº1 e concluí que ela já deveria ter cuidado da outra.

Abaixei na hora que a mamãe ciclope tentou me pegar, soluçando furiosa.

"Meus filhos! Seus filhotes de deuses estúpidos! Vão pagar!"

Desviei mais uma vez e Nico veio para perto.

"Um de cada lado?" ele perguntou.

"Tão bom quanto qualquer outro plano." eu disse, então me impulsionei para frente e Nico pulou para o lado, e juntos, conseguimos destruir a mãe ciclope, com golpes certeiros das duas espadas ao mesmo tempo.

Nos viramos para Annabeth a tempo de vê-la reduzir a górgona a pó. Ela tinha alguns fios de cabelo para fora do rabo de cavalo, mas fora isso parecia ilesa.

"Precisamos ir. Perdemos muito tempo." ela disse, e assim eu soube que ela estava ótima.

Saímos do beco e corremos em direção às docas, onde eu planejava pedir uma ajudinha para o meu pai. Eu não fazia ideia de que direção deveríamos tomar, só sabia que precisava seguir o oceano, como dizia a profecia.

"O que vamos fazer quando chegarmos ao oceano?" perguntou Nico.

Annabeth me olhou, pensativa.

"Isso é com o Percy. A missão é dele, e ele é o cara dos mares, então..."

"Você honestamente acabou de me chamar de 'cara dos mares'?" perguntei.

Ela deu um sorriso de lado. "Chamei, Cabeça-de-Alga. Agora, foco. Pra onde agora?"

Só então percebi que tínhamos parado numa bifurcação na rua. Rapidamente eu indiquei a direção e continuamos andando.

Não deu pra voltar no assunto, mas eu tinha ficado feliz que Annabeth me chamara de 'Cabeça-de-Alga'. Desde nossa briga, ela mal falava comigo, e eu sabia que ela só aceitara participar da missão comigo porque tinha a chance de salvar sua melhor amiga (e talvez o Luke, mas eu já tinha cansado de dizer a ela que Luke poderia estar envolvido com isso).

Eu esperava que o tempo juntos nessa missão fizesse Annabeth se lembrar de como ela gostava de ser minha amiga. Eu esperava que ela voltasse ao normal e fizesse piadas e me chamasse de Cérebro de Alga Marinha ou Cabeça-de-Alga ou qualquer outro apelido que ela quisesse inventar.

Eu estava confiante que as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Tinham que voltar.

~.~

Assim que chegamos às docas, me concentrei em pedir ao meu pai um pouco de ajuda.

 _ **Você sabe que não posso interferir.**_

A resposta dele só veio depois que eu pedi três vezes, e eu sabia que não conseguiria nada, mas precisava continuar tentando.

 _Por favor. Eu não sei para onde ir agora e preciso resgatar Thalia. Tenho certeza que esse é o início da Grande Profecia e eu não quero estragar nada logo no começo._

Eu quase podia ouvir meu pai suspirar.

 _ **Eu não posso, Percy.**_ – Foi a única e última resposta dele.

Suspirei, derrotado.

"Meu pai não pode nos ajudar." eu disse a Annabeth e Nico, que olhavam a vista do oceano pela passarela.

"Eu imaginava." disse Annabeth sem desviar o olhar do oceano. "Isso seria interferir diretamente."

"Então o que vamos fazer?" perguntou Nico.

"Eu posso oferecer uma carona até onde pretendem ir." disse uma voz conhecida atrás de nós.

Todos nos viramos para encarar quem estava falando e eu abri um sorriso gigantesco ao ver de quem se tratava.

"Tritão!"

Ele sorriu e abriu os braços, e eu o abracei sem hesitar.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ajudar meu irmãozinho meio-sangue, claro." ele piscou. "Nada demais."

"Nada demais? Você sabe pra onde estamos indo?"

"Sei onde têm que ir, Percy. Aqueles que vocês procuram estão num barco de cruzeiro chamado _Princesa Andrômeda_. Ele está flutuando sobre o oceano com os motores desligados agora, e posso levá-los até lá antes do pôr-do-sol." ele disse.

"Isso é perfeito!" eu me animei.

"É, mas quanto vai nos custar?" perguntou Annabeth.

Eu franzi para ela. "O que você quer dizer com isso, Annabeth?"

"Ajuda de seres imortais durante uma missão nunca é de graça, Percy. E... eu achava que Tritão fosse um sereiano." ela disse estreitando os olhos para Tritão.

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Eu sou." disse Tritão para ela. "Mas posso me manifestar em forma humana se preciso, graças a uma bênção especial."

Annabeth franziu um pouco confusa e cética, mas Tritão não elaborou.

"E não vai lhes custar nada." ele acrescentou. "Só precisam confiar em mim."

"Eu confio." eu disse, dando de ombros, porque sabia que meu meio-irmão imortal e herdeiro do trono de Poseidon estava falando a verdade.

Ele poderia ser imortal, mas eu cresci ao lado dele e o conhecia. Ele estava falando a verdade.

"Então eu também confio." disse Nico.

Annabeth suspirou. "Tudo bem, se é assim. Como vamos chegar até o _Princesa Andrômeda_?" perguntou ela. "Se importa de nos dizer?"

Tritão sorriu um sorriso que só poderia significar uma coisa.

"Não..." eu disse, incrédulo e animado ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, irmãozinho... Sim." ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos à beira das docas esperando meu irmão voltar com nossa carona. Ele tinha ido há apenas um minuto e eu já estava ansioso.

"Por que você ficou tão agitado, Percy?" perguntou Annabeth. "Parece que você sabe com o quê Tritão pretende nos levar até o barco."

Eu sorri para os dois.

"E sei. E é incrível." eu disse.

"O que é?" perguntou Nico.

"Eles são incríveis. Só andei neles uma vez, mas foi uma das coisas mais legais que já me aconteceu."

"O _que_ são eles?" perguntou Annabeth, bem na hora que a água perto da doca onde esperávamos começou a se movimentar.

Eu sorri largamente quando três criaturas surgiram na superfície, balançando as crinas da cabeça e as caudas para cima e para baixo da água.

"Isso são..." começou Annabeth, com os olhos arregalados.

"Hipocampos." eu disse orgulhoso. "Os seres mais raros do oceano. Meu pai os mantém seguros no Palácio."

"Ah meus deuses, eles são incríveis!" disse Nico.

E eles eram. Criaturas do tamanho de ursos com a metade superior como a de um cavalo (com escamas e guelrras nas laterais do focinho) e a metade inferior uma enorme barbatana.

A parte superior (e humana) de Tritão apareceu bem ao lado dos hipocampos. Ele sorria.

"Bem, vocês vem ou não?" ele perguntou.

Eu sorri e acariciei a crina do hipocampo do meio, o mais perto de mim.

"Ei rapaz." cumprimentei.

 _Olá príncipe._ disse a voz do cavalo-peixe na minha cabeça. _Suba. Vamos levá-los ao seu destino._

"Obrigado." eu disse.

"Você os entende?" perguntou Nico, ao mesmo tempo que eu subia no hipocampo.

"Entendo todas as criaturas marinhas, ou quase todas. Cavalos e descendentes de cavalos também."

"Isso é legal." disse Annabeth, subindo no hipocampo atrás de mim. Nico fez o mesmo com o primeiro.

"É. Agora segurem-se." disse Tritão. "Rapazes, sigam-me." ele disse aos hipocampos.

E então nós adentramos o oceano, e eu formei bolhas de ar para Nico e Annabeth, então eles poderiam respirar debaixo da água.

Tritão guiou o caminho pela água e os hipocampos o seguiram, e logo alcançamos o barco flutuando com calma... O _Princesa Andrômeda,_ que, com sorte, nos forneceria respostas e o sucesso da nossa missão.

Ou pelo menos, era o que eu esperava.

* * *

 **Eu sou uma _loser_ pelo papai Poseidon e Tritão irmãozão, o que posso fazer? *dá de ombros***

 **Não esqueçam de comentar! Obrigada por lerem. :)**


	13. A bordo do Cruzeiro da Morte

**Capítulo 13 - A bordo do Cruzeiro da Morte**

Como prometera, Tritão nos levou até o _Princesa Andrômeda_ antes do pôr do sol. Os hipocampos foram à superfície e nos deixaram na parte traseira do navio, e depois de agradecê-los, começamos a subir pela escada de emergência que tinha ali.

Annabeth e Nico subiram primeiro, dando tapinhas gentis nos hipocampos e agradecendo a carona, enquanto eu traduzi a resposta deles para os dois.

Antes que eu pudesse subir, no entanto, Tritão me parou.

"Percy, você sabe que o papai não pode ajudar diretamente, mas... Isso não significa que ele não te escute."

Eu franzi, e então entendi o que ele queria me dizer.

"Então ele mandou você?"

Tritão deu um sorrisinho e cochichou: "Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo no que fosse possível. E é claro que ele não precisava me pedir, mas ele ia querer que você soubesse disso. Ele te escuta, Percy."

Eu sorri. Meu pai _tinha_ mandado ajuda, afinal. E das boas.

"Obrigado." eu disse.

Ele assentiu e me soltou.

"Tenha cuidado aí dentro." Tritão disse, parecendo mais preocupado do que antes. "As coisas podem ficar turbulentas."

Eu assenti e agradeci mais uma vez, e me despedi do hipocampo. Subi a escada de emergência e dei de cara com Annabeth e Nico, agachados atrás de grandes caixas de carga. Quando vi por quê eles se escondiam, fiz o mesmo.

Alguns adolescentes com armas patrulhavam o deck, aparentemente atentos a qualquer ameaça.

"Vocês os conhecem?" perguntei.

"Não." franziu Annabeth. "Mas parecem semideuses. Estão segurando armas de bronze celestial..."

Eu percebi que ela tinha razão.

"Por que motivo semideuses adolescentes estariam com armas num navio de cruzeiro?" perguntou Nico em voz baixa.

Nenhum de nós sabia a resposta pra isso.

"Precisamos encontrar Thalia." eu disse. "Tritão disse que encontraríamos o que estamos procurando aqui, então só pode ser ela."

Annabeth assentiu. "Eu tenho um plano."

~.~

Nos esgueiramos pelas caixas até que os adolescentes semideuses estavam fora de vista, então adentramos as dependências do navio.

Nos surpreendemos com a quantidade de monstros. Mulheres com pés de galinha e pernas metálicas, grifos, um escorpião das profundezas. Andavam para lá e para cá no navio e não nos notaram.

"Talvez eles estejam pensando que nosso cheiro é o mesmo que o dos outros." sugeriu Nico. "Esses adolescentes todos têm que ser semideuses."

Nós assentimos e continuamos.

Não conseguimos descobrir o que um bando de semideuses estava fazendo num navio cheio de monstros, mas ouvimos alguns cochichos numa sala perto de onde nos escondíamos (atrás de uma coluna.

"Eu sei que ela não está cooperando. Luke está furioso com isso." uma voz masculina dizia.

Eu, Annabeth e Nico nos entreolhamos. Luke estava ali? E furioso com quem? 'Ela' seria Thalia? Tantas perguntas...

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ceder." disse uma voz feminina. "Ela vai cair em si e perceber que não tem por quê seguir o conselho olimpiano, e aí ela vai entrar pra nossa causa."

Isso nos fez arregalar os olhos uns pros outros. O que em nome do Estige estava acontecendo?

"Ei! Quem são vocês?" ouvimos alguém gritar.

Certos o bastante, dois adolescentes nos olhavam de cara feia, prontos para nos atacar.

"Droga. Corram." eu disse.

Nós saímos de detrás da coluna, mas era tarde demais. De alguma forma, estávamos cercados de semideuses.

"Tarde demais." Nico murmurou.

"Não diga." disse Annabeth.

"Ora, ora," disse um dos caras, o que tinha nos notado primeiro. "O filho de Poseidon e o filho de Hades no mesmo local. Isso que é sorte."

Eu franzi.

"O que você quer dizer com 'sorte'?" perguntei.

Ele riu.

"Vamos, Luke vai gostar de ver isso."

"Luke? O que Luke tem a ver com qualquer coisa?" perguntou Annabeth.

"Vocês verão."

Eles nos pegaram, e só porque eu estava curioso com o que aconteceria, fui de bom grado.

Nos empurraram pelo convés entre semideuses desconfiados e monstros rosnando, até o que parecia ser a cabine de comando.

Quando nos empurraram lá dentro, nos deparamos com Luke, que estava olhando alguns papeis.

"Luke?" Annabeth ofegou. "O que você está fazendo aqui? O que é tudo isso?"

Luke nos olhou sem expressão por um momento, e então sorriu. Os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. Eu não confiava em Luke, e agora ainda menos.

"Annabeth! Que bom vê-la por aqui. Nico, Percy... Sejam bem-vindos ao _Princesa Andrômeda_."

Eu me mantive quieto. Annabeth parecia desesperada por uma resposta.

"Você não me respondeu, Luke." ela disse. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Isso é o futuro, Annabeth." disse Luke, ainda com um sorriso amigável que não me convencia.

"Que futuro, Luke?" perguntou Nico.

Luke estreitou os olhos, apenas um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que eu notasse.

"O nosso futuro, filho de Hades," ele disse como se fosse um xingamento. "o futuro dos semideuses."

Eu franzi.

"Luke..." comecei.

"Não se preocupe, Percy. Eu vou explicar." ele disse. "Há séculos nós, semideuses, temos sido os peões dos deuses olimpianos, mas isso vai acabar. Por que nós temos que limpar a sujeira deles? Passar a vida inteira fugindo de monstros e tentando sobreviver simplesmente porque existimos!" ele disse, parecendo frustrado. "Isso não é vida."

"Luke, do que você está falando?" perguntou Annabeth, frustrada. "O que você quer?"

"Eu vou reavivar alguém que poderá derrotar os deuses olimpianos, Annabeth," ele disse, seus olhos ficando mais perigosos, fazendo Annabeth dar um passo instintivo para trás. "e então nós tomaremos o controle. Seremos os líderes!"

"Quem?" perguntei, minha nuca se arrepiando e imagens do meu pesadelo de não muito tempo atrás vívidas na minha mente.

"Um titã." ele disse, sorrindo orgulhoso. "O Rei dos Titãs, Lorde Cronos."

Annabeth e Nico ofegaram.

"Você só pode estar maluco!" disse Nico.

Luke e outros semideuses ao redor dele riram. "Não estou. Eu vou fazer isso. Eu preferia ter tido ajuda, mas vou ter que partir para o plano B."

Então o que os outros adolescentes tinham dito mais cedo clicou na minha cabeça.

"Ajuda? Ajuda de quem? Thalia? É por isso que ela sumiu, não foi? Você está com ela!" eu disse, ficando nervoso.

"Bem, eu vejo que você acompanha rápido."

Annabeth ofegou de novo, parecendo arrasada. "Você sequestrou Thalia? Ou ela está de acordo com tudo isso?"

"Não, Thalia é cega demais para enxergar a verdade." ele disse em frustração, socando a mesa mais próxima. "É por isso que vou precisar forçá-la a me ajudar."

"Luke, você está completamente fora de si." eu disse. "O que te faz pensar que os olimpianos não vão derrotar Cronos como fizeram da última vez?"

Luke rolou os olhos.

"Lorde Cronos já tem tudo planejado, Percy. Não vai ser difícil, realmente." ele deu de ombros, então estreitou os olhos. "Mas chega de conversa. Levem-nos para as celas junto com Thalia. Não tenho tempo pra isso agora."

"Luke!" Annabeth gritou enquanto saíamos. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo com raiva e magoada. "Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com Thalia? Ou comigo? Por quê?!"

"Levem-nos!" disse Luke mais uma vez, sem responder Annabeth, que ficou com mais raiva ainda.

Mesmo assim, nós fomos levados até as celas. Nico parecia em choque, Annabeth estava entre a fúria e a mágoa e eu apenas tentava pensar num jeito de sair dali.

Eu sabia que não podia resistir à 'prisão' porque Luke mesmo dissera para os guardas nos levarem até onde Thalia estava. Toda a missão consistia em resgatar Thalia.

Eu observei todo o caminho até as celas, que ficavam na parte mais inferior do navio, pensando num jeito de sair dali. Eram muitos semideuses armados, muitos monstros. Eu não sabia como passaríamos deles para sair daqui.

Pegaram nossas mochilas e jogaram num canto afastado das celas. Então nos jogaram lá dentro, cada um em uma cela diferente. Thalia estava encostada em uma cela do canto, bem ao lado da minha, e quando os guardas se foram, eu me virei para ela.

"Você está bem?"

"Como me encontraram?" ela perguntou, parecendo cansada.

"Rachel tinha uma missão para Percy," disse Nico, na cela mais distante. "a missão era para resgatar você."

Ela me olhou e sorriu de lado. "Eu sinto muito ter sido grossa com você naquele dia. Obrigada por vir."

Dei de ombros. "Não se preocupe. Você não respondeu a pergunta."

Ela suspirou. "Estou bem. Só exausta. Não consigo dormir neste navio maldito e Luke vem aqui o tempo todo tentar me fazer mudar de ideia."

"Que maluquice é essa que ele inventou?" perguntou Nico.

"Não acho que Luke inventou alguma coisa." disse Thalia, pensativa.

"E não inventou." eu disse, lembrando do meu sonho. "Eu tenho quase certeza que Cronos o enfeitiçou para se reerguer."

"Baseado em quê?" perguntou Annabeth.

"Eu sonhei com isso. Duas vezes." eu franzi. "Não tenho certeza se era Cronos, mas agora tudo faz mais sentido."

"Isso é sinistro." disse Nico.

Thalia bufou. "O filho de Hades achando algo sinistro, que ironia."

"Ei, só porque sou filho de Hades não significa que eu não ache as coisas sinistras..." Nico disse, meio corando.

Eu ri de leve. "Claro, Nico." Me virei pra Thalia de novo. "O que Luke quer de você, afinal?"

Ela franziu. "Ele não contou o plano brilhante para reavivar Cronos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa.

Ela se encostou na parede do navio, espelhando minha posição. Annabeth nos observava, assim como Nico.

"Luke planeja fazer Cronos renascer usando a força vital de um semideus. Ele disse que essa é a forma mais rápida, além de que daria-nos uma vantagem que ele não quis me explicar." ela engoliu em seco. "Ele me pediu para ser a hospedeira de Cronos."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"O quê?" Annabeth perguntou. "Hospedeira de Cronos?"

Thalia assentiu.

"Ele disse que, por eu ser filha de Zeus, isso daria uma vantagem ao 'Lorde Cronos'," ela fez aspas com os dedos. "e nos ajudaria na batalha, porque ele poderia usar os _meus_ poderes."

"E o que aconteceria com você, nesse meio?" perguntou Nico, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

Thalia deu de ombros. "Eu seria apenas uma hóspede do meu próprio corpo. Não morreria, mas não teria nenhum controle."

"Por quanto tempo?" perguntou Annabeth.

Thalia deu de ombros novamente. "Não sei. Talvez até que Cronos resolvesse possuir outro pobre semideus." ela se encolheu. "Eu não sei os detalhes, mas eu recusei. Não vou fazer parte disso e não vou deixar Luke me usar para ressuscitar um titã. Eu tentei dissuadi-lo dessa loucura toda, mas ele está com o pé firme. Não tem como fazê-lo mudar de ideia."

"Eu ainda não acredito que Luke está fazendo tudo isso." Annabeth sussurrou.

Eu a olhei. Ela mal parecia ela mesma. Eu franzi, me perguntando como exatamente Luke e Annabeth eram um com o outro. Ela parecia ter sofrido uma traição terrível, e eu não a via exatamente como próxima de Luke, não desde que entrara no acampamento. Mas eu poderia estar perdendo alguma coisa. Eu obviamente estava. Isso explicaria por que ela tinha ficado com tanta raiva quando eu sugeri que havia algo de errado com Luke.

No entanto, eu não sabia o que dizer agora que não fosse piorar a situação, então apenas fiquei calado.

"Precisamos sair daqui."

"Como?" perguntou Nico. "Muitos monstros e guardas por aqui. Não dá pra sair tão fácil."

Então eu senti um solavanco. O navio começou a se movimentar com os motores, e pela janela do outro lado do espaço onde estávamos, eu vi o mar se movimentar, agitado.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso na cara.

"É. Mas nós estamos no mar." eu disse para eles. "Isso nos dá uma baita vantagem."

Thalia franziu. "O que você vai fazer, Percy?"

Eu olhei para onde estavam nossas mochilas.

"Annabeth, Nico, algum de vocês tem algo que possa abrir essas celas?"

"Eu tenho um canivete suíço." disse Thalia. "Está na minha mochila, ali." ela apontou para o lugar onde as nossas coisas também estavam.

"Ótimo. Se segurem. Eu vou mexer na maré e tentar trazer as mochilas até nós. Thalia ou qualquer um de vocês, tentem agarrar a mochila para que possamos pegar o canivete e sair daqui." eu disse.

"Você vai mexer na maré?" Nico perguntou.

"É. Segurem-se nas barras." eu disse.

Quando eles se seguraram, eu coloquei as mãos no chão do navio e fechei os olhos.

E me concentrei. Fiz como meu pai tinha me ensinado alguns anos atrás.

 _Sinta o mar._

 _Sinta a maré._

 _Sinta o movimento._

 _Agora, agarre-a._

Assim que senti o poder do mar debaixo de mim, senti também um puxão familiar no estômago. Então me concentrei em deixar o mar agitado. Eu precisava balançar o navio o suficiente para que as mochilas caíssem.

"Ah meus deuses, isso é você, Percy?" perguntou Nico.

"Sim! Continuem segurando! Quando alguém pegar a mochila me avisem." eu disse.

"Ok..." eu ouvi, mas não tinha certeza quem tinha falado.

O navio começou a balançar. A maré agora estava violenta. Eu ouvi alguns trovões, e sabia que meus poderes estavam saindo do controle e criando uma tempestade. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

"Vamos lá..." sussurrei.

"A mochila!" eu ouvi Annabeth gritar, e então... "Percy, eu peguei!"

Na mesma hora eu soltei o poder do mar que estava segurando, e abri os olhos. Thalia me olhava de olhos arregalados, Nico parecia meio enjoado e Annabeth se agarrava à grade e à mochila com tudo que tinha.

"Vocês estão bem?"

Nico balançou a cabeça e virou para um canto, vomitando.

"Nunca mais faça isso de novo." ele murmurou.

Eu ri. Então olhei para Annabeth.

"Pegou o canivete?"

Ela assentiu e puxou o canivete do bolso lateral da mochila de Thalia, abrindo sua cela segundos depois. Ela abriu as nossas em seguida, e pegamos nossas coisas.

"Agora, por onde? Esse lugar está cheio de monstros." Nico disse.

O navio ainda balançava, mas a tempestade tinha parado e as ondas pareciam estar se acalmando.

"Eu acho que sei um caminho para sairmos daqui sem muitos problemas. Me sigam. E não façam barulho." disse Thalia.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, e com o caminho livre, nos guiou pelos corredores escuros do _Princesa Andrômeda._

* * *

 **Sim, eu meio que me inspirei no filme _Mar de Monstros_ para essa última cena. É uma das minhas cenas favoritas do filme hahaha xD **

**Então, o que acharam? Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	14. Nico fica zangado

**Capítulo 14 - Nico fica zangado**

O caminho que Thalia conhecia nos levaria à sala de máquinas, e, segundo Thalia, havia uma janela ali por onde poderíamos nos esgueirar e cair no mar.

Thalia contava comigo para ajudar com o mar, mas estávamos em mar aberto e precisaríamos chegar em Terra.

"Você sabe onde estão os botes salva-vidas do navio?" perguntou Annabeth. "Podemos pegar um deles e sair."

"Eles são infláveis?" perguntou Nico. "Porque se não forem, já era a ideia de sairmos pela janela da sala de máquinas."

"Não acho que sejam infláveis." eu disse. "Mas Annabeth tem razão, precisamos de um bote. Mesmo que eu possa fazê-los respirar embaixo d'água ou ajudar com a maré, ainda são milhas e milhas de mar aberto que precisaríamos nadar."

"Tritão pode nos ajudar de novo?" perguntou Nico.

Eu suspirei. "Não sei. Não é como se eu pudesse pedir. É bom estarmos preparados pra ir sozinhos."

"Percy tem razão." disse Thalia. "Agora, se vamos pegar um bote, podemos ter problemas. Eles ficam na parte superior do navio, no convés."

"Não temos outra escolha." disse Annabeth, suspirando. "Só vamos tentar ser discretos e sair sem chamar a atenção de Luke."

Eu a olhei de soslaio, mas não disse nada.

Thalia virou pelo corredor, acenando para que a seguíssemos. Demos alguns passos e nos deparamos com uma das _empousa_ que estavam no navio.

Antes que ela gritasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, Annabeth a cortou com sua faca.

"Belo golpe." elogiei.

"Obrigada." ela me olhou.

Thalia continuou liderando o caminho, Annabeth logo ao seu lado e eu e Nico bem atrás delas.

A toda hora, eu olhava sob o ombro para ter certeza que não estávamos sendo seguidos. Até agora, tudo limpo. O que me dava ainda mais nervoso. Num navio cheio de monstros e semideuses revoltados, era pedir demais que nosso caminho para a liberdade estivesse livre.

E, de fato, não estava. Assim que chegamos ao convés (depois de nocautear um semideus para a inconsciência e destruir outra _empousa_ ), nos deparamos com muitos semideuses e alguns monstros.

Nos agachamos atrás de uma coluna grossa e eu observei enquanto alguns adolescentes duelavam com espadas, outros conversavam, outros riam. Nada ali nos dizia que aquilo era o Comitê de Destruição de Cronos, planejando um ataque mortal ao Olimpo e à civilização como a conhecíamos.

"Onde estão os botes?" perguntei a Thalia.

"Ali." ela apontou para uma estrutura no canto mais afastado, que tinha uma porta maior que as outras normais, e tinha um monograma com as letras do navio: _PA_.

"Sério?" perguntou Nico. "Mas tem umas quatrocentas pessoas aqui."

"Menos, Nico." rolei os olhos. "Mas não vai ser fácil."

"Annabeth?" perguntou Thalia. "Algum plano brilhante de Atena?"

Annabeth mordeu o lábio.

"Não tenho certeza. Tem muita gente."

Eu a olhei, preocupado.

"Você está bem?"

Annabeth sem um plano era Annabeth com problemas. E eu não estava gostando nada disso.

Ela suspirou para mim, e pela primeira vez desde a briga, eu senti como se ela estivesse voltando a ser minha amiga.

"Eu vou ficar. Eu acho." ela me deu um meio sorriso. "Não se preocupe."

"Me preocupo sim." sussurrei de volta. "Mas nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois."

"Quando estiverem sozinhos, de preferência." disse Thalia, sorrindo pra nós. "Vocês parecem que precisam de uma DR*."

Eu me senti quente, ao mesmo tempo em que Annabeth ficou vermelha. Pigarreei e voltei a encarar o bando de semideuses que nos separava de nossa fuga.

Então o semideus que tínhamos nocauteado no caminho apareceu correndo no convés.

"Os semideuses fugiram! Luke mandou procurá-los!"

"Droga." Thalia sussurrou.

Os outros começaram a pegar suas coisas e correr, enquanto nós nos apertávamos escondidos entre uma coluna e um par de caixas grandes. Pedi muito ao meu pai que eles não nos encontrassem, e acho que deu certo, porque muitos passaram por ali direto, sem nem virar as cabeças.

Logo o convés estava vazio.

"Isso pode ter nos ajudado mais que atrapalhado." disse Annabeth.

"Tem razão. Vamos, rápido!" eu disse, saindo primeiro do esconderijo improvisado.

Corremos até a porta dos botes, e a empurramos aberta, pegando o primeiro bote da pilha e puxando.

Era pesado, e precisou de nós quatro para puxá-lo para fora. Olhei ao redor para ter certeza que ainda estávamos sozinhos. O barulho do bote não era muito discreto.

"Precisamos correr. Esse barulho já deve ter alertado alguém."

Sem responder, Thalia, Annabeth e Nico me ajudaram a empurrar o bote até a borda do navio. Bem quando estávamos prestes a jogá-lo para o mar e pular logo depois, ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós, seguida de vários passos apressados.

"Aonde vão tão rápido?"

Eu e Thalia praguejamos, Nico e Annabeth suspiraram.

"Estava bom demais pra ser verdade." sussurrou Nico.

Luke estava bem ali com seu exército de semideuses revoltados e alguns monstros.

"Pensaram que fugiriam tão fácil?" ele perguntou.

"Na verdade, não." respondi.

Ele bufou, e sem sorrir como fazia há um minuto, continuou: "Não sei como vocês saíram das celas, mas não quero saber. A questão é que não vão sair daqui."

"Por que não, Luke? Por que não nos deixa ir?" perguntou Annabeth, frustrada. "Thalia não vai cooperar com você e você não pode obrigá-la!"

Luke riu, uma risada que não parecia a dele. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho levemente dourado, que fez os pêlos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

"Aí é que você se engana, querida Annabeth. Eu posso _sim_ , e _vou_ obrigar Thalia a ser a hospedeira do Lorde Cronos." ele disse com uma expressão sombria e altiva. "Ela não precisa estar viva para servir aos propósitos do Rei Titã."

Thalia e Annabeth ofegaram. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"Você está disposto a matar Thalia pra conseguir isso?" perguntei. "Você não vê que isso é Cronos envenenando sua mente, Luke?"

Luke me olhou com um olhar ainda mais sombrio. Algo que me disse que aquele não era exatamente Luke Castellan mais.

"Isso é o que você foi treinado para pensar, Jackson. Você, de todos os semideuses, deveria estar do meu lado. Pelos Olimpianos, você não deveria nem existir!" ele rugiu. "Só ficou vivo todo esse tempo porque Poseidon é um dos Três Grandes e ninguém quer irritá-lo."

Eu trinquei os dentes. Ele continuou.

"O fato é, eu _vou_ liberar o Lorde Cronos, e pra isso preciso da força vital de Thalia," ele sorriu para ela, sombriamente. "a filha do Lorde dos Céus, o poderoso Zeus. Sua força vital será suficiente para reviver Lorde Cronos, e mantê-lo enquanto ele recupera sua forma total para poder renascer de forma completa!"

"Você está maluco!" disse Nico, e eu finalmente reparei que seus olhos brilhavam... com algo que eu não sabia identificar. "Cronos está envenenando sua mente e você nem percebe. Todos vocês! Thalia é uma semideusa, como vocês!" ele gritou. "E vocês querem matá-la! Será que não percebem que isso vai contra _tudo_ o que vocês já viram?"

"Ninguém liga, filho de Hades." disse Luke. "Todos aqui temos a mesma opinião: o Olimpo deve morrer. E para isso acontecer, por que não começar pela filha do rei dos deuses, o poderoso Zeus?"

"Você está fora de si, Luke." disse Thalia, parecendo mais magoada que zangada. "Nós éramos amigos!"

"Escute-a Luke. Se ainda há um pouco de você aí dentro, você devia escutar Annabeth e Thalia. Elas eram suas amigas desde antes você chegar ao acampamento!" eu disse.

Luke então olhou para mim com ódio nos olhos, e me fez recuar um passo de surpresa.

"Você não sabe de nada, Jackson! Não tente me fazer ver a 'verdade' que os Olimpianos pregam. Isso não é vida! Escondidos num maldito acampamento o resto da vida porque não podemos sair sem correr o risco de sermos mortos? Bem, não mais. Claro que você não saberia disso, já que passou a vida sendo protegido pelo papaizinho."

"Luke, isso não é sobre mim!"

"Tem razão. Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, filho do mar." ele disse, frio. "Mas chega desse papo furado. Peguem-nos!" ele ordenou.

"De jeito nenhum!" gritou Nico, elevando as mãos para cima e para frente.

"Nico, o que está fazendo?" perguntei.

Ele não me respondeu. Assim que as palavras deixaram a minha boca, um exército de esqueletos saiu das paredes e lataria do navio direto para o meio do convés, ficando entre nós e o exército de Luke.

Eu olhei com olhos arregalados para Nico, que tinha um fogo de determinação nos olhos.

"Eu não vou deixar você machucar Thalia." ele disse. "Ou nenhum de nós. Você está cego pela lavagem cerebral que Cronos fez em você e eu não vou discutir isso com você mais. Mas você está muito enganado se pensa que vou deixar você machucar meus amigos!"

Luke nos olhou parecendo sem saber o que dizer a seguir, mas Nico não deu uma chance para réplica.

"Ataquem, agora!" ele gritou, e os esqueletos voltaram a se mover, dessa vez com lanças e espadas, direto nos semideuses armados. Alguns deles correram, outros duelaram mas perdiam.

Thalia e Annabeth saíram do choque mais rápido que eu, e me cutucaram para ajudá-las a colocar o bote salva-vidas na água. Ele caiu com um _squash_ na água que se movia, e estava ficando para trás do navio rápido.

"Rápido, pulem!" eu disse.

Nico veio logo atrás de nós, e eu criei uma onda que nos segurou e nos levou até o bote, já um pouco atrás do navio, que seguia seu curso pela noite.

Ainda conseguimos ouvir Luke gritando: "Não! Eles vão fugir!"

Mas era tarde demais. Já tínhamos saído.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, com o _Princesa Andrômeda_ já longe em alto mar, ouvi um tombo e um arquejo.

"Nico, você está bem?" Thalia perguntou alarmada, e eu me virei para ver Nico mais pálido que o normal, pendendo para os lados.

"Estou, é só... Acho que exagerei." ele disse, bocejando.

"Isso foi incrível." disse Annabeth. "Você nos salvou. Nunca poderíamos ter derrotado todos eles."

"Ela tem razão." ele me olhou. "Bom trabalho, primo."

Ele sorriu, e então bocejou de novo.

"Dá sono, não é?" perguntei, amigável.

Ele assentiu enquanto esfregava um dos olhos. "Sim."

"O quê?" perguntou Annabeth.

"Usar os poderes que vieram de nossos pais." eu disse. "Alguns puxam mais energia que outros. Eu me acostumei ao longo do tempo, mas no início, eu me cansava demais. Sempre que terminava de treinar, eu cochilava."

"Eu ainda estou pegando o jeito da coisa." Nico bocejou. "Só aprendi que podia convocar os mortos alguns meses atrás, e isso que fiz hoje... Nunca convoquei tantos assim de uma só vez."

"Você foi movido pela emoção." eu sorri, dando uma olhada para Thalia de esguelha. Ela parecia preocupada com Nico. "Meu pai costumava me dizer para canalizar as emoções quando eu precisasse usar mais energia. Sempre ajuda."

Ele assentiu. "Seu pai parece um cara legal."

Annabeth, Thalia e Nico me olhavam agora. Eu sabia que havia muita curiosidade com o fato de Poseidon ser o único deus que dava 'atenção' aos seus filhos, e eles eram meus amigos. Não fazia mal responder.

"Ele é." eu disse sorrindo.

"Ele vai gostar de ouvir isso." uma voz soou, nos fazendo pular no lugar.

Tritão riu, colocando as mãos na borda do bote salva-vidas e nos encarando pela lateral do bote.

"Não faça isso de novo." eu disse.

"Desculpem." ele disse rindo, não parecendo muito arrependido. Então sua expressão ficou mais séria. "Mas eu vim aqui como um mensageiro, na verdade."

"E qual é a mensagem?" perguntou Annabeth.

Ele a olhou com cautela, então olhou para Thalia e Nico com ainda mais cuidado. Suspirou e murmurou algo em grego antigo que eu não consegui pegar, e então me olhou.

"Vocês estão sendo esperados para o jantar."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"O que quer dizer com 'sendo esperados para o jantar'?" perguntou Thalia.

"Exatamente o que parece." disse Tritão, então se desencostou do bote. "Percy, prepare-se para fazer umas bolhas para os três."

Suspirei. "Claro. Mas e quanto à pressão?" perguntei. "Não posso alterar isso."

"Não. Mas eles também foram convidados." ele disse. "Não se preocupe com a pressão."

"Percy, do que vocês estão falando?" perguntou Annabeth, parecendo frustrada por ter que perguntar.

Eu sorri para os três.

"Segurem o fôlego. Vamos jantar embaixo d'água."

* * *

 **Eu amo esse capítulo por causa do Nico s2 E vocês, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar.**

 **Logo volto com mais.**


	15. Nosso jantar embaixo d'água

**Capítulo 15 - Nosso jantar embaixo d'água**

Thalia quase passou mal quando eu disse que iríamos comer embaixo d'água.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" ela disse. " _HELLO_ , filha de Zeus, lembra?"

"Filho de Hades?" disse Nico.

"Atena!" falou Annabeth.

Rolei os olhos.

"Não ouviram o que Tritão disse?" eu disse apontando pra ele. "Vocês foram _convidados_."

"É, mas por quem?" disse Thalia.

"Poseidon." disse Tritão. "Poseidon os convidou."

Os três alternaram os olhares de mim para Tritão umas dez vezes antes de Thalia quebrar o silêncio.

"Poseidon nos convidou para jantar." ela disse, cética.

Eu e Tritão assentimos.

Ela suspirou. "Que seja. Esse dia só fica mais estranho a cada segundo que passa..."

Eu e Tritão rimos, mas eu sabia (ou pelo menos tinha ideia) o que ela queria dizer.

"Você tem alguma ideia do por quê do convite?" perguntei a Tritão.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não posso dizer. Apenas venham."

Eu olhei para os três, que balançaram a cabeça.

"Vamos lá." eu insisti. "Vocês não vão se afogar, e é só se comportarem e meu pai não os transformará em golfinhos." eu sorri.

"Não tem graça nenhuma, Percy." disse Thalia.

Eu sorri. "Vamos."

Antes que eles pudessem protestar, eu saí do barco e pulei na água, emergindo logo depois para olhá-los.

Tritão esperava ao meu lado.

Cada um agarrou sua mochila e juntos eles pularam na água. Eu fiz uma bolha para eles e submergi, encontrando-os abaixo da água.

"Posso respirar!" comemorou Thalia.

"Eu disse que não deixaria vocês se afogarem." eu sorri para ela de dentro da bolha.

"Ok. E agora?" ela perguntou.

"Nadem." eu disse, já que eles agora não podiam ouvir Tritão. "Sigam a mim e Tritão. E não se separem, quanto mais juntos ficarem, mais fácil para eu manter a bolha até chegarmos ao Palácio."

Eles assentiram e eu virei-me para Tritão, que flutuava perto de nós, balançando sua barbatana de sereiano.

Ele moveu a cabeça e eu o escutei na minha cabeça. _Vamos._

Ele liderou o caminho, como tinha feito até o _Princesa Andrômeda_ , mas dessa vez, estávamos mergulhando cada vez mais fundo no oceano. De vez em quando, eu olhava para trás, para confirmar que Nico, Thalia e Annabeth estavam atrás de mim.

Quando estávamos quase chegando, eles pareciam exaustos. Eu comandei a maré para que os ajudasse, movendo a bolha de ar que os envolvia enquanto me seguiam. Logo eles perceberam e pararam de nadar, se deixando ser conduzidos.

Logo avistamos o palácio, e Tritão nos conduziu por alguns corredores até a sala que eu sabia ser especial para refeições.

Nico, Annabeth e Thalia olhavam tudo com olhos arregalados. Alguns servos de meu pai fizeram careta quando os viram, logo depois de me cumprimentarem com um aceno, e alguns, com uma reverência. Porém, ninguém falou ou fez nada.

Semideuses filhos de outros deuses não estariam aqui sem convite, então já estava meio subentendido que os três eram convidados. Eu me perguntava o que Zeus, Hades e Atena estavam achando disso, se eles já estavam cientes do que acontecia.

"Aqui." Tritão apontou para a sala, que, para a minha surpresa, estava completamente sem água.

Tritão apontava para a sala com uma das mãos, do lado de fora dela, onde acabava a água.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei.

"Papai a adaptou para esse momento." ele disse. "Entram e comam." ele apontou para a mesa, cheia de comida humana e que parecia muito boa. "Ele estará com vocês logo."

"Obrigado." eu disse, e então gesticulei para os outros, apontando a sala.

Empurrei a bolha até a borda da sala, onde Nico, Annabeth e Thalia saíram e entraram. Eu entrei na sala logo depois deles, e Tritão saiu nadando, na certa à procura de sua mãe ou do nosso pai.

"Mas... Como é possível?" perguntou Nico. "A sala está completamente seca e estamos no fundo do oceano!"

"Tritão disse que meu pai a adaptou para que pudéssemos comer sem problemas." eu disse.

Os três assentiram. Eu me encaminhei para a mesa e sentei em uma das cadeiras da ponta, ao lado da cabeceira da mesa, que eu sabia que era do meu pai. Já tinha feito muitas refeições aqui, enquanto treinava nos fins de semana.

"Vamos, sentem e comam. Meu pai vai estar aqui logo, e acreditem em mim, é melhor termos comido _antes_ que ele venha falar com a gente." eu disse.

Thalia foi a primeira a sentar, na cadeira à minha frente. Nico sentou ao lado dela e Annabeth do meu lado.

Pelas portas abertas e janelas, podíamos ver a água do oceano, e as criaturas que iam e vinham, mas ninguém entrava. Tudo que poderíamos precisar estava na mesa.

"Isso aqui tá uma delícia." disse Thalia entre uma mordida e outra.

"Está mesmo." concordou Nico.

Annabeth estava quieta, e entre uma mordida e outra, eu apertei sua mão, ao lado da minha.

Ela me olhou.

"Você está bem?"

De alguma forma, ela sabia que eu falava de Luke.

"Estou." ela sussurrou, aproveitando que Nico e Thalia estavam distraídos comentando a comida e apostando quem comia mais. "Você estava certo. Seus instintos estavam certos, e eu sinto muito ter brigado com você por isso."

Eu dei um sorriso aguado. "Você estava defendendo seu amigo, eu entendo. E você me conhece há menos tempo. Não tinha como saber."

Ela assentiu e franziu.

"Ainda assim, eu sinto como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa. Quando Luke ficou desse jeito? Por que ele escondeu isso de mim? Eu achei que fôssemos amigos, e ele vem com essa de acabar com o Olimpo e ajudar Cronos a renascer. Desde quando ele pensa nisso?" perguntou Annabeth, frustrada.

"Não dá pra saber." eu disse. "Mas precisamos impedi-lo, Annabeth. Não podemos deixar que ele ajude Cronos."

Um pequeno terremoto sacodiu a sala.

"Ok, sem nomes." eu disse, então me virei para ela de novo. "Eu tenho quase certeza que a Grande Profecia é sobre isso."

Ela franziu, e dessa vez, Nico e Thalia prestaram atenção.

"Você acha?" perguntou Nico.

Assenti. "E se eu estiver certo e a Grande Profecia for sobre isso, eu vou precisar de ajuda para detê-lo."

"Vai mesmo." uma voz grossa que eu conhecia muito bem soou na sala.

Nos viramos para ver Poseidon entrando na sala com um semblante sério. Todos nos levantamos da mesa. Annabeth, Thalia e Nico fizeram uma reverência, e eu me curvei rápido e corri para abraçar meu pai.

"Oi pai." eu disse abraçando-o.

O semblante sério lhe deixou por um momento e ele me abraçou de volta.

"Olá, Percy." seus olhos brilhavam, tons de verde dançando nas suas íris inquietas como o mar. "Há quanto tempo."

"Pois é. Pode imaginar minha surpresa quando Tritão nos chamou pro jantar."

Meu pai sorriu e olhou por cima do meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver Annabeth, Thalia e Nico nos olhando meio surpresos. Então mordi o lábio ao lembrar que nem todo semideus era próximo de seu pai/mãe olimpianos como eu era. Bem, eu imaginava que era o único.

"Semideuses." Poseidon cumprimentou.

Os três se curvaram mais uma vez e responderam o cumprimento. "Lorde Poseidon."

"Por favor, sentem-se." ele disse, e quando estávamos sentados novamente, ele sentou na cabeceira da mesa, como eu sabia que ele faria. "Já comeram?"

"Estávamos terminando." eu disse quando percebi que nenhum deles queria responder. Era quase hilário o quão nervosos eles estavam.

"Terminem, por favor." ele disse, e enquanto os outros voltaram a comer, ele se virou para mim. "Ouvi você comentando que achava que a Grande Profecia era sobre libertar o titã." ele disse.

Assenti. "Se for, vou precisar de ajuda." eu disse, então completei. "E você confirmou."

"Porque você vai." ele suspirou. "Por isso eu os chamei aqui."

Annabeth limpou a boca e empurrou o prato vazio, então encarou meu pai. "Por quê? Percy vai precisar de nós?"

"Mais do que ninguém, filha de Atena." ele disse, fazendo Annabeth se encolher um pouco. Eu estreitei os olhos para o meu pai, mas ele fingiu que não viu. "Vocês foram os primeiros amigos do meu filho no Acampamento, e além disso, são semideuses muito poderosos."

Os três pareciam sem graça, e eu sabia que meu pai estava falando sua verdadeira opinião. "Percy vai precisar de vocês e eu quero ter certeza que estarão lá para ele, independente da circunstância."

Eu franzi. "Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?"

Ele me olhou, e eu não consegui identificar a emoção em seus olhos.

"Eu tenho uma ideia." ele suspirou. "É outra coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer."

Franzi, e notei que os outros estavam tão curiosos quanto eu.

"A Grande Profecia não foi a única sobre você, Percy." ele disse. "Há outra."

Eu franzi. "Como é que é?"

"Outra Grande Profecia?" perguntou Thalia.

"Não." ele disse. "Uma que as próprias Parcas profetizaram, dois milênios atrás, logo depois que meu penúltimo filho semideus morreu."

Eu pisquei, meio em choque.

"Existe uma profecia diretamente das Parcas sobre mim?"

Poseidon assentiu.

"E o que ela diz?" Annabeth tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Poseidon a olhou por um momento, e depois me encarou com pesar.

" _Um filho do mar deve se levantar_

 _Para impedir o titã de totalmente acordar_

 _Auxílio amigo ele terá_

 _Coração ferido ele curará_

 _E aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá._ "

Eu engoli em seco. Meu pai me olhava preocupado.

"Essa profecia me atormentou por milênios. Quando Péricles, meu último filho semideus, nasceu, eu não queria acreditar na profecia. Ele foi poupado, e teve uma vida feliz e morreu aos vinte e três anos, mas ele não era o filho do mar da profecia."

"E como saber que Percy é o filho do mar da profecia?" perguntou Nico.

"Simples. Um semideus ' _filho do mar_ ' não é apenas um filho de Poseidon." disse meu pai, nos fazendo olhar para ele confusos. "Um semideus _filho do mar_ é um filho de Poseidon que possua todas as características de Poseidon."

"Como assim?" perguntou Thalia.

"O semideus da profecia, o filho do mar, seria um semideus que pode dominar a água e as marés, que pode criar terremotos e tempestades, que tem o gênio parecido com o meu e tem todas as esferas de poder que eu tenho, em níveis menores, é claro."

"Então ele basicamente é um mini-Poseidon." disse Thalia, fazendo Nico sorrir de leve. Annabeth também deu um risinho.

Poseidon apenas assentiu e me olhou, ainda preocupado.

Eu ainda estava em choque.

 _Eu_ era o filho do mar.

Annabeth me olhou.

"Espera, você acha que é você, Percy?"

Eu assenti. "Não acho. Sou eu."

Nico franziu. "Mas... você tem todo esse poder? Eu só vi você controlando a água até agora."

"Até agora, Nico." eu disse, encostando na cadeira e olhando para o meu prato vazio. "Mas eu consigo dominar todas as esferas de poder que Poseidon tem controle. Eu sou o filho do mar da profecia das Parcas."

Houve silêncio na mesa, e eu não queria olhar pra ninguém.

Em vez disso, eu dei um riso sem graça e desabafei.

"Então quer dizer que depois disso tudo, eu vou morrer no final?" perguntei desolado. "Isso não é justo."

"Percy, você não deve levar essa profecia ao pé da letra. Nem toda profecia é o que parece ser." disse Annabeth, colocando a mão no meu ombro e tentando me consolar. "Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi em missões com as profecias da Rachel, é isso."

"Ela está certa." confirmou Thalia.

"Então que parte de ' _Aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá_ ' eu não entendi? Me diz, Thalia!" eu perguntei um pouco chateado. "Parece bem claro pra mim."

Ouvi meu pai suspirar. "Eu não posso dizer que isso não vai acontecer, Percy, mas eu honestamente não sei."

Eu o olhei, desconsolado.

"Obviamente que eu não quero que você morra, e esse é o motivo principal da profecia das Parcas ter me incomodado tanto durante esses dois mil anos. Eu quase nunca tenho filhos semideuses, e quando os tenho, são poderosos demais... E então um filho com toda a minha esfera de poder nasce e ele é destinado a morrer? É um destino cruel. Mas as Parcas me disseram algo mais além da profecia."

"E o que foi?"

"Disseram que eu deveria confiar em você." ele disse, me surpreendendo. "Elas disseram que você faria algo que surpreenderia a todos. Eu não sei o que elas queriam com isso, mas conhecendo você como conheço agora, eu me atrevo a pensar que isso pode ser uma coisa boa."

Eu suspirei.

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Não desanime. Por causa dessa profecia, eu sei que a Grande Profecia do Oráculo de Delfos está para acontecer. Porque eu sei que _você_ é o filho do mar, e você está destinado a algo grande. E eu também sei que você vai precisar de seus amigos. Por isso eu os chamei. Eles precisavam ouvir a profecia das Parcas tanto quanto você."

"E nós ficaremos ao seu lado, Percy." Nico disse.

"Sempre." disse Thalia.

Annabeth sorriu para mim, assentindo.

Eu me sentia um pouco melhor, mas não o suficiente. A última linha da profecia das Parcas girava na minha cabeça, me deixando doente.

"Obrigado, gente."

Poseidon suspirou. "Eu também vou te ajudar no que puder, meu filho. Mesmo que seja apenas um conselho." ele disse, e eu lembrei do que Tritão dissera, que meu pai poderia nem sempre ajudar diretamente, mas que ele sempre me ouvia.

Eu assenti. Ele se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa, que arrancou olhares arregalados dos outros três. Eu sorri de leve pra eles.

"Vocês precisam voltar para o Acampamento. Luke planeja algo e vocês precisam estar lá para impedi-lo." ele disse.

Nos levantamos da mesa, e Thalia pigarreou.

"Obrigada pelo jantar, Lorde Poseidon." ela disse envergonhada. Nico e Annabeth agradeceram também.

"De nada." ele disse, sorrindo de leve. "Eu sou o melhor tio de vocês, não sou?"

Eu ri do meu pai, e sentindo que era seguro, Annabeth, Thalia e Nico riram também e se atreveram a assentir, concordando.

"Vão. Tritão vai levá-los de volta ao bote de vocês e eu os levarei até o acampamento pela maré." ele disse. "Tenham cuidado."

"Obrigado, pai." eu disse, abraçando-o.

Ele assentiu e retribuiu o abraço. Assim que estávamos fora da sala, Annabeth, Thalia e Nico estavam na bolha de ar, e a sala de jantar se encheu de água de novo.

Nos despedimos do meu pai e Tritão liderou o caminho de volta pelo silêncio ensurdecedor do oceano.

* * *

 **E então? Não esqueçam de comentar. :***


	16. O começo do fim do mundo

**Capítulo 16 - O começo do fim do mundo**

Depois de nos deixar no bote, Tritão voltou para o fundo do oceano, e eu senti as ondas e a maré nos levando em direção a Long Island.

"O dia foi longo." eu disse aos outros. "Podem dormir, eu os acordo quando chegarmos lá."

Nico e Thalia se ajeitaram deitados no bote, e Annabeth olhou pra mim, parecendo apreensiva.

"Você não vai dormir?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Vou ficar bem." eu disse, mesmo que não fosse verdade. "Durmam."

Annabeth encostou ao meu lado em seu pedaço do bote e fechou os olhos.

Logo Nico e Thalia estavam adormecidos. Annabeth parecia adormecida também, mas eu não poderia dizer com certeza.

Na escuridão da noite, no meio do oceano, eu não poderia estar num melhor lugar para relaxar.

Mas eu nunca me sentira tão tenso.

"Você não precisa ficar calado sobre isso, sabe." a voz de Annabeth me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Eu olhei para meu lado para vê-la me olhando da posição que estava. A apreensão ainda estava lá.

Dei um sorrisinho. "Ao menos você voltou a ser minha amiga."

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, com um sorrisinho de lado.

"É, voltei. Mais um motivo pra você não deixar seus pensamentos comerem seu juízo. O pouco que lhe resta." ela disse com uma piscadela.

Eu ri baixinho para não acordar Nico e Thalia, e então me encostei mais à lateral do barco, ficando mais próximo dela.

"Pode conversar comigo." ela insistiu.

Suspirei, mas não disse nada.

"Você está com medo?" ela perguntou.

Eu franzi os lábios e pensei nisso. Medo? Era por isso que eu estava tão inquieto?

"Não acho que seja medo..." eu disse honestamente. "Meu pai me treinou desde os nove anos de idade porque sabia que eu precisaria fazer algo grande, e eu precisava estar preparado. Desenvolvi meus poderes e sei como usá-los, assim como sei meus limites... Não acho que seja medo porque eu sempre soube que eu estava destinado a fazer algo desse tipo."

"Então?" Annabeth instigou.

"Eu só nunca pensei que eu também estava destinado a morrer no final de tudo." eu disse baixinho. "Quer dizer, se eu vou morrer, por que me dar ao trabalho de fazer amigos ou sequer conhecer alguém?"

Eu a ouvi suspirar, e desejei ter mantido as palavras para mim. Mas esse desejo só durou um minuto.

"Eu te disse... Não leve a profecia ao pé da letra. Eu sei que ela parece óbvia, mas muitas vezes não é."

"E se for?" eu a desafiei. "E se eu _realmente_ estiver destinado a morrer depois disso tudo?"

Ela me olhou com seus olhos de tempestade, e ela era séria quando respondeu.

"Então você deve fazer o seu melhor. O melhor para ser lembrado, para deixar um legado maior que qualquer herói já deixou. E, se você se for, Percy... Nós sempre lembraremos de você como o melhor semideus que já existiu. Não só em questão de força ou poderes, mas porque você é nosso amigo e nós sabemos que você é mais que isso."

E com essas palavras, Annabeth tirou a preocupação dos meus ombros. Não toda, mas eu estava mais leve. E feliz que as coisas tinham voltado a normal com ela.

"Deuses, eu senti falta dessa sua sabedoria, Sabidinha."

Ela riu, cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar o som.

Eu ri com ela um pouco, e depois olhei para o céu, sentindo a maré nos carregando calmamente abaixo de nós.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que alguns pensamentos invadiram minha mente, me deixando curioso.

"No que está pensando agora?" Annabeth perguntou.

Eu me virei para ela com os olhos divertidos.

"Curiosa." acusei.

Ela deu um sorriso. "Sou mesmo. E então, vai me dizer?"

Eu ri e me virei de volta para encarar o céu, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de responder.

"Não sei se você vai querer saber."

Ela me deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro.

"Eu quero."

Eu suspirei e virei-me para ela novamente.

"Eu estava pensando sobre Luke." seu olhar divertido caiu, e eu me arrependi instantaneamente por mencionar o nome dele. "Você e ele, quero dizer. Como vocês eram antes que eu chegasse, como se conheceram..."

Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu, em silêncio.

O tempo que ela passou quieta pareceu tão longo que eu comecei a ter certeza que ela não falaria mais nada até que chegássemos ao acampamento.

Felizmente para minha curiosidade, eu estava errado.

"Luke e eu nos encontramos por aí, depois de fugir de casa." ela disse. "Ele tinha quinze anos, Thalia tinha treze e eu tinha dez."

Eu me virei para ela, ouvindo atentamente.

"Eu fugi de casa um ano antes de encontrá-los, porque eu não aguentava mais a culpa de todo monstro que aparecia em casa em cada churrasco ou jantar em família. Minha madrasta me odiava, seus dois filhos ficavam sempre longe de mim e meu pai apenas me pedia para tentar ficar longe de problemas. Como se fosse minha culpa."

Mordi o lábio.

"Eu sinto muito."

Ela balançou a mão num gesto de 'não se preocupe' e continuou.

"Consegui sobreviver um ano sozinha, sempre fugindo, tentando sobreviver. Encontrei Luke e Thalia pouco depois do meu décimo aniversário." ela disse, então um sorriso veio ao seu rosto. "Eles me convenceram que eram iguais a mim e que também estavam fugindo, e eu lembro de ter ficado tão aliviada que chorei no colo da Thalia por minutos inteiros."

Ela suspirou enquanto eu a observava. Ainda olhando para o céu, ela continuou.

"Dois anos mais tarde, nós ainda fugíamos e vivíamos sozinhos, então Grover nos encontrou." ela disse.

"Sério? Grover?" perguntei surpreso.

"Sim." ela sorriu. "Ele fazia algum tipo de patrulha na floresta quando nos viu. Achamos que ele era um monstro também, porque ele estava com as pernas de bode à mostra, mas ele nos falou do acampamento e sobre os deuses e nos convenceu que estava do nosso lado. Ele prometeu nos levar ao acampamento, onde nós não precisaríamos mais fugir e ficaríamos em segurança. Então é óbvio que aceitamos."

Eu assenti. "Claro. Era uma oportunidade única, talvez."

"Pois é." ela concordou. "Lembro que estávamos em algum lugar em Orlando na época, então nós quatro tivemos que viajar bastante até chegarmos em Nova Iorque. Entre monstros e armadilhas, conseguimos chegar ao acampamento uma semana depois. Mas sofremos uma emboscada e Thalia..."

Eu olhei para Thalia ao mesmo tempo que Annabeth. Ela estava tranquila e adormecida, mas Annabeth a olhava meio atormentada. Foi então que uma informação me bateu.

"Espere, você disse que Thalia é três anos mais velha. Mas ela parece mais nova que você." eu disse, confuso.

Ela assentiu. "Vou explicar agora. Fomos emboscados por um grupo de ciclopes logo na entrada do acampamento. Thalia nos convenceu a ir na frente enquanto ela os atrasava. Nós fomos porque ela insistiu muito, mas um dos ciclopes a jogou para longe, e ela bateu a cabeça numa pedra e ficou imóvel. Morta."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Mas como..."

"Zeus se apiedou dela." disse Annabeth, interrompendo antes que eu perguntasse. "Ele a transformou no pinheiro que existe hoje no alto da Colina Meio-Sangue, e fortaleceu as barreiras do acampamento usando a alma de Thalia."

"Uau."

"É." Annabeth disse. "Passaram-se seis anos. Luke e eu nos aproximamos no acampamento, éramos amigos muito próximos. Principalmente depois do que acontecera a Thalia. Mas ela sempre estava em nossas mentes. Um dia, alguém envenenou a árvore de Thalia, e as defesas do acampamento começaram a fraquejar junto com a árvore. O Sr. D. e Quíron ordenaram uma missão em busca do Velocino de Ouro, a única coisa que poderia salvar a árvore e impedir que as barreiras caíssem, nos expondo."

"Quem foi na missão?" perguntei.

"Eu, Luke e Clarisse. Conseguimos o Velocino e ele curou a árvore. A magia do velocino foi tão poderosa que expulsou Thalia do pinheiro, do mesmo jeito que ela era seis anos antes." Annabeth disse. "E Thalia voltou à vida."

"Uau de novo." eu disse. "Por isso que ela é mais nova."

"Sim. Tecnicamente, ela é mais velha que eu. Mas..." ela suspirou. "Ela agora prefere dizer que é mais nova. Até porque ela é. Ela fez catorze anos meses atrás."

"Isso é uma surpresa." eu disse.

Annabeth assentiu e ficou calada.

"Obrigado por me contar. Eu achei que você não faria isso." eu disse.

Ela sorriu.

"Você é meu amigo, Percy." ela disse simplesmente.

"Que bom que sou..." eu sussurrei, e ficamos em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.

~.~

Chegamos ao acampamento nas primeiras horas da manhã, junto com o nascer do sol. Eu acordei Thalia, Nico e Annabeth, que adormecera após nossa conversa, e nós amarramos o bote no cais e saímos de lá, mochilas nas costas.

Andamos pela praia deserta, passando pelo auditório, o pavilhão de refeições e outros lugares, todos sem ninguém. Fomos direto até a Casa Grande.

"Precisamos dizer a Quíron tudo que sabemos sobre o plano de Luke." eu disse.

Os três atrás de mim concordaram. "É, precisamos de um plano para frustrar os planos de Luke." disse Nico. "Não podemos deixá-lo ser bem-sucedido."

"Nico tem razão." disse Thalia.

"Vamos, se eu bem conheço Quíron, e eu o conheço, ele já deve estar acordado." disse Annabeth, passando pela varanda da Casa Grande em direção aos fundos da casa, onde era o Escritório de Quíron.

Certa o bastante como ela sempre estava, a porta do escritório de Quíron estava aberta, e ele cantarolava lá dentro enquanto arrumava algumas prateleiras.

Ele estava na sua forma natural de centauro, e eu notei que não haviam cadeiras ali. Apenas sua cadeira de rodas mágica, encostada nos fundos da sala.

Bati na porta três vezes para nos anunciar. "Toc, toc." eu disse.

Quíron parou de cantarolar e se virou. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ele nos viu.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Ah, Thalia! Vocês conseguiram!" ele disse, virando-se e abrindo os braços.

Thalia foi na frente e abraçou Quíron longamente, seguida por Annabeth, Nico, e eu por fim.

"Conseguimos, mas temos péssimas notícias." disse eu.

A testa de Quíron se franziu. "O que quer dizer, Percy? Ah, onde está Luke?"

Nos olhamos. Thalia decidiu falar primeiro.

"Luke está por trás de tudo isso, Quíron. Ele quem me sequestrou."

Quíron pareceu ter levado um soco no estômago, dando dois passos para trás, quase batendo em sua escrivaninha.

"O quê? O que você está dizendo, Thalia?"

"Luke foi persuadido por um titã, Quíron." disse Annabeth. "Um não. O titã. Ele está com um plano maligno para destruir o Olimpo e os deuses."

Quíron piscou várias vezes. "Contem-me essa história direito. Desde o início."

Os três olharam para mim. "A missão era sua, Percy." disse Nico.

Eu suspirei e assenti. Então comecei a contar tudo que tinha acontecido para Quíron, desde o momento em que tínhamos saído do acampamento.

~.~

Logo depois do café da manhã, depois que todos nos cumprimentaram por voltar, e depois de Quíron dizer a todos que tínhamos trazido algumas notícias importantes que seriam compartilhadas mais tarde, tivemos uma reunião de conselheiros na sala reservada para isso na Casa Grande – que era nada mais do que uma sala de jogos, onde nos reuníamos ao redor da mesa de pingue-pongue.

Todos os conselheiros de chalé estavam ali, assim como Quíron e Rachel. O Sr. D. tinha sido chamado ao Olimpo. Eu imaginava o por quê, depois de nossa conversa com meu pai na noite passada.

Quando todos finalmente se acalmaram, Quíron repetiu o que tínhamos dito a ele para os conselheiros, tirando a parte da conversa com o meu pai que eu tinha pedido a ele para não dizer. Eu queria que isso fosse mantido entre nós.

Travis Stoll foi o mais arrasado com o fato de que Luke tinha passado para o 'lado negro' – palavras dele, não minhas.

"Eu não consigo acreditar." disse ele.

"Eu também não acreditei nele." disse Thalia. "Até ele me sequestrar e tentar me obrigar a hospedar Cronos."

Um trovão ressoou no céu.

"Sem nomes, por favor." disse Quíron. "É realmente uma pena que Luke esteja agindo dessa maneira, e que ele tenha tido apoio de outros semideuses também... Mas não podemos fazer nada sobre isso agora. O mais importante é detê-lo."

"Você disse que ele tinha um exército no tal navio?" perguntou Clarisse.

"Sim." eu confirmei. "De semideuses e monstros."

"Que tipo de monstros?" perguntou Beckendorf, do chalé de Hefesto.

" _Empousai_ , um mantícore, alguns escorpiões das profundezas..." Nico saiu dizendo.

"Em sua maioria, monstros pequenos, mas não sabemos quais mais ele pode usar." disse Annabeth. "Nós temos quase certeza que estaremos lidando com muito mais do que isso. Luke está sob a influência do rei titã."

"Não só sob a influência dele." disse Rachel, nos assustando. Ela tinha ficado quieta até então, mas agora nos olhava com olhos arregalados, e sua voz era urgente. "Eu acabo de ver..."

Ela gaguejou, sem terminar o que dizia, me deixando nervoso.

"Ver o quê, Rachel?" perguntou Quíron quando ela não continuou.

Ela respirou fundo e nos olhou com expressão séria, o que só tornou meu nervosismo pior.

"Luke será o hospedeiro de Cronos." ela disse, fazendo com que a maioria dos conselheiros ofegasse.

"E ele e seu exército estão vindo para atacar o acampamento." ela terminou, a voz solene.

Ah, ótimo.

Parecia que o fim do mundo estava chegando mais cedo.


	17. Planejamos um contra-ataque

**Capítulo 17 - Planejamos um contra-ataque**

"Como é que é?" a voz de Clarisse tirou todos nós do choque.

"Eu acabei de vê-los... Navegando rumo a Nova Iorque." Rachel disse. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não sei se isso está acontecendo agora, mas se não for agora, será em breve."

Houve um minuto de silêncio antes que Clarisse falasse novamente.

"Precisamos organizar um contra-ataque." ela afirmou.

Todos olharam para Quíron, esperando uma confirmação. Ele olhava para mim, o que me deixou nervoso.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"Você estava no navio com Luke, e ouviu em primeira mão o que ele pretende fazer. Você realmente acha que ele nos atacaria agora?" ele perguntou.

"Está duvidando de mim, Quíron?" Rachel parecia chateada.

"Não, Rachel. Eu jamais duvidaria de suas habilidades como nosso oráculo. No entanto, algo não está certo." ele disse. "Percy, você acha que Luke nos atacaria?"

Eu pensei por um momento, lembrando do que Luke dissera no navio e o que ele pretendia.

"Eu não sei." eu admiti. "Eu acho que é cedo demais pra um ataque, mas se ele quiser nos atacar, ele vai querer usar o elemento surpresa." deduzi.

"E isso seria meio difícil considerando que nós acabamos de chegar aqui." completou Thalia.

"E eu imagino que ele saiba que nós contamos tudo pra você, Quíron..." disse Annabeth.

Quíron balançou a cabeça.

"Exatamente o que eu pensei. Luke não vai atacar logo. Mas precisamos estar prontos." ele suspirou. "Clarisse, você tem minha permissão para liderar nossas defesas. Mas nós não atacaremos a menos que sejamos atacados primeiro, entendido?"

Clarisse tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu rolei os olhos. Claro que ela ia amar essa tarefa...

"Entendido, Quíron."

Quíron nos dispensou logo depois, liberando eu, Nico, Thalia e Annabeth de nossas atividades da tarde, já que tínhamos acabado de chegar da missão e ainda não tínhamos descansado.

Apenas quando ele falou isso eu notei como estava cansado. Me despedi dos outros e fui em direção à minha cabine, tentando não pensar em Luke e Cronos e titãs e guerras, porque eu estava muito cansado e precisava dormir.

Rachel me alcançou no caminho para a cabine.

"Ei Percy." ela chamou. "Preciso falar com você."

Eu assenti. "Claro."

"Pode ser no seu chalé? É mais privado." ela disse.

Eu franzi. O que Rachel queria com uma conversa particular?

Cansado demais pra perguntar, eu acenei para que ela viesse comigo. Deixei que ela entrasse no chalé primeiro. Vi Annabeth nos olhando do outro lado, da porta do chalé 6. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu acenei. Ela acenou de volta, parecendo incerta, e entrou.

Eu franzi, sem entender sua reação, e entrei no meu chalé distraído.

Quando entrei, Rachel andava de um lado para o outro no espaço que servia como sala. Eu me sentei na poltrona e suspirei.

"O que foi, Rachel?"

Ela suspirou.

"Eu não sei como te contar isso, mas..." ela suspirou e sentou no sofá, olhando para mim. "Eu tive um pressentimento terrível enquanto vocês estavam fora, e... Sonhos bem perturbadores também. E eu me conheço o suficiente pra saber que isso são como pequenas profecias... Pequenas visões do futuro."

Eu franzi. "E... o que você viu que te deixou tão assustada?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu vi você. Várias vezes, em várias situações diferentes. Nenhuma delas boa."

Eu engoli seco, e Rachel continuou depois de alguns segundos.

"Primeiro eu vi você perto de um rio... Mas não era um rio qualquer." ela franziu. "Tinha a água preta como piche, e o céu também estava preto. Tinha outra pessoa do seu lado, mas não consegui ver quem era. E em um momento, a água lhe puxou pra baixo e..." ela tremeu. "E você começou a se debater na água, como se estivesse se afogando."

Eu pisquei, mais confuso que nunca.

"Isso... é impossível. Eu não posso me afogar." eu disse.

"Eu achei estranho também, porque você é filho de Poseidon e tudo, mas foi o que eu vi. E não foi só isso." ela disse. "Eu também te vi no Olimpo, várias vezes."

"Você já foi ao Olimpo?" perguntei idiotamente.

"Uma vez." ela deu de ombros. "Quando me tornei Oráculo Apolo me levou pra lá, mas... Isso não é importante." ela se endireitou. "O importante é que eu te vi lá, lutando com alguém. E depois eu vi você no chão. E, Percy... Você mal respirava." ela disse baixinho.

Eu engoli em seco.

 _E aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá_.

A linha da profecia das Parcas. E agora Rachel com um sonho que parecia muito com a mesma linha.

Oh, ótimo.

"Rach..." comecei. "Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer." eu disse honestamente.

Porque por mais que eu tivesse quase certeza que iria morrer, eu não sabia por quê Rachel estava me dizendo seus sonhos.

Eu era uma bagunça confusa.

"Eu sinto muito. Você acabou de chegar de uma missão e eu já te dou péssimas notícias." ela riu sem humor, se desculpando. "Eu não me preocuparia muito."

"Mas, você disse que..."

"Não é importante agora." ela me interrompeu. "Profecias e sonhos nem sempre mostram a verdade completa. Às vezes eu vejo pedaços e fico maluca, e acaba que acontecem tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que aquele pequeno pedaço que eu vi não é o mais importante. Não se preocupe com isso agora, por favor."

Eu suspirei.

Ela tinha razão, não adiantava me preocupar com nada disso agora.

"Ok, Rach. Obrigado por me dizer, mesmo assim. Eu acho."

Ela assentiu e levantou.

"Vou deixar você descansar agora. Eu só queria que você soubesse... Não sei, se fosse comigo, eu gostaria de saber. Mesmo que não fizesse sentido algum." ela deu de ombros.

Eu assenti e ela deu um sorriso leve antes de sair pela porta, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

~.~

Depois de dormir por duas horas, Grover bateu na porta do meu chalé, me acordando. Ele tinha vindo me chamar para a 'reunião de guerra' de Clarisse.

A contragosto, esfregando o sono dos olhos, me levantei, me troquei e fui. Ao que parecia, todos os campistas estavam reunidos no anfiteatro, enquanto Clarisse e dois de seus irmãos filhos de Ares, mais um dos filhos de Atena, estavam perto dela.

Me sentei em qualquer lugar na última fila, Grover sentando ao meu lado.

"Clarisse quer passar o plano dela logo." disse Grover. "Assim já ficam todos de sobre-aviso, enquanto treinamos até que Luke e seu exército apareçam."

Eu franzi os lábios.

"Não parece um plano muito inteligente." eu disse.

"E não é." disse Annabeth, chegando e sentando ao meu lado. Ela tinha o cenho franzido, parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. "É por isso que tem um de nós ali."

Percebi que por 'nós' ela queria dizer: 'filhos de Atena, melhores estrategistas do acampamento', mas não quis se gabar.

Rolei os olhos.

"E qual a contribuição do chalé de Atena para o plano?" perguntei.

Ela parecia perturbada. "Não sei ainda. Mas vou dar um jeito de entrar nesse centro de operações que Clarisse montou. Ela vai precisar da minha ajuda. Eu conheço Luke melhor que ninguém aqui."

Eu suspirei.

"Você está certa."

"Claro que estou." ela deu um sorrisinho, e depois pigarreou, ficou séria, e olhou para a frente, me confundindo.

Thalia chegou logo depois, reclamando o tempo todo que precisava dormir mais. Nico veio atrás dela, e ele estava com os olhos quase totalmente fechados.

"Qual é, gente." eu brinquei. "Vocês dormiram o caminho todo no bote, e ainda estão com sono?"

"Ei, passamos pouco tempo no bote." reclamou Thalia.

"É, e só deu pra cochilar com aquele balanço de mar o tempo todo." Nico resmungou.

Eu e Annabeth rimos deles, e Grover me olhava confuso.

"Bote?" ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Escapamos do _Princesa Andrômeda_ com um dos botes salva-vidas, e chegamos aqui com ele."

Ele assentiu, e não perguntou mais nada.

"Ok, campistas, atenção!" a voz de Clarisse soou por um megafone.

Nos endireitamos para ouvir.

Acontece que Clarisse realmente só queria dizer o que Grover já me dissera. Ela atribuiu atividades diferentes para cada chalé, o que organizaria nossas defesas no caso de um ataque. Ela nunca disse que o ataque aconteceria, deixou todos apenas de sobre-aviso. Annabeth sussurrou que tinha ouvido Quíron dizê-la para não criar pânico. Eu me surpreendi de Clarisse ter aceitado essa condição.

Com todas as tarefas divididas, ela disse que o plano de contra-ataque só seria revelado na hora do ataque, o que me fez pensar que ela ainda não tinha um.

Annabeth pareceu satisfeita quando eu comentei isso com ela.

"Claro que ela não tem." ela sussurrou de volta. "Ela vai precisar de mim pra bolar um."

Eu quase questionei o que um dos filhos de Atena fazia perto de Clarisse se eles não tinham um plano, mas não quis acabar com a animação dela. Se tinha uma coisa que Annabeth gostava, era de fazer planos.

Clarisse nos dispensou vinte minutos depois que começou a falar.

Eu já tinha perdido completamente o sono, então resolvi treinar um pouco antes do jantar. Annabeth foi falar com Clarisse e Thalia e Nico foram dormir. Eu ri deles, o que me rendeu alguns gestos obscenos lançados em minha direção.

Grover conversou comigo um pouco a caminho da arena de treinamento, e eu lhe disse brevemente como foi a missão. Não contei do jantar com meu pai, porque estávamos numa área aberta demais. Por alguma razão, eu não queria sair dizendo isso a todo mundo. Thalia, Annabeth e Nico tinham sido compreensivos, sabendo que meu pai era diferente dos outros olimpianos.

Mas eu pensava em Luke. O que ele dissera, sobre nem todos os deuses estarem lá para seus filhos. E eu achava que dizer em alto e bom som que eu jantara com meu pai no dia anterior (e levara amigos) seria péssimo para mim. Era melhor ficar quieto.

Me despedi de Grover na entrada da arena e saquei Contracorrente do bolso.

Já que eu não ia mais dormir, era melhor voltar ao trabalho.

~.~

Naquela noite, eu tive um sonho vívido e estranho. De alguma forma, eu sabia que aquilo estava prestes a acontecer, de alguma forma, eu sabia que era uma visão.

Eu vi Luke. No mesmo cenário que Rachel descrevera para mim mais cedo, depois da reunião com Quíron.

Um rio preto, borbulhante. O céu preto, não de nuvens, mas de escuridão. Todo o solo ao redor do rio, nas duas margens, era deserto e árido, seco. Alguns ossos velhos e quebrados espalhados no chão, assim como objetos que não dava para identificar.

Luke estava de joelhos com as mãos no chão, ofegante. Do rosto dele, saía fumaça. Ele agonizava, se contorcia.

' _Não... Por favor...'_ ele dizia.

Então outra voz, mais grave e mais tenebrosa, respondia, como se estivesse falando diretamente do solo, mas a coisa estranha era que a boca de Luke se movia em sincronia com essa voz.

' _Tarde demais, meu peão. Já estou aqui.'_

Então Luke colocou as mãos na cabeça e gritou, abrindo os olhos. Seus olhos eram da cor de ouro e brilhavam como fogo.

Eu acordei de uma vez, sentando e abrindo os olhos para a claridade do sol que já nascia.

Eu estava ofegante, confuso, e ainda com a imagem de um Luke queimado no rosto, com olhos de ouro líquido e flamejante.

E a voz.

Eu conhecia aquela voz.

Era Cronos.

~.~

Uma semana se passou desde que tínhamos chegado ao acampamento de volta da missão, e o treinamento voltara com força total.

Thalia treinava comigo na maioria dos dias, com afinco. Ela queria tanto quanto eu impedir Luke, mas por motivos diferentes.

Nico treinava também. Comigo. Mesmo que ele tivesse um nível de batalha inferior ao meu, eu tomei como responsabilidade ajudá-lo a melhorar nas batalhas com espada e corpo a corpo. Os campistas o aceitavam melhor agora que ele tinha voltado vitorioso de uma missão comigo e Thalia. Mas eu ainda preferia treiná-lo eu mesmo.

Annabeth treinava apenas alguns dias conosco. Ela passou a maior parte da semana entre planos A, B, C, e qualquer outra letra do alfabeto com Clarisse e o 'esquadrão de contra-ataque', como Clarisse chamava.

Eu ainda tinha aulas de grego com Annabeth uma vez por dia, mas nunca conversávamos muito sobre outras coisas. Ambos tínhamos uma guerra em mente.

Então um dia, mais de uma semana depois, um sátiro entrou correndo no refeitório no meio do café-da-manhã. Todos ficamos tensos, e eu senti um arrepio na espinha.

O sátiro sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Quíron, que se endireitou na mesma hora e olhou para a mesa de Ares, onde Clarisse observava atentamente.

"Está na hora, Clarisse!" ele disse, alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. "O acampamento está prestes a ser atacado."

~.~

Acontece que o sátiro estava patrulhando os arredores do acampamento quando farejou muitos monstros e semideuses ao redor. Ele andou um pouco e descobriu Luke e seu exército na estrada perto da Colina Meio-Sangue, se preparando para um ataque surpresa. Com sorte, ninguém tinha sentido seu cheiro, e ele conseguira nos avisar a tempo.

Todos colocaram as armaduras e pegaram as armas, enquanto Clarisse, Annabeth e Chris Rodrigues saíam dando as ordens de cada chalé/equipe.

Logo Annabeth chegou perto de mim.

"Você é o melhor espadachim e um dos melhores guerreiros." ela disse.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para sua declaração. " _Um_ dos melhores?"

Ela rolou os olhos e me ignorou. "Precisamos de você na linha de frente. O plano é deixar os semideuses inconscientes e capturá-los. Não precisamos matar nenhum deles, certamente estão sobre influência do Lorde Titã também. A menos que seja estritamente necessário, só mataremos os monstros."

Eu assenti. "Entendido. O que os outros vão fazer?" perguntei.

Ela me olhou e me deu um sorriso. "Concentre-se na sua parte, Jackson. Todos sabem o que fazer. Não se preocupe. Treinamos toda uma vida pra esse tipo de coisa."

Eu sorri para ela. "Tem razão. Desculpe por me preocupar."

Ela sorriu de volta. "Não peça desculpas por isso."

Ela pegou sua armadura e me acompanhou até a colina.

"Linha de frente também?" perguntei.

"Claro." ela sorriu. "Alguém precisa ficar de olho em você."

Eu ri alto, o que a fez sorrir pra mim, deixando meu estômago engraçado. Então ela ficou séria e pigarreou.

"Onde está Rachel?"

Achei a pergunta estranha, por isso a olhei. Ela olhava para frente.

"Não sei. Deve estar na Casa Grande."

"Eu vi vocês dois no outro dia." ela disse. "No dia que chegamos."

"Ah..." eu disse, me lembrando como Annabeth tinha reagido estranho quando eu acenei para ela. Decidi esclarecer as coisas. "Ela queria me avisar de umas visões que tinha tido comigo."

Annabeth me olhou curiosa. "Que visões?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não é hora pra isso. Mas, basicamente, ela me viu me afogando num rio negro, e sem respirar direito no Olimpo." eu disse.

Ela piscou, confusa. "Mas o que..."

Ouvimos gritos e rosnados ao longe, e Clarisse gritou: "Em posição, campistas! Eles estão aqui e já nos viram!"

"Conversamos depois." eu disse.

"É." ela respondeu. "Depois."

Subimos no topo da Colina bem a tempo de ver um exército de monstros e semideuses maior do que o que tínhamos visto no navio.

Apertei Contracorrente na mão e me coloquei em posição, junto com outros campistas. Annabeth estava bem ao meu lado.

Hora de colocar o treinamento em prática.


	18. Batalha contra o Esquadrão da Morte

**Capítulo 18 - Batalha contra o Esquadrão da Morte**

"Sabem o que devem fazer!" disse Clarisse, ao mesmo tempo que eu vi as hordas de monstros e semideuses avançando e brandindo suas lâminas. "Não mostrem misericórdia!"

Ela parecia animada. Talvez um pouco animada demais.

"Ahn, Clarisse, você lembra, certo? Apenas nocautear os semideuses e prendê-los?" Chris, bem ao seu lado, perguntou, parecendo incerto.

Clarisse abanou a mão.

"Certo, certo. O que quer que seja."

Ela ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Olhei para Annabeth, mas ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu não vejo Luke." disse Annabeth, baixinho o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

Eu olhei para a horda que avançava e franzi. Luke não estava lá.

"Não temos tempo pra nos preocupar com Luke agora." disse Thalia, aparecendo ao meu lado. "Precisamos conter esse ataque."

"Thalia tem razão." eu disse. Então olhei para Clarisse. "Clarisse!"

Ela me olhou parecendo irritada. Mas ela sempre estava irritada, então eu ignorei.

"Precisamos avançar. Ficar aqui só vai dar vantagem a eles!"

Ela franziu como se não tivesse pensado nisso, e então assentiu.

"Linha de frente!" ela gritou, chamando os semideuses que estavam conosco. "Avançar!"

De uma vez, todos avançamos em direção aos monstros e semideuses que marchavam até nós. Virei a cabeça vendo que apenas uma parte de nós ficara, provavelmente para conter os que escapassem de nós.

Vi monstros sobrevoando o entorno do acampamento, sobrevoando-nos. Respirei fundo e apertei Contracorrente no meu punho. Eles não iam ultrapassar a fronteira.

Antes que eu pudesse processar mais alguma coisa, eu estava cortando um monstro ao meio.

Ouvi sons de espadas e gritos e escudos tilintando, assim como rosnados e chiados. Não dava pra ver muito quem estava ganhando ou o que estava acontecendo.

Eles eram muitos.

Mas eu sabia como cuidar deles.

Cortei outro monstro ao meio e me abaixei bem a tempo de outro tentar me empalar com um espinho venenoso e acertar um semideus inimigo atrás de mim.

Eram tantos que eu nem conseguia distingui-los agora.

Vi Annabeth de relance, destruindo os próprios rivais. Nico, do meu outro lado, também não parecia em problemas. Thalia muito menos.

Eu, no entanto, tinha pelo menos dez em cima de mim.

Eu imaginava que era meu cheiro de semideus filho do mar. Eles provavelmente queriam me destruir e se gabar por isso.

Mas eu tinha treinado minha vida inteira pra isso.

Era hora de mostrar a todos – semideuses, monstros e deuses – exatamente quanto poder eu tinha.

Era hora de mostrar quem era Percy Jackson, o filho de Poseidon.

Chutei o peito de um semideus que tentou chegar perto de mim, derrubando-o no chão, e atravessei Contracorrente contra o abdome de uma _empousa_ antes que ela pudesse dizer 'ai'.

Pulei para o lado quando vi uma lâmina chegando perto de mim e me abaixei quando outra quis passar por mim. Dei uma rasteira no monstro atrás de mim, que caiu numa nuvem de pó quando eu girei num círculo de 360º e o cortei com minha lâmina de bronze celestial.

Puxei a lâmina para cima ao mesmo tempo que um semideus inimigo abaixava a sua, e bloqueei seu ataque.

"Você não sabe o que está fazendo!" eu disse a ele enquanto me levantava, ainda bloqueando seus ataques e desviando de lâminas e monstros.

"Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, Percy Jackson!" ele retribuiu, atacando com mais rapidez.

Mas ele não era mais rápido que eu.

Dei um chute em sua perna para desequilibrá-lo e fiz um movimento para desarmá-lo. Peguei sua arma e atravessei um monstro ao meu lado com ela, e ao mesmo tempo, com o punho da minha própria espada, eu nocauteei o semideus, que caiu inconsciente no chão.

"Espero que ninguém pise em você." eu murmurei sob minha respiração.

Coloquei a espada dele no coldre da minha cintura e continuei. Pulei nas costas de um monstro que atacava um de nossos campistas e o decapitei, caindo no chão junto com a poeira que ele formou.

Rolei para o lado para evitar outra espada e bloqueei o ataque de um semideus inimigo, nocauteando-o da mesma forma que tinha feito com o anterior.

Eram muitos, e eu não podia nem sequer ver meus amigos mais. Eu esperava que todos estivessem bem, mas agora tudo que eu podia fazer era: cortar, desviar, nocautear, chutar e me abaixar para evitar ataques.

Até agora eu só tinha um pequeno arranhão de garras no braço esquerdo, mas nada muito sério (ou venenoso). Eu estava fazendo mais estrago neles que eles em mim.

"Thalia!" eu gritei para alertá-la quando vi um semideus prestes a atacá-la por trás. Ela se desviou rápido o suficiente e nocauteou o cara.

"Boa." eu elogiei. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Não faço a menor ideia." ela disse, tirando sua lança de dentro de uma armadura de monstro vazia.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido." eu comecei. "Luke deveria estar aqui."

"Concordo." ela disse. "Mas precisamos acabar com isso antes de descobrir por que ele não está."

Eu assenti e nós voltamos à batalha.

Escalei as pernas de um monstro e o decapitei, dando uma cambalhota no ar e decapitando outro antes de cair no chão.

"Bom movimento, Jackson!" eu ouvi Clarisse dizer em algum lugar ao meu lado.

Eu sorri para ela e destruí mais dois antes de retrucar.

"Isso não foi nada!"

"Pare de se gabar!" ela retrucou, rindo enquanto nocauteava alguns semideuses.

Eu corri até ela. "Sabe se algum deles chegou ao acampamento?" perguntei enquanto ajudava-a com a horda que tentava atacá-la.

"Acho que não. Os que ficaram na fronteira estão lidando com os que escapam de nós." Ela disse.

"Eles ainda são muitos!" eu ouvi Nico dizer perto de mim. Me virei para vê-lo todo suado e cansado. Ele não parecia bem. "Temos que tirá-los daqui, mas não parece acabar nunca!"

Eu assenti. "Ele tem razão." Cortei mais um monstro ao meio.

"E como planeja fazer isso, Jackson?" Clarisse perguntou sarcástica.

Era uma boa pergunta.

Continuamos cortando monstros ao meio e nocauteando semideuses por um tempo. Eu pulava entre um e outro, rolava para evitar ataques, bloqueava lâminas e cortava monstros ao meio, pensando o tempo todo em duas coisas: como pará-los de vez e por quê Luke não estava lá com eles.

Então eu peguei algo na minha visão periférica que me fez olhar duas vezes.

Annabeth estava ali, chutando bundas de monstros e semideuses lindamente com duas facas de bronze, uma em cada mão. A garota era boa. Ela não parecia ter muita força física, mas compensava na esperteza. Ela sempre parecia usar a força de seus oponentes contra eles, o que era sempre uma coisa boa.

Mas o que eu tinha visto não era ela.

Era uma estrutura circular, quase no pé da Colina, a pelo menos três metros de onde Annabeth estava. Eu gritei para Clarisse:

"Aquilo é um poço?" perguntei, apontando.

Ela assentiu, franzindo a testa. "Não sei se tem ainda água nele, mas costumava ser."

Eu não respondi mais, apenas tentando senti-lo e destruir os monstros ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo.

E o que eu senti me fez sorrir.

Eu já sabia como parar o Esquadrão de Luke.

Brandi Contracorrente com força contra um semideus inimigo e corri até onde o poço estava, tirando todos do meu caminho.

"Percy?" Annabeth chamou quando eu estava perto o suficiente. "O que está pensando em fazer?"

"Precisamos afastar esse esquadrão daqui de uma vez." eu disse enquanto destruía outro monstro. "Eu tenho uma ideia."

Apontei para o poço com a ponta da lâmina de Contracorrente enquanto me abaixava e dava uma rasteira em um semideus, nocauteando-o com um chute enquanto transformava outro monstro em pó.

"Mas esse poço não tem água!" ela disse, imaginando o que eu faria.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso conhecedor. Eles poderiam achar que não tinha água ali, mas eu sabia melhor.

Eu podia _sentir_. Cada átomo de H2O ali embaixo, bem no fundo. E a água já se agitava, em consonância com minha adrenalina.

Vi Nico perto de nós e acenei. Eu podia afastá-los com a água do poço, mas eu não queria correr o risco de acabar atacando aliados.

Assim que Nico chegou perto, eu disse a ele e a Annabeth meu plano.

"Tem água suficiente nesse poço pra eu destruir os monstros e afastar os semideuses. Mas vocês precisam avisar os campistas pra saírem do caminho. Eu não vou conseguir direcionar tanta água tão especificamente."

Eles assentiram e sem mais nenhuma palavra, saíram, lutando com os monstros no caminho e avisando os campistas.

Eu me concentrei na água do solo e na água do subsolo, profunda, e em toda a água que eu podia controlar sem desmaiar. Havia o suficiente.

Thalia chegou perto de mim.

"Vai precisar de ajuda." ela disse.

Eu franzi.

"A água vai apenas retardá-los." ela sorriu. "Posso te dar um trovão ou dois."

Eu sorri largamente. "É perfeito. Mas espere o meu sinal."

Ela assentiu e se posicionou ao meu lado, e eu voltei a me concentrar na água enquanto afastava os monstros e semideuses inimigos mais próximos.

Eu respirei fundo.

Senti as moléculas ao meu redor, a água abaixo de mim, calma, movimentando-se num ritmo constante... então esse ritmo se igualou à minha respiração.

Estendi a mão aberta para a abertura do poço e me concentrei em trazer toda a água à superfície.

"Percy, estão todos seguros!" eu ouvi a voz de Annabeth, e de relance, percebi que os monstros e semideuses do Esquadrão de Luke estavam todos de um lado só. Como isso tinha acontecido sem que nenhum dos nossos campistas continuasse na batalha, eu não sabia.

Nem tinha tempo de perguntar.

Sentindo toda a força da água na boca do meu estômago, eu dei um grito ao mesmo tempo que a água explodiu para fora.

Ouvi ofegos e arquejos, mas eu não podia me concentrar nisso. Direcionei a água para o centro, impedindo os inimigos de avançarem até nós.

Percebi que era seguro fazer o que eu tinha planejado.

"Agora?" perguntou Thalia, parecendo muito surpresa ao ver a quantidade de água reunida (e ainda saindo do poço).

"Não!" eu gritei. "Espere!"

Então, exatamente como meu pai tinha me ensinado, eu girei as mãos repetidamente, até que a água imitou meus movimentos e se transformou num redemoinho, um tornado, apenas a alguns centímetros de tocar o chão.

"Uau." ouvi Thalia dizer.

O tornado logo ficou forte o bastante para me fazer suar. Forte o bastante para carregar os monstros que estavam na superfície para o centro, fazendo-os girar e girar sem controle.

"Afaste todos!" eu disse para quem pudesse me ouvir.

Acho que Thalia me ouviu, porque eu a ouvi dando ordens logo depois. Eu não tinha tempo pra checar.

Quando vi que a maioria dos inimigos tinha sido pega no furacão de mais de cinco metros de altura, eu gritei:

"Agora, Thalia!"

Não vi muito depois disso, mas o céu escureceu um pouco e um trovão ressoou, o raio caindo no meio do tornado, eletrocutando tudo.

Eu senti a energia em mim, como se o raio estivesse _me_ atingindo, mas numa proporção menor. Meus membros formigavam, e eu abri os braços de supetão.

O tornado se desfez, explodindo em si mesmo e mandando toda a água em todas as direções.

Eu respirei.

Semideuses inconscientes jaziam no chão perto de onde o tornado tinha estado. Não havia nenhum monstro à vista.

Mas ainda havia uma pessoa de pé, para meu espanto.

"Ora, ora, ora..." disse Luke, andando devagar e observando o estrago. Atrás dele vinham mais cinco semideuses. "Não há dúvida que você é um verdadeiro filho de Poseidon."

A voz de Luke estava diferente. Eu avancei. Percebi mais pessoas bem atrás de mim e vi que eram meus amigos.

Quando cheguei perto o bastante, pude ver as íris de Luke na cor dourada que eu tinha visto nos meus sonhos. Os cabelos do meu braço arrepiaram.

Já tinha acontecido.

"Luke, já chega." disse Annabeth, bem ao meu lado. "Não torne as coisas piores."

Luke riu, uma risada sinistra e estranha. Annabeth recuou, encolhendo.

"Esqueça, Annabeth..." eu disse, alto o suficiente para que todos que estavam perto o bastante ouvissem. "Esse não é mais o Luke."

Ouvi arquejos, e ao mesmo tempo, Luke-não-Luke sorriu, parecendo ameaçador e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele não é apenas poderoso!" ele disse. "Percebeu a diferença, então?"

Eu saquei minha espada.

"Percebi. Mas não espere que eu me curve pra você, Senhor dos Titãs." eu disse, estreitando os olhos.

Ouvi mais arquejos. Eu não podia me distrair.

Meu alvo estava bem à minha frente. Na forma de um semideus possuído pelo Rei dos Titãs.


	19. O plano mortal de Nico di Angelo

**Capítulo 19 - O plano mortal de Nico di Angelo**

"Eu devo admitir que subestimei você." ele disse, sacando sua espada prateada.

"Um erro terrível." eu respondi.

"Não farei isso de novo, filho de Poseidon." ele continuou, ficando em posição de combate.

Não esperei mais nem um minuto antes de ir para frente, atacando com Contracorrente. Luke bloqueou meu ataque com sua lâmina, me afastando.

Assim que eu recuei, me senti mais pesado. Franzi, imaginando que era porque tinha usado muita energia fazendo o tornado, e tinha recebido um pouco da carga elétrica de Thalia.

Mas não... Era outra coisa.

Meus membros estavam mais pesados, eu estava mais lento, e não era assim que eu ficava quando usava energia demais dominando água.

Isso era diferente.

Luke riu. "Ah, como é bom ter poderes novamente! Isso é divertido!"

"O que..." eu tentei colocar Contracorrente para cima novamente, mas era muito pesada. "O que você fez?"

 _Cronos é o Senhor do Tempo, Percy..._ eu lembrei de Annabeth me dizendo em uma de nossas aulas de grego, ao que parecia muito tempo atrás. _Ele tem o poder de acelerar ou diminuir o tempo ao redor dele, de uma pessoa ou várias, para os propósitos dele._

"Não é tão poderoso quando eu controlo seu tempo, é?" ele zombou, me rodeando.

Luke brandiu sua lâmina e cortou minha perna descoberta, já que eu usava shorts, e eu caí de dor.

"Isso é trapaça!" eu reclamei, porque obviamente eu não tinha nenhum filtro que me impedia de dizer esse tipo de coisa pra um Titã.

Ele apenas deu de ombros enquanto sorria. "Não sou muito fã de jogar pelas regras."

 ** _Levante-se, Percy. Lute._**

A voz do meu pai pareceu me dar mais forças, e eu lutei para levantar, conseguindo ficar em pé apesar da dor e dos membros pesados, conseguindo colocar Contracorrente em posição novamente.

Eu suava e ofegava, como se apenas o ato de ficar em pé com a espada na mão fosse mais cansativo que ter segurado um tornado elétrico.

"Mas isso..." Luke/Cronos não parecia acreditar que eu tinha conseguido ficar em pé. Ele recuou alguns passos em surpresa.

Ele grunhiu. "Esta forma mortal... Não me permite ter meus poderes em sua totalidade." ele resmungou. "É por isso que você pode se levantar."

Tive a impressão que não era _apenas_ isso, mas fiquei quieto.

"Seja o que for, Cronos." eu disse, fazendo-o me olhar surpreso por eu ter usado seu nome tão abertamente. "Não vou deixar você vencer. Eu _nasci_ exatamente pra isso. Pra te derrotar."

A profecia das Parcas que meu pai tinha me dito, ecoava na minha cabeça. Era isso. Não tinha volta.

"Eu estou destinado a derrotar você." eu disse com toda a confiança que podia, sabendo o que precisava fazer para pelo menos afastá-lo do acampamento por agora. "E eu vou fazer isso."

Ele começou a recuar. "Sonhe, garoto. Eu não estou _nem perto_ de ter todos os monstros e semideuses que preciso. E quando eu os tiver, eu vou destruir você e seu acampamento. E o Olimpo! Nenhum daqueles deuses patéticos vai prevalecer dessa vez."

Eu segurei Contracorrente com as duas mãos, me preparando para o impacto que eu sabia que receberia. Eu só esperava que eu fosse forte o suficiente.

 ** _Percy, não._**

Ignorei a voz preocupada do meu pai na minha cabeça e virei Contracorrente para o chão, com toda a força que eu podia, me concentrando em cada molécula que eu podia sentir, enterrando a espada no chão e fazendo a terra tremer.

Senti absolutamente tudo estremecer à minha volta, e me concentrei em empurrar todo o impacto na direção de Luke e os poucos semideuses que restavam com ele. O terremoto tinha que atingir a eles.

"Seu estúpido filhote de deus!" eu o ouvi gritar. "Isso não ficará assim, filho do mar! Escreva minhas palavras!"

Eu senti o ar escapar dos meus pulmões enquanto a terra parava de tremer violentamente e eu abria os olhos.

Luke se fora, assim como os semideuses que estavam com ele. Os que tinham sido nocauteados pelos campistas e pelo tornado também tinham sumido.

Só havia uma horda de campistas atrás de mim, me olhando de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas.

Mas antes que qualquer um – eu ou eles – pudesse dizer alguma coisa, minhas pernas falharam, e meus olhos fecharam ao mesmo tempo que meu corpo caía no chão, completamente drenado.

~.~

Acordei com o gosto dos biscoitos de chocolate da minha mãe na boca. Eu soltei um gemido, sentindo meus membros pesados, e minha cabeça doía.

Tentei me levantar, abrindo os olhos para uma claridade cegante.

"Ei, ei, você não está em condições de levantar, meu chapa." disse uma voz masculina.

Mas eu levantei mesmo assim. Agora sentado, vi Will do chalé de Apolo perto de mim, me olhando desaprovador.

"Não era pra você estar em pé tão cedo." ele disse.

"Desculpe?" eu soei confuso, minha voz rouca. Pigarreei. "Uau... Eu apaguei, não foi?"

Ele sorriu. "Se eu tivesse feito o que você fez, eu teria morrido. Você tem sorte de ter apenas apagado. Mas sim, você desmaiou."

"Quanto tempo passei desacordado?" perguntei, enquanto ele colocava um pano gelado na minha testa, o que aliviou a dor de cabeça. Ele ainda não parecia feliz comigo de pé. Bem, sentado.

"Apenas algumas horas. Por isso eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você estivesse deitado."

Eu franzi, confuso.

"Mas parece tão claro..."

Ele sorriu de novo. "É a luz artificial. São quase oito da noite, na verdade."

Então notei que estávamos numa sala fechada, e a luz cegante que eu tinha percebido era na verdade uma lâmpada.

Eu estava mesmo confuso. Acho que drenar seus poderes fazia isso com um semideus.

"A propósito... Foi incrível o que você fez." Will disse, enquanto pegava um pedaço de ambrósia e me estendia. Eu comi um pouco. "Você lutou como ninguém, então depois fez aquele tornado incrível e o terremoto... Até quem estava dentro do acampamento conseguiu sentir."

Eu gemi. "Não era pra ser tão grande. Eu me descontrolei. Era pra ser apenas onde Luke e seus asseclas estavam."

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Bem, não foi. Mas estão todos bem. Só ficaram impressionados."

Eu o olhei. "Eu sou a fofoca do acampamento de novo, não sou?"

Ele riu com mais gosto. "Pode apostar. Tá todo mundo perguntando à Annabeth, Thalia e Nico se eles sabiam disso. Se eles sabiam o que você podia fazer."

Eu suspirei. "Eles não sabiam."

"É o que eles estão dizendo." ele sentou mais perto de mim. "Mas _foi_ incrível. Você salvou o acampamento de ser devastado por monstros e espantou Luke por um tempo. Ele não vai voltar aqui tão cedo."

Eu assenti. "O plano dele não é esse. Ele quer o Olimpo, não o acampamento."

Will assentiu. "É... Mas ele não vai conseguir, certo?"

Eu o olhei para vê-lo me olhando com admiração e confiança. Ele sabia do que estava falando. E o mais perturbador... Ele _confiava_ em mim.

"Eu espero que não." eu lhe disse com sinceridade. "E eu vou fazer tudo que posso para impedi-lo."

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

"Se sente melhor?"

"Sim." eu disse, esticando meus braços e pernas. "Só um pouco tonto, mas deve passar logo."

Ele me olhou. "Você é mais forte do que eu pensava." ele disse. "Eu pensei que você passaria dias desacordado."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso culpado. "Não é a primeira vez que eu desmaio por usar demais meus poderes."

Ele riu. "Ótimo então. Já sabe o que fazer."

Dei de ombros. "Sim." Me levantei.

"Ainda assim..." ele disse, me colocando sentado de novo. "Eu me sentiria melhor ficando de olho em você pela noite, então... fique por aqui."

Eu dei uma risadinha, mas concordei para lhe dar alguma paz de espírito. "Claro."

Ele assentiu, e logo depois de me mostrar onde ficava o banheiro e me dar uma muda de roupas, ele me deixou sozinho.

Tomei um banho rápido que renovou quase todas as minhas forças e me deitei novamente na cama. Não demorou para eu ter companhia.

"O que você fez foi perigoso." disse meu pai, aparecendo minutos depois que Will fechou a porta atrás dele. "Você poderia ter morrido."

Eu suspirei, sem precisar olhar para meu pai para saber que ele estava com a expressão mais preocupada e desaprovadora no rosto.

"Eu fiz o que precisava fazer, pai. Eu não pensei."

"Devia ter pensado!" ele reclamou. "Não era a hora de Cronos e não era a hora de enfrentá-lo desse jeito."

"E o que eu deveria ter feito? Deixado-o entrar no acampamento? Eu precisava tirá-lo daqui."

"Provocando um terremoto? Logo depois de destruir os monstros dele com um tornado?" ele bufou. "Percy, não me leve a mal. Eu estou orgulhoso de você por isso. Você se provou mais poderoso do que eu achei que seria a essa altura, mas foi irresponsável! Você ficou fraco, vulnerável. Se Cronos quisesse, poderia voltar agora e você não teria condições físicas de enfrentá-lo."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Desculpe, pai. Eu só..."

Não terminei minha frase. Meu pai estava sentado na beirada da cama, ao meu lado, e colocou uma mão na minha testa. Eu me senti dez vezes melhor na mesma hora. Abri os olhos para vê-lo me encarando.

"Eu sei que só estou sendo um pai preocupado. No grande patamar das coisas, destrui-lo agora seria ainda melhor para nós. Mas você ainda não está pronto. Ainda não está forte o suficiente."

Eu olhei para ele, a confusão certamente estampada no meu rosto.

"O que você não está me contando, pai?"

Ele sorriu culpado, mas parecendo triste também. "Você saberá em breve."

Ele levantou, e eu levantei o tronco, me apoiando nos cotovelos, apenas para encará-lo enquanto ele suspirava e se virava de volta pra mim com um sorriso calmo.

"Tenha mais cuidado. Luke não vai hesitar em matá-lo."

Assenti.

"Eu preciso ir. Cuide-se." ele disse, e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele sumiu, deixando apenas um rastro de brisa do mar.

~. ~

Nico foi o primeiro a me visitar, depois do meu pai. Ele apareceu quase uma hora depois, enquanto eu olhava para o teto, me sentindo bem e completamente entediado. Ele me trouxe o jantar, já que Will me proibiu de ir ao refeitório, alegando que me traria comida depois. Paranoico.

Eu comi enquanto Nico falava.

"Todo mundo está em choque." ele riu, meio nervoso. "Meio preocupados também."

Franzi. "Preocupados com o quê?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Sobre você perder o controle de seus poderes e o acampamento ser prejudicado com isso."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Eu não sou tão descontrolado assim." eu suspirei. "Eu geralmente consigo me controlar muito bem."

Ele assentiu. "É o que eu, Thalia e Annabeth estamos dizendo por aí."

Eu o olhei, surpreso agora. "Mas vocês nem sabiam o que eu podia fazer."

"Mas nós confiamos em você, Percy." ele me disse, sorrindo. "Sabemos que você sabe o que está fazendo. Tudo bem, ficamos tão surpresos e chocados quanto todo mundo quando você fez aquele tornado e em seguida, quando criou o terremoto mais forte que já senti na vida... Mas nós confiamos em você."

Eu sorri pra ele. "É bom ouvir isso, Nico. Obrigado."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Onde estão as meninas?" perguntei, curioso por quê Annabeth e Thalia não tinham vindo com ele.

"Não encontrei Thalia, mas Annabeth está... Hm..." ele hesitou.

"O que, Nico?" eu disse. "Diga logo."

"Eu acho que ela está com um pouco de medo."

Franzi novamente.

"Medo de mim?" perguntei, meu coração batendo mais rápido subitamente.

"Não sei." ele disse, parecendo sincero. "Ela só estava murmurando coisas sobre como eu podia invocar esqueletos, Thalia podia conjurar raios e você podia controlar o mar e fazer terremotos. Ela parecia meio fora de si, dizendo bobagens como ela só conseguia ser uma boa lutadora." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu disse a ela que isso era bobagem mas ela me ignorou."

Eu franzi. Não era do feitio de Annabeth se menosprezar. "Tem alguma coisa aí. Ela não costuma dizer esse tipo de coisa sobre si mesma."

Ele assentiu. "Eu também acho. Mas ela não quis me dizer. Amanhã você pode tentar falar com ela e ver se ela te diz o que é."

Eu concordei. "Farei isso, com certeza."

Então, do nada, Nico pareceu ficar nervoso. Eu franzi de novo e o olhei, enquanto empurrava a bandeja vazia para o lado.

"O que foi, Nico?"

Ele me olhou e engoliu seco.

"Eu... tive um sonho na noite passada. Eu ia te dizer, mas com toda a bagunça depois do café e a batalha e tudo mais, não tive tempo."

"Que tipo de sonho?"

"Envolvia você." ele disse.

Ah, ótimo. Primeiro Rachel, agora Nico. O que diabos estava para acontecer comigo que só eu não sabia?

Além de morrer aos pés do Olimpo, claro.

"E o que tinha nesse sonho?" perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

"Percy, pode parecer loucura... Mas esse sonho... Eu não entendi bem no começo, mas agora, depois de ver Luke lutando contra você... Eu percebi que pode ser a chave para a nossa vitória. A chave pra você derrotá-lo." ele disse confiante.

Eu franzi. "Então?" insisti.

"Eu vi você, e eu também," ele franziu. "às margens do Rio Estige."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Fazendo o quê às margens do Estige?"

"Você conhece a história de Aquiles, certo?"

"No meu sonho, eu fazia com você a mesma coisa que a mãe de Aquiles fez com ele." Nico disse. "Eu mergulhava você no rio, mas a coisa estranha era que você mergulhava _todo_ no rio, e eu te segurava por um fio."

Engoli seco. "Você... sonhou comigo mergulhando no Estige?"

"Sim." ele suspirou. "Eu acredito... que essa é a chave. Se você mergulhar no Estige, ficará invulnerável. Mais forte, mais rápido do que você já é. Pode ser a única forma de combater a paralisia de tempo em que Cronos te colocou hoje, e a única forma de vencê-lo."

"Mas isso... Isso é impossível."

Nico negou com a cabeça. "Não é. Sei o bastante sobre o Mundo Inferior pra saber que é possível. Será difícil, porém. Você pode morrer no processo. Se não for forte o suficiente."

"Então é assim? Você me diz que _pode_ ter a chave para nossa vitória contra Luke/Cronos e ao mesmo tempo, eu posso morrer apenas _tentando_ conseguir isso?"

Ele deu de ombros, como se não tivesse nada melhor a oferecer.

Eu estava prestes a dizer 'de jeito nenhum no inferno', quando me lembrei de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro, meu sonho com Luke se tornando Cronos. Agora que eu pensava nisso, o rio onde Luke estava no sonho parecia exatamente como o Rio Estige. Não que eu já estivesse estado lá, mas pelas descrições que já ouvi, parecia exatamente como ele.

Depois, o que meu pai me falara, apenas uma hora atrás. _Você ainda não está pronto. Ainda não é forte o suficiente._ E quando eu perguntei o que ele escondia, ele apenas dissera: _Você saberá em breve._

Eu olhei para Nico e contemplei seu plano maluco – e mortal. Eu poderia vencer Luke com isso, mas eu poderia morrer antes que tivesse a chance de enfrentá-lo de novo.

Eu teria coragem de fazer isso?

Mais importante... eu estava _disposto_ a fazer isso? Para o bem do Olimpo e do mundo?

Olhando para meu amigo que me olhava ansioso e pensando nos outros que não estavam ali... eu tive minha resposta.


	20. Um refrescante banho de ácido

**Capítulo 20 - Um refrescante banho de ácido**

Will me liberou da enfermaria no dia seguinte, o que era um alívio. Eu não aguentava mais ficar preso entre quatro paredes. Por isso, quando saí, fui para o meu chalé apenas tomar um bom banho.

Saí do chalé novinho em folha, e tudo que eu podia ver no caminho para o café da manhã eram olhares arregalados – uns de admiração, outros de medo.

Alguns campistas me cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça, sorrisos e acenos de mão. Outros mordiam o lábio, desviavam o olhar, andavam mais rápido.

Eu não sabia o que pensar disso tudo. Suspirei.

"Você causou uma baita impressão ontem." ouvi uma voz me falar.

Me virei e dei de cara com Clarisse. Ela parecia admirada, mas também hesitava.

"É..." eu disse. "Estou começando a me arrepender disso." murmurei por debaixo da respiração.

Ouvi Clarisse suspirar e então ela chegou mais perto.

"Ouça, todos só estão confusos. Ninguém sabia que você tinha tanto poder, e nenhuma profecia nos preparou pra isso. Particularmente, estou com inveja."

Eu parei no meu caminho e a olhei, espantado.

"Você? Está com inveja? De mim?" perguntei incrédulo.

Ela deu de ombros, me dando um empurrão de brincadeira.

"Qual é? Fazer tornados de água aparentemente vinda do nada, e um terremoto que teria derrubado algumas casas se continuasse por mais tempo? Isso foi incrível! Eu queria saber fazer isso."

Eu ri sem humor. "Não é tão fácil quanto parece."

"Bem, obviamente. Te deixou o dia inteiro na enfermaria."

Hm. Aparentemente Will não tinha contado que eu tinha acordado bem antes do jantar.

Dei de ombros para a afirmação dela, sem saber como respondê-la. Por sorte, eu não tive que dizer nada.

"Mesmo assim. Foi incrível. Bom trabalho, Persiana."

Rolei os olhos de frustração e a encarei enquanto ela se afastava rindo.

Balancei a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno no rosto e continuei meu caminho. Me sentei na mesa de Poseidon e me surpreendi quando alguns campistas vieram me dar tapinhas de 'bom trabalho' ou perguntar como eu me sentia. Eu não sabia que tantos deles se preocupavam comigo.

Porém, quem eu mais queria ver não estava em lugar nenhum. Annabeth.

Ela era a conselheira do chalé de Atena, então deveria estar ali com seus irmãos e irmãs, mas não estava. Aparentemente, seu irmão Malcolm estava no comando naquele momento. Eu franzi, mas quando estava prestes a levantar e perguntar a Malcolm onde estava Annabeth, ela entrou correndo pelo refeitório, sentando-se em seu lugar.

Quíron escolheu esse momento para aparecer e declarar o início do café da manhã. O Sr. D. não estava em lugar nenhum. Já fazia pelo menos uma semana que não o víamos, e tudo que Quíron tinha nos dito era que ele estava no Olimpo.

Apenas quando os pratos à minha frente se encheram de comida eu percebi como estava faminto. Essa era uma das partes boas de ser filho único. Na mesa de Poseidon só sentava eu, e eu podia me servir à vontade.

Coloquei de tudo um pouco, e me levantei quando Thalia se levantou. Como sempre, as mesas dos Três Grandes eram as primeiras a se manifestar para a oferenda.

Thalia, sendo filha de Zeus, ia primeiro. Em seguida, eu. Depois Nico. Ele estava bem atrás de mim na fila.

"Você parece bem melhor." ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri pra ele. "Eu estou, obrigado."

"Pensou no que eu te disse ontem?" ele perguntou.

Eu nunca tinha dito a Nico minha resposta ao seu plano maluco e letal, mas eu sabia que precisava dizer logo.

"Pensei. Conversamos depois." eu disse quando Thalia se afastou do braseiro de bronze, me dando um sorriso no caminho. Eu sorri de volta.

Me aproximei do braseiro e joguei meu filé de frango mais bonito.

 _Obrigado pela visita ontem, pai._ Foi tudo que eu pensei.

As chamas do braseiro ficaram azuis e eu senti o cheiro de brisa do mar.

 ** _Não precisa agradecer por isso._** Ele respondeu.

Voltei ao meu lugar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Comi tranquilamente enquanto Quíron repassava as atividades da semana e parabenizava a todos pelo desempenho na batalha do dia anterior. Ele deu um 'salve' especial a mim, e todos começaram a bater palmas enquanto eu sentia meu rosto ficar vermelho.

Sorri pra todo mundo, dando um aceno agradecido, mas eles realmente não deviam fazer isso.

Annabeth me olhava de maneira estranha nesse momento. Eu franzi e me perguntei se eu tinha feito algo errado. Eu a encarei, esperando que ela me desse alguma resposta, algum sinal. Mas ela apenas suspirou e voltou a comer.

Eu precisava falar com ela. Se Nico tinha interpretado certo, algo ontem tinha deixado Annabeth chateada. Eu precisava descobrir o que era.

"Então..." Thalia chegou perto de mim depois do café, enquanto eu me retirava do refeitório. "Eu ia te ver ontem na enfermaria, mas estava meio ocupada."

Eu franzi. "Ocupada com o quê?"

Thalia corou e gaguejou, e eu não sabia o que pensar disso. "Deixa pra lá." eu disse.

Ela suspirou e correu um pouco para me alcançar quando a deixei pra trás. "Desculpe. Eu devia ter ido. E... Foi incrível, você sabe." ela disse.

Eu suspirei.

"Quer dizer, eu já me achava bastante impressionante por poder invocar raios e trovões e tal, mas você... Uau, eu fiquei de cara no chão ontem."

Eu sorri pra ela. "Obrigado. Você tem um raio bastante impressionante também."

Ela franziu. "Você nem sequer viu! Eu percebi, você estava concentrado demais em manter tudo junto."

"Eu não vi." confirmei. "Mas quando seu raio se misturou ao meu tornado, eu pude sentir um pouco da força dele." Dei de ombros. "Quase tirou minha concentração."

Ela arregalou os olhos. Depois franziu, desconfiada.

"Você está tentando massagear meu ego." ela acusou.

Eu dei uma risada alta.

"Não estou, Thalia."

Ela não parecia acreditar em mim, mas deixou isso de lado. "Seja como for... Bom trabalho. Você devia tirar o dia pra descansar."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem. Vou treinar."

Ela assentiu, e antes que ela falasse alguma coisa mais, ouvimos outra voz atrás de nós.

"Se importa de treinar comigo?"

Nos viramos e eu vi Annabeth me olhando com dúvida, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu sorri pra ela, querendo mais do que tudo que ela se sentisse confortável, coisa que obviamente ela não estava.

"Claro."

"Ei, você é o _meu_ parceiro de treino!" reclamou Thalia.

Eu abanei uma mão pra ela. "Você pode treinar com o Nico hoje."

Thalia corou e eu abafei uma risada. "Vamos, Annabeth."

Me inclinei e peguei a mão de Annabeth, puxando-a atrás de mim até a arena de combates, deixando uma Thalia corada e resmungando pra mim.

Não soltei a mão de Annabeth e nem falei com ela até chegarmos a arena. Não me pergunte por quê.

Assim que chegamos na arena, porém, Annabeth soltou minha mão e se dirigiu a um dos cantos mais distantes da arena, evitando com habilidade golpes de outros semideuses que estavam treinando lá.

Eu a alcancei quando ela tirava sua adaga da cintura e se preparava, olhando pra mim.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou.

"Estou."

Ela assentiu. "Você fez muito esforço ontem. Drenou quase toda sua energia."

"Nada que um dia de folga e um bom banho não resolvam." eu disse, com um sorriso.

"Mesmo assim." ela estreitou os olhos. "Você ficou tão fraco que Will teve que te dar duas porções de ambrósia e mais de um copo de néctar pra você se curar."

Eu apenas a encarei. Ela parecia nervosa.

"Eu fiquei preocupada." ela disse baixinho.

Eu me aproximei até estar perto o suficiente dela para que eu pudesse falar baixo e ela ainda me ouvir.

"Não foi a primeira vez que eu desmaiei por usar meus poderes demais, Annabeth." eu disse o que tinha dito a Will. E acrescentei. "Eu sabia que estava me forçando demais, mas eu também sabia que podia aguentar."

"Você poderia não ter aguentado." ela argumentou, seus olhos cinza tempestuosos. "Você poderia ter se enganado."

Sorri de leve pra ela. "Poderia. Mas isso não aconteceu. Estou aqui. Estou bem, me sentindo novo em folha. Não se preocupe com isso, ok?"

Ela me olhou pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro. Olho no olho. Eu não desviei o olhar. Primeiro porque era extremamente agradável olhar para Annabeth. Segundo porque eu queria que ela visse que eu falava sério.

Ela finalmente suspirou e me deu um sorriso aguado.

"Tudo bem. Acredito em você, filho do mar." ela sorriu.

Eu sorri mais largo.

"Ótimo. Era só com isso que você estava preocupada?"

Ela franziu. "O quê?"

Dei de ombros. "Nico mencionou ontem que você estava estranha. Falando de como nós podemos invocar coisas e você só sabe lutar..." eu incitei.

Para minha total e completa surpresa, ela corou. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. Eu levantei seu rosto para me encarar usando um dedo no queixo dela.

"Sério, Annabeth?"

Ela bufou. "Só é tão injusto. Eu queria ter poderes."

Eu ri alto e ela me deu um soco de brincadeira. Então ficou séria de novo e eu a encarei confuso.

"Não era só isso." ela suspirou. "Mas eu falei isso pro Nico pra despistá-lo. Não foi isso que me deixou 'estranha'." ela usou aspas com os dedos.

Franzi, ainda mais confuso.

"Então o que é?"

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois? Aqui é muito aberto e eu realmente queria treinar." ela disse.

"Só se você prometer me contar." eu respondi.

Ela sorriu pequeno, e assentiu. "Prometo."

"Ótimo." eu disse, sacando Contracorrente do bolso e destampando a caneta, fazendo-a se tornar espada. "Pronta?"

Ela sorriu mais largo.

"Nasci pronta, Cabeça-de-Alga. Traga tudo que você tem."

Sorri largamente, espelhando o sorriso dela.

"Pode deixar, Sabidinha."

~.~

Mais tarde naquela noite, Nico foi até o meu chalé. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria, mas estava evitando-o de propósito.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não sabia se estava pronto pra isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo pra pensar no assunto.

Cronos tinha se apossado do corpo de Luke de algum jeito e ele era poderoso o suficiente para me paralisar por algum tempo, o suficiente para me matar.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Deixei Nico entrar no chalé, e ele foi direto para o sofá, sentando-se e olhando pra mim.

"Então... Pensou no que eu falei ontem?"

Sentei bem ao lado dele.

"Pensei." eu disse, suspirando. "Talvez você tenha razão."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Você está disposto a fazer isso, então?"

Eu respirei fundo. E assenti.

"Eu tenho que arriscar." eu disse. "Se isso funcionar, pode ser a única maneira de parar Cronos. O corpo de Luke está mais forte de alguma maneira, e..." eu olhei para ele e engoli seco. "Eu acho que Luke mergulhou no Estige para poder hospedar Cronos."

Nico arregalou os olhos de novo.

"O quê? Por que você acha isso?"

"Eu tive um sonho." eu disse. "E no sonho Luke estava às margens do Estige e a voz de Cronos assumia a fala dele..." eu suspirei. "Eu tenho quase certeza que isso aconteceu."

"Se for verdade, o Estige é realmente sua única chance de derrotá-lo." Nico falou.

Eu assenti.

"Podemos ir agora, se você quiser." Nico disse. "É melhor viajarmos à noite, de qualquer forma."

Eu arregalei os olhos. "E como vamos?"

Ele sorriu culpado. "Eu sei de uma passagem secreta no Central Park." ele disse. "E eu posso nos trazer de volta viajando nas sombras."

"Viajando nas sombras?" perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você vai ver. Vamos?"

Eu olhei para mim mesmo. Então pensei que poderia não ter uma chance novamente. "Vamos."

~.~

Sair de fininho do acampamento foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria. Tivemos que ser muito silenciosos e muito cuidadosos.

Nico achou melhor se ninguém conhecesse nosso plano e se eu não falasse pra ninguém, pelo menos por um tempo. Ele estava convencido de que era melhor assim.

Eu confiei nele, porque algo me dizia que era melhor assim também.

Eu me perguntava o que meu pai achava disso. Eu sabia que ele ficava de olho em mim e provavelmente sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Mas ainda assim, eu não ouvira uma palavra dele desde o café da manhã.

Conseguimos sair do acampamento por volta da uma da manhã. Tinha conseguido que um dos pégasos viessem conosco, e ele estava um pouco agitado.

 _Não gosto disso, chefe. O que está aprontando?_ ele perguntou.

"Você não vai gostar de saber." eu disse.

"O que disse?" perguntou Nico.

"Estava falando com o pégaso." eu disse.

 _Blackjack, chefe. Meu nome é Blackjack._

"Blackjack." eu corrigi. "Prazer conhecê-lo, amigo."

Ele relinchou enquanto voava pelo céu de Nova Iorque. _É um prazer ajudá-lo, chefe. Mas ainda não gosto disso._

"Não precisa gostar." suspirei. "E pare de me chamar de chefe."

"Você fala com cavalos?" Nico perguntou, parecendo completamente perdido.

Eu ri. "Cavalos, éguas, pégasos, zebras... Qualquer parente. Poseidon criou os cavalos, lembra?"

Ele assentiu. "Ah. Legal."

 _Muito legal!_ Blackjack relinchou, me fazendo rir.

Logo ele nos deixou no meio do Central Park, perto de uma das árvores, uma que Nico tinha indicado. Eu não entendia de árvores, então não fazia ideia de que árvore era aquela, ela era apenas grande. E tinha um tronco grosso.

"Pode voltar ao acampamento, Blackjack." eu disse quando estávamos no chão.

Ele relinchou, nervoso. _Tem certeza, chefe? Esse lugar é sinistro a essa hora da noite._

"Tenho." eu disse. Então olhei pra Nico. "Vamos precisar de carona?"

"Não." Nico disse, deixando de examinar o tronco da árvore por um momento. "Pode ir, Blackjack."

Blackjack relinchou de novo. _Se insiste. Mas se precisar de mim, é só me chamar, chefe. Contanto que não seja no submundo, eu venho!_

Eu sorri. "Obrigado. Até mais."

 _Se cuida, chefe._

Observei Blackjack levantar voo e sair no meio da noite e me virei para Nico, que tinha acabado de abrir um túnel pelo tronco da árvore.

"Como diabos você fez isso?" perguntei abismado.

Ele sorriu, dando de ombros. "Você fala com cavalos, eu abro túneis pro submundo."

"E não podia ter feito isso no acampamento?"

"Não. Só alguns lugares têm a magia necessária."

Eu não tinha certeza de que queria saber, então apenas o segui túnel abaixo. Andamos pelo que pareceu mais de meia hora, até que saímos no lugar mais sinistro que eu já tinha posto os olhos.

O Mundo Inferior era exatamente como nos meus pesadelos: escuro, preto e vermelho se misturando ao som de almas torturadas.

O cheiro era ácido e era muito quente. Olhei um pouco mais e percebi que estávamos muito perto do rio negro que eu tinha visto no meu sonho com o Luke.

"Estige?" perguntei a Nico, que assentiu.

Chegamos à margem do rio, que borbulhava. Eu engoli seco. Eu sempre gostava de estar perto de rios e sentir seus fluxos, mas o Estige não tinha nada de convidativo.

"Isso é burrice." ouvimos uma voz bem atrás de nós.

Me virei empunhando Contracorrente mas percebi que não precisaria dela.

Quem nos encarava era um guerreiro morto, vestido com roupas gregas e com um tornozelo sangrento, uma flecha atravessando-a. Sua forma brilhava no escuro.

"Aquiles?" perguntei, adivinhando.

Ele assentiu, suspirando. "Não faça isso."

"Não tenho escolha." eu disse. "Preciso parar Cronos."

"Sempre há uma escolha."

"Essa é a minha." insisti, sabendo no íntimo que estava certo.

Ele suspirou, parecendo derrotado e cansado.

"Sendo assim, preciso alertá-lo como alertei o que veio antes de você."

Franzi, mas ele não me deixou perguntar.

"Você precisa se concentrar. Escolha uma parte de seu corpo e transforme-a no seu ponto mortal. Concentre-se nessa parte e em tudo que te prende ao mundo mortal enquanto estiver submerso, e se for forte o bastante, você ficará bem. Caso contrário, o rio lhe consumirá."

"Uma parte do corpo? Tipo o tornozelo?"

Ele franziu, não parecendo muito amigável.

"O tornozelo foi meu ponto mortal, semideus. Seria sábio não usar o mesmo ponto mortal que outra pessoa." ele advertiu. "Também é sábio que ninguém além de você saiba de sua fraqueza. Será seu único lugar vulnerável, e um golpe poderá te matar."

Eu engoli seco, suspirando e assentindo. "Eu entendi."

"Sendo assim, fique à vontade." ele disse, e então sumiu.

"Uau." disse Nico.

"É." eu disse. Então guardei Contracorrente e escolhi meu ponto mortal. Um ponto pequeno na parte baixa das costas, diretamente contrário ao umbigo. Era aleatório e pequeno, e seria protegido pela armadura. Eu achava bom o suficiente. "Hora do banho."

Antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes, eu mergulhei.

E me arrependi assim que minha pele entrou em contato com a água negra do Estige.

Esqueça concentração.

Esqueça ponto mortal.

Esqueça seu próprio nome.

Essa merda ardia. Era ácido puro, corroendo todas as minhas células e me fazendo querer gritar.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia enxergar. Só sentia que estava afundando mais e mais na escuridão, sem controle e sem esperança.

Então ouvi uma voz.

" _Percy!_ ", a voz dizia, uma e outra vez.

Olhei para cima e Annabeth ria de mim, sentada no cais da praia do acampamento. "Você parece que precisa de ajuda."

Eu pisquei. Olhei pra mim mesmo. Eu tinha caído na água.

"Claro." respondi.

Ela estendeu a mão. "Vamos lá, eu te ajudo."

Eu me estiquei, mas ela estava longe. Me empurrei para mais perto e peguei sua mão.

Senti o puxão e o empurrão ao mesmo tempo.

E então percebi que tinha sido tudo alucinação. Eu estava atualmente ofegando nas margens do Rio Estige, depois de ter aparentemente sobrevivido ao pior mergulho da minha vida. Minha pele ainda queimava. Ainda ardia. Eu tentava trazer o máximo de oxigênio para os meus pulmões.

Nico estava maluco ao meu lado.

"Eu pensei que você tinha morrido! Você ficou lá por quase dez minutos!" ele disse, chegando perto de mim. "Ai meus deuses, sua pele! Você está bem?"

Eu tossi e ofeguei e respirei. Então olhei para ele, assentindo.

"Vou ficar bem." eu disse.

Me levantei ainda me sentindo arder, e olhei para minhas mãos. Estavam vermelhas, mas ficando mais claras a cada instante.

Não demorou e a ardência foi embora. Eu me sentia bem de novo. Me sentia normal. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

"Funcionou?" perguntei.

Nico deu de ombros, olhos arregalados enquanto me analisava. "Acho que sim. Você não morreu."

Eu ri de leve. "É. Não morri."

"Vamos voltar." ele disse. "Antes que amanheça e o acampamento inteiro surte dando nossa falta."

Eu assenti. Ele pediu que eu segurasse sua mão enquanto ele nos levava pelas sombras, e viajar pelas sombras foi tão desorientador quanto mergulhar no Estige.

Saímos na sombra do chalé 3, e Nico parecia exausto quando chegamos.

"Só..." ele bocejou. "Preciso dormir."

"Vá dormir." eu disse. "Obrigado."

Ele assentiu e eu esperei até que ele estivesse dentro do seu chalé para entrar no meu.

Assim que fechei a porta, lembrei da visão que tive quando saí do Estige, e me lembrei do que Aquiles dissera... Sobre o que me segurava no mundo mortal.

A única coisa que eu me lembrava de ter pensado enquanto estava submerso era a alucinação. Annabeth. Annabeth me puxando à superfície.

Agora, a pergunta que não queria calar: por que Annabeth era meu ponto mortal?


	21. A grande exibição de habilidades

**Capítulo 21 - A grande exibição de habilidades**

No dia seguinte, tudo parecia diferente, de alguma forma. Eu tinha dormido por apenas três horas na noite anterior, tendo ficado acordado por muito tempo tentando descobrir por que Annabeth era minha ligação com o mundo mortal, mas não tive sucesso nisso.

Percebi que cedo ou tarde, eu descobriria, de um jeito ou de outro, então deixei pra lá por enquanto.

Fui para o café da manhã e acenei e sorri para quem me cumprimentou, e encontrei Nico sentado em sua mesa parecendo que ainda estava dormindo.

Cutuquei-o no ombro.

"Ei, cara, você tá bem?"

Ele assentiu e bocejou, e eu vi que pequenas olheiras decoravam a parte de baixo de seus olhos.

"Só estou cansado." ele olhou ao redor e quando viu que não tinha ninguém prestando atenção, sussurrou pra mim: "Nunca tinha viajado nas sombras com outra pessoa de carona, só fiquei mais cansado que o habitual."

"Hm..." murmurei. "Vá dormir depois do café. Você não vai ser de ajuda pra ninguém dormindo no treino."

Ele sorriu pra mim, sonolento. "É, vou fazer isso."

Eu assenti e fui para o meu lugar, não sem antes dar uma olhadela para a mesa de Atena e ver que Annabeth nos observava, os olhos semicerrados e o lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

Ah, ótimo. Do jeito que era esperta, ela provavelmente já sabia que havia algo errado. Ou diferente.

Me concentrei no meu café da manhã, fazendo minha oferenda como todo mundo. Comi em silêncio, observando o acampamento e pensando sobre os eventos da noite anterior.

Eu me sentia diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo... igual. Não havia nenhuma mudança obviamente perceptível pra mim ou pra ninguém, ao que parecia, apesar de Annabeth e Rachel me lançarem olhares o tempo todo, o que me fazia pensar que elas sabiam de algo.

Terminei o café e corri para o meu chalé, onde escovei os dentes e peguei minha armadura. Teríamos um treinamento especial hoje, em grupo, e Quíron tinha exigido o uso da armadura completa.

Encontrei Thalia, Nico e Annabeth na entrada da arena e me apressei para ficar mais perto deles.

"Ei." cumprimentei. "Você não ia dormir, Nico?"

Ele deu de ombros, suspirando. "Quíron disse que eu posso recuperar o sono perdido à tarde. Ele realmente quer todos nesse treinamento em grupo."

"Não dormiu bem?" perguntou Thalia.

"Não..." ele disse. "Pesadelos."

Era uma resposta genérica e nada verdadeira. Thalia não pareceu notar, mas eu vi Annabeth franzir. Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Clarisse chegou perto da gente.

"Ei, vamos lá pra frente. Quíron quer vocês três" ela apontou pra mim, Thalia e Nico. "fora do primeiro exercício."

Nenhum de nós entendeu, mas seguimos Clarisse até a parte mais distante da arena, que tinha um palco improvisado onde Quíron e o Sr. D. estavam.

Me surpreendi por ver o Sr. D. aqui depois de tanto tempo, mas não disse nada. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada quando cheguei perto o suficiente, e me encarou por quase um minuto inteiro antes de suspirar e voltar a olhar para os semideuses que se amontoavam na arena.

Annabeth se despediu de nós e foi para junto dos outros campistas de Atena que estavam mais próximos do palco do que os outros. Quíron chegou perto de nós com um sorriso.

"Olá Thalia, Percy, Nico... Peço desculpas por tirá-los do primeiro exercício, mas precisamos ver como os campistas se saem sem os filhos dos Três Grandes por perto." ele disse. "Só assim saberemos com certeza onde precisamos aprimorar nossas forças."

Eu assenti, e Thalia e Nico fizeram o mesmo. "Claro, Quíron."

"Nós entendemos." disse Nico.

"Mas nós vamos participar do treinamento conjunto?" perguntou Thalia.

"Claro." Quíron respondeu. "Teremos alguns exercícios para os campistas de outros deuses, em seguida, queremos ver as habilidades de cada um de vocês separadamente, e então, amanhã juntaremos todos e veremos como trabalhar em equipe, todo o acampamento."

Eu assenti, e vi Nico me olhar de esguelha. Eu o ignorei. "Parece bom."

"Sim." disse Quíron. "Por favor, sentem-se. Vamos começar."

Ele indicou três banquinhos do lado direito dele, e nós fomos até lá e sentamos. Eu fiquei no meio, Nico do meu lado direito e Thalia do seu lado esquerdo, ao lado de onde supomos que Quíron observaria tudo. O Sr. D. estava apenas a pouco mais de um metro de distância de Thalia.

Nico se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Você sabe que vai estar melhor que o normal em batalha, certo?"

Eu olhei para Thalia, mas ela parecia distraída.

Sussurrei de volta. "Eu imagino. Vou tentar não ser muito óbvio."

Ele assentiu. "É bom. Por algum motivo acho que é melhor mantermos isso em segredo."

Eu assenti, concordando, e ele voltou a sentar-se ereto enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Então eu vi o Sr. D. me observando de novo, e eu não gostei muito disso, mas sustentei seu olhar. Ele desviou o olhar um minuto depois, e eu soltei o fôlego que não sabia que estava segurando.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Thalia. "O Sr. D. fica te encarando..."

"Não faço ideia." eu disse. "Mas estou ficando incomodado."

Ela deu de ombros. "Apenas ignore. Olhe, está pra começar."

De fato. Quíron saudou os campistas e explicou como seria o treinamento. O primeiro exercício era em grupo, metade do acampamento contra a outra metade. Se você fosse derrubado, estava fora. Quíron deu dez minutos para ver quantos eram derrubados.

No final, apenas uma parte dos campistas tinha caído, o que deixou Quíron um pouco feliz. O segundo exercício foi para os chalés individualmente. Apenas o chalé de Afrodite não estava muito bem preparado para combates físicos, o que já era meio esperado de todo mundo. Silena insistiu que todos teriam treinamento duplicado a partir do dia seguinte, e ela garantiu a Quíron e Clarisse que o chalé de Afrodite estaria pronto.

Logo foi a nossa vez. Todos os campistas foram para as arquibancadas da arena enquanto Nico foi para o centro da arena.

Nosso treinamento era basicamente derrubar o máximo possível de semideuses com nossas habilidades em um período de dez minutos. Havia pelo menos trinta deles, de todos os chalés. A ideia não era derrubar todos, mas ver quais eram nossas melhores habilidades e saber nossos pontos fracos, assim como os outros campistas tinham feito. A diferença era que, sendo filhos dos Três Grandes, todos nós tínhamos alguma espécie de 'poder' que nos dava vantagem. Para esse treinamento, Quíron permitiu que usássemos qualquer coisa a nosso favor.

Além dos campistas que nos esperavam, teríamos que lutar contra algumas harpias, nossas faxineiras. Elas eram amaldiçoadas e mesmo que fossem mortas, voltariam para o acampamento na mesma hora, então ninguém estava realmente preocupado.

Nico foi primeiro porque queria acabar logo com isso. Ele derrubou quase a metade dos campistas, pulando sobre eles, sumindo em sombras e reaparecendo, e brandindo sua lâmina de ferro estígio contra escudos e armaduras. Eu estava meio orgulhoso. Quando cheguei, Nico não sabia muito bem manusear sua lâmina, já que poucos treinavam com ele. Agora ele estava bem melhor.

Quíron também notou isso.

"O treinamento com você ajudou muito o Nico, Percy." ele disse. "Ele está um esgrimista muito melhor."

Eu assenti, sorrindo.

Os campistas retrocederam e dois deles soltaram as duas harpias que estavam presas à parte mais distante da arena, perto da entrada. Na mesma hora as harpias voaram até Nico, que desviou. Demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu derrubar as duas – com a ajuda de um guerreiro esqueleto que deixou todo mundo de boca aberta.

Eu e Thalia o parabenizamos quando ele voltou para nosso lado, parecendo exausto.

"Belo trabalho, cara." eu disse.

Ele agradeceu com um sorriso, e eu sabia que ele provavelmente teria num sono bem merecido assim que pudesse.

Thalia foi a próxima, e ela se saiu melhor do que Nico no combate contra os campistas e também contra as harpias. Sua lança parecia ir em todas as direções, e seu escudo a protegia ao mesmo tempo que afastava os monstros. Claro, um escudo que exibia um desenho da cabeça da Medusa podia fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Ela tinha soltado alguns raios para o delírio dos outros campistas, mas isso era simplesmente ela se exibindo. Quase todos os campistas foram derrubados nos seus dez minutos, e ela não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

"Bom trabalho." eu disse quando ela chegou perto.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Eu sei. Vá e faça melhor, Jackson."

Eu lhe dei um sorrisinho cretino, porque tinha certeza que podia fazer melhor.

Então Quíron me incentivou a ir. As harpias já tinham sido presas novamente em seu lugar, e os campistas que eu tinha que derrubar estavam em um grande círculo no meio da arena. Todos estavam em silêncio, o que fazia o som dos meus passos se destacar. Ouvi um sussurro ou outro, e eu sabia que estavam todos curiosos para o que eu ia fazer.

Eu já era conhecido por ser um bom esgrimista, e depois da batalha com o séquito de Luke, todos já sabiam que eu podia controlar a água, fazer tornados e terremotos. Eles queriam ver mais disso tudo, eu imaginava. Queriam mais um show.

E era isso que eu daria a eles.

Me posicionei no meio da arena e segurei minha espada com firmeza. Todos os meus instintos já estavam praticamente apitando enquanto eu olhava para todos os lados para me situar.

Então Quíron deu o sinal e os campistas avançaram contra mim.

Foi como ligar o piloto automático de um carro ou algo assim. Instantaneamente eu estava brandindo minha espada e chutando, desviando, empurrando, fazendo tudo que eu sabia para afastar os campistas e derrubá-los no chão. Eu sentia lâminas próximas demais, mas até agora não tinha sentido nenhum golpe.

Eu me empurrei sobre os ombros de um campista e dei uma cambalhota no ar enquanto o desarmava e depois tirava a espada de outro atrás dele. Desarmei e derrubei mais alguns e logo não havia mais ninguém. Olhei ao redor, meio confuso, e vi todos eles me olhando estupefatos, caídos no chão ou desarmados longe de mim.

Olhei para Quíron. Ele parecia tão chocado quanto os outros.

"O que foi?" perguntei, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Ninguém quis me responder, mas logo a arena entrou em colapso enquanto os outros campistas gritavam e comemoravam. Até me assustei.

Ajudei alguns campistas a levantarem e perguntei se eu os tinha machucado. Felizmente, alguns só estavam doloridos, mas nada sério. Eu podia me animar às vezes em combate, então não custava checar.

Então eles soltaram as harpias e meus reflexos e instintos tomaram conta novamente. Desviei, cortei o ar, pulei e brandi a espada. Em pouco tempo as duas harpias eram pó... logo voltando às suas formas dentro das correntes presas à entrada da arena.

Parecia que eu tinha quebrado algum tipo de recorde. Todos estavam chocados por eu não ter nem um arranhão, e mais ainda por eu ter sido tão rápido.

Eu me sentia ótimo, nem um pouco cansado, e Nico me disse assim que saímos que eu demorei apenas dez minutos no exercício _todo_. Eu me surpreendi.

"Aparentemente deu certo." ele disse sorrindo. "Agora todos vão querer ter aulas com você, sabe disso."

Eu ri, sem jeito.

Nico riu também e em seguida bocejou.

"Vá dormir, cara. Estou seriamente preocupado que você vá simplesmente desmaiar aqui." eu disse.

Ele riu e assentiu. "Te vejo no jantar."

Eu assenti enquanto ele saía no meio da multidão de campistas empolgados.

"Você nem sequer usou seus poderes legais de Poseidon." Clarisse disse chegando perto de mim ao mesmo tempo de Quíron, que me olhava meio surpreso e meio admirado.

Dei de ombros. "Meu pai me treinou para saber lutar sem eles também." eu disse, o que era uma verdade.

"Ele te treinou muito bem." disse Quíron. "Bom trabalho."

Eu assenti, e depois de mais alguns cumprimentos, deixei a arena, sendo puxado para o lado na mesma hora.

Annabeth e Rachel me olhavam sérias.

"Precisamos conversar com você." disse Rachel.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei.

Annabeth me olhou intensamente por um momento antes de responder. "É isso que queremos saber."

Eu as segui até a Casa Grande, e Rachel nos levou até seu quarto de pinturas, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu as olhei. "Então... Sobre o que querem falar?"

"Você mergulhou, não foi?" perguntou Annabeth.

Eu congelei e gaguejei. "O quê?"

"O Estige, Percy." disse Rachel, ainda séria, chegando mais perto e ficando bem ao lado de Annabeth. "Você mergulhou no Estige, não foi?"

* * *

 **Percy não consegue esconder nada dessas duas. rs**

 **E agora? Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	22. Uma conversa franca até demais

**Capítulo 22 - Uma conversa franca até demais**

Como diabos elas sabiam disso?

"O... o que você está dizendo?" perguntei, me fazendo de tolo simplesmente porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

Annabeth rolou os olhos.

"Percy, não minta pra nós."

Rachel me olhava mais séria do que nunca. "Lembra do sonho que eu tive de você se afogando num rio negro?"

E de repente tudo clicou. O sonho de Rachel era exatamente o que tinha acontecido ontem. Eu meio que tinha me afogado no Estige – o rio me consumiu até que minha pele fosse igual ao aço e eu fosse invulnerável. O sonho dela tinha acontecido.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara que me entregou, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Annabeth estava tentando me bater.

"Você é tão estúpido! Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?! Você poderia ter morrido, Cabeça-de-Alga! Morrido!" ela divagava, com raiva enquanto me dava tapa atrás de tapa. Não doía, realmente, mas eu precisava pará-la.

"Ei, ei, ei... Eu estou bem aqui, não está vendo? Não aconteceu nada." eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Ela parou, seus olhos brilhantes de fúria e... lágrimas? Hein?

"Então você admite que mergulhou?" ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei. Não adiantava esconder dela se ela já sabia.

Assenti sem dizer uma palavra, e Annabeth deixou os ombros caírem com um suspiro de frustração.

"Estúpido..." ela resmungou.

"Ei. Eu estou bem." eu disse, segurando-a para que ela me olhasse de frente. "Não precisa se preocupar mais. Eu me sinto ótimo."

Ela suspirou, e eu estava mais curioso do que nunca. "A propósito... Como vocês descobriram?"

Annabeth desviou o olhar, parecendo nervosa de novo, como tinha ficado nos últimos dias, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

"Além do meu sonho com você? Eu vi tudo acontecendo ontem à noite." Rachel disse. "Em sonho, quero dizer."

Olhei para Annabeth. "E você, Sabidinha?"

Ela me olhou apenas levemente irritada com o apelido. "Eu também... tive alguns sonhos."

Eu franzi sem entender. Rachel pigarreou.

"Essa é minha deixa pra deixar vocês sozinhos." ela disse, me deixando confuso. "Você diz a ele, Annie?"

Annabeth assentiu, e com um aceno, Rachel foi embora, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" perguntei.

Annabeth suspirou e foi até um banquinho perto de uma das janelas. Eu fui até lá e me sentei ao lado dela, me recusando a sair sem respostas dessa vez.

"Annabeth... Você tem estado estranha. Desde o dia da batalha. O que está acontecendo? E o que Rachel quis dizer com nos deixar sozinhos e você me dizer alguma coisa?" perguntei, meio frustrado por não estar sabendo de nada.

Ela suspirou e me olhou, e a intensidade dos seus olhos fez meu coração martelar um pouco mais rápido.

"Lembra quando nos conhecemos e eu disse que tinha recebido uma profecia sobre você há dois anos?" ela perguntou.

Eu assenti, devagar.

"A profecia dizia o seguinte: _Entrelaçado seu futuro está / Com aquele que fará seu coração martelar / No tempo certo, para o oeste você deve ir / E encontrar o semideus que não deveria existir._ "

Eu pisquei atordoado pelas palavras dela.

"Ok, vamos por partes..." eu disse, tentando fazer sentido do que ela me dizia. "' _Aquele que fará seu coração martelar'_? O que exatamente isso quer dizer? E por que uma profecia diria uma coisa dessas?"

Annabeth suspirou, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Vamos Percy, você não pode ser tão lerdo assim. Por quê uma profecia diria isso eu não sei, mas foi o que eu ouvi da boca de Rachel um dia, do nada. Eu nem sequer estava _procurando_ uma profecia ou algo assim."

Eu engoli em seco. Então dei um sorrisinho enviesado para ela.

"Então, sou eu esse cara?"

Annabeth me olhou aborrecida.

"A profecia nunca disse que era um _cara_."

Eu pisquei completamente confuso, e Annabeth riu.

Em seguida suas bochechas ficaram cor-de-rosa. "É você sim."

Foi a vez do _meu_ coração martelar. Forte. E rápido. Eu engoli em seco. Não consegui falar nada por quase um minuto inteiro, e Annabeth tomou as rédeas da situação.

"Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão preocupada por você ter ido ao Estige e..." ela engoliu. "Bem. Tem mais."

Arregalei os olhos. Ela me olhou de lado e continuou falando, olhando de volta para seus pés, sem me encarar enquanto contava.

"Desde que eu recebi essa profecia, eu sonho coisas estranhas. Como flashes do futuro, eu não sei direito. Mas em quase todos esses sonhos, havia uma coisa em comum. O sonho sempre começava com o mar. Eu, olhando para o mar, e de repente a espuma das ondas subia e se transformava numa pessoa. Um cara."

Eu ainda não podia falar.

"Era estranho, porque eu não conseguia ver o rosto do cara, mas logo que ele saía da água, estava sempre do meu lado lutando com monstros e tudo o mais. Eu nunca pude ver muito, apenas o suficiente para saber que era um cara, e que seus olhos eram verdes. Verdes da cor do mar."

Eu engoli seco, pela milésima vez.

Isso era sério?

"Annabeth..." eu me vi falando, sem ter ideia do que dizer.

"Você não precisa dizer nada." ela disse, suspirando. "Seja como for, eu sei que meu destino está entrelaçado ao seu. Desde que seu pai te reclamou, eu simplesmente _soube_ que era você o tempo todo nos meus sonhos com o cara de espuma do mar. Só podia significar isso, certo? Você, sendo um 'filho do mar' e tudo mais. Fazia sentido."

Ela finalmente me olhou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com mais emoções do que eu poderia ser capaz de identificar.

"E ontem à noite, eu tive um sonho que me deixou acordada o resto da madrugada." ela revelou. "Você e Nico, às margens do Estige. Você mergulhando. E depois de um tempo absurdo, você sendo expulso da água pelo próprio rio, e sua pele estava vermelha, como se tivesse sido queimada, e você ofegava. E Percy... Eu fiquei com medo."

"Medo de quê?" eu perguntei.

Ela riu sem humor. "Todas as pessoas com quem eu já me importei se machucaram. Meu pai era um professor na Universidade da Califórnia quando um acidente de carro o matou, junto com sua esposa e os dois filhos dela. E então Thalia, quando virou pinheiro. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma quando voltou. E agora Luke... E então eu começo a realmente me importar com você e isso acontece. Eu não..."

Segurei sua mão impedindo-a de falar. Estava mais do que óbvio o problema agora.

O que Nico tinha visto, o que eu tinha sentido nas últimas semanas... Tudo era Annabeth tentando se proteger de outra decepção.

Por um lado, eu estava feliz que ela se sentisse assim, porque podia significar que ela gostava de mim tanto quanto eu gostava dela. E eu estava realmente feliz por ela estar me dizendo tudo isso ou eu nunca adivinharia.

Por outro lado, eu estava aterrorizado porque eu não _podia_ acalmar seus medos porque eu não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer comigo. Eu tinha uma ideia, mas não era realmente muito boa. Eu poderia morrer tentando salvar o mundo. Eu não podia prometer a ela que ficaria bem.

"Eu sinto muito." eu disse. "Não posso te prometer que vou ficar bem e que não vou me machucar também."

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei. Eu acho que só estou sendo idiota."

"Você está sendo uma adolescente normal, e tudo bem com isso." eu disse sorrindo.

Ela me olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso em retorno.

"Eu só queria que você não tivesse escondido isso de mim." eu completei. "Eu realmente me importo com você, Annabeth, de verdade... Talvez mais do que eu deveria."

"Que bom." ela disse. "Porque eu também gosto de você mais do que eu deveria."

Eu sorri para ela, e ela sorriu pra mim. Meu coração poderia voar pela janela a qualquer momento e eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso naquele momento.

Até que alguém com um péssimo _timing_ bateu na porta e entrou, com tudo.

Soltei a mão de Annabeth e pulei meio metro pra trás com o susto, como se tivesse levado um choque. Annabeth fez o mesmo então eu não me senti tão mal.

"Ah, vocês estão aqui..." disse Clarisse, olhando pra nós estreitando os olhos. "Estávamos procurando você pra treinar com o chalé de Ares, Percy. Topa ou vai amarelar?"

Rolei os olhos. "Você sabe que eu não sou de amarelar, Clarisse."

Ela deu um sorrisinho cretino. "Então estamos te esperando na arena. Você tem cinco minutos antes de eu começar a espalhar um boato nada agradável."

Eu bufei enquanto ela saía, deixando a porta aberta de propósito.

Annabeth riu. "Você deve ir. Ela pode realmente inventar um boato terrível e nunca te deixar em paz."

"Algo que me diz que com ou sem boato, ela nunca vai me deixar em paz."

Annabeth riu.

"Eu realmente gostaria de terminar essa conversa." eu disse.

Ela assentiu. "Nós faremos isso."

"Vai ficar aqui?" perguntei quando me levantei e Annabeth permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"Vou. Te vejo no almoço."

Eu assenti e por algum motivo desconhecido, me inclinei e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

Ambos coramos com a minha atitude, e eu saí de lá sem mais uma palavra.

~.~

O treinamento com Clarisse e o chalé de Ares só me deixou mais ciente de meus novos reflexos aumentados e eu estava completamente pasmo com isso. Eu já era bom antes de ter mergulhado no Estige, já que treinar debaixo d'água me deu uma agilidade extra em combates. Mas isso... Ultrapassava qualquer coisa.

Além do fato de que ninguém conseguia nem sequer me arranhar, e eu fiquei tenso quando muitos dos filhos de Ares ficaram repetindo que tinham certeza que tinham me acertado quando o treino acabou.

Respondi as indagações de como eu fazia 'isso' ou 'aquilo' vagamente, dando a entender que era apenas instinto. Era melhor do que se todos soubessem que eu tinha mergulhado no Rio Estige. Eu tinha a forte impressão que isso deixaria todos enlouquecidos.

O almoço passou sem que eu pudesse falar muito com Nico (que ainda tinha sono e voltou a dormir depois) e Annabeth.

Eu fui para os estábulos para ajudar Butch com os pégasos depois de comer. Blackjack ficou o tempo todo me perguntando se eu estava bem, então eu disse a Butch que precisava de uma folga e saí. Não dava pra aguentar um pégaso nervoso na minha cabeça e me concentrar em ensinar novatos a cavalgar pégasos ao mesmo tempo.

Fui até a praia. Haviam alguns casais aqui e ali, curtindo a brisa do mar e o sol, e eu me lembrei da minha conversa com Annabeth mais cedo.

Eu me sentei num pedaço de areia longe dos casais, apenas olhando o mar e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Então, se eu tinha entendido certo, Annabeth gostava de mim. Talvez do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dela. E o motivo dela ter estado tão distante era o simples medo de ter outra pessoa que ela se importava se machucando. Eu entendia isso. Mas não podia fazer nada para acalmar seus medos e isso era o que me pegava.

"Não espere que você tenha todas as respostas, Percy." disse a voz do meu pai, bem ao meu lado.

Dessa vez eu não me assustei, apesar dele ter aparecido do nada. Então eu franzi.

"Os outros vão vê-lo..." eu disse.

Ele sorriu. "Não vão, não. Estou aqui para só você ver."

Eu sorri e olhei de volta para o mar, porque já que ninguém estava vendo o meu pai, era melhor que eu não parecesse que estava conversando com o vento. Isso seria com certeza motivo de fofoca.

"A garota de Atena está te deixando perturbado?" ele perguntou.

Eu suspirei.

"Não sei se perturbado é a palavra certa. Mas eu não consigo tirar nossa conversa de mais cedo da cabeça. E não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando." eu disse.

Ele riu. E depois suspirou.

"Não há como ninguém ter todas as respostas, Percy. E você não precisa pensar muito nisso agora. Há coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar."

"Você não está dizendo isso só porque ela é filha de Atena, certo?" perguntei, desconfiado.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, claro que não. Isso é coisa de Atena, desaprovar futuros candidatos a genro."

Eu dei uma risada talvez um pouco alta demais, porque recebi olhares do casal mais próximo. Me contive e fingi que não tinha acontecido nada.

"Só estou dizendo que você e ela devem deixar para se preocupar um com o outro depois que isso tudo acabar." ele suspirou. Eu engoli em seco com suas palavras. "A guerra já começou, e precisamos de todas as nossas forças se queremos vencer Cronos."

Então ele me olhou mais atentamente. "A propósito... Como é a sensação de se afogar?"

Com essa simples frase, eu tive certeza que ele sabia. Como não saberia?

Eu tremi. "Terrível. Não recomendo."

Ele riu.

"Era disso que você estava falando no outro dia?" perguntei. "Quando disse que eu ainda não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar Cronos?"

Ele assentiu minimamente. Eu não falei nada. Eu já devia saber. No que dizia respeito a mim, meu pai parecia estar sempre dois passos a frente, sempre sabendo o que iria acontecer. Ele era paranoico assim.

"Eu preciso ir." eu disse, quando vi os outros se levantando. "Provavelmente deveria fazer alguma coisa."

Meu pai sorriu. E então ficou sério.

"Vá. Aproveite esses dias de calmaria no acampamento."

Eu não sabia o que dizer em retorno disso, então apenas me despedi e fui na direção dos chalés. Olhei para trás uma vez, mas meu pai já tinha ido.

Assim que cheguei na área comum dos chalés, vi Annabeth saindo do meu chalé parecendo confusa. Eu me aproximei.

"Ei." chamei. "O que aconteceu?"

Ela pareceu mais animada por me ver, então desceu as escadas da varanda e me puxou pela mão na direção da Casa Grande.

"Rachel quer falar com a gente. Ela não disse o que é, mas parecia sério." ela disse.

Eu assenti e deixei que ela me levasse até a Casa Grande.

Ela não soltou minha mão durante todo o caminho, o que me deixou com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

* * *

 **Adoro as conversas do Percy com o Poseidon. Amoo Poseidon estilo papai hahahaha xD**

 **FELIZ NATAL, gente!**

 **Comentem e eu volto logo ^^**


	23. Encontro com as Senhoras do Destino

**Capítulo 23 - Encontro com as Senhoras do Destino**

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro da sala principal com Quíron olhando para ela preocupado. O Sr. D. não estava na sala.

"O que aconteceu, Rach?" perguntou Annabeth, soltando minha mão e indo em direção à amiga.

Eu fiz uma careta e ouvi uma risada. Vi Quíron me olhando com olhos divertidos, ainda que sua expressão mostrasse certa preocupação, com certeza com relação ao que quer que Rachel quisesse nos contar.

Ela nos olhou e então franziu. Suspirou e sentou-se numa poltrona, me olhando séria.

"Percy, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa e você precisa me responder com sinceridade. Pode fazer isso?"

Franzi, mas assenti. Annabeth também parecia preocupada.

"O que é, Rach?" Annabeth perguntou.

Rachel suspirou novamente. Quíron olhava tudo com atenção.

"O que exatamente Poseidon te disse quando vocês jantaram em Atlântida?" ela perguntou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. "C-como você sabe disso?"

Quíron não parecia surpreso enquanto Rachel me respondia.

"Eu vi." ela deu de ombros. "Não sei exatamente por quê. E eu sei que Poseidon te disse muitas coisas naquela noite, mas falo de uma certa profecia."

A profecia das Parcas. Eu estremeci só de lembrar.

"Percy, o que essa profecia diz?" Rachel me perguntou, parecendo honestamente preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Ela realmente não sabia.

"Por que é tão importante que você saiba disso?" perguntei, antes que eu pudesse pensar melhor.

Ela suspirou novamente, parecendo cansada.

"Porque eu tenho certeza que a profecia que seu pai te contou tem relação direta com a Grande Profecia. E por algum motivo, você ficou mais incomodado com a profecia que Poseidon te contou do que com a Grande Profecia. Elas estão interligadas. E nós precisamos saber por quê, pode nos ajudar na nossa luta contra Cronos." ela disse.

Eu engoli em seco. Não estava preparado pra dizer a Rachel e a Quíron a profecia das Parcas e que ela dizia que eu iria morrer. Não era exatamente uma boa ideia.

Annabeth me olhou com pesar.

"Eu acho que ela está certa, Percy." ela disse simplesmente.

Eu confiava em Annabeth. Eu confiava de todo o meu coração estúpido. Mas eu ainda não queria dizer a profecia a Rachel.

"Percy, o que quer que seja... Nós estamos aqui pra te ajudar. Sabemos que você é o semideus da Grande Profecia e tem uma importantíssima missão a sua frente, e queremos que saiba que você não está sozinho." disse Quíron. "É por isso que é tão importante que saibamos de todos os detalhes. Só assim poderemos te ajudar direito."

O que ele dizia fazia sentido.

Fazia total sentido.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar cansado.

Desabei no sofá mais próximo. "Essa profecia tem me atormentado desde que o meu pai me disse. Perdoem-me se eu simplesmente estou evitando pensar nisso."

Annabeth veio para o meu lado e sentou comigo, segurando minha mão.

"Está tudo bem, Percy. Mas você sabe que pode contar pra Quíron e Rachel." ela disse. "Eles estão do nosso lado."

Eu olhei para os três, e sabia que precisava fazer isso. Suspirei novamente antes de começar a falar.

"A profecia que meu pai me disse no dia que jantamos em Atlântida foi uma que ele recebeu das próprias Parcas depois que seu penúltimo filho semideus morreu, há mais de dois mil anos." eu disse, observando as expressões surpresas de Quíron e Rachel. "E dizia o seguinte: ' _Um filho do mar deve se levantar / Para impedir o titã de totalmente acordar / Auxílio amigo ele terá / Coração ferido ele curará / E aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá._ '"

Annabeth parecia impressionada. "Você decorou a profecia só tendo ouvido uma vez?"

Dei de ombros. "Como eu disse, ela tem me atormentado desde que a ouvi. É como se tivesse sido grudada no meu cérebro."

"Espere..." disse Rachel. "Eu... conheço essa profecia."

Eu congelei.

"O quê? Como isso é possível, Rachel?"

"Eu a ouvi... Sonhei com ela, na verdade. Dias depois de me tornar o oráculo. Eu ia contar a Quíron, mas no dia aconteceram umas coisas e eu acabei não falando nada e esqueci dela. Até agora." ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. "Eu sabia que tinha algo nisso que se interligava a Grande Profecia."

Eu estava em choque.

"Eu não... entendo." balbuciei.

Rachel suspirou. "Não é pra entender, eu acho. Nem eu entendo como já conhecia essa profecia quando ela não é nem mesmo do Espírito de Delfos."

"Você disse que sonhou com ela, certo, Rachel?" Quíron perguntou. Quando Rachel assentiu em concordância, ele continuou. "Talvez as próprias Parcas tenham te dado esse sonho. Elas são as controladoras do Destino. Se você viu a profecia delas sobre Percy num sonho, deve ter um motivo genuíno para isso. Nós podemos talvez nunca descobri-lo, mas isso não é por acaso."

Annabeth concordou com Quíron. "Não é uma coincidência." ela assumiu. "É algo importante demais pra ser coincidência."

Rachel assentiu, e olhando para mim, ela me deu um sorriso encorajador.

"Escute, eu só queria ouvir a profecia para confirmar meu pressentimento que ela se ligava à profecia do Espírito de Delfos. E agora que eu sei que estava certa, preciso dizer uma coisa a você, Percy."

Eu olhei para ela, ainda sem falar nada.

"Eu sei que Annabeth já te disse isso," ela olhou para Annabeth levemente. "mas você não deve levar _nenhuma_ profecia ao pé da letra. Profecias sempre são enigmáticas, mesmo que não pareçam. Sempre carregam algo dúbio, mesmo que não pareça. Você não deve se concentrar nelas, mas no que você _precisa_ fazer para sobreviver e vencer sua luta. Você me entende?"

"Basicamente, o que você está me dizendo é que eu deveria ignorar as duas profecias sobre mim?" perguntei, dando de ombros.

Ela me lançou um sorriso apologético. "Basicamente. Se você se concentrar demais nas profecias ao invés de no que você precisa fazer no dia a dia, você vai enlouquecer e acabar se matando. Não literalmente, mas, você sabe, vai acabar distraído demais e morrendo."

Suspirei.

"Vou morrer de todo jeito, de acordo com a profecia das Parcas sobre mim." eu apontei.

Ela me deu outro sorrisinho. "Todos morremos, Percy. Não somos imortais. Nem mesmo você que mergulhou no Estige."

As luzes piscaram quando ela disse o nome do rio, nos fazendo sorrir levemente, apesar do tema pesado da conversa.

Olhei para Rachel, Annabeth e Quíron, que me olhavam simpáticos.

Balancei a cabeça, sabendo que Rachel tinha razão. Eu não podia mais pensar tanto nessas profecias. Me deixariam louco.

"Vocês têm razão." eu disse. "Vou tentar parar de me preocupar com as profecias."

"Assim que se fala." disse Quíron com um sorriso.

Rachel continuou. "Na hora certa, saberemos exatamente o que as profecias queriam dizer. Até lá, vamos nos concentrar em dar nosso melhor para acabar com os planos de Cronos."

"E estaremos com você por todo o caminho." disse Annabeth, dando um aperto na minha mão.

Eu sorri para ela.

Eu tinha um bom time na minha retaguarda.

~.~

O restante do dia se passou sem mais nenhuma surpresa. Thalia, Nico, eu e Annabeth treinamos juntos e eu fiquei muito satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter passado o resto do dia sem pensar nas profecias.

Isto é, até que eu fui dormir e comecei a sonhar.

Eu absolutamente odiava sonhar.

Essa era uma das muitas partes ruins de ser um semideus. Nada de sonhos inocentes (ou não) e normais. Em vez disso, tome muitos sonhos premonitórios e pesadelos com o fim do mundo. Era isso que você ganhava.

Meus sonhos daquela noite foram uma mistura de caos, destruição e morte. Em muitos deles, eu via o Empire State Building, que eu sabia ser a entrada para o Monte Olimpo, em pedaços, derrubado até o último tijolo.

Eu via mortais morrendo, o caos personificado em Manhattan. Era uma loucura, e no fundo de tudo isso estava Cronos, no corpo de Luke, sorrindo presunçoso e vitorioso.

E eu? Estava sempre rodeado de amigos mortos, completamente exausto e morrendo também, apesar de todos os meus esforços.

Basicamente, meus pesadelos se resumiam no fato que eu não tinha sido capaz de impedir Cronos, e o mundo inteiro estava pagando pelos meus erros.

Então, algo mudou. Meu sonho começou a sair de foco e o cenário começou a mudar.

Logo eu me vi num lugar completamente branco, sem paredes, janelas, chão ou qualquer outra coisa. Era apenas uma imensidão branca para todos os lados. Não havia como saber onde eu estava.

Olhei para mim mesmo e me vi nas minhas roupas usuais: jeans e a camiseta laranja do Acampamento. Minha espada pendia frouxa de minhas mãos e eu a segurei mais forte.

Então levantei os olhos quando ouvi um pigarro.

Um banco desses de parque tinha aparecido do nada na imensidão branca, e três velhas senhoras tricotavam sentadas nele.

As senhoras sentadas nas extremidades do banco seguravam rolos enormes de lã; uma segurava uma lã verde e outra segurava uma lã cinza. A do meio tricotava, enrolando os fios cinza e verde juntos de tempos em tempos, fazendo um intrincado padrão que minha mente com TDAH não conseguia sequer processar.

"Perseu." a senhora do meio disse, inabalável enquanto continuava tricotando.

Eu congelei.

"Sim, madame?" perguntei porque parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Não vou mentir, eu estava meio apavorado. Eu sabia _muito bem_ quem eram as velhas senhoras e nada de bom vinha de um encontro com elas. Fosse em sonho ou não.

A que segurava lã verde riu, uma risada afiada como unhas num quadro-negro.

"Eu disse que ele seria interessante para conversar."

Eu franzi, piscando em confusão.

"Não estamos aqui para bater papo." disse a que segurava a lã cinza, olhando para mim em seguida. Seus olhos não estavam lá... Eram apenas um grande vazio, como um redemoinho de estrelas no vácuo do espaço. Seus olhos me encarando fizeram os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiarem. "Aproxime-se, filho do mar."

Eu me aproximei, a espada frouxa novamente no meu punho. Apertei-a para tentar ganhar alguma confiança.

"Sabemos que tem preocupações." disse a do meio, continuando seu tricô o tempo todo. "E estamos aqui para sanar algumas delas."

"Certas coisas precisam acontecer, ou o balanço do universo que tão cuidadosamente ajudamos a manter será desfeito." disse a com a lã verde.

"Precisamos que você se mantenha focado para que esse balanço não se desequilibre." disse a de lã cinza.

"Vocês estão falando de Cronos?" eu consegui perguntar de alguma forma.

"Sim." disseram as três em uníssono.

Então a do meio continuou. "Coloque em mente que você tem tudo que é necessário para derrotar Cronos. Isto apenas dependerá de suas escolhas."

"Mas não pense muito nelas. Suas escolhas devem ser, acima de tudo, a partir do coração." disse a com lã verde.

Franzi. "Com o coração?"

As três assentiram.

"Quando acordar, as profecias não serão mais uma preocupação para você." elas disseram juntas, então a de lã cinza continuou. "Mas temos mais uma coisa para lhe dizer."

Eu engoli em seco. "O quê?"

"Sabe o que estamos tecendo aqui?" disse a senhora do meio, subitamente parando de tricotar e me encarando com seus olhos de infinito.

Eu balancei a cabeça numa negativa.

As três sorriram, e seus sorrisos deram um arrepio na minha espinha, mesmo que eu soubesse que elas não estavam sendo más. Eu não sabia como eu sabia disso, mas sabia. Sentia em cada fibra.

"Esta é sua vida, Perseu." disseram as três, novamente numa só voz.

Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para o intrincado padrão do suéter verde e cinza que elas teciam, sem saber como aquilo era minha vida.

"Cada ponto, nó e padrão representa um acontecimento." a de lã verde explicou. "Não estamos dizendo a você o que é o quê."

"Você tem uma boa vida, Perseu." disse a com lã cinza, parecendo quase arrependida.

Eu olhei para as três. "E... por que vocês estão me dizendo isso?" perguntei.

A do meio voltou a tricotar enquanto respondia. "Porque você precisa entender a paleta de cores."

"O quê?" perguntei confuso. "Desculpe, me perdi."

As três riram, novamente o som de unhas arranhando um quadro-negro. Eu estremeci.

"Cada pessoa tem uma cor na linha da vida." disseram as três.

"Mortais têm uma lã preta simples. Filhos de deuses recebem cores especiais de acordo com seu pai ou mãe divino." disse a com lã cinza.

Franzi, olhando para o padrão verde e cinza diante de mim. "Então por que tenho duas cores?"

"Você não teve sempre duas cores." disse a do meio, parando por um momento para levantar o suéter pra mim.

Certa o bastante, a metade de baixo do suéter era completamente verde. A partir da metade para cima, alguns pontos cinza se juntavam, e só apareciam mais a cada milímetro.

"Sua vida está intrinsecamente ligada à vida de outra semideusa." disse a com lã verde. "As vidas de vocês dois estão no balanço juntas. A partir deste ponto, vocês estão para sempre interligados."

Imediatamente, me lembrei do meu ponto mortal. O motivo que me ligava ao mundo mortal. Imaginei distraidamente se o primeiro ponto onde a linha verde se cruzava com a linha cinza era o momento em que eu mergulhei no Estige.

"Annabeth." eu sussurrei, finalmente entendendo porquê ela era meu ponto mortal.

Porque as três senhoras do destino resolveram que ficaríamos melhor juntos.

Essa era a melhor desculpa para arrumar uma namorada de todos os tempos. Eu sorri involuntariamente.

"Vejo que não é avesso a ideia." disse a de lã cinza. "De todo jeito, vocês precisarão enfrentar algumas coisas e alguns deuses para continuar assim."

"O menor distúrbio pode estragar tudo." disse a de lã verde.

A do meio parou de tricotar.

"Sabemos que você vai fazer o possível para não perturbar isso."

Eu olhei para as três e assenti, sem saber o que dizer.

"Muito bem." disse a do meio, voltando a tricotar. "Foi uma boa conversa, Perseu."

Eu gaguejei. "S-sim, eu acho."

"Boa sorte." as três disseram, e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o som da concha que anunciava o café-da-manhã soou alto nos meus ouvidos, me fazendo levantar da cama de supetão, meio ofegante e confuso.

Meu único pensamento no momento era: Annabeth. Eu tinha que encontrar Annabeth.


	24. Ultimato para o fim do mundo

**Capítulo 24 - Ultimato para o fim do mundo**

Meu plano de encontrar Annabeth e contar meu sonho com as Parcas foi completamente frustrado pelo fato de que eu estava atrasado.

Corri como pude para tomar banho e me trocar, mas cheguei atrasado para o café. Fiz minha oferenda logo depois do Chalé Zero e então me sentei sob olhares desconfiados.

Qual é, um cara não podia ter um sonho com as três velhas Parcas e se atrasar pro café? Aparentemente não.

Comi em silêncio enquanto ouvia o murmurar de conversas ao redor do pavilhão de refeições. Roubei um olhar para Annabeth, mas ela parecia concentrada na sua conversa com seu irmão Malcolm e não olhava para mim.

Olhei para Nico que comia distraído, olhando para o nada. Thalia foi a única que me encarou de volta e me deu um sorriso que eu retribuí.

Era uma das coisas ruins de ser filho de um dos Três Grandes. Atualmente, só existia um filho de cada Grande, o que fazia nossas mesas serem bem solitárias. Enquanto todos conversavam entre si, comíamos em silêncio.

Assim que o café da manhã terminou, fomos para o treinamento e isso tirou minha mente dos meus sonhos da noite anterior.

Treinei com Nico, percebendo que ele estava mais quieto que o normal.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei em uma de nossas pausas.

Ele suspirou. "Tive um sonho esquisito. Estou tentando descobrir o que significa."

Eu franzi. "Quer conversar sobre isso? Talvez ajude."

Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Mais tarde. Preciso melhorar nessa coisa de espada."

Eu ri e concordei, e voltamos a treinar.

Annabeth passou por nós e eu acenei, e ela sorriu, o que tirou minha mente da paranoia que ela estaria me evitando por algum motivo e me fez lembrar completamente do meu sonho com as Parcas.

Isso foi o suficiente para me distrair e Nico vencer uma rodada, rindo de alegria.

Mas foi a única rodada que ele venceu.

~.~

A hora do almoço foi novamente silenciosa na mesa de Poseidon. Pelo menos até a metade da refeição, quando Grover sentou bem na minha frente com sua bandeja de comida – que consistia em latas, vegetais e outras comidas de sátiro.

Sendo um sátiro, Grover poderia sentar onde quisesse no pavilhão de refeições. Mas ele geralmente comia com seus amigos sátiros numa mesa perto do Sr. D. Eu não entendi por que ele estava ali agora.

"Ei, Grover. Quanto tempo." eu disse.

Ele sorriu enquanto mastigava uma lata. "Pois é. Eu preciso falar com você. Está tudo bem?"

Eu assenti. "Por que não estaria?"

Ele me deu um olhar engraçado. "Você sabe. Você é o semideus da Grande Profecia e tal, muita pressão."

Eu suspirei e comi outro pedaço do meu bife.

"Eu sei. Estou tentando não pensar nisso ou vou enlouquecer." eu disse com sinceridade.

Ele assentiu, entendendo meu ponto de vista.

"Sei o que quer dizer." ele suspirou.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas Grover parecia inquieto.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa." ele disse finalmente.

Franzi e acenei com a mão, num gesto de 'vá em frente'.

Ele suspirou e deixou a comida por um momento para me responder.

"Eu ouvi rumores. Sussurros nas florestas e entre os sátiros. Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que Luke está prestes a fazer seu movimento final."

Isso foi o suficiente pra me dar arrepios na espinha.

Enfiei um pouco de salada na boca, porque eu ainda estava com fome, afinal, e o olhei.

"O que te faz pensar isso?" perguntei.

"A floresta se comunica, Percy. Sátiros estão espalhados pelas cidades à procura de novos recrutas semideuses. O tempo todo. E nós nos comunicamos sempre que algo está errado ou diferente." ele disse. "E existe muita agitação entre os sátiros de Manhattan nesse momento."

Por algum motivo, o sonho da noite anterior, onde eu via Luke rindo sobre uma Manhattan em caos (e o Empire State destruído), me veio à cabeça.

"Está começando." eu sussurrei.

Grover apenas assentiu.

"Não sei o que Luke pretende fazer, mas precisamos nos mobilizar. Rápido." ele sussurrou de volta.

Olhei em volta e percebi Quíron me encarando. Ele olhava Grover e eu com um olhar preocupado. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele suspirou e assentiu uma vez, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava conversando com Grover.

"Eu contei isso a Quíron antes do almoço começar." Grover explicou. "Ele concorda. Ele também tem suas próprias informações."

Eu suspirei, empurrando meu prato vazio para o centro da mesa e tomando meu último gole de suco.

"Bem, então precisamos nos reunir agora mesmo pra decidir o que fazer. Não podemos simplesmente esperar que Luke ataque pra começar alguma coisa." eu disse.

Grover assentiu. "Tem razão."

Ele também terminou seu almoço, e olhou para Quíron, assentindo uma vez.

Foi o suficiente para Quíron dar um pigarro e elevar a voz diante do pavilhão.

"Atenção, campistas. Após o almoço, quero todos os conselheiros de Chalé na sala de reuniões da Casa Grande. Urgentemente." foi tudo o que ele disse, deixando os campistas confusos enquanto ele saía de onde estava e se dirigia à Casa Grande.

Olhei para Annabeth, que me olhava com um vinco na testa de dúvida.

Eu não podia dizer a ela o que acontecia agora, então apenas assenti e levantei com Grover, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Quíron.

~.~

Na sala de reuniões, que era apenas uma grande mesa de sinuca com cadeiras ao redor, as coisas estavam mais quietas do que o normal.

Eu tinha estado em reuniões o suficiente para saber que isso não era bom.

Quíron e Rachel estavam à cabeceira, eu estava bem ao lado de Rachel na ponta da mesa e Annabeth estava ao meu lado. Grover estava ao lado de Quíron, sendo o porta-voz dos sátiros de Manhattan, e Thalia se sentava à minha frente, do outro lado da mesa. Nico estava ao lado dela. Clarisse sentava ao lado de Annabeth com uma expressão preocupada que eu nunca tinha visto ela usar.

"Muito bem, conselheiros." Quíron disse, cessando todo murmúrio que ainda existia. "Infelizmente esta é uma reunião de guerra." ele parecia pesaroso. "Temos notícias de Manhattan, não muito boas, e também de outros lugares. Luke está fazendo seus primeiros movimentos e não temos muito tempo para contra-atacar."

"O que está acontecendo, Quíron? E onde está o Sr. D?" perguntou Clarisse.

Quíron suspirou, parecendo mais cansado do que eu já vira.

"Temos informações de alguns sátiros que dizem ter vistos muitos monstros na área de Manhattan, e também agitações em São Francisco, onde fica o Monte Tam."

Arquejos vieram de todos os lugares, até de mim.

"O Sr. D.," continuou Quíron. "deixou suas atividades no acampamento para ajudar os deuses. Todos estão se certificando de seus aliados, pois sabem que o confronto está próximo."

Todos se olharam, nervosos.

"O ponto é," Rachel começou a falar. "precisamos agir. Não podemos ficar aqui parados esperando Luke começar a destruir o mundo para fazer alguma coisa."

Todos concordaram.

"Mas como vamos achá-los?" perguntou Silena.

"E como vamos saber como parar Luke? Quer dizer, ele não é mais ele mesmo..." disse Beckendorf.

A menção de Luke não ser mais Luke deixou os ânimos ainda mais escuros. Eu suspirei.

"Deixem Luke comigo." eu disse, uma determinação na minha voz que surpreendeu até a mim. Todos me olhavam enquanto eu continuei. "Não precisamos achar só Luke. Ele tem um exército. E é esse exército que precisamos deter."

Eu não acrescentei o que estava pensando. _Luke é meu. Eu preciso pará-lo sozinho._

"Percy tem razão." disse Annabeth. "Precisamos de uma estratégia para deter seu exército e precisamos disso agora."

A voz dela era urgente, o que só me fez pensar que ela própria tinha tido seus sonhos premonitórios essa noite.

Parecia que todo mundo tinha sonhado com o fim do mundo, não só eu.

"Se eu ainda tivesse aquela droga..." Thalia murmurou.

Eu me virei para ela, confuso. "O quê, Thalia?"

Ela nos olhou e suspirou. "Quando Luke tentou me fazer entrar para o esquadrão de Cronos, ele me deu um pingente. Um pingente de Foice. Ele me disse que era para o caso de eu mudar de ideia, e que esse pingente me ajudaria a encontrá-los se eu precisasse."

Eu arregalei os olhos e Annabeth e Nico olharam para mim na mesma hora.

"O que foi?" perguntou Thalia olhando para nós.

Agora, todos olhavam para nós (para mim principalmente).

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Lembra que eu meio que vi vocês dois discutindo um dia no anfiteatro? Um dia antes de Luke te sequestrar?"

Thalia assentiu.

"No dia seguinte, depois de receber a profecia com a minha missão," eu continuei. "alguma coisa me levou até o anfiteatro e eu... eu achei esse pingente no chão."

Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados.

"Percy," começou Rachel. "você ainda o tem? Pode ser nossa única chance de achar Luke."

Eu assenti.

"Está no meu chalé." eu disse.

"Vá buscá-lo." disse Quíron.

Eu não precisei ouvir de novo. Me levantei e saí da sala de reuniões.

Por algum motivo, Annabeth estava bem atrás de mim.

"Eu tive um sonho." disse ela enquanto corríamos até a área comum.

"Eu também. Vários." eu respondi.

"Luke vai começar em breve." ela continuou enquanto eu abria a porta do meu chalé e tentava me lembrar onde diabos tinha deixado o pingente.

"Precisamos nos apressar, Percy. Eu..." ela suspirou.

Eu olhei para ela, segurando sua mão por um momento. "Não se preocupe, Annabeth. Vamos detê-lo."

 _Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

Ela sorriu e assentiu. Eu a soltei e voltei a procurar o pingente, até lembrar que tinha colocado-o na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Eu corri até lá e abri a gaveta, vasculhando até encontrá-lo, no fundo de tudo.

Corremos de volta para a sala de reuniões, que estava no meio de um discurso acalorado de Clarisse sobre como ela precisava reunir todos os campistas para conselhos de guerra.

Quíron a calou quando eu cheguei com Annabeth.

"E então?" ele perguntou.

Eu segurei o pingente pela corrente, mostrando-o a todos.

"É esse." confirmou Thalia. "Se pudermos descobrir como essa coisa funciona, talvez possamos achar Luke e impedi-lo antes que ele faça alguma coisa."

"Me dê ele aqui, Percy." pediu Rachel. "Posso tentar ver alguma coisa com ele."

Eu o dei para ela e depois me sentei no meu lugar.

"O ponto é, assim que soubermos para onde ir, precisamos agir." disse Clarisse. "O tempo de treinar acabou. A guerra começou e temos que ir até o campo de batalha."

Eu concordei. "Clarisse está certa. Luke não vai nos avisar quando estiver pronto. Ele vai começar a devastar as cidades e destruir o Olimpo. Precisamos pará-lo antes que ele chegue lá."

Olhei para Rachel para vê-la concentrada com o pingente nas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela murmurava palavras em grego. Por um momento eu me surpreendi porque não sabia que ela podia falar grego.

Clarisse passou a falar de suas ideias para a batalha enquanto Annabeth dava suas sugestões de estratégia. Estavam todos muito focados nisso, mas eu estava prestando atenção em Rachel e Nico.

Rachel ainda murmurava palavras em grego, na certa tentando descobrir algo a partir do pingente com o Espírito de Delfos ao seu lado.

Nico parecia concentrado também, mas eu não sabia no quê. De alguma forma, ele me pegou olhando e mexeu os lábios sem produzir som, dizendo: 'É hoje.'

Eu arregalei os olhos e lhe lancei um 'como você sabe?' da mesma forma.

Ele suspirou e falou sem som novamente. 'Eu sonhei'.

É, parecia que todo mundo estava tendo sonhos muito agradáveis.

De repente, Rachel ofegou e todos pararam de conversar para olhar pra ela.

"Eu..." ela gaguejou.

Annabeth levantou para ficar ao lado dela, e Quíron colocou duas mãos tranquilizadoras em seus ombros.

"O que você vê, Rachel?" perguntou Quíron.

Olhei ao redor por tempo suficiente para ver que todos olhavam Rachel com expressões misturadas de ansiedade e tensão.

"Está começando." disse Rachel, vocalizando as palavras muito suavemente, mas carregadas de temor. "Luke fará seu movimento final em breve. Neste momento, ele está se organizando para marchar sobre Manhattan e tomar o Monte Olimpo."

"Quão breve, Rachel?" perguntou Clarisse impaciente.

Rachel gaguejou, mas não sabia responder. "Eu não consegui ver o suficiente."

Então três vozes arrepiantes que eu conhecia dos meus sonhos da noite anterior ecoaram a resposta na minha cabeça. **_Hoje._**

Era apenas uma palavra, mas me deixou arrepiado.

"Hoje." eu respondi por Rachel, fazendo todos os olhares se dirigirem a mim novamente. "Luke fará seu movimento hoje."

"Como você sabe?" perguntou Grover, que até então tinha estado quieto.

"Eu..." suspirei, olhando para Rachel esperando que ela entendesse meu olhar de urgência. "Eu apenas sei."

Segundos silenciosos pareceram minutos enquanto Rachel colocava o pingente na mesa de sinuca e suspirava.

"Não importa como ele sabe. Eu vi o suficiente pra saber que pode ser verdade. Precisamos nos apressar."

Depois dessas palavras, Quíron deu ordens a Clarisse e Annabeth para elaborarem uma estratégia enquanto ele reunia os campistas no anfiteatro. Não tínhamos tempo a perder.

Annabeth quis que eu ficasse, já que eu parecia ter informações. Fui útil apenas para dizer por onde precisávamos começar a patrulha.

Saí de lá logo depois, correndo até meu chalé para me preparar.

Tomei um susto quando encontrei meu pai ali, me esperando no meio do chalé. Fechei a porta e o encarei.

"A coisa tá séria, não é?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu. Parecia mais velho, mais cansado, e eu soube que seu reino estava enfrentando suas próprias batalhas naquele momento.

"Atlântis está aguentando?" perguntei antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Meu pai franziu e abanou uma mão. "Esqueça Atlântis. Sua preocupação maior estará te esperando em Manhattan."

Suspirei, e comecei a reunir minhas coisas enquanto respondia. "Eu sei. Estou tentando não pensar muito nisso e apenas fazer o que preciso."

"Faz bem." ele respondeu. "Mas deixe-me dizer apenas mais uma coisa, Percy."

Eu virei para ele enquanto ele colocava as mãos nos meus ombros, forçando-me a olhar para ele.

"Você precisa liderá-los. A garota de Atena e a de Ares têm um plano bom, mas tudo isso não servirá de nada se você não guiá-los. Você não está aqui só pra derrotar Cronos, Percy. Você _nasceu_ para ser líder."

Eu engoli em seco. "É coisa demais pra lembrar."

Eu vi a sugestão de um sorriso despontar em seus lábios. "Você dá conta."

E ali, com meu pai me apoiando e confiando tanto em mim, eu ganhei mais confiança. Eu podia fazer isso. Luke/Cronos não ia vencer. Não enquanto eu estivesse vivo.

"Obrigado, pai."

Ele assentiu e então suspirou. "Devo ir. Os deuses travam suas próprias batalhas contra antigos inimigos e aliados nesse momento. Preciso ajudar."

"E Atlântis?" perguntei.

"Tritão tem Atlântis sobre controle. E se eu não ajudar os deuses, posso não ter um reino para o qual voltar."

Eu assenti, entendendo.

"Boa sorte, meu garoto."

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, pai."

E ele se foi, deixando o rastro de brisa do mar atrás dele.

Bem nesse momento, a porta do meu chalé se abriu e Annabeth franziu pra mim.

"O que está fazendo parado aí? Vamos, estamos nos reunindo na Colina para sair." ela disse. "Mas você precisa nos dizer aonde estamos indo."

Eu olhei ao redor do meu chalé, pensando que poderia ser a última vez que eu o via.

Então apertei Contracorrente contra minha mão no meu bolso e peguei minha mochila, saindo do chalé com Annabeth enquanto respondia sua pergunta com convicção.

"Empire State Building. É pra onde estamos indo."

* * *

 **Vai começaaaaaar**

 **Adoro esse capítulo. Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	25. Caos em Manhattan

**Capítulo 25 - Caos em Manhattan**

Um bando de semideuses amontoados em vans de vendas de morangos não era lá muito confortável.

Felizmente, eu tive que dirigir uma das vans porque não havia muitos semideuses com carteira de motorista, então eu tive um pouco mais de espaço pra me acomodar. Todos os outros estavam espremidos entre si no banco da frente e na parte de trás da van.

"Bela maneira de ir pra guerra." resmungou Travis de algum lugar de trás.

"Cale-se, Travis." replicou Silena.

"Já estamos chegando, gente." Annabeth, espremida entre Nico e o final do banco ao meu lado, tranquilizou. Então olhou pra mim. "Você dirige muito rápido."

Eu dei um sorrisinho. "Só quando tenho que salvar o mundo." dei-lhe uma piscadela.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso no rosto lhe traía. "Engraçadinho."

Eu ri de leve, e virei na avenida, em choque com o que estava vendo. Parei a van, freando bruscamente, impossibilitado de andar mais por causa da horda de monstros destruindo as lojas e tudo no caminho.

"Filho de uma Fúria!" xingou Clarisse em algum lugar no banco de trás. "Por que diabos você freou desse jeito, Jackson?"

Eu não respondi. Ela ficou irada o suficiente para vir checar e ofegou com a visão que nós, no banco da frente, estávamos vendo.

"Que diabos..." ela resmungou.

"Não vai dar pra andar mais." sussurrou Nico. "E é uma questão de tempo até que eles nos notem aqui."

Minha mente estava a mil. Ainda estávamos relativamente longe do Empire State, e nós precisávamos ir para lá o mais rápido possível. Mas mortais inocentes estavam sendo afetados aqui, correndo para todos os lados com certeza sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sabendo o suficiente para fugirem.

Eu poderia acelerar e confiar nos meus reflexos para nos levar em segurança (ou quase) até o Empire State.

Mas eu não podia deixar que os monstros continuassem fazendo essa bagunça, machucando pobres e inocentes mortais que cruzassem seu caminho.

"Percy!" chamou Annabeth.

Eu suspirei.

"Precisamos sair da van e ajudar os mortais." eu disse.

"O quê?" foi o grito coletivo.

Levou um tempo até que eu conseguisse calar todo mundo e dizer o que eu tinha acabado de pensar.

"Não podemos deixá-los indefesos! Somos sua única esperança." eu terminei minha explicação.

Annabeth, ao meu lado, me olhou com atenção por alguns segundos insuportavelmente silenciosos. Então suspirou e virou-se para encarar os campistas na parte traseira.

"Percy está certo. Vamos nos dividir. Parte de nós fica e ajuda os mortais a fugirem enquanto destruímos os monstros. A outra parte avança até o Empire State, o mais rápido possível, também ajudando mortais e destruindo monstros no caminho." ela disse rapidamente.

Clarisse pegou sua lança e apertou seu elmo na cabeça.

"Vamos lá."

Annabeth ainda traçou um rápido plano de batalha. Clarisse ficaria aqui com metade dos campistas que estavam na nossa van. Imaginamos que as outras vans tinham pego um caminho alternativo. Eu pedi aos deuses que eles conseguissem chegar lá.

Assim que Clarisse e sua parte de campistas saiu da van, os monstros avançaram. Quando eu tive certeza que a porta estava fechada, eu acelerei, desviando de carros parados, monstros e outros obstáculos enquanto tentava me manter na estrada no caminho para o Empire State.

Conseguimos avançar uns seis quarteirões, comigo dirigindo de um jeito que provavelmente daria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer instrutor de trânsito, antes de algo bater com força na lateral da van e nos enviar num loop pelos ares, antes da van capotar duas vezes e parar.

Ouvi os gemidos ao meu redor, e pela primeira vez fiquei grato pelo meu banho no Estige. Eu não sentia absolutamente nada.

Olhei para Annabeth primeiro, e ela parecia bem. Tinha apenas alguns arranhões e resmungava em grego antigo enquanto se endireitava, puxando o cinto que a tinha prendido no lugar.

"Tá todo mundo bem?" perguntei alto.

Ouvi os resmungos e concordâncias, e fiquei mais tranquilo. Ouvi um rosnado e olhei pelo retrovisor meio quebrado para ver um monstro vindo em nossa direção.

"Saiam da van!" eu gritei. "Tem um monstro vindo pra cá."

Não precisei dizer mais nada antes de todos sairmos da van. O monstro, agora eu podia ver mais claramente, era um ciclope, acompanhado de dois cães infernais.

"Semideuses, ha ha ha" o ciclope ria. "Que sorte a minha."

"Azar, você quer dizer!" gritou um dos filhos de Apolo que estavam conosco, avançando na mesma hora.

Silena, perto dele, gritou para mim, Annabeth, Thalia e Nico. "Continuem para o Empire State, encontraremos vocês lá!"

Quando tive certeza que eles tinham tudo sobre controle, corri em direção ao Empire State com Annabeth, Nico, Thalia e outros semideuses no meu encalço.

Tivemos que destruir muitos monstros no caminho, mas graças à maldição de Aquiles, eu fui rápido em ver as ameaças e não tivemos problemas.

Chegamos ao Empire State ao mesmo tempo que o grupo de Clarisse, o que eu achei particularmente impressionante.

"Tem monstros por todo lugar, tivemos que desviar de alguns para reagrupar. Precisamos de uma nova estratégia!" ela disse a Annabeth.

Annabeth concordou e olhou para mim.

"Precisamos saber como está a situação." eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não há tempo. Precisamos de um plano de contingência." ela disse. "Não podemos deixar os monstros avançar até aqui."

Logo ela estava conversando com Clarisse enquanto eu dei uma volta pelo quarteirão do Empire State observando e tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. Thalia veio comigo.

"Isso está uma bagunça. Como vamos proteger o Olimpo desse jeito?" ela reclamou.

"Temos que tentar." eu disse.

"Espere." disse Thalia de repente. "Aquilo são..."

Seus olhos arregalaram e ela saiu correndo de volta para o Empire State.

"Thalia!" eu a chamei. "O que foi?"

Ela não me respondeu, então não me restou alternativa a não ser segui-la. Quando cheguei na entrada do Empire State, ela estava conversando com uma garota de cabelo longo e preto que tinha uma tiara na cabeça. A garota tinha flechas numa aljava presa às costas e um arco numa mão. Conversava com Thalia e Annabeth com seriedade.

"Ei." eu as chamei. A garota com o arco franziu. "O que está acontecendo?"

Notei que muitas garotas parecidas com a recém-chegada povoavam nossa pequena base improvisada, arcos e flechas esticados, apontando para alvos invisíveis a mim.

"Quem é este?" perguntou a garota.

"Zoe, este é Percy Jackson." disse Thalia. "O filho de Poseidon."

Zoe arqueou as sobrancelhas, e eu não sabia se era uma expressão impressionada ou debochada.

"Percy, esta é Zoe Doce-Amarga," continuou Annabeth. "a tenente das Caçadoras de Ártemis."

Foi minha vez de arquear as sobrancelhas, mas eu estava impressionado. Meu pai tinha me contado que Ártemis era uma das deusas donzelas, ou seja, que tinha jurado nunca ter filhos. Ela, em vez disso, tinha Caçadoras. Garotas que juravam sua lealdade a ela e abdicavam de uma vida normal e de garotos. Elas recebiam a imortalidade, incapazes de morrer por causas naturais ou envelhecer. Só poderiam ser mortas em batalha. E nem todas as garotas eram semideusas, o que eu achava meio legal.

"Hm..." eu pigarreei, sem saber como proceder, porque também tinha ciência que as Caçadoras de Ártemis odiavam garotos. "É um prazer." eu disse, sinceramente.

Estendi minha mão, esperando que ela me deixasse no vácuo, mas Zoe estendeu sua mão e apertou a minha.

"Igualmente." ela disse. "Estava dizendo a suas amigas o que temos vindo em nossa direção."

"Elas conseguiram uma boa visão das hordas de monstros enquanto vinham pra cá." completou Annabeth. "Temos monstros vindo pela ponte do Brooklyn, alguns pela 5ª Avenida, e outros pelo meio do Central Park."

Ela suspirou.

"Minhas Caçadoras estão à sua disposição. Somos um time. Lady Ártemis está com os Olimpianos ajudando-os em suas batalhas contra alguns titãs rebeldes e nós estamos aqui para ajudar vocês, semideuses." disse Zoe.

"São muito bem-vindas." eu disse. Olhei para Annabeth. "Ideias?"

"Só uma." ela disse. "É meio louca."

"Qualquer coisa vale." eu respondi.

Ela assentiu e nos disse seu plano, que era um pouco louco, mas se funcionasse, teríamos uma vantagem muito boa.

Parte das Caçadoras foi para a ponte do Brooklyn com parte dos semideuses, cuidar dos monstros de lá. Outra parte foi para o Central Park.

Os da 5ª Avenida já estavam muito próximos, então nossa única chance era formar um perímetro e impedi-los de cruzar os portões do Empire State Building.

Pelo que eu podia ver, os mortais já tinham sumido. Eu esperava que estivessem em casa, seguros. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora.

Espalhamos o restante dos semideuses ao redor do quarteirão do Empire State, e eu pedi a todos cuidado redobrado.

Nico invocou alguns guerreiros esqueleto para ajudar, o que meio que me tranquilizou, por mais estranho que possa parecer.

Trovões ressoaram no céu e eu olhei para o horizonte para ver as águas agitadas. O céu escurecia enquanto os trovões espancavam as nuvens sem piedade. Parecia que os deuses estavam ocupados.

E nós também.

Se o exército vindo em nossa direção era qualquer indicação disso.

"Percy!" gritou Annabeth assim que eu comecei a fazer meu movimento em direção ao exército.

"O quê?" me virei para dar de cara com ela, que estava mais perto do que eu tinha notado.

Seus olhos eram sérios, concentrados. Meu ponto mortal estremeceu, e eu engoli seco.

Ela fechou a mão em punho na gola da minha camiseta e me puxou para ela, chocando a mim e todos ao nosso redor quando me beijou.

Foi apenas um segundo. Um leve roçar de lábios. Mas foi o suficiente para me deixar aéreo e completamente em choque.

"Tenha cuidado, Cabeça-de-Alga." ela pediu quando se afastou.

Eu olhei em seus olhos preocupados enquanto recuperava o bom senso.

"Ok." eu disse estupidamente.

Ela riu de leve e soltou minha camisa, apontando para os monstros.

"Vamos ou não?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, atacando junto com ela e os outros campistas, já recuperados do show.

Avançamos, e eu gostaria de guardar os detalhes, mas meu TDAH e meus reflexos pós-mergulho-no-Estige não me deixaram concentrar nos detalhes.

O que eu sei é que cortei e destruí mais monstros do que eu tinha feito em toda a minha vida. A maldição de Aquiles ajudou e muito, já que eu era mais rápido e mais forte. Lâminas quebravam quando chocavam com minha pele, e como eu estava de armadura, não estava muito preocupado em ser acertado no meu ponto mortal.

Alguns semideuses do lado contrário também lutavam, e eu vi vagamente enquanto eles eram presos e, infelizmente, mortos, enquanto a batalha seguia seu curso.

Cortei a cabeça de uma dracanae e olhei para Annabeth, alguns passos ao meu lado.

"Onde está Luke?" eu gritei, enquanto destruía mais monstros e nocauteava semideuses inimigos.

"Não sei!" ela gritou de volta.

"Ali!" ouvi alguém gritar e me virei bem a tempo de evitar um ciclope e matá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Nico apontava para o Empire State, guardado apenas por dois semideuses – que agora estavam no chão, inconscientes.

"Ah, droga! Ele entrou!" eu gritei, abrindo meu caminho até o Empire State.

"Te damos cobertura, vá!" gritou Nico.

"Estaremos logo atrás de você." completou Annabeth.

Eu assenti e sem um segundo pensamento corri, entrando no prédio.

Tudo estava uma bagunça no hall do Empire State. Armaduras gregas e semideuses jogados no chão, inconscientes ou mortos, eu realmente não sabia. Tinha poeira de monstro por todo o lado.

Olhei para a recepção, e vi um cara de cabelo preto e óculos escuros, lendo um livro como se o mundo não estivesse acabando lá fora. Cheguei até ele e pedi com a maior calma possível.

"Preciso de passagem até o Monte Olimpo." eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim, estreitou as sobrancelhas e voltou a ler.

"Desculpe, garoto, não sei do que está falando."

Suspirei. Chega de calma.

"Meu nome é Percy Jackson," ele voltou a olhar pra mim. "sou o filho de Poseidon."

Notei que o seu interesse pelo livro já tinha ido embora.

"E eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu preciso impedir o titã Cronos, que está possuindo o corpo de um semideus, de destruir o Olimpo e o mundo, que _por acaso_ , está acabando lá fora." eu disse, minha voz tensa com o esforço que eu fazia para não gritar. Eu sabia que não seria uma boa ideia ficar muito nervoso aqui, no lobby. Precisava guardar minhas energias para Cronos.

O vigia olhou para mim e suspirou.

"Aqui, semideus." ele me estendeu um cartão especial, dourado. "Insira-o na fenda da chave de comando na parte de baixo do painel e depois aperte o andar correto."

"Obrigado."

Saí andando sem dizer mais nada, mas assim que entrei no elevador, juro que eu o ouvi dizer: "Boa sorte."

O elevador fechou assim que eu coloquei o cartão na abertura, apertando o número 600 não muito tempo depois.

Quando as portas se abriram, meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo quase caiu com a visão diante de mim.

O Monte Olimpo, que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas sabia que era um local maravilhoso, estava completamente em chamas.

* * *

 **Não esqueçam de comentar! :***


	26. Duelo a três

**Capítulo 26 - Duelo a três**

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos.

 _Olhem de novo,_ disse meu cérebro, incapaz de processar a imagem.

 _Estamos olhando. Está lá! –_ insistiram meus olhos.

Estava tudo um caos. Eu saí do elevador devagar, em choque. Chamas cobriam os prédios que deveriam ter sido lindos. Musas, deuses menores e outros seres imortais tentavam apagar o fogo ou correr, mas os monstros de Cronos tinham invadido o Olimpo também.

O que me levava a seguinte pergunta: onde estavam os deuses?!

 _Pai? O Olimpo está pegando fogo, sabia? Onde estão os deuses?_ , pensei, esperando – torcendo – que meu pai me respondesse.

Não tive resposta, e não poderia esperar. Andei pela cidade em chamas, destruindo alguns monstros no caminho e tentando ajudar os moradores.

Manipulei água de fontes e apaguei alguns incêndios, e recebi alguns agradecimentos.

Até que um deus menor, eu não sabia qual, me apontou para o salão principal do Olimpo, grande e majestoso, no topo da colina.

"Cronos está lá. Sabemos que é você o semideus da profecia. Cuidaremos da cidade. Vá!" ele pediu, parecendo um pouco desesperado.

"Percy!" ouvi Annabeth gritar.

Me virei para vê-la correndo até mim com olhos arregalados.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Thalia e Nico estavam logo atrás dela, e eles começaram a tentar ajudar os moradores também.

"Cronos e seu exército." disse o deus menor. Olhando para mim, ele continuou. "Vá, filho do mar. Precisamos de você lá dentro, lutando contra Cronos."

Eu engoli e assenti, segurando Contracorrente com mais força na minha mão.

"Eu vou." Me virei para Annabeth, mas ela já estava pronta pra me seguir.

"Vamos ficar e ajudar." disseram Thalia e Nico ao mesmo tempo, se olhando estranhamente.

Nico continuou. "Iremos até você assim que pudermos."

A expressão dele era séria, e eu sabia que ele pensava o mesmo que eu: agora era a hora de testar se a maldição de Aquiles me ajudaria contra Cronos, ou se o banho de ácido tinha sido para nada.

Corri com Annabeth até o Templo Olimpiano, e levei um minuto para processar a grandeza dele. Tinha uns dez metros de altura, colunas altas de mármore e arquitetura tipicamente grega. Eu entrei pelas portas abertas e Annabeth me ajudou a destruir os dois cães infernais que guardavam a porta.

Entrei com tudo na sala do Templo, parando para recuperar o fôlego ao ver o que estava na minha frente.

A primeira coisa que eu notei foram os tronos. Enormes, para seres obviamente muito maiores do que humanos comuns. Formavam um semicírculo em U, dois tronos principais na frente, e mais dez, cinco de cada lado. Cada trono tinha um entalhe na frente com o símbolo do deus. Meus olhos involuntariamente se fixaram no tridente, entalhado no trono imediatamente à esquerda de Zeus.

Desviei meus olhos ao ouvir Annabeth ofegando e então reparei na figura que estava à frente do trono de Zeus. Luke. Ou melhor, Lorde Cronos, com sua foice numa mão. Ele nos olhava divertido, como se estivesse adorando ter-nos ali para seu golpe final. Usando um jeans escuro e camiseta, ele parecia como qualquer outro semideus, mas os olhos dourados e a aura de maldade o entregavam.

"Ora, ora," ele falou, nos tirando do nosso torpor. "veja quem chegou. Estava esperando por você, Jackson."

"Isso acaba aqui e agora, Cronos." eu disse, me empertigando ao levantar a espada e dar alguns passos para frente. Annabeth estava bem atrás de mim, segurando sua faca.

Cronos riu, deliciado.

"Sim, sim, tem razão. Mas talvez não acabe da forma que você espera." ele disse, empunhando sua foice.

"Sim, acabará." Eu disse. "Você não vai vencer."

"Você não pode comigo sozinho, Jackson." eu podia dizer que ele estava ficando aborrecido.

"É isso que vamos ver."

Antes que eu pudesse atacar, porém, ele disse algo que me fez congelar em meus passos.

"Você não estaria tão convencido se soubesse como os deuses estão perdendo feio a batalha contra meu Tifão." ele disse, sorrindo.

Annabeth ofegou e eu perguntei: "Do que você está falando?"

"Enquanto conversamos – enquanto seus amigos semideuses morrem lutando contra meu exército em Manhattan – os deuses tentam parar meu Tifão, um monstro há muito tempo adormecido. Ele está vindo até aqui, pronto para destruir tudo em seu caminho. Os deuses tiveram muitos problemas para derrotá-lo da primeira vez, e agora está pior. Claro, ter Oceanus tentando destruir o castelo de seu pai ao mesmo tempo pode ser o por quê. Poseidon está realmente muito ocupado para ajudar os deuses com Tifão."

Eu engoli seco. Era por isso que meu pai não tinha respondido? Há muito tempo, ele tinha me contado sobre Tifão, o horrível monstro feito de ventos furiosos, tempestades e terremotos, que na primeira guerra dos Titãs, tinha sido o último recurso de Cronos para impedir os deuses de tomar o poder.

Meu pai me contara que eles quase não tinham conseguido vencer Tifão, tinha sido difícil derrotá-lo e bani-lo para as profundezas da Terra, onde ele permaneceu dormindo por milênios.

Agora, se o que Cronos estivesse dizendo fosse verdade, Tifão estava acordado, e eu só podia imaginar o tamanho do problema que isso nos causaria.

"Por que não damos uma olhada agora mesmo no que está acontecendo?" ele sorriu de lado, parecendo feliz por minha falta de palavras e choque.

"O quê?" Annabeth ecoou meus pensamentos.

Luke/Cronos riu, e brandiu sua foice no ar, criando uma névoa delimitada que logo se transformou numa imagem. Era como uma Mensagem de Íris, sem arco-íris.

Tudo que eu podia ver na névoa-de-cristal era destruição.

Parecia um enorme tornado, carregando tudo que via pela frente. Pequenos raios de luz piscavam aqui e ali ao redor dele, mas pareciam apenas moscas irritando um animal muito maior.

Eu ofeguei quando percebi que o grande tornado de destruição era o monstro.

Era tão grande quanto meu pai tinha me contado, e parecia furioso. Seus olhos pareciam nuvens de tempestade não-naturais, prontas para destruir tudo em seu caminho. Sua boca disforme parecia com cem dragões juntos soltando fogo e fumaça. Ele era a personificação de todos os ventos ruins, monstros e devastação.

Percebi que os pontos de luz ao seu redor tentavam detê-lo, e a imagem focou apenas o suficiente para que eu visse raios.

Zeus. Os pontos de luz eram os deuses, que reconhecidamente estavam tendo trabalho. Tifão parecia ignorar suas presenças, avançando sobre a terra varrendo tudo debaixo de seus pés de tempestade.

"Bem, agora você pode dar uma olhada em outra coisa." ouvi a voz de Cronos dizer antes da imagem mudar para outra ainda pior.

Era obviamente embaixo d'água. Era obviamente Atlântida, com seus grandes e extensos jardins e o majestoso castelo de Poseidon. No entanto, nada daquilo era bonito agora. Os jardins estavam destruídos; partes do castelo derrubadas, outras pendendo frouxas para os lados, prontas para cair.

Bombas de fogo verde estouravam nos arredores. Exércitos de golfinhos, tubarões, orcas e sereianos lutando contra monstros marinhos e seres que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

No centro, um pouco mais para cima da batalha que acontecia no pátio do Palácio, uma forma reluzente disparava raios de energia azul e verde contra o que parecia ser uma lula gigante que mudava de forma a cada vez que era atingida. Vi o suficiente para saber que a lula era uma das formas de Oceanus, e a forma reluzente era meu pai, em sua forma divina, lutando contra o titã do mar para proteger seu reino.

A névoa que mostrava as guerras entre os deuses sumiu, e eu vi o rosto sorridente de Luke, o sorriso de Cronos impregnando seu rosto como uma máscara doentia.

"Não sei por que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui," ele começou. "quando os deuses vão perder, no final. Tudo pelo que você lutou terá sido em vão. Não há realmente um ponto em continuar, Perseu Jackson."

Eu me arrepiei ao uso do meu nome completo, e não da forma boa.

Então ouvi Nico gritando.

"Não o escute, Percy! Você pode vencer! Todos podemos vencer!" ele gritou.

"É, você é o semideus da profecia!" disse Thalia também, e me virei para vê-los a alguns passos de mim, na entrada do salão do templo. "Lembra do que as Parcas disseram sobre isso?"

As Parcas. Entre a profecia feita sobre mim e a 'conversa' que eu tivera com elas em sonho, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada específico. Mas eu sabia de uma coisa. Sabia em meus ossos, assim como tinha certeza que meu nome era Percy Jackson: eu estava destinado a derrotar Cronos.

E com os deuses ou sem eles, era o que eu faria.

"Não mude de assunto, Cronos." eu disse, vendo seu sorriso desaparecer ao ver a determinação em meus olhos. "Nós ainda estamos lutando."

Era isso.

Ainda estávamos de pé. Ainda lutando. E enquanto estivéssemos lutando, tínhamos uma chance de vencer.

Cronos, balançando a cabeça decepcionado, parecia resignado. "Se é assim que você quer, filho do mar, então venha. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Eu não esperei por um segundo convite.

Avancei com Contracorrente em minhas mãos, e Cronos bloqueou meu golpe com o cabo de sua foice. Eu tinha que ter cuidado com aquilo. Mesmo que agora minha pele fosse como aço, eu não queria correr riscos com aquela lâmina amaldiçoada.

Me movi mais rápido do que imaginava contra Cronos e sua lâmina, e vi sua expressão azedar enquanto o enfrentava.

Quando me afastei o suficiente, ele me encarou com seus olhos dourados de raiva.

"Seu mergulho no Estige o fez imune a meus poderes de desacelerar o tempo." ele rosnou. "Mas isso não será suficiente para me derrotar, semideus!"

Eu engoli seco, reunindo minha coragem e meus poderes. "É o que vamos ver."

Investi contra ele de novo, mas seus olhos brilharam com algo que fez minha espinha se contorcer num arrepio involuntário. Ele me empurrou para o lado, me derrubando pela surpresa, e eu vi com terror enquanto ele se dirigiu com todo poder na direção dos meus amigos.

Nico, Thalia e Annabeth pareciam mais lentos que o normal, e eu percebi que eles estavam numa bolha do poder de Cronos. Quase imobilizados, não tinha como eles fugirem do ataque que Cronos estava prestes a desferir com sua foice.

Eu me levantei num pulo e concentrei meu poder no chão. Pisando com força, fiz a terra embaixo do piso de mármore do templo olimpiano tremer, e Cronos, ainda no corpo de Luke, perdeu o equilíbrio, soltando seu domínio sobre meus amigos e virando para mim com ódio nos olhos.

"Já chega disso, Percy Jackson!" ele gritou. "Você não vai conseguir interferir nos meus planos!"

O que ele fez a seguir tirou toda minha concentração e me pegou de surpresa. Ele inclinou-se para atacar meus amigos, e quando eu estava prestes a pular no meio para interferir novamente, ele direcionou seu ataque para mim, um raio de luz amarela cortando o ar e me atingindo bem no meio do peito, me jogando para longe.

Bati a cabeça com força contra algo, e mesmo que eu fosse quase indestrutível, a pancada tinha sido grande. O ar escapou de meus pulmões e eu estava mole, pesado e imóvel no chão.

Ouvi gritos e meu nome, mas não consegui distinguir nada. As linhas mais aterrorizantes da profecia vieram à minha cabeça. _Aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá._

Era possível que fosse isso? Eu estava morrendo sem sequer ter feito diferença na luta contra Cronos? Isso não podia estar certo.

Ouvi o grito de Annabeth – uma mistura do meu nome com um grito apavorado, e forcei meus olhos a abrirem.

Me vi deitado aos pés do trono do meu pai. O grande tridente de mármore marcava o trono claramente feito para um ser de pelo menos seis metros de altura.

Tudo veio correndo na minha mente depois disso.

Os deuses tinham vencido Tifão na primeira guerra, principalmente porque Poseidon também era o deus dos terremotos e tempestades. Ele podia ajudar de uma forma que os outros deuses não podiam.

Com meu pai ocupado com seu Palácio no fundo do mar, os deuses estavam em desvantagem. Eles não podiam vencer faltando um.

Eu concentrei todo o meu poder em falar com meu pai, o barulho distante de uma batalha ao fundo.

 _Pai! Você precisa ajudar os deuses com Tifão! Eles nunca vão conseguir sem você!_

Pensei mais forte e mais alto a cada vez, a frase ecoando na minha mente, até que consegui uma resposta.

 **Estou ocupado, Percy. Não posso abandonar meu reino.**

 _Pode sim! Você tem um exército muito bem preparado aí. Eles podem cuidar de tudo até que você ajude os deuses a derrotar Tifão._

 **Você sabe quanto tempo me levou para construir os jardins e halls que estão sendo destruídos nesse momento?**

Eu resisti ao impulso de rolar os olhos e repliquei com raiva.

 _Não sei, mas com certeza isso não será nada quando Tifão destruir Manhattan e Cronos dominar o mundo. Mas pelo menos seus halls e jardins estarão bem cuidados._

Agora eu quase podia ouvi-lo suspirar.

 **Segure Cronos. Estou chegando.**

Com um sorriso, eu me obriguei a levantar. Eu tinha uma nova meta. Eu precisava parar Cronos.

Não estava preparado para o que vi quando me levantei.

Annabeth e Thalia conversavam com Cronos, tentando fazer Luke cooperar.

"Isso não tem que ser assim!" dizia Annabeth.

"Luke, você pode expulsá-lo!" disse Thalia.

"Parem de falar besteira!" gritou Cronos, e empurrou-as com o mesmo raio de luz que tinha me varrido para longe.

Elas gritaram enquanto eram jogadas no ar e caíam ao lado de Nico, que estava deitado gemendo no canto do templo.

"Ei!" eu gritei para Cronos. "Sua luta é comigo!"

Ele virou-se para mim e o que vi em seus olhos me chocou.

O verde dos olhos de Luke estava misturado ao dourado agora. O rosto de Luke estava dividido entre desesperado e furioso, e eu não sabia o que fazer com todas as emoções emanando dele.

"Percy, não!" eu ouvi Thalia gritar de seu lugar no chão. "Luke ainda está aí."

"Luke foi embora quando Cronos assumiu, Thalia." Eu disse, meio confuso. "Você sabe disso."

"Não totalmente." a voz de Luke disse, saindo abafada de sua boca.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Ah, cale-se!" a voz de Cronos replicou, saindo da mesma boca. Parecia que ele estava tendo uma batalha consigo mesmo. "Eu já tomei seu corpo inútil e ele será meu até que eu renasça!"

"Não se eu puder evitar." eu disse, em conjunto com a voz de Luke saindo de sua boca novamente.

Uma ideia maluca se formou na minha mente, ao mesmo tempo que Cronos gritava de frustração e corria para cima de mim, me atacando com sua foice com tudo que ele tinha.

A diferença era que agora eu sabia que éramos três duelando. E eu tiraria vantagem disso.


	27. Eu tomo uma decisão estúpida

**Capítulo 27 - Eu tomo uma decisão estúpida**

Cronos me atacou sem piedade, sem me deixar respirar para assimilar o fato de que Luke ainda estava em algum lugar lá dentro de seu próprio corpo possuído.

Eu resisti, bloqueando seus golpes e devolvendo, e a cada minuto ele ficava mais zangado, seus golpes ficando mais duros e mais precisos.

Eu precisava me apressar.

Olhando de relance, eu vi Thalia, Annabeth e Nico ainda deitados, provavelmente desmaiados com o golpe que tinham recebido de Cronos. Se aquele golpe tinha me deixado atordoado, com maldição de Aquiles e tudo, eu só imaginava como eles estavam.

Eu esperava que estivessem bem.

Eu esperava que estivessem vivos.

Não tinha nenhuma maneira de ter certeza de onde eu estava, e eu não podia simplesmente correr para eles e colocá-los na mira de Cronos de novo. Eu tinha que cuidar dele primeiro.

"Luke, pare!" eu disse, tentando fazer o que Thalia tinha tentado mais cedo, apelar para o lado de Luke.

"Ele não está aqui, Jackson." rosnou Cronos, atacando com sua foice e destruindo um pedaço da base de um dos tronos da sala.

"Pare de mentir e controlá-lo, Cronos!" eu revidei, bloqueando sua foice a centímetros do meu rosto. "Você não foi forte o suficiente para expulsar Luke completamente. Admita e será menos vergonhoso."

Ele gritou de frustração e me empurrou para longe, e eu tive que usar um segundo para me recuperar do impacto. Foi tudo que tive, e então ele veio para cima de mim sem dó nem piedade.

"Você acha que só porque é filho de Poseidon, um dos Três Grandes, o filho do mar da profecia, acha que é tão poderoso e invencível!" ele rosnou, me atacando. "Acha que pode falar desse jeito comigo, semideus? Eu vou lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas sobre titãs! Vou lhe ensinar a não faltar com respeito comigo."

Eu usei toda a minha força no próximo golpe para empurrá-lo pra longe.

"Ah, mas você está desatualizado, Cronos." eu continuei, ignorando o fato de que eu _realmente_ deveria manter minha boca fechada. "Os titãs não tem tanto poder assim mais. Os deuses aumentam seus poderes a cada semideus que nasce e acredita no poder deles."

Eu não sabia se isso era verdade, mas não importava. Era parte do meu plano, que era simples: desestabilizar Cronos o suficiente para Luke retomar controle do seu corpo por tempo suficiente, e então apelar que ele me ajudasse.

Luke e eu não tínhamos sido amigos, mas Annabeth e Thalia tinham sido amigas dele. E elas eram semideusas incríveis, o que só me fazia pensar que Luke tinha algo em si mesmo também. Eu só não sabia o que era, mas esperava que fosse ajudar na minha causa.

Pelos meus sonhos, eu sabia que Luke também tinha mergulhado no Estige para ter a maldição de Aquiles e poder aguentar quando Cronos tomasse o controle do seu corpo. Até agora isso tinha se provado verdade.

E isso fazia a pele de Luke ser tão indestrutível quanto a minha, o que era um problema. Seria difícil achar seu ponto mortal e atacá-lo a tempo. Eu precisava que o próprio _Luke_ me ajudasse, ou expulsando Cronos ou me dizendo seu ponto mortal. Eu sabia que haviam poucas chances nisso, mas eu precisava tentar.

Eu _não podia_ falhar.

O mundo inteiro dependia da minha vitória contra Cronos.

"Você acha que os deuses estão mais poderosos?" Cronos perguntou incrédulo, depois riu alto. "Se estivessem, estariam tendo mais sucesso em destruir meu Tifão, Jackson. Mas não estão. Não conseguirão destruí-lo e eu governarei o mundo mais uma vez. E assim que eu destruir você e os deuses, poderei retomar minha forma completa e este corpo não terá mais serventia."

Eu engoli seco.

"Você precisa passar por mim primeiro, Cronos. E eu não vou deixar que você faça nada disso." eu prometi. "Eu juro pelo Estige."

Um trovão ressoou na sala dos tronos, o que eu só podia imaginar que era uma resposta padrão a qualquer juramento pelo Estige feito ali, já que Zeus sequer estava por perto.

Cronos riu mais alto, divertindo-se com minha fala.

"Esta é uma promessa idiota de se fazer. Mas, tudo bem. Quando eu destruir você, os juízes do Mundo Inferior o farão pagar sua promessa." ele tinha um brilho maligno nos olhos, e eu apertei Contracorrente com mais força.

"Eu pretendo cumprir essa promessa, Cronos. E Luke vai me ajudar." eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele, tentando alcançar um semideus que eu sequer conhecia direito.

Cronos parecia divertido, mas seus olhos voltaram a ter um brilho verde misturado ao dourado, então eu não vacilei.

"Eu duvido." ele disse, mas não parecia convencido, então eu sorri.

"Eu não." avancei novamente.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu bloqueava, atacava, bloqueava, atacava, mas em todo tempo eu falava com Luke. Cronos perdeu sua face divertida com minhas tentativas e ficou mais zangado, rosnando e gritando que nada iria adiantar, mas eu sabia melhor.

Luke _estava_ ali. Os golpes de Cronos estavam se tornando mais fracos, menos insistentes, e a única razão para eu não tê-lo matado ainda era a maldição de Aquiles que estava no corpo de Luke. As distrações de Cronos já tinham sido suficientes para eu conseguir.

"Desista, Percy Jackson!" ele rosnou quando nos afastamos novamente. "Você não pode me vencer."

"Ele pode sim." eu ouvi a voz do meu pai, vinda de muito perto e não de dentro da minha cabeça.

Me virei por puro instinto e o que eu vi ali quase me fez congelar. Os doze deuses olimpianos (e Hades) estavam na entrada do templo, em tamanhos normais e com armaduras gregas completas. Meu pai estava à frente, lado a lado com Zeus e Hades, seu tridente em uma das mãos.

Vi o que deveriam ser Apolo e Ártemis perto de Thalia, Nico e Annabeth, e soltei um suspiro aliviado ao ver que eles se mexiam. Eu teria que agradecer Apolo depois.

Meu pai me deu um sorrisinho e voltou a falar com Cronos.

"Você não tem todo o seu poder, e Percy tem."

"A profecia é clara." continuou Hades. "O garoto tem o que é necessário para te derrotar. Nós vimos o suficiente da luta de vocês para saber quem está ganhando."

Eu franzi. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?"

Meu pai deu de ombros. "Não importa agora."

"Isso não é possível!" Cronos rosnou. "Como passaram por Tifão?"

"Da mesma forma que o fizemos da primeira vez." disse Zeus, segurando seu raio-mestre em uma das mãos. Ele olhou brevemente para Poseidon antes de continuar falando. "Juntos."

Parei de olhar os deuses quando Cronos gritou, vindo me atacar. Eu bloqueei e o empurrei, e fiz o chão perto dele tremer, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

Fui para mais perto, sabendo que ele era meu para derrotar. A profecia era minha, e os deuses não poderiam interferir. Isso, na verdade, explicava como eles tinham chegado e passado a observar a luta em vez de me ajudar.

"Eu já disse, não vou deixar você vencer." olhei nos olhos de Cronos que tinham se tornado mais verdes do que nunca, e me surpreendi com as próximas palavras que saíram de sua boca.

"Percy..." a voz não era mais de Cronos. Era de Luke. "Deixe-me te ajudar. Você não..." ele gemeu de dor, resistindo a Cronos. "Você não sabe onde é o ponto."

Eu olhei em seus olhos, querendo acreditar nele, sem saber o que fazer.

"Percy, não o escute!" ouvi a voz do meu pai, mas não olhei para ele.

Minha espada ainda estava no ar, pronta para golpeá-lo.

"Eu..." Luke ofegou. "Preciso..."

Ele parecia desesperado para que eu acreditasse. Desesperado, segurando um controle que ele sabia que não teria por muito tempo.

Eu pensei por dois segundos, e então soube o que tinha que fazer. Esta era a decisão que poderia mudar o curso de tudo que tinha acontecido até aqui.

Não olhei para ninguém, certo que iriam achar que eu estava louco ou possuído ou os dois. Mas abaixei minha espada.

Ouvi gritos, mas me concentrei nos olhos de Luke com toda determinação que eu tinha.

"Faça isso, Luke." eu disse.

Determinação tomou conta de seus olhos e ele ficou de pé. Olhando nos meus olhos, ele abriu o braço esquerdo e o segurou para cima.

"Bem no meio da axila." ele disse. "Enterre a espada com toda força que você tiver."

"Eu sinto muito." eu disse, sabendo que ele iria embora com Cronos.

"Faça isso, Percy." ele repetiu minhas palavras pra mim, sua mão segurando a foice tremendo, e eu sabia que não tinha tempo para pensar em nada.

Ergui a espada e ataquei, e Luke ficou parado enquanto eu enterrei Contracorrente firmemente contra o ponto que ele tinha indicado.

O grito de dor de Luke foi misturado ao grito de raiva de Cronos, que ecoou em todo o salão.

O ar pareceu ficar mais raso e mais pesado enquanto o grito soava, e então eu puxei a espada de volta, e Luke caiu no chão na hora.

"Eu voltarei, Percy Jackson!" a voz de Cronos soou através do salão. "E você será o primeiro a morrer, eu juro!"

Eu ignorei a voz dele e me agachei perto da cabeça de Luke, que estava dando seus últimos suspiros no chão.

"Eu sinto muito." repeti.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não sinta. Eu... tomei uma decisão terrível. Eu acreditei nas mentiras que Cronos me contou sobre você." ele engoliu e me olhou, seus olhos verdes quase sem vida, o sangue escorrendo pela ferida que eu fizera. "Eu estava com inveja, porque você tinha tudo, e eu não."

Eu tentei falar, mas ele me parou. "Não importa agora. Eu vejo que cometi um erro. Eu sinto muito, Percy."

Sua voz estava fraca.

"Diga a Annabeth e Thalia que eu sinto muito." ele repetiu, seus olhos fechando.

"Luke..."

"E cuide dela, por mim." ele pediu, me olhando novamente.

Eu franzi, e ele conseguiu dar um último sorriso antes de dizer: "Cuide de Annabeth. E não deixe que o que aconteceu comigo aconteça de novo."

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu não podia deixar que outro semideus se sentisse tão deixado de lado como ele tinha sentido. O sentimento de revolta contra os deuses poderia dar brecha para Cronos ou qualquer outro que quisesse tomar o poder, e isso significaria outra guerra.

Eu assenti. "Eu prometo."

Ele assentiu. "Obrigado. Por confiar em mim quando você não tinha que fazer isso."

Eu assenti uma vez, sabendo que era tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

Ele fechou os olhos, e seu peito parou de se mexer.

Annabeth, Thalia e Nico estavam ao meu lado dois segundos depois.

Thalia começou a chorar. Annabeth apertou minha mão, seus olhos marejados, engolindo o choro. Nico parecia apenas chocado e cansado.

"Ele mandou pedir desculpas a vocês." eu disse às meninas. "Ele fez a coisa certa no final. Resistiu a Cronos e me disse seu ponto mortal. Eu não teria derrotado Cronos sem ele."

Thalia fungou e assentiu. Annabeth apertou minha mão com mais força.

"Percy?" ouvi a voz do meu pai e me virei para ele.

Ele parecia confuso, olhando para nós como se não soubesse o que dizer diante da cena.

"Precisamos de uma mortalha para o filho de Hermes." eu disse, minha voz cheia de pesar.

* * *

 **Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	28. Os deuses me perdoam por existir

**Capítulo 28 - Os deuses me perdoam por existir**

Meu pai parecia duvidoso, mas algo no meu olhar deve tê-lo feito ignorar sua própria dúvida. Ele olhou para trás para Hades, que nos olhou brevemente antes de assentir.

Antes do que eu pudesse ter visto, as três Parcas estavam lá, em pessoa, com uma mortalha verde que tinha o caduceu de Hermes bordado em dourado.

Nos afastamos quando elas se aproximaram, e uma delas olhou para mim e deu uma piscadela com seus olhos de infinito.

Os pelos do meu braço se arrepiaram ao lembrar do meu sonho com elas, mas eu supunha que estava tudo bem agora que Cronos tinha ido definitivamente embora. Imaginei que tinha sido uma piscada amigável.

As Parcas ajeitaram Luke e o enrolaram na mortalha, levando-o para fora. Eu sabia que não teríamos a oportunidade de fazer luto por ele quando elas a levaram. Ele tinha sido, no final das contas, um traidor. Tinha se redimido ao ajudar a derrotar Cronos, mas eu não sabia se isso era suficiente para os deuses.

Voltei meu olhar para os tronos à minha frente, vendo que os deuses estavam agora em suas alturas normais de deuses. Eles conversavam baixo e rápido em grego antigo, todos eles usavam roupas tradicionais gregas.

Estavam de pé num pequeno círculo atrás do trono de Zeus. Meu pai olhou para mim brevemente, mas voltou sua atenção ao círculo tão logo a desviou.

Annabeth, Thalia e Nico estavam ao meu lado. Algumas ninfas e musas que eu não tinha notado que entraram, limpavam a sala dos tronos rapidamente de todo resto de concreto jogado no chão.

Só então eu percebi o quanto estava exausto, cambaleando um pouco para o lado.

Annabeth me segurou.

"Epa. Calma aí. Você está bem?" ela perguntou com preocupação nos olhos.

"Sim. Só estou cansado." eu balancei a cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos, que só queriam cama.

"É a maldição de Aquiles." disse Nico.

"Sim." completou Thalia. "Quíron nos contou as histórias."

Eu franzi, meio confuso.

"Que histórias?"

Annabeth deu uma risadinha ao meu lado, ainda me segurando, um braço ao redor na minha cintura e o outro segurando meu braço que estava apoiado em seus ombros.

"Sempre sem noção, não é, Cabeça de Alga?"

Eu fiz uma careta, mas não respondi nada para não piorar minha situação.

Ela riu de leve novamente, junto com Nico e Thalia, antes de continuar.

"Quíron nos contou que Aquiles era um guerreiro incrível e quase indestrutível por causa da maldição. Sua força e habilidades eram inigualáveis. Mas, sempre que ele saía de uma batalha, sabe qual era a primeira coisa que ele fazia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa.

"Ele dormia. Por horas e horas a fio. A maldição o dava poderes incríveis em batalha, mas o exauria. Ele estava tirando sonecas constantemente, para repor as energias que as lutas consumiam."

"Então é por isso que me sinto exausto." eu respirei fundo e me endireitei. "Eu realmente poderia fazer bom uso de uma soneca agora."

Os três riram de leve comigo, então Nico completou.

"Aguente mais um pouco. Os deuses acabaram sua conferência e estão prestes a falar conosco."

Eu olhei para frente e percebi que ele tinha razão. Os deuses agora se dirigiam aos seus respectivos tronos. Um trono especial entre Zeus e Hera tinha sido colocado lá para Hades, que era apenas um Olimpiano honorário.

Mas é claro que eu não ia dizer isso em voz alta.

Pelo menos eu esperava que não. Depois de sobreviver a uma profecia que dizia que eu iria morrer, eu não queria irritar nenhum deus, especialmente o deus dos mortos.

Espera, a profecia...

Zeus interrompeu meus pensamentos errantes, começando a falar assim que todos os deuses tinham sentado.

"Declaro esta assembleia oficialmente iniciada." Depois de uma breve pausa, ele continuou. "E estamos aqui para discutir os méritos destes quatro heróis na derrubada da volta da Titanomaquia."

"Acho que não há o que discutir." disse a deusa que se parecia com Annabeth, o que eu só podia supor que era Atena. "Esses semideuses tiveram um papel indiscutível na nossa vitória."

"Conversa fiada." o deus grandalhão com óculos escuros que não combinavam com sua armadura grega falou. Devia ser Ares. Dava pra sentir o ódio e a vontade de brigar que emanava dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando pra mim. "Ainda são semideuses mortais. Não devemos nada a eles!"

"O que você está falando, seu estúpido?" perguntou a deusa mais bonita da sala, e eu realmente não preciso dizer o nome dela. "Sem eles, teríamos virado picadinho de titã."

"Ninguém faz o deus da guerra de picadinho, princesa." ele provocou, sua mão na lança que pendia de sua cintura.

"Chega, vocês dois." disse a deusa ao lado de Hades, Hera.

Estava claro que ela era a rainha do recinto, pois só de ouvir a voz reprovadora dela, eles pararam a discussão.

Eu me desliguei por alguns segundos, cansado demais para prestar atenção. Meus olhos derivaram para os detalhes da sala do trono enquanto os deuses discutiam nosso destino, se devíamos ser recompensados ou não.

Annabeth, Thalia e Nico esperavam ao meu lado, os três também parecendo cansados, mas ainda assim com uma melhor aparência do que eu.

Acho que essa coisa de maldição de Aquiles realmente drenava mais energia do que qualquer coisa. E olhe que eu nem sequer tinha usado muito minhas habilidades.

Eu olhei ao redor, e percebi que a sala do trono não tinha sofrido tanto quanto eu pensei. Ou talvez os deuses já tivessem arrumado uma boa parte da bagunça sem que eu registrasse o fato.

Senti um par de olhos em mim e me virei para ver meu pai me observando. Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso e ele sorriu de volta rapidamente, parecendo inquieto. Percebi que ele girava o tridente em uma das mãos enquanto ouvia os deuses brigarem por qualquer coisa.

Eu suspirei.

Minha atenção foi chamada de volta à discussão quando Ares voltou a falar, com mais raiva dessa vez.

"De um jeito ou de outro, temos aqui um filho de Poseidon." ele tinha um maldito sorriso provocativo no rosto. "E todos sabemos que Poseidon estava sob um juramento que dizia claramente que ele não deveria ter mais filhos semideuses."

Meu pai se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. Eu me mantive quieto, mas senti mais de um par de olhos derivar para me olhar.

"Poseidon não era o único sob julgamento." disse Ártemis, parecendo pequena demais em comparação com os outros deuses em sua forma de adolescente. "Nosso lorde Zeus também estava, e mesmo assim, concebeu uma filha há alguns anos, antes que lorde Poseidon fizesse o mesmo."

"E daí? Um erro não justifica o outro." terminou Ares, parecendo satisfeito.

Eu e Thalia nos olhamos brevemente antes que eles continuassem a conversa.

"De um jeito ou de outro," disse Apolo, olhando para nós rapidamente. "não se pode fazer mais nada agora. Não podemos condenar os semideuses pelos erros de seus pais, e depois da ajuda que eles nos deram, muito menos."

"Vocês sempre arrumam maneiras de diminuir o peso de seus erros!" disse Ares. "Nunca cumprem o que foi estipulado!" ele reclamou.

"Chega, Ares." Atena replicou.

"Chega nada! Isso é uma afronta. Eles não deveriam estar aqui. Não deveriam sequer existir, principalmente o peixinho de Poseidon! E, no entanto, vocês querem deixá-los viver?"

Annabeth segurou minha mão. Não olhei para ela, e empurrei o impulso de gritar para longe.

"Chega, Ares!" gritou meu pai, segurando seu tridente com mais força. "Se não fossem nossos filhos não teríamos vencido essa guerra. E você sabe muito bem disso."

Ares estreitou os olhos. "Como você sabe? Somos deuses!"

"Mas precisamos dos mortais, Ares." disse Atena. "Não foi a primeira vez que derrotamos um inimigo com ajuda de nossos filhos. E não será a última."

"Ela tem razão." disse Hermes, e todos os outros deuses com exceção do próprio Ares concordaram.

"Chega dessa discussão. Ares, é inegável que sem os semideuses não teríamos conseguido. Eu odeio admitir isso tanto quanto você." disse Zeus, parecendo irritado. "Mas é a verdade e temos que ser justos." Ele olhou para Hera. "Hera?"

Ela assentiu uma vez e proclamou. "Todos a favor de mantermos Thalia Grace e Perseu Jackson vivos, levantem a mão."

Eu gelei, mas soltei um suspiro de alívio ao ver que todos os deuses (de novo, com exceção de Ares) tinham levantado suas mãos.

Me virei para Thalia e ela também parecia aliviada. Eu apertei sua mão.

"Ótimo. Agora podemos discutir assuntos mais importantes." Zeus tirou os olhos da assembleia e nos encarou. "Semideuses, aproximem-se."

Nós quatro nos olhamos antes de dar alguns passos para a frente, ficando mais perto do trono de Zeus. Arrisquei um olhar para o meu pai, que me deu uma piscadela e um sorriso, o que me acalmou exponencialmente.

"Nicholas di Angelo." Zeus falou.

Nico fez uma careta antes de se aproximar e fazer uma reverência, sem dizer nada. Olhei para Hades, que tinha um olhar indiferente. Não dava pra saber o que ele pensava do filho, por mais que Nico tenha me dito que Hades de vez em quando falava com ele, assim como meu pai fazia comigo.

"Por seus serviços aos deuses e ao Olimpo durante esta guerra, e por ajudar o herói da profecia a cumprir seu destino, nós lhe concedemos o título oficial de Embaixador do Mundo Inferior. Você terá acesso total e irrestrito ao Mundo Inferior, e ajudará seu pai, Hades, em assuntos específicos de tempos em tempos. Permanecerá no Acampamento, porém. Você aceita este título?"

Nico parecia que ia desmaiar de choque, mas ele conseguiu dar um sorriso pequeno e assentir.

"Será uma honra." ele deu uma olhadela no pai, que lhe deu um sorriso pequeno e rápido, do tipo que se você piscar, perde. Pareceu ser o suficiente para Nico, e então ele voltou para seu lugar ao nosso lado.

Thalia o parabenizou e eu também. Annabeth, de longe, sorriu para ele e acenou. Nico parecia além de animado.

"Thalia Grace." Hera chamou, parecendo desgostosa com o fato.

Só então me bateu que Thalia era a prova viva da traição do marido, por isso Hera parecia tão irritada.

"Por resistir às tentativas de Cronos e ajudar os deuses, nós lhe concedemos o título de líder do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Você será responsável por novas atividades e por organizar o Acampamento na melhor forma possível. Trabalhará diretamente com Quíron e Dionísio para isso. Você aceita?"

Thalia parecia prestes a gaguejar, mas assentiu e sorriu. "Sim, Lady Hera. Obrigada. Será uma honra. Farei o meu melhor."

Ela assentiu e dispensou Thalia com um gesto de mão, e Zeus a olhou torto por isso, mas não fez nada.

Assim que ela chegou perto de nós, a abraçamos e parabenizamos. Ela também parecia extremamente feliz.

A próxima foi Annabeth, e Atena falou com orgulho.

"Annabeth Chase. O Olimpo sofreu bastante com essa guerra. Podemos precisar de uma nova arquiteta para reconstruir tudo. Você aceita este trabalho?" ela perguntou.

Annabeth parecia estar tendo uma experiência extracorpórea, mas assentiu e sorriu largamente.

"Sim. Eu aceito. Será uma honra. Obrigada!" Atena e Zeus assentiram para ela, e ela voltou para perto de nós.

Eu fui o primeiro a abraçá-la, me sentindo feliz por ela. Era realmente uma honra enorme, e eu só podia imaginar o quanto ela estava feliz com a oportunidade.

Antes que eu pudesse me preparar mais, meu nome foi chamado.

"Perseu Jackson, filho de Poseidon, aproxime-se." a voz de Zeus ressoou no salão.

Eu engoli seco e sorri tensamente para meus amigos, que me encorajaram com seus próprios sorrisos tensos.

Eu andei devagar até Zeus, fazendo uma reverência e mantendo minha boca fechada.

"Você sabe que é um semideus proibido. Sua existência nunca deveria ter acontecido." ele disse, sério. Eu tinha medo de olhar em seus olhos, então fiquei encarando meus pés. "Porém, todos sabíamos que um dia, um filho do mar, um filho de Poseidon, estava destinado a nos ajudar em batalha. Não sabíamos quando iria acontecer, pois algo determinado pelas Parcas nem sempre é do conhecimento dos deuses."

Eu engoli em seco novamente, e Zeus continuou falando.

"Mesmo assim, você foi corajoso. Enfrentou diversos perigos e tomou as decisões certas. E no final, foi o seu esforço que nos salvou."

Eu levantei meus olhos para a mudança de tom de voz de Zeus, e me surpreendi ao ver que ele me olhava com menos irritação do que antes.

"Por todos os seus feitos e atos, este conselho tomou uma decisão."

Eu prendi a respiração.

"Não oferecemos isso a qualquer um, e muito menos com frequência. Mas estamos dispostos a lhe conceder o presente da imortalidade." Eu ofeguei baixinho, ouvindo meus amigos fazerem o mesmo atrás de mim. "Você será um deus menor, trabalhando como sub-tenente de seu pai. Seu nome será para sempre lembrado, e você terá mais poder do que jamais sonhou em ter. Você aceita esta honra?"

Eu estava travado.

Imortalidade? Pra mim? Sério?

Eu sempre pensei que morreria no final, mas a essa altura já tinha entendido que aquela profecia não falava sobre a _minha_ morte, o que era ótimo. Eu gostava de ficar vivo, muito obrigado.

Mas eu também já tinha me conformado em não receber nada, muito menos um 'obrigado' dos deuses. Meu pai tinha me avisado, os deuses eram, em sua maioria, egoístas. Nunca admitiriam que precisavam de ajuda.

No entanto, aqui estava eu, testemunhando enquanto o Conselho Olimpiano dava a meus amigos presentes incríveis, e me oferecia imortalidade por nosso papel na derrota de Cronos e seu exército.

Imortalidade. Eu poderia viver pra sempre. E trabalharia com meu pai? Isso era além de incrível!

Mas, por outro lado... Se eu fosse imortal, precisaria desistir de muitas coisas. Minha mãe, minha vida, meus amigos... Annabeth. Eu não poderia ter muito contato com eles, sendo um deus, mesmo que fosse um deus menor.

Me virei brevemente para meus amigos, e enquanto Thalia e Nico pareciam chocados, mas animados, Annabeth parecia levemente assustada.

Eu podia fazer isso? Deixar tudo para ser imortal? Parecia uma escolha fácil de se fazer.

No entanto... Não era a coisa certa. Não era o que eu _precisava_ fazer.

Eu sabia que minha nova ideia maluca poderia me fazer ser incinerado ali e agora, mesmo que os deuses tivessem me perdoado por existir. Mas eu também sabia que eu não teria outra chance.

E eu tinha prometido.

Reuni toda a minha coragem e olhei nos olhos de Zeus, que me olhava parecendo irritado e um pouco impaciente. Eu supunha que tinha demorado tempo demais pensando.

Pigarreei para limpar a garganta e respondi o mais respeitosamente possível.

"Senhor Zeus, eu agradeço a oferta, mas receio que terei que recusar." Minha voz era firme, sem um pingo de dúvida.

* * *

 **Hehe, ninguém viu isso vindo, né. ;)**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	29. Eu finalmente arrumo uma namorada

**Capítulo 29 - Eu finalmente arrumo uma namorada**

Vi meu pai se endireitar na cadeira pelo canto do olho, nervoso, e vi os outros deuses também agitados em seus lugares. Zeus parecia incrédulo.

"Perdão?"

"Sinto muito, mas tenho que recusar sua oferta." eu disse novamente, minha voz ainda segura.

Zeus estreitou os olhos. "Eu posso saber por quê, semideus?"

Ele parecia quase zangado, mas eu mantive minha posição.

"Não é a coisa certa a fazer."

"Percy..." meu pai começou, mas eu o parei.

"Pai, eu sei o que estou fazendo." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos.

Algo em meus olhos o parou, e ele apenas observou enquanto eu continuava falando.

"Eu sei que é uma imensa honra, e eu agradeço pela oferta, de verdade. Mas eu acho que prefiro outra coisa."

Zeus parecia puto com minha ousadia.

"E o que você quer, então?"

Eu engoli em seco, temendo pela minha vida enquanto Zeus segurava seu raio-mestre com mais força.

"Eu não me sinto bem aceitando a imortalidade como presente, quando tenho a chance de fazer algo que pode mudar a vida de mais gente além de mim." Todos os deuses me olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e alguns com irritação, e eu permaneci firme enquanto encarava o Senhor dos Céus e dizia meu pedido. "Então, ao invés de me fazer imortal, quero que prometam algo pra mim."

"Prometer o quê?" perguntou Hera, parecendo impaciente.

"Jurem pelo Estige primeiro." eu disse, sabendo muito bem que tinha que fazer isso.

Houve um burburinho, mas meu pai os calou.

"Eu confio no meu filho. Se ele quer que juremos pelo Estige, ele deve ter um bom motivo." ele racionalizou.

"É claro que você confia nele." debochou Ares. "É seu filho!"

"De um jeito ou de outro..." disse Apolo. "Esse garoto fez mais por nós do que qualquer um."

Eu apenas observei enquanto eles discutiam, surpreso de ver que tantos deles confiavam em mim, mas no fim, Zeus os calou.

"Chega." ele estreitou os olhos. "Só podemos fazer algo se estiver em nosso alcance, semideus. Se não, jurar pelo Estige não fará diferença."

"Eu sei." assegurei. "E eu prometo que está completamente ao seu alcance. Mas eu sei do histórico dos deuses em descumprir promessas, e eu preciso que vocês estejam mais comprometidos com o que vou pedir. É pelo bem do futuro de todos nós."

Os próximos segundos foram silenciosos, e devem ter sido os segundos de espera mais longos de toda a história do Universo, mas, finalmente, Zeus falou.

"Se é assim, juramos pelo Estige que faremos o que você pede." ele olhou para os outros deuses, que assentiram e também repetiram suas juras.

Isso me fez sentir mais leve, e com ainda mais confiança. Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos de Zeus e disse minha proposta.

"Um dos motivos de Luke ter se aliado a Cronos foi o fato de que ele se sentia abandonado pelos deuses. Os motivos de tantos semideuses terem debandado para o lado dele foi o mesmo. Se não quisermos uma repetição do que aconteceu nos últimos três meses, vocês precisam prometer que não deixarão seus filhos de lado. Precisam reclamá-los, aos 13 anos no máximo, e manter o mínimo de contato com eles, para que eles saibam que vocês não os ignoram. Não me importo com seus motivos para não terem feito isso antes, mas as coisas precisam mudar."

Eles pareciam meio chocados.

"É um pedido um pouco grande, Sr. Jackson." Hades disse.

"Não é. Se você e meu pai conseguiram, todos vocês conseguem. Não importa quantos filhos tenham. Vocês são deuses. Podem estar em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo, então também podem reservar alguns minutos para seus filhos de vez em quando." eu respondi.

Ele me olhou por mais meio segundo antes de assentir uma vez.

"Eu prometo, então." Hades assegurou.

"Eu também." disse meu pai, e ele ostentava um olhar orgulhoso no rosto.

"Eu também prometo." disse Atena. "O garoto está certo."

Eu fiquei meio impressionado por ela estar do meu lado, já que tecnicamente ela e meu pai se odiavam, mas... Não ia reclamar.

Um a um, os outros deuses também prometeram, Zeus sendo o último.

"Não vejo por que um mortal recusaria ser um deus, mas é sua escolha, Perseu. Eu prometo fazer o que pede."

Eu sorri largamente.

"É tudo que eu quero, realmente. Há coisas na vida mortal que não valem a pena serem deixadas para trás."

Ele assentiu uma vez. "Como quiser, semideus. Agora, creio que vocês tenham uma festa de comemoração a comparecer."

Eu franzi, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo mais, Zeus me interrompeu.

"Esta assembleia está terminada."

Os deuses se levantaram, e eu achei seguro dar as costas para Zeus e voltar para os meus amigos, que me encaravam incrédulos.

"Uau." Nico foi o primeiro a falar. "Você recusou imortalidade, Percy. Tem ideia de quanto isso é grande?"

"Tenho." eu disse, arriscando um olhar de lado para Annabeth, que tinha uma expressão que eu não consegui decifrar.

"Foi incrível da sua parte recusar por causa dos outros semideuses." disse Thalia. "Estou meio orgulhosa."

Eu ri de leve.

"Eu também estou." a voz do meu pai soou, bem atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para vê-lo no tamanho de um humano normal, segurando seu tridente e sorrindo para mim.

"Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, Percy. As Parcas tinham razão. No final, você fez a coisa certa."

Eu sorri para ele. "Obrigado, pai."

"Eu suponho que agora você saiba o significado da profecia." ele incitou.

"Sim..." eu lhe dei um sorriso pequeno. "Agora fez todo o sentido."

Ele sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro, e então suspirou.

"Eu tenho que ir. E vocês também." ele nos disse.

"Sim. Nós iremos." disse Annabeth. "Obrigada, lorde Poseidon."

Ele sorriu para ela como se soubesse de um segredo, e depois me olhou dando uma piscadela. Eu não pude evitar, corei furiosamente.

Ele deu uma risadinha e se despediu de nós, e nos viramos em direção a saída. Thalia foi a primeira a falar.

"Uau. Acabou. Eu não posso acreditar..." ela parecia estar entrando em choque.

Nico colocou uma mão nos ombros dela.

"Nem eu. Mas estou feliz que tudo acabou. Agora podemos seguir nossas vidas com mais tranquilidade."

"Você quer dizer, destruir monstros que querem nos matar sem nos preocuparmos com uma guerra também?" Thalia riu.

Nico riu com ela, e assentiu.

Eu diminuí o passo, deixando os dois andarem na frente, porque reparei que Annabeth andava mais devagar, observando o rastro de destruição que já começava a ser limpo nas ruas do Monte Olimpo.

"Tendo ideias?" perguntei a ela.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso no rosto que espelhava a alegria em seus olhos, e assentiu uma vez.

"Sim. O problema é que eu tenho tantas ideias..." ela suspirou. "Vou voltar aqui amanhã pra ver como ficou a limpeza, e então começo a trabalhar nos projetos."

Eu assenti. "Ok. Eu não entendo nada disso, mas sei que você fará um trabalho maravilhoso, Sabidinha."

Ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo. "Obrigada, Cabeça-de-Alga."

Eu pisquei pra ela e nós rimos. Alcançamos Thalia e Nico nos elevadores e eu apertei o botão que nos levaria de volta ao térreo do Empire State.

~.~

Depois de ter certeza que a bagunça em Manhattan estava suficientemente livre de poeira de monstro e restos de semideuses derrotados, voltamos para o Acampamento nas vans de vendas de morango (as que tinham sobrado).

Infelizmente, não havia lugar para todos, então eu chamei Blackjack e outros pégasos para levar a mim e outros semideuses restantes para o Acampamento.

Annabeth, por alguma razão, foi em outro pégaso, deixando Thalia comigo e indo comigo, me deixando mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não se preocupe, Percy." Thalia riu ao ver minha expressão perplexa enquanto via Annabeth sair com Nico. "Ela tem um bom motivo."

Eu franzi, meio irritado, mas montei em Blackjack mesmo assim.

 _Bom trabalho, chefe. Acabou com os titãs ruins._

Eu ri de leve. "Obrigado, Blackjack."

Ajudei Thalia montar enquanto Blackjack dizia na minha cabeça: ' _Ah, e feliz aniversário, chefe!'_

Só quando ele falou eu me dei conta de que realmente era meu aniversário. Mais uma coisa que a profecia tinha dito que se cumprira.

"Obrigado, amigo." eu repeti para ele.

"O que ele está dizendo?" perguntou Thalia.

"Parabenizando pelo bom trabalho." eu disse a Thalia, dando de ombros e sem acrescentar que era meu aniversário.

Thalia riu, assentindo. Eu acariciei a crina de Blackjack e o mandei levantar voo, o que ele prontamente fez.

O voo foi tranquilo e em silêncio. Eu, pelo menos, passei quase o voo inteiro pensando no alívio que estava sentindo por estar tudo acabado.

E, também, nas profecias.

A Grande Profecia era fácil. Ela falava principalmente da ameaça, e do fato de que um filho dos Três Grandes mudaria tudo. A ameaça tinha sido Cronos, e o filho do Três Grandes que mudou tudo, eu. Honestamente e sem falsa modéstia, se não fosse por mim, Cronos teria vencido. Fui eu quem mergulhou no Estige para ficar num nível de luta aceitável para combater Cronos. Fui eu que confiei em Luke, quando ele me pediu ajuda.

Claro que tinha sido loucura confiar nele, mas ainda assim. A Grande Profecia tinha se cumprido, e felizmente pra mim, eu não tinha estragado nada.

A Profecia das Parcas sobre mim era um pouco mais complicada.

As primeiras linhas diziam: ' _Um filho do mar deve se levantar / Para impedir o titã de totalmente acordar'_. Sem mistério nisso. Eu era o tal filho do mar, e eu tinha impedido Cronos de 'acordar' totalmente, já que ele não tinha seus poderes completos no corpo mortal de Luke.

 _'Auxílio amigo ele terá',_ era óbvio. Eu não teria conseguido sem meus amigos, principalmente Nico, Thalia, e claro... Annabeth.

 _'Coração ferido ele curará',_ era um pouco mais complicado porque eu não sabia onde isso se encaixava. Eu curei um coração ferido? Eu não sabia de nada disso. Eu não sabia por quê essa linha estava ali ou o que significava. Eu precisava checar isso depois, com meu pai ou alguém que soubesse a resposta. Talvez Afrodite pudesse me ajudar, supondo que ela prestasse atenção em mim.

E então vinha a última linha, que tanto tinha me atormentado: _'E aos pés do Olimpo, o semideus perecerá._ ' Ao contrário do que eu e todo mundo que ouviu pensou, não fui _eu_ o semideus que pereceu. Luke, no final das contas, era um semideus. E ele pereceu, aos pés do Olimpo. Eu tinha me estressado pensando que ia morrer pra nada, o que era meio frustrante e relaxante ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo tempo que eu parei de analisar a profecia, tínhamos chegado no acampamento, que estava estranhamente silencioso.

"Cadê todo mundo?" perguntei em voz alta para ninguém em especial.

Blackjack pousou no gramado da Casa Grande, nos permitindo sair de suas costas.

"Hm... Eu não sei." disse Thalia. "Mas todos vieram para cá, certo? Talvez não tenham chegado ainda."

Eu queria ter um relógio. Assim saberia exatamente quanto tempo eu passei contemplando os últimos meses e profecias enquanto Blackjack voava.

"Eu não faço ideia de quanto tempo passamos voando." eu disse.

Blackjack desconversou. ' _Bem, chefinho. Eu tenho algumas maçãs pra comer ali nos estábulos. Feliz aniversário!'_

E saiu voando, antes que eu pudesse replicar.

"Onde ele foi?" perguntou Thalia.

"Comer maçãs." respondi. "Vamos procurar os outros."

Ela deu de ombros e me seguiu enquanto eu ia primeiro até a área dos chalés. Thalia parecia distraída, mas quando eu perguntei ela alegou que estava cansada, o que era compreensível.

Mas ainda havia algo fora do lugar.

Não tinha ninguém na área dos chalés, então procuramos pelos estábulos, pelo pavilhão de refeições e até na arena de combates.

"Que estranho. Onde está todo mundo?" resmunguei.

"Falta olharmos o anfiteatro." disse Thalia, parecendo ansiosa por algum motivo. Eu estreitei os olhos pra ela. "Vamos?"

"Claro."

Fomos até o anfiteatro, e apenas antes que eu chegasse perto da entrada, Nico e Annabeth apareceram correndo.

"Ah, aí estão vocês!" disse Annabeth.

"Eu que o diga." repliquei. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"No anfiteatro." Nico disse, um sorriso travesso nos lábios. "Vamos, só faltam vocês."

Eu olhei para eles, que pareciam esconder alguma coisa de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar algo, porém, Annabeth segurou minha mão e me arrastou atrás de Thalia e Nico até o anfiteatro.

Eu não prestei muita atenção na entrada, mas assim que coloquei os pés no espaço do anfiteatro, ouvi gritos, vivas e aplausos.

Levantei os olhos, assustado, para ver uma enorme faixa branca com o logo do acampamento nas duas pontas, e no meio os dizeres: ' _Feliz aniversário, Percy'_.

Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas estava chocado demais. E nem deu tempo. Annabeth olhou pra mim sorrindo e soltou minha mão para puxar o coro:

"Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!" o acampamento inteiro cantou a uma só voz, três vezes enquanto eu processava o fato de que eles tinham feito uma festa surpresa pra mim.

Assim que terminaram, Annabeth, Thalia e Nico se revezaram em me dar abraços estranhos (porque eu ainda encarava tudo em choque).

"Como vocês sabiam que era meu aniversário?" perguntei.

Annabeth sorriu e respondeu.

"Enquanto você lutava com Cronos, ouvimos seu pai falando alguma coisa sobre você cumprindo a profecia, e isso estar acontecendo precisamente no dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos. Quando tudo acabou, eu discretamente perguntei a ele se era mesmo hoje, e ele confirmou."

"Então Annabeth teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma festa surpresa pra você." disse Nico. "E nós mandamos mensagens de Íris pra cá, e todo mundo organizou tudo antes de chegarmos."

"Mas... Então era isso que Zeus quis dizer com festa de comemoração?"

"Era." Thalia riu, me dando um soco de brincadeira. "Sério, Percy. Você merece. Salvou o mundo."

Eu olhei para os outros campistas, que tinham sorrisos mistos de gratidão e respeito.

"Uau." eu consegui dizer. "Obrigado, gente. Sério. Acho que nunca tive uma festa tão grande."

Alguns riram.

"Bem, eu estou com fome, que tal começarmos essa festa logo?!" eu vi Clarisse dizer, bem ao lado de Quíron, que sorria pra mim.

Eu ri com os outros, e assenti.

Não demorou para que as ninfas estivessem pra lá e pra cá enchendo os pratos e copos e tudo o mais com comida de festa. Eu devo ter comido três vezes o meu peso, o que Quíron disse ser normal, dado a minha exaustão por causa da maldição de Aquiles.

Eu tomei um tempinho de todos para mandar uma mensagem de Íris para minha mãe, dizendo que estava tudo bem, e ela aproveitou para me dar parabéns e perguntar quando eu voltava pra casa.

"Eu não sei, mãe." respondi ao arco-íris.

"Bem, quando souber, sabe que estarei esperando." ela sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, e logo encerrei a chamada.

"Ei, Cabeça-de-Alga."

Eu me virei do canto da arquibancada onde eu tinha estado conversando com minha mãe para ver Annabeth sorrindo pra mim.

Já era tarde, quase o pôr do sol. Ela tinha um cupcake azul com apenas uma vela em cima.

"Todo mundo comeu tudo e você não fez seu desejo de aniversário." ela explicou o cupcake.

Eu ri, e ela sentou ao meu lado na arquibancada. Estendeu o pratinho com o cupcake pra mim.

"Vamos, feche os olhos e faça um pedido."

Olhando nos olhos acinzentados dela, eu não tinha muito o que pedir a não ser que o que eu estava pensando em fazer desse certo, então pensei nisso e assoprei a vela acesa.

"Você não fechou os olhos." ela reclamou.

Dei de ombros. "Não faz diferença."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim, mas ignorou o fato quando eu parti o cupcake em dois e dei um pedaço pra ela.

Comemos em silêncio enquanto os outros campistas saíam para outros lugares, até que o anfiteatro ficou vazio.

Terminei o cupcake, olhando para Annabeth de soslaio. Ela tinha uma expressão calma no rosto, e sorriu pra mim quando me viu encarando.

Era agora ou nunca.

"Annabeth?"

"Sim?" ela sorria.

"Eu queria te dizer uma coisa."

Ela apenas me olhou. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a falar, sem olhar para ela ou eu teria um sério ataque de nervos (se é que eu já não estava tendo).

"Quando eu disse a Zeus que haviam coisas na vida mortal que não valiam a pena ser deixadas..."

"Sim...?"

"Eu estava realmente falando sobre você."

Ela piscou rapidamente por um momento, sorrindo de leve quando fazia isso.

"Já conversamos sobre isso e, honestamente, eu não sei se teria vencido qualquer coisa sem você do meu lado. E..." eu engoli seco. "o que eu estou tentando dizer é que não queria ser imortal e deixar você aqui."

Ela riu de leve.

"Não ria de mim." eu gemi, mortificado.

"Não estou rindo."

"Está sim." eu resmunguei, olhando em seus olhos brilhantes antes de sorrir também e bufar. "Você nunca vai fazer minha vida mais fácil, vai?"

Ela riu alto dessa vez, passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto.

"Nunca. Você deveria se acostumar com isso, Cabeça de Alga."

Eu sorri largamente pra ela. "Contanto que você não me deixe pra trás também."

"É uma promessa." ela disse, olhando de relance pra minha boca.

Com um sorriso zombeteiro, eu fechei a distância entre nós, beijando-a suavemente e aproveitando cada batida apressada do meu coração.

Fomos separados bruscamente, porém. Clarisse, os gêmeos Stoll, Nico, Thalia e outros campistas estavam todos à espreita, e seguraram Annabeth e eu nos ombros, nos carregando em direção ao lago.

Eu não soltei a mão de Annabeth durante todo o trajeto, sorrindo pra ela enquanto Clarisse ria.

"Finalmente os dois pombinhos se entenderam!" ela gritava. "Joguem eles no lago!"

Sem um segundo pedido, fomos arremessados ao lago de canoagem, enquanto todos riam.

Mas já dizia o ditado que 'quem ri por último, ri melhor'. Com a visão perfeita debaixo d'água, puxei Annabeth para baixo quando ela quis subir, e fiz uma bolha de ar ao nosso redor para que ela pudesse respirar.

Ela riu, o som flutuando até meus ouvidos.

"Bem, namorar um filho de Poseidon tem suas vantagens." ela disse, a voz abafada por causa da água, mas ainda muito distinguível.

"E você não esqueça disso." eu disse enquanto colocava a mão em seu pescoço e a puxava para mais perto, para terminar o beijo que tínhamos começado.

Eu esqueci que tinham campistas nos esperando na superfície, mas isso não importava.

Nada importava enquanto eu tinha Annabeth nos meus braços, no melhor beijo submarino de todos os tempos.

* * *

 **Percabeth finalmente é Percabeth s2 Esses lindos hahaha**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar! s2**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **1 ano depois**

Era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Eu _sabia_ que era um sonho.

Então por que eu estava tão apavorado?

Eu devia estar mais calmo, considerando que _É UM SONHO, PERCY, PARE DE TREMER._

Não adiantava gritar com meu inconsciente. Meu corpo ainda tremia. Eu olhava para todos os lados e só o que via era escuridão. Com poucos pontos de luz vermelha como fogo irradiando ao longe.

O cheiro era insuportável, o ar era quase irrespirável e eu não sabia pra onde ir.

Eu chamava o nome de Annabeth, principalmente. Ela, Nico, Thalia, meu pai, minha mãe... Qualquer um, realmente.

Eu só ouvia uma risada maligna em retorno, uma tão tenebrosa que fazia os pelos dos meus braços arrepiarem e minha mão apertar Contracorrente com mais força.

Eu não conseguia me ver, mas me sentia tão cansado...

Decidi me mover. Se era um sonho, eu precisava descobrir onde eu estava e o que eu deveria estar fazendo aqui.

Antes que eu desse o primeiro passo, porém, as Três Parcas apareceram na minha frente, sentadas num banquinho no meio do nada, tricotando, como sempre. A do meio tricotava um suéter verde-escuro enquanto as outras duas seguravam bolas de lã que se juntavam no trabalho final: uma verde, outra preta.

As três velhas senhoras não pareciam abaladas pela 'paisagem' ao redor delas. Sem perder um ponto do tricô, a do meio se pronunciou.

"Perseu Jackson..."

Eu engoli seco, mas não respondi. Ela continuou falando.

"Você tem sido o maior dos semideuses modernos."

"Destruiu Cronos." disse a Parca da esquerda.

"Restaurou uma comunhão há muito perdida entre deuses e semideuses." disse a da direita.

"E se tornou mais poderoso do que imaginamos que aconteceria." disse a do meio. "Sua provação maior, porém, não chegou ainda."

"O que querem dizer com isso?" perguntei, me amaldiçoando por não falar com mais firmeza.

"Você será necessário para salvar o mundo novamente, Perseu." disse a do meio.

"Mas precisará fazer algo primeiro." disse a da direita.

"Terá que passar pela prova que nenhum semideus jamais conseguiu." disse a da esquerda.

"Tempos difíceis estão por vir, semideus." a do meio parou de tricotar e me encarou, como se quisesse ter certeza que eu entendia a importância do que ela estava dizendo. "Tempos difíceis para _você_ , em especial."

"E o que eu devo fazer?"

Se as Três Parcas tinham vindo em pessoa (bem, em sonho. Mesma coisa, realmente...) para me avisar, elas deveriam ter um motivo muito bom.

"Resistir." disseram em uníssono.

"Se conseguir, sairá da prova mais forte e mais letal do que qualquer semideus que já viveu, e os Acampamentos precisarão disso."

Franzi. "Acampamentos?"

"Resista, semideus." disseram as três, juntas novamente, ignorando minha pergunta. "Sobreviva."

Elas passaram a repetir 'resista' e 'sobreviva' sem parar, enquanto suas vozes sumiam e minha visão começava a sumir.

"Esperem, o que eu-"

Batidas altas na porta do meu chalé me fizeram pular na cama, assustado com o que eu acabara de ver e com o barulho.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, meu coração batendo com tanta rapidez que eu jurava que ele ia sair do meu peito a qualquer segundo.

"Percy?" a voz de Annabeth saiu abafada através da porta. "Está vestido?"

Eu encostei a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e consegui dizer: "Estou. Entre."

Bem, eu estava de shorts por baixo do lençol, mas era só.

Annabeth entrou no chalé. Ela franziu o rosto para a bagunça na sala de tv que eu e Nico tínhamos feito na noite anterior, enquanto assistíamos filmes de zumbis.

Eu nunca mais faria isso tarde da noite. Não depois desse sonho terrível.

"Você não podia pelo menos ter arrumado isso?" ela chutou um balde de pipoca vazio para o lado e veio na minha direção, franzindo mais (agora de preocupação) assim que me viu. "O que aconteceu?"

"Pesadelo."

Ela sentou na ponta da cama, e eu estiquei minha mão para pegar a dela. Ela sorriu, conhecedora, e subiu um pouco mais, esticando as pernas por cima do cobertor e encostando em mim.

"Uau." ela disse. "Você está quente como se tivesse febre. Está se sentindo bem?"

Eu assenti, fechando os olhos enquanto ela passava os dedos no meu cabelo suado. "Estou. Só... eu nunca sonhei nada como isso antes."

Entenda, eu já tinha tido sonhos assustadores antes. Sonhos-premonições mais ainda. Mas esse tinha me enviado a um nível totalmente novo de terror e eu nem sequer sabia por quê.

"Como era?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei em seus olhos cinzentos preocupados. Forcei um sorriso.

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois?" pedi.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas assentiu, se esticando para me dar um beijo nos lábios. Eu aceitei de bom grado, mas logo ela se afastou.

"Hálito matinal. Vá escovar os dentes e se aprontar pro café. Temos um grande treinamento em grupo hoje, lembra?"

Eu fiz bico. "Mas você nem me deu bom dia direito."

Ela rolou os olhos de novo, rindo. "E não vou dar até você escovar esses dentes."

Eu a ignorei e rolei por cima dela, forçando-a a deitar. Coloquei um braço de cada lado, prendendo-a.

"Percy Jackson, é melhor você me soltar." ela desafiou com uma voz que deixava os novatos no acampamento se tremendo.

Mas eu não era um novato.

Eu dei um sorrisinho cretino e me aproximei.

"Não estou a fim."

Antes que ela falasse algo mais eu me inclinei e a beijei, com hálito matinal e tudo. Ela acabou cedendo, segurando meus cabelos e acariciando de leve, me fazendo esquecer que eu tinha um cérebro.

Não era a primeira vez que ficávamos de amasso na minha cama. E não seria a última.

Um pigarro alto nos separou.

Eu olhei para o lado, sem sair de cima de Annabeth, ainda sustentando meu peso com as mãos.

Nico di Angelo e Thalia Grace nos observavam com sorrisos idênticos de zombaria da porta do chalé.

"Quíron nos mandou ver por quê você estava demorando, Annabeth." Thalia disse, tentando conter o riso.

"Acho que devemos voltar e dizer a ele o que encontramos, Tha." disse Nico, sem se conter e dando uma risada.

Eu revirei os olhos e me empurrei para o outro lado, libertando minha namorada e deixando meus melhores amigos rirem de mim.

"Riam, riam." eu disse. "No dia que eu pegar vocês dois de amasso, não vou deixar vocês ouvirem o fim disso."

"A diferença, Percy," continuou Nico. "é que não ficamos de amasso com a porta aberta."

Eles riram mais, e até Annabeth se juntou a eles. Eu bufei e me levantei, indo para o banheiro.

"Encontro vocês no refeitório."

Ignorei as risadas enquanto entrava no banheiro, ouvindo a porta do chalé fechar momentos depois.

~.~

Depois de ignorar as risadas de Nico e Thalia por todo o caminho até o pavilhão de refeições, o dia passou relativamente sem incidentes.

Durante o café da manhã e o almoço, eu vi com satisfação cada chalé se levantando para fazer suas oferendas. Vi com um sorriso no rosto enquanto apenas cinco garotos do Chalé Zero se aproximavam.

O Chalé Zero existia por motivos puramente logísticos. Os deuses estavam cumprindo suas promessas até agora, e a área dos chalés estava enorme com todos os novos chalés de deuses menores. Nenhum chalé era abarrotado, e o Chalé Zero nunca tinha mais de cinco pessoas, que sempre iam e vinham a medida que os semideuses eram reclamados.

Eu era tratado como um anjo da guarda de semideuses, o que sempre me deixava desconfortável, mas eu apenas sorria e agradecia.

A manhã passou rápido e depois do treinamento em grupo da tarde, Quíron reuniu todo o acampamento na praia, para uma pequena comemoração. Era fim de verão e em dois dias a maioria de nós estaria voltando para suas casas.

Eu tinha resolvido voltar pra casa no verão passado. Passei muito tempo no acampamento, indo e vindo, ajudando todos os semideuses lá. E claro, vendo Annabeth, que era uma campista de ano inteiro. Tinha me formado antes deste verão, mas não sabia o que fazer quando saísse daqui em dois dias. Tentaria faculdade? Conseguiria um emprego? Eu não sabia, realmente.

Eu também ainda estava debatendo se ficaria ou não no acampamento esse ano, mas eu poderia deixar essa decisão pra depois.

Com todos os campistas reunidos na praia, Quíron disse algumas palavras sobre como estava orgulhoso do progresso de todos os campistas e tudo o mais. Desde que a guerra do ano passado tinha acabado, as coisas tinham ficado bem mais calmas, então todo o nosso treinamento era apenas voltado à sobrevivência fora dos limites do acampamento. Não que alguém estivesse reclamando.

Annabeth quebrou minha concentração em Quíron assim que chegou perto de mim.

"Ei Cabeça de Alga."

"Sabidinha." eu a cumprimentei rindo.

Ela me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e segurou minha mão, olhando para Quíron enquanto ele continuava seu discurso.

"Já decidiu se vai ficar por aqui?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Olhei para a multidão, vendo todos os novos e antigos amigos espalhados pela praia, banhados pela luz fraca do sol se pondo.

Vi Nico e Thalia num canto, de mãos dadas e cochichando entre si. Suprimi um sorriso.

"Ainda não sei." respondi honestamente. "Adoraria ficar, mas não quero deixar minha mãe sozinha."

Ela riu de leve. "Sempre o garoto da mamãe."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Ei, eu não disse isso como uma coisa ruim. Eu acho lindo que você continue querendo ajudá-la, mesmo quando você sabe que não precisa."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei que não preciso, eu só-"

"Escute," ela me interrompeu. "o que quer que você decida, eu estou com você nessa. Você sabe disso."

Eu me virei e olhei em seus olhos cinzentos e brilhantes, as palavras na ponta da minha língua, mas eu ainda era muito covarde para dizê-las em voz alta.

"Obrigado, Sabidinha."

Ela me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Disponha."

Quíron terminou seu discurso bem aí, e todos os campistas começaram a avançar nas mesas de comida.

Eu e Annabeth achamos um lugar nem tão perto e nem tão longe de todos, e sentamos na areia para observar o pôr do sol, ignorando as provocações do chalé de Ares e os arrulhos de emoção do chalé de Afrodite ao nosso 'momento casal'.

Estava tudo calmo e tranquilo, muito parecido com os últimos dias.

Até que o chão tremeu com força e derrubou algumas pessoas.

Quem estava por perto me encarou.

"Ei, não fui eu!" reclamei.

Eu nunca tinha deixado meus poderes saírem do meu controle, então eu realmente não entendia por quê estavam olhando pra mim.

Então o chão tremeu de novo, mas dessa vez com mais força.

Eu me levantei e, com Annabeth bem atrás de mim, nos aproximamos de Quíron.

"O que é isso?" perguntei.

"Não sei." ele disse. "Mas não me parece bom."

"Percy!"

Me virei e vi Rachel correndo em nossa direção, ofegante e parecendo apavorada.

"Não faça isso!"

Franzi. "Não fazer o quê?"

"Não faça! Pense primeiro!" ela disse urgentemente.

"Rachel, do que você está falando?" perguntou Annabeth, segurando-a quando ela cambaleou com outro tremor.

"Eu vi-"

Nunca soubemos o que ela viu.

Porque bem naquele momento, um gigante apareceu, aparentemente vindo do nada.

Gritos e gente correndo, e a maioria dos semideuses sacando suas espadas, escudos e lanças. Eu tirei Contracorrente do bolso e a destampei por puro instinto.

"Percy-" Rachel começou, mas não havia tempo.

"Conversamos depois, Rachel!" eu disse, correndo para frente para ajudar. Não precisei olhar para saber que Annabeth estava bem ao meu lado. Ela sempre estava.

O gigante não era nada como eu tinha visto. Era disforme, tinha a aparência feia de um ciclope, mas com dois olhos. Eu nem sequer sabia se era mesmo um gigante, mas era enorme e feio e estava aqui com um sorriso maligno no rosto deformado.

"Percy Jackson!" ele berrou.

Ah, ótimo, e ele me conhecia.

"Estou aqui!" gritei, antes que alguém se manifestasse.

Ele olhou bem para mim e riu. "Olhe ele ali. O pequeno peão dos deuses."

Eu franzi. "Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Fui enviado para trazer um recado a você, filhote de deus. Não é preciso que saiba meu nome."

"Que recado?" perguntei.

Ele se abaixou, fazendo todos os campistas correrem para ficarem atrás de mim, e então ele estava olhando bem nos meus olhos.

"Você não poderá salvá-la." ele disse sombriamente.

Engoli seco, confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Estou falando do seu fim, Perseu." ele disse, e de repente a voz dele tinha duas tonalidades, como se outra pessoa estivesse falando através dele, mas eu não conseguia identificar quem.

Por um momento, eu me perdi nos olhos pretos disformes do monstro, como se ele me puxasse e me paralisasse bem ali. Então ouvi um grito.

"Percy, acorde!"

Meus olhos abriram de supetão e eu vi Annabeth perto de mim, me sacudindo de leve enquanto o chão tremia.

Eu me levantei para ver o monstro gigante de segundos atrás lutando contra semideuses de todos os lados, enquanto Annabeth, Thalia, Nico e Rachel tentavam me acordar.

"O que..."

"Você desmaiou assim que o chão começou a tremer." disse Annabeth. "Então esse monstro terrível apareceu e nós não sabemos como ele entrou aqui."

"Levante-se, Percy." disse Rachel. "Você pode manipular a água do mar e ajudar a derrotá-lo."

"Mas... Parecia tão real..." eu disse, confuso e honestamente um pouco assustado. O que em nome de Poseidon tinha acabado de acontecer?

"O quê?" perguntou Nico.

"Eu..."

Vi um semideus ser jogado para o lado com força enquanto o monstro ria e derrubava mais gente.

"Onde está Quíron?" perguntei.

"Deve estar do outro lado." disse Thalia. "Percy, você está bem?"

"Está muito pálido." disse Annabeth preocupada.

"Eu..." respirei fundo. "Vou ficar bem. Foi só um sonho."

Eu não fazia ideia como eu tinha simplesmente desmaiado e sonhado com a coisa toda no meio de um ataque, mas eu podia pensar nisso depois. Levantei e saquei Contracorrente, e então me lembrei.

"Rachel, o que você viu?"

Ela franziu. "Eu não vi nada recentemente, Percy."

Eu franzi ainda mais. Como eu tinha imaginado tanta coisa? O que estava acontecendo? Hoje era o dia dos sonhos malucos e ninguém tinha me avisado?

"Deixa pra lá." eu disse, correndo para perto do monstro, com Nico, Thalia e Annabeth no meu encalço.

"Distraiam ele e tirem os outros de perto enquanto eu me concentro na água." eu disse a eles.

Eles assentiram e eu fui para a margem da praia, enquanto Nico fazia alguns guerreiros esqueleto tomarem o lugar dos semideuses mais próximos ao monstro. Thalia e Annabeth tiveram certeza de que o monstro não fugiria.

Eu olhei para o oceano e fechei os olhos, me concentrando em segurar o máximo de água que eu poderia conseguir. Logo que senti o puxar e repuxar firme do oceano, eu me virei para o monstro.

"Ei, coisa feia!"

Ele resmungou e olhou pra mim.

"Hora de tomar banho!"

Três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira, todos os campistas correram pra longe do monstro. A segunda, o monstro me olhou com terror escrito em todo o seu rosto deformado. E a terceira, eu empurrei meus braços pra frente com toda a força, a água do oceano atrás de mim respondendo ao meu comando e formando um pequeno e furioso furacão ao redor do monstro.

O furacão girou o monstro em pleno ar por uns dez segundos, enquanto ele gritava em grego antigo, provavelmente me amaldiçoando até minha décima geração. Quando eu dissipei as águas, ele caiu de bruços na areia molhada da praia, e a coisa mais inexplicável aconteceu.

A própria areia pareceu ter vida, e se moveu formando um redemoinho embaixo do monstro, um redemoinho que logo se abriu num buraco que parecia levar ao mais profundo abismo.

O monstro gritou enquanto era puxado para baixo do abismo, segurando na areia com tudo que tinha, mas não adiantava.

Então ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e gritou. "Eu não irei sozinho!"

Antes que eu pudesse processar o significado de suas palavras, ele esticou a mão.

O que aconteceu a seguir durou apenas alguns segundos. Meu cérebro com TDAH processou as coisas de forma minuciosa, e talvez por isso eu tenha conseguido agir.

O monstro esticou sua mão enorme para pegar alguém, a pessoa mais próxima a ele, provavelmente.

Acontece que a pessoa mais próxima a ele era Annabeth, que estava perto demais, segura em seu pedaço de areia, mas ainda ao alcance do monstro.

Eu vi com muita clareza o que estava pra acontecer. O monstro poderia pegá-la sem problemas com uma mão só, e puxá-la para baixo com ele para sabe-se lá onde aquele abismo daria.

Eu estava me mexendo antes que pudesse pensar.

Eu nem sequer pisquei. Eu apenas me lancei para frente com toda velocidade que eu tinha, empurrando Annabeth para fora do alcance do gigante caindo bem a tempo, sem pensar nas consequências.

 **FIM**

x

 **CONTINUA EM "OS HERDEIROS DO OLIMPO"**

* * *

 **Eu sei, eu sei. Maldade parar aí.**

 **Pensem nesse Epílogo como o Prólogo de _Os Herdeiros do Olimpo_ , que acontece de ser a "segunda temporada", por assim dizer, dessa história. Vou dar uma pausa nas postagens pra descansar e dar uma adiantada nos capítulos, em seguida volto a postar. Vou iniciar uma nova história aqui, aí atualizo aqui avisando quando começar. ;)**

 **Até lá, não esqueçam de comentar, favoritar e seguir. Beijos e obrigada por lerem. :***


End file.
